Moving Ahead
by Fayth3
Summary: Sequel to Left Behind. Max moves on MA friendship and more...eventually.Chapter 21 might be rating R not sure.
1. Foundations and Friends

Title of Series- Moving ahead.

Sequel to Left Behind

Author-Fayth

Pairings- Various.

Disclaimer- Who actually owns them now anyway? Well it isn't me…except the ones that I do…and I refuse to be responsible for their behaviour.

Summary- Max moves on.

A/N it would help if you had read Left Behind although it's not necessary. What you need to know is that Max got left behind in 09 and has finally been accepted into the elite fighting corps at the Seattle base known as Special Ops.

**Foundations and friends.******

The rumble of the van was soothing to Max as she sat with her back to the cool metal walls; to her it was the sound of freedom driving home the fact that she was finally leaving her own personal hell, she had survived, beaten unquestionable odds and was still alive and sane to tell the tale. She had survived the last fifteen years at Manticore.

The first nine years of her life hadn't been so very bad, she'd had her adopted brothers and sisters to keep her company and to help with the endless drills and punishments that they had to deal with on a daily basis and there were enough of those to go around. Even with the punishments, they hadn't been so bad. 

But the last six years had been an exercise in survival in hellish circumstances.

You see Manticore wasn't some posh but regimented boarding school or orphanage. It was a facility that housed the most advanced scientific projects ever dreamed up- genetically advanced soldiers, primed to perfection with animal DNA to give them superhuman strength and stamina, grace and intelligence.

The results were children devised in test tubes, born to surrogates and harvested at an early age to be trained to be Soldiers. Endless drills and manoeuvres and for those not up to scratch- discipline, ranging from extra duties to the worst possible tortures; isolation, indoctrination or death. 

They were assigned no names to individualise them; to make them feel like actual people, they were just given numbers- a designation and a barcode genetically imprinted on the back of their neck to allow the government to keep a track of them.

Then in 2009, fifteen of these genetically enhanced killing machines tried to escape. They had fashioned themselves as brothers and sisters and had given each other names even though this was against all policy and they wanted a freedom that they had only dreamed about. Twelve made it; two died in the attempt and one was recaptured. 

She was 452, also called Max by her "family". She was sent to Psychological Operations- Psy-Ops, for a year where she was mentally, emotionally and physically dissected and evaluated before she was allowed to rejoin the other soldiers.

However the escapees had been dubbed 09'ers and were seen as traitors, the lowest of the low and the remaining 09'er was ostracised, outcast and alone; beaten and berated by both staff and soldiers until at her breaking point. 

At her lowest ebb, she fought for control of herself and then she started to fight back against those that wanted to hold her down and eventually won her place among the elite of the Manticore regiment and was allowed to leave the facility at Gillette, Wyoming and move to bigger and better things- Special Operatives at Seattle.

Max let out a sigh of relief as the gates of Manticore closed behind them. She was finally on the road and heading away from the prejudice and purgatory of Wyoming and off to sunnier climates. There would be no Bulli and his cronies to make her life hell or try to make her crazy. He had been the bane of her existence in there, getting her sent to punishment so many times she knew every corner of every discipline block.

There would be no more trainers with their disdainful looks or dismissive glances, she was free.

"452?" 

Well, as free as she could be with four other alumni of Gillette, Wyoming coming along with her. Four other fifteen year olds who had grown up in the same facility but who were worlds apart.

"Yeah?" she opened an eye and looked at the girl who had spoken.

She was a contrast to Max in every way possible. Whereas Max had dark, exotic features with caramel hued skin, this girl had bouncy blonde curls and bright blue eyes, freckles showing on her pale face.

"Uh, I'm 521."

"I know." And she did, she had spent a lot of time learning the designations of everyone in Gillette. That way she knew who the threats were and who to avoid.

"Right." The girl looked down and Max felt like she'd kicked a puppy.

"You got 100% in the rifle range." She added and the girl looked back up with a grin.

"Yes, I excelled in target and arsenal. You did too."

"I had lot of time to practice." Max said dryly and the girl winced. It was true, she had had a lot of time to practice, she had been so good at everything because she used her discipline time to push herself and advance in all her studies. She was in punishment a_ lot_. 

The girl glanced at the other three members of the elite in the truck, all male and they motioned back to her encouragingly. Max frowned, what the hell was going on?

"Our C.O.'s refused to let us talk to you." Her eyebrow rose at this statement "If we tried we were thrown into the pit, or reindoc or Psych detail. So most didn't even try but we all saw what Unit 6 did."

Max pushed away the unwelcome memories of Unit 6 and their methods of dealing with a 09'er. She knocked back the images of being beaten to the ground with a pool cue, choking on her own blood, and stared at the girl.

"I know a lot of the squad thought that what they were doing was wrong, but it was sanctioned by the trainers and we were barred from having an opinion. You had a lot of support 452, we just weren't allowed to show it. We all rooted for you to get into the elite."

"Really?" her scepticism was understandable after what she had endured. In five years no one had had a kind word for her or even a friendly glance and no one had lifted a finger to help her against what she had to endure from her unit.

"Our second in command always picked fights with 261." A dark haired boy added "He tried to challenge him directly but 261 wouldn't let him." 

_Sounds like Bulli_, Max thought, thinking of the name that she had given 261, her commanding officer or C.O. he was a bully- hence the name.

"We all did." The redheaded boy said "I was 2IC in my squad."

"Unit 2." Max said showing that she recognised the boy. He had been a good second in command- 2IC.

"We understood that you wanted to escape, we all did." 521 finished "We just wanted to say sorry for not saying anything before or helping you out."

Max shrugged, she had got by. "Soldiers do or die, if you helped you would have gotten into trouble. I dealt and I'm done. No big dealio."

They looked confused at her use of slang. The units weren't cleared to learn slang until they were at least 18. But Max had an ally in a lab technician called Bill who had taught her many slang words and spent many nights talking to him about the world outside Manticore and its music and culture.

One of the guys leant forward "Is it true that you assigned each other names instead of designations?"

Max nodded again. Her original unit had given her a name, it was one that she was proud of and had kept a secret from the rest of Manticore. If they didn't know it then they couldn't take it away from her. But they were finally away from there so maybe it would be alright to finally let them know it.

"My name's Max." she said and they looked impressed.

"Max." 521 sounded out the word in her mouth and nodded "It's you."

"You have names too." Max offered.

"We do?"

"Yeah, I gave you all names while I was in Wyoming. It helped me out not to have to call you things that Manticore would." She gestured to 521 "You're Sunny, because you always looked so bright and cheery."

"Sunny." She tested and grinned "I like it! I'm Sunny."

Max pointed the boys red hair "You I called Carrot, sorry."

"No that's fair." Carrot said with a smile.

"What about me?" the boy who had been silent up to now asked, he was tall and blonde.

"Well you always reminded me of my brothers Zack and Zane so I called you Zan."

Zan nodded approvingly at his new name and Max turned to the last boy with dark hair and mischievous eyes.

"I called you Pix because you reminded me of a picture of a Pixie that I saw once; a mischievous sprite." 

Pix laughed "So Max, Zan, Sunny, Pix and Carrot, don't we sound nice?"

"I think we sound great!" Sunny said defiantly at his laughing tone.

"Me too." Carrot agreed.

Max shook her head at their exuberant looks. How anyone could go through Manticore and still be that peppy and cheerful she couldn't understand…of course they hadn't exactly gone through what she had -but still.

"Well I liked them although it was my C.O who chose mine." She admitted.

"I always liked 599." Carrot said approvingly "He was great, so fair but you knew where you stood with him."

"Zack, his name was Zack."

"I remind you of 59-Zack?" Zan's eyes were wide "He was a brilliant tactician and the first choice for squad C.O." he seemed more impressed with his own name now he was aware of who he had been named after.

"Tell us about them Max." Carrot asked.

_"Tell us a story Ben."_

The echo of her own words long ago to her brother somehow unnerved her for a second before she was able to reply.

"Well first there was Zack; he was our C.O and my big brother…"

The journey from Wyoming to Seattle passed faster than Max had originally thought possible. It was due to the fact that the five of them sat sharing stories with each other the whole way.

Max learnt that her original unit was something of an anomaly within Manticore; none of the others had that sense of family that she had enjoyed. 

Sunny's Commander had made her downplay her abilities so as not to make him look bad in front of the trainers, it was only during the tests for elite that she, like Max, had been able to show them what she was capable of and had been assigned away from her C.O.

Carrot had been replaced as C.O after the heat episode where he attacked a trainer to get to a female in heat. He had been demoted to 2IC, much to his shame.

Pix had, much like his namesake, been so mischievous that his jokes were legendary, such as putting blue dye in trainer McCarthy's shaving cream so he had a blue chin for days. Other than Max he had been in punishment detail the most.

Zan had to be put in isolation three times a year because the females in his unit would neglect to regulate their heat cycles and tried to mate with him, often chasing him all over Manticore.

"It's not funny." he said as they laughed "I think our unit got all of the hippo DNA because some of our girls were really big!"

By the time they reached Seattle they had become friends, a concept as foreign to Max as names were to them. Other than Bill she had had only herself to keep company with for six years.

They were reminiscing about one of the trainers when Zan stopped them with his hushed

"We're here."

They turned quickly to look out of the small window in the side of the van and peer over the trees to the Seattle facility. They were on a hill which overlooked a valley where the base lay.

Like the Gillette facility it had a ten foot wire fence surrounding it to keep interlopers out and the transgenics in. This was guarded heavily by men with machines guns and probably was electrified for good measure. The ugly stone building was surrounded by pristine metal and wires making it look more like a penal station than a science lab. 

In the yards were hundreds of soldiers, X4, X5, X6 and X7's, even some transhumans doing drills, fighting or under inspection.

It was twice as big as the base in Gillette and bustled with life and activity; even from up here they could hear the drill calls of the trainers and the yells of the transgenics.

The van rounded the corner and trundled down the hill into the valley and up to the 11 foot iron gates.

"I'm excited." Sunny announced in her perky voice and Max exchanged glances with Zan. She was named well.

The driver, who had been silent the entire trip, leaned over and spoke to the armed guards showing an I.D pass and was waved through the iron gates as they opened with surgical precision and not at all with an ominous creek which Max thought of as a good sign.

She took a deep breath. Here they were.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yes he will be making an appearance just be patient!!! As for everyone who reviewed the end of Left Behind- Thank you sooo much.

Ev

Kitty 

Freedom Angel

Gamegirl452

Ethos

Ting

Ru

Fan

Kim 

Lyra Skywalker

Elfie

Dokushoka79

Marielle

Brynnmissy

GivenAlias

Nat1

Raven

JYNX

Kathryn Buffy Gellar

Acb

Et

Sigma1

Lazy2be

Knot2be

Angel21

Lyndsay

Allison Lightning.


	2. Coming Home again

**Coming home again.******

As the van came to a halt, Max looked out to see a nearby formation of X6's trying not to glance at the newcomers, one boy wasn't doing so well and was letting his interest overcome his training. He kept shooting glances from the corner of his eye and his head was gradually turning to watch them with unabashed curiosity. 

Max nudged Zan and motioned to the kid.

"3…2…1" they counted and then, in time with the commander who noticed, chorused "EYES FRONT!"

Sunny and Pix burst out laughing as the door opened and had to stifle that laughter as they came out into a line for inspection. It was instinctual for them to form lines as they awaited the arrival of their commander.

A woman walked towards them in a severe black tailored suit, sharp gold silk blouse and short spiky blonde hair. She was shadowed by a short balding man who was on the wrong side of forty.

The woman had a pinched, mean look about her as she turned to them with a fake smile 

"Welcome to Seattle, I'm Director Renfro and I'm in charge around here. This is Agent Sandoval, my assistant."

Sandoval smiled like he was in pain and Max's lips twitched in amusement. He obviously relished being in the position of subordinate to the harridan.

Renfro looked them up and down "I've been told that you are the best of what is to offer from our selective facilities. I hope so." She added sarcastically "You have exactly half an hour to settle in before we meet in room 15 for debriefing. Sandoval will escort you to your barracks."

She walked away abruptly leaving the X series bewildered and Sandoval sighed.  

He motioned for them to follow him and as they walked across the training yards Max let her gaze wander. The Soldiers surveyed her as she watched back, their ages ranged from toddlers to twenty something and they all seemed interested in the newbies. 

There seemed to be more males than females here from what she could see which had been the same at her Manticore…her Manticore? As if. She was ecstatic to be rid of the place.

She watched as a pretty blonde put her hand on a dark haired man's arm drawing his attention back to her. Zan came up by the side of her and smiled down at her.

"What do you think of Renfro?"

"Bitch." She whispered and he chuckled. Max knew that she was going to like Zan, while he had the same feeling as Zack and Zane; he had a much closer sense of humour to her than her brothers had and it was refreshing to find someone to joke with.

"Catch up." Sandoval said snidely, glancing back at them and they hurried to obey.

He led them to a big block with bars on the windows and into the insides far in the building.

"521, you are in here." He said after glancing at a clipboard.

"Single units?" Sunny said as she peered into the room.

"Yeah we found that teens are more able to concentrate if its not co-ed." He looked the sweet blonde up and down "Go figure."

Max growled, not liking his tone at all as he leered at Sunny and Pix and Carrot put their hands on her arm to calm her.

Sandoval blinked unaware of how close he had come to being slammed up against the wall by a defensive X5 and pointed to the next room.

"452."

She pushed past him emitting a low growl and walked into the room throwing her bag on the bed and ignoring his gaze as it fell on her ass.

"Oops." She heard Zan say and Sandoval gasped "Clumsy."

"Whoa there." Carrot said and she heard the grin in his voice as Sandoval rubbed his aching arm.

"So much for feline grace." he mumbled.

She sat on the bed and marvelled at the fact that they were protecting each other so fast.

So this was home. She glanced around at the Spartan room. There was one bed with chains so it could be hooked up during the day to maximise space. A sink lay in one corner with a grey metallic desk nearby with a nightlight and matching metal chair. A desk sat near that with drawers presumably for clothes and that was it.

She shrugged, just glad that she had her own room and picked up her bag to unpack. Well the first thing was to see if her room was bugged or had a camera and then she needed to find a place for her contraband and Tryptophan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Ok short chapter here but I had to do a small one to reply to all the fab reviews…Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed for me. Because you were all so great I have posted two chapters this time round…aren't I good to you? Anyway…

Ethos- Damn you reviewed quick! Thanks pet.

Sigma1- Your welcome I like to keep people happy. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Freedom Angel- Not so different from Manticore? Well slightly different after all we do have some special people here. J

Raven- She's free! And now she has some friends and realises that she wasn't as alone as she thought…but will she hold a grudge?

Gamegirl452- Won't have to wait long for Alec…watch the next chapter. As for being a beta, what do you beta (grammar, spelling, plot?)

Emma- not have to wait that long see!

Anna Kristina- worry not, Max will have enough to angst about soon enough. She's just so happy to be away from Bulli that she isn't thinking of it right now. but thi is Max ands she'll be angsting again. Alec coming up.

Feyechelon- I'm mirroring Zan on Zack because Max needs that in her life…although lighter please!

Acb- Happy New Year and many felicitations of the season. J

JYNX- Thanks for reviewing.

Nat452- Max needed some friends and will be meeting Alec soon.

Et- Phew so glad you don't have to find a new author! LOL.

Ting- They are human beings and the whole nervous but trying anyway was just how I wanted to introduce them…especially Sunny.

Dokushoka79- You're welcome I like that people have got involved with this story and wanted me to update so fast. Max did have some support and I think that will help to boost her confidence some. I'm glad you liked the names for some reason I had a bitch of a time coming up with some of them (poor Carrot!)

Kathryn Buffy Gellar- LOL, I am sooo glad that your heart was beating while you read the story…just think what would have happened if it had stopped!!! Zan is a cutey!

Natasgi- Glad you like it, Alec will be here soon.

Ev- Hey you reply and I post- that's how it works. Glad I kept you interested.

Nora- bows thanks honey. Happy New Year to you too.

Nat1- LOL, more more more…reviews that is. I know SIC annoys me too.

Brynnmissy- yeah this is her new family…but it's missing some members.

Ru- They are going to be a Unit, Special Ops is five from each of the three facilities and they are placed together.  Keep reading.

Mewing aloud- Uh…thanks. J You'll like later chapters if you like cat behaviour.

Dark-angel562- Thank you so much, I'm so pleased that you think so. How's two chapters for you? Big hugs.

Lazy2be- it was  slow start but it picks up fast and each chapter is like a mini episode after this but I needed to introduce the new characters in a realistic way. They do have hearts and it was important to show that they weren't just soldiers. Sunny is almost the complete opposite to Max, but they get along well. Its unusual because Max didn't really interact with many female characters in the show. Training will be a big part of Manticore life so let me know what you think there.

Kitty- you keep reviewing and I will keep writing.

Elite- Thanks pet, glad you liked them. as for yoru question the answer is Max…although we will get to see Psy-ops more in Seattle. Don't forget that Alec is still only fifteen here and wont have even been sent on solo missions yet so he hasn't had a chance to screw up with Berrisford so only one or two Psy-Ops trips for Alec whereas Max was in and out all of the time.

Blackjap- They are all in the same Unit- Special Ops. Any of the other 09ers? ALL of them…but you have to wait. Sorry.

Dark Blossom- Thank you, its great that you think so, its nice that its had such a positive response. I love M/A stories too. 

Elfie- I was expecting a load of questions from you!! My world is askew! Glad you like the description of Seattle- I really had to drag my memory banks for that. it was mostly set up because the Units needed to be plausible and Max suddenly having friends just wasn't going to cut it. Zack had a great rep and it showed to the other units as well. Zan will play a bit part so he was given the name- plus I can imagine him as way way cute.

Tabitha5- Max will let us in on a lot of her family stories- mostly as flashbacks so we get to know them more. Enjoy.

Lyra_Skywalker- Thanks pet, keep reading

Angel21- Yeah Max is going to meet Alec…very very soon.

Kitty- Yeha this will be going up on Gumboot Mafia as well as NWP because we finally have Alec in the story.


	3. Lecture you

**A/N I was told that if I posted a looong chapter I would get more reviews…lets see if this works. **

**Anyway I need help here. If you go to my web site you will see in Left Behind that we have a picture of Bill. I would like to have Pics of all of my characters so if anyone has a pic in their head or from the web of someone that would be perfect for Sunny or Pix or any of them please email me and let me know. (fayth82@yahoo.co.uk) **

****

****

****

****

**Lecture you.**

Exactly 25 minutes later Sunny was dancing in front of Max's door waiting for her to come out to walk to Room 15. Zan and Pix were in deep discussion leaning against one wall while Carrot stared in bemusement at the bouncing blonde.

"Isn't this great Max?" she enthused and all three men looked at Max who shrugged.

"Don't look at me." Max said "I think they put Kangaroo in her cocktail."

She smiled at them and suddenly had the startling realisation that she had smiled today more than she had done on five years at Manticore.

She marvelled at that and her new friends as they made their way to Room 15. It was a large lecture hall that could easily fit about a hundred people in. Five soldiers were sitting in there already, looking somewhat uncomfortable and Max and the others walked past them to the back of the room where they sat and chatted while waiting for superiors to enter the room.

Five more soldiers came at the same time as Renfro and Sandoval who were accompanied by three other men.

Max assumed that these were from right here in Seattle as they walked more casually and looked more at home and natural than the others had been.

"Welcome to Special Ops." Renfro said as they took their seats "You were selected from each of our three facilities." She began to pace in front of the room "For the most part you will train alongside the Seattle soldiers to learn how to lead and initiate you into dealing with Commanding roles, but you are undeniably separate. You will have certain privileges that the others are not privy to but make no mistake you will earn every privilege several times over. Your training will be longer and harder and more demanding. Some of you will not make it and will be bumped back to your previous roles but for those of you that graduate you will be cleared for Solo missions and General positions in the chain of command."

This was news to Max who thought that transgenics were only allowed to advance to the level of Commander. 

"Daily is as follows, roll call and inspection and 0730 and breakfast at 0800 hours. Training commences at 0830 followed by lunch at 1300 hours. Training will continue until 1900 hours and lights out at 2230. Any questions? No? Good." She said without pausing.

"This is Trainer Banns and he will be taking through what you will be learning."

The tall broad trainer stood up dwarfing the blonde woman without even seeming to try but she still managed to look intimidating.

He grinned at them "Some of you know me." He nodded to the Seattle transgenics "But most don't. I oversee all of the training that goes on here and for Special Ops we have extended facilities and a delicate but advanced program almost replicated to the first year of CIA and other covert ops. You will learn infiltration and assimilation, how to evaluate your targets psychologically as well as the fine art of imitation. You will learn common verbal, human customs and culture; advanced cultural, literature and educational studies. Stealth and advanced escape and evade, I.T skills like hacking, encoding, advanced arms and tactics. You will deal with command issues from Generals right down to grunt work. How to run everything from a field op to a small city, a siege and order supplies, weapons, defence. Deep cover missions, in and out missions, prolonged exposure…"

X5-494 tuned out as Banns went on and on. He knew first hand about how long the guy could go on without stopping when he was talking about his favourite subject- the military.

He discreetly glanced around at the newcomers seeing that they were just as bored as he was, even though they hid it better. 

He wished that 510 were here to share in the misery and maybe make him laugh but 510 hadn't managed to become one of the elite. Still he'd see him all of the time anyway it wasn't like he had been transferred out of Seattle.

At least there were some fresh faces to look at now and some very nice ones, he thought as he stared at a buxom red head in the front row. He shot her a charming smile and watched her look away flirtingly. 

Banns finally finished reeling off his list of what they had to learn and handed the reigns over to another trainer who went through what he expected of them and the rules for this facility.

494 rolled his head on his shoulders and tried to peek at those at the back but they were mostly in shadow. Still he had managed to ascertain that there were more males than females, a trend in Manticore it seemed. 

In his unit there were also more males than females, not that that really mattered. Manticore discouraged them from trying to form relationships within the unit anyway so they weren't particularly bothered about the male to female ratio and until they'd reached teenagers, neither were the transgenics. 

Of course that all changed once the issue of heat arose and 494 had to intervene in more than one fight to recover his unit from the grip of their hormones until he, too, had succumbed to the pheromones and had some vaguely disconcerting thoughts about some of the girls.

Then they had been taken aside and given them sex education which existed of a detailed explanation, some clips and a video and from then on the vaguely disconcerting thoughts turned to disturbing dreams and he knew he wasn't the only one from the way that many males blushed whenever certain females walked into the room.

Soon after they were separated into single units and the dreams died down as did the fuss about male and female…except when the females went into heat but they were usually astute enough to realise when that happened and took themselves off to isolation. The great thing about single units was that then those who did wish to could have privacy to break the Manticore no partner rules if they wished. 494 as C.O. should report any infraction but he figured that the best way to gain cooperation was to turn a blind eye unless it interfered with their performances. It didn't, so he wasn't going to come down hard on them and they respected him for that.

Still he had grown disillusioned with the Manticore females, they were so focussed and intent on their mission that all else seemed dull to them. Their eyes would go blank if he tried to discuss something else and they'd humour him but there was no…spark. They fawned after him because he was apparently good looking…well more so than your average Manticore, after all they were all engineered to be perfect, and he enjoyed the attention but after a while it did get a little tedious.

It came to his attention that he hadn't listened to a word of what the last speaker had said and so he tuned back into hear 

"Dismissed."

He got up with the rest of the transgenics and thought about offering to show that redhead round but recalled that he had promised to fill 510 in on what Special ops was all about since his friend hadn't made it.

He sadly waved goodbye to the woman and made his way down the hall to find 510.

510 had become his best friend after 2009 and he had come out of Psy- Observation and operations for what his twin in Wyoming had done. Everyone had stared at him as if wondering what he had done to merit such treatment but 510 had walked right over, slapped him on the back and damned those 09'ers. Everyone else had followed suit but it was the fact that 510 had been the first that really made him 494's friend.

"Hey." He caught sight of 510 standing with another X5.

"Sir!" 510 mocked a salute at him with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Knock that smirk off your face soldier." He ordered jokingly and slapped 510 on the back.

"You two are strange." 202 remarked dryly as she rolled her eyes at the two of them. 494 was tall and lean, muscular without being beefy and had a gorgeous mop of soft, dark blonde hair. By any woman's standards he was gorgeous, especially when coupled with his attitude and authority. 510 was a lovable rascal who was shorter that 494 by about three inches and had unruly dark brown, almost black hair. He had a cheeky grin that ensnared more than one female and a sweet temperament. The pair together was a recipe for trouble, and heartache.

"You know you love me." 494 said with his disarming grin and 202 shook her head.

"You're so full of yourself I'm surprised you don't implode, sir!" she knew that he wouldn't mind her taking such liberties but she added the Sir on as a token of respect. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and waked away well aware that they were staring. 

510 smacked his arm as she sashayed out of sight.

"So tell me about the newcomers."

"More male than female." 494 reported sadly.

510 pouted "Not fair." He brightened "what were they like."

494 laughed "I didn't get to meet them all personally."

"Well that's hardly enough to go around." 

494 slapped his back "You can have my share."

510 put a hand over his heart and mocked shock

"494 giving up girls?" 494 shook his head at his friend's theatrics.

"Just giving you a head start." He sighed "and just Manticore girls anyway. They're all about the mission; even director Renfo has more personality than most of these."

510 shuddered "Please don't go there that's a very disturbing visual."

494 shrugged off a disturbing visual of his own and tried to utilise Manticore's own brand of selective forgetting to erase that image.

"Maybe one of the new girls will be different but I doubt it. Even the guys look a bit dull."

"Hey I heard that one of them is a 09'er."

494 stood stock still "What?"

"I heard a trainer say that he couldn't believe that a 09'er had made it."

"I thought they were all classified as flight risks?" he frowned deeply thinking of the evaluation that he had undergone as a result of those bunch. He had understood their reasons for wanting to runaway and couldn't blame them. What he did blame them for was for not coming back to let everyone else out and he was bitterly envious of them.

"Well one of them apparently made it into Special Ops."

"Probably coddled all the way."494 said disgustedly "Otherwise there wouldn't be a chance."

"Speaking of chance." 510 winced "511 is in solitary."

494 sagged "Again?" he sighed "What did she do this time?"

511 was in his unit and was a real sweetheart, but for a genetically enhanced transgenic she was also accident prone. 

"Tripped over her own feet in drill and knocked over the training master."

494 rolled his eyes and 510 bristled.

"How do you think I feel? She's one digit away from me, we're family, and we shared the same test tube." He grimaced "Not my fault she's a klutz."

"I'll creep out and see her tonight." 494 promised.

He crept along the darkened passage, not really worried about being caught by the guards. They knew him as 494 the C.O and most had respect for him, especially since he had stopped an X5 in heat from ripping one of the guards open when he had stopped them from mating against the wall in the quad. He had been to see 511 in solitary and had managed to calm her down. She hated the dark and hated being put in solitary. She was miserable and had been crying when he went to see her and he had talked to her until she had finally fallen asleep.

As he edged down the hall he saw one of the guards he knew by the name of Pete standing looking into one of the training rooms.

"Hey Pete."

"Hey 494." he said glancing over his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"511 is in solitary again." he said and the guard nodded 

"Heard about that, poor girl." they often heard the poor girl crying at night because she hated being in solitary. They also wondered why a soldier was crying but they knew better than to report her or the Commanding officer who left his warm bunk to calm her down.

"Yeah, what are you looking at?"

Pete nodded into the room "New girl, I heard she was one of the 09'ers. Designation 452."

"Really?" so it was a girl who had survived then. 494 peered into the room and could see a figure in black standing by the open window letting the breeze drift in.

"Hey Thanks for those tips on exercises for biceps." Pete said and flexed "Getting some of my old body back." 494 smiled at the tiny ripples

"That's great Pete. I'll give you some more later." He peered closer at the still figure in the room. "What is she doing?"

"Far as I can figure? She's been standing there for the past half an hour." Pete shrugged "Women!"

"Yeah." 494 nodded "I can't believe she got in to Special Ops."

"Well from what I can tell, she's been through Psy-Ops a few times."

494 shivered at the very name of the place that gave him his nightmares.

The moonlight fell through the open window casting the room in shadow and her hair swayed in the breeze.

"Great so she's a zombie then. Figures."

"I better tell her to get to bed." Pete sighed and put his hand on the handle to the room but 494 stopped him.

"I'll do it; I have a few words to say to our resident 09'er."

Pete agreed, not wanting to tangle with a 09'er and having too much respect for 494 to argue with him.

"Okay but both of you off to bed. Separate."

"Of course." 494 smirked "Besides I'm not into necrophilia."

Max couldn't sleep again. Put it down to Shark DNA or whatever but the fact that she was hundred odd miles away from Wyoming and everything there was finally hitting home and she wanted to be here and awake to savour it; her first night away from "home".

She looked out of the window of the first empty room that she had come across with an open window and looked out over the hills. Not mountains. No ice or snow to be seen but honest to Manticore hills and green grass and warmth instead of bitter cold.

She heard voices nearby and tensed as she heard the door handle turn.

"You know if you squint hard enough you can see the space needle."

She ignored the dry male voice hoping that he'd take the hint and go away. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now; she wanted to be alone to relish her freedom. 

He waited a few minutes "Well, be rude then. Of course you are. You'll be 452. The 09'er."

Max stiffened.

"Well you made it here, to Seattle. Welcome. Do you really think you can keep up with the elite? I'm only concerned for your welfare; after all I wouldn't want you to run away if it got too hard."

His tone was slightly chiding and she felt all of her hackles rise and her temper spark. She had had enough of people calling her a traitor because she was a 09'er. She had enough of being beaten and berated, bullied and banished and she wasn't going to take it any more.

"Thanks for the warning." She said dryly "But you can take your welcome and shove it up your ass."

She turned with one hand on her hip to face the man who had spoken. No more than fifteen like she was, he had a lean figure and dark blonde hair and a shocked look on his face.

"Hey now, I was just," he began indignantly. 

"Let me guess, you were just told that 452 was a 09'er and an easy mark and you didn't have anything better to do so you figured to come and give me some grief huh? Well nuh and uh pretty boy. I have put up with bigger and better than anything you can dish out and I'm still standing. But if you want to try me feel free, just don't complain to me when I put the smack down on your ass."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"Gee, they can't talk if you take away the bravado, not expecting an 09'er to be so alive huh, I'm not an easy mark so you can go back and tell your unit or who ever the hell put you up to giving me a hard time that I can and will give as good as I get."

494 had been expecting a soldier. Like the girls in his unit and every other unit in Manticore. When she hadn't replied he wondered if they had damaged her brain in Psy- Ops and she wasn't all there. Then she had replied with that sassy mouthful and he felt his own mouth drop. She had turned and looked at him and his world spun.

Most at Manticore, male and female were soldier through and through. From their ram rod straight posture and regulated speech through to their blank facial expression and dead eyes.  

It was more apparent in drill or training, in the presence of a superior officer but it was always there, even in down time. All it took was one command or the wrong tone and all life and expression leeched from their face. It was the mask of experience and had always given him a chill, even as he knew that he had the same one.

But this girl, one who he had expected to be more blank and expressionless, and one who he expected to be a lifeless drone, this girl had eyes that shot with fire.

Her hand on her hip and her weight leaning on one foot held a stance that told him in no uncertain terms that she was in charge.

"Feline DNA got your tongue? Now who's being rude?"

Her sassy tone shot him back into reality.

"I'm not being rude, I was being courteous and waiting until you finished your rant."

She raised an eyebrow above the gorgeous chocolate coloured eyes and smirked with her full pouty lips

"And here I thought you'd missed gentlemanly behaviour 101 when you barged in here without knocking."

"It's a communal class room, sweetheart." He used an endearment that he had heard the guards use and was pleased when she bristled.

"Don't call me that." she ordered and he inched closer

"Well then what other sweet nothings could I whisper in your ear?" he teased and moved that little bit closer.

Max braced and before he could say a word she kicked him in the chest pushing him back against a table.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded affronted

"It's called personal space buddy, look into it."

He rubbed the sore point on his chest and looked up into her face which was once again alive. She was cute when she was mad.

"Alright sweet-452. I think we got off on the wrong foot here." He glared down at the offending limb "Yours. But hey I can be the bigger man and all is forgiven."

He offered his hand and moved closer to introduce himself. "I'm 494."

Her eyes narrowed and she ignored the hand "494? I knew a 493."

494 nodded glad that they were talking now instead of arguing. This was one girl he wanted to get to know.

"We were twinned."

Max looked him up and down, so this is what Ben would look like now.

The guy might be obnoxious but he was cute. She started at her reaction to him. In all her years she had never found any of the guys at Manticore even remotely appealing, they were the enemy. Maybe since she'd left Wyoming she had dropped her defences some. Well she had to change that right now.

"Whatever." She slammed her guard back into place and affected the same toneless voice she let the trainers and guards see. "Are we done here?"

494 watched as a screen slammed down in her eyes and the mask that all transgenics seemed to procure came screaming to a halt on her face. He sighed, almost disappointed until he looked closer and could see that spark still alive in the depths of those beautiful eyes of hers. What would it take for her to lose the screen again?

"That depends? Do we kiss and make up?" he gave her his best grin, hoping that she would take him up on it.

"In your dreams." She spat and then caught herself pushing back the emotion again.

494 grinned, oh she had a temper.

"Well I have to admit that you've given me some dream material." He winked "Wanna share?"

She rolled her eyes; he was such a smart ass.

"No thanks."

"Does every Manticore guy have such an ego?" she demanded "I hope you're nothing like my bro-493."

He grimaced at the memory of being tortured for his twin's sins "Me too, I'm not a traitor."

It was the worst possible thing that he could say to Max. For the past six years everyone had tried to tell her that what her family had done was cowardly, that they were all traitors, betrayers, deserving of every sort of despicable act of retribution. 

"Not a traitor." She clenched her teeth, her eyes flashing.

"Wha-?" he was distracted by the sight of her clenched fists as she advanced on him.

"Listen up pretty boy and listen up good, me and mine were not traitors and I ever hear you saying that again and I will lay a world of hurt on your ass."

He smirked "You have a thing for my ass don't ya?" Any one of his unit, he knew, would be shocked at his teasing manner. He was known as a fair and kind C.O, one with a good sense of humour but rarely playful but damn if this girl didn't bring it out of him. He wanted to see her flushed in anger; she was so vibrant that he couldn't resist aggravating her a little more.

"You are such a," she clenched her teeth "You think that a wink and a smile is going to entice any girl into your bunk? Think again Romeo maybe it works on brain dead bimbo's who match your I.Q but not me."

"Hey!" he said vaguely insulted "I'm not a Romeo and the girls are not brain dead." He stepped closer "Just because you seem to have a problem being nice doesn't mean that the rest of us weren't gifted with charm."

"You call that charm?" she scoffed "You've obviously been in Psy-Ops one time too many."

494 found his temper rising. He had been in Psy Ops too often.

"Well if I have its thanks to you and your little 09 buddies. They put your twins through hell because of you traitors."

"Suck it up Soldier." She yelled "You haven't even begun to know hell, and for the last time we were NOT TRAITORS!"

They were standing nose to nose screaming at each other when the gentle clearing of a voice broke the spell.

Pete stood in the doorway watching them with a nervous look on his face.

"Uh I hate to interrupt you guys but if Renfo finds a screaming match on my watch I'm in serious trouble."

494 stepped back and readjusted his top "Right sorry Pete." He brushed himself off and shot 452 a smile.

"Shall we?" 

She tossed her head and stormed past him, slamming an elbow into his side before striding to her quarters.

Pete put a hand on 494's as he made his way out of the door.

"Hey '94, stay away from that one she's bad news."

494 rubbed his chest as he watched her disappear down the hallway.

A grin graced his features. "Yeah."


	4. Fight and Flight

Advanced apology to Nat1 for the length of thanks. 

**A/N A few people expressed an interst in seeing what the characters looked like sooo after a long time trawling through sites I compiled a pic list which can be viewed at my site Defy Convention under M/A stories.**

****

**Tell me what you think!!!! I wont know unless you say. Review!!**

****

****

****

**Fight and Flight.**

Morning drill was just like being back in Wyoming, but with new faces, new trainers and sunshine instead of mist…oh and no one wanted her to be dead and buried. Ok so it was totally different to Wyoming and she loved it.

Zan and Pix had been waiting for her and they had walked down to the yard together doing some stretches and just fooling around until the others made an appearance. The Special Ops had been neatly slipped into the rest of the X5'S for basic training and Max was surprised to find more than 300 transgenics waiting for drill that morning and that was just X5's.

Two trainers ran down the lists and through the neat rows of teenagers ready to start a days training.

The newcomers were well used to the stares from others by now and just ignored them, focussing on the correct point in the distance.

"After breakfast I want Units 1 through 4 onto the course, Units 5 through 8 in the gym and Units 9 to the tank. Special Ops to join us in the gym."

Max felt a pique of interest at the trainer's words. They had a gym here?

 The mess hall was huge and would easily have swallowed the meagre hall of Wyoming's facility many times over. Max felt like everything here was bigger and better simply because she was happy to be away from there. The only thing missing was Bill.

She grabbed a plate and loaded up, tossing a smile at the guy behind the counter.

"Thanks." She said with a grin and the rest of the transgenics in the line gave her a funny look as she addressed the staff.

"Uh welcome." The man said in surprise.  Max hid another grin, just like the lunch lady back in Wyoming, none of the transgenics ever thanked or even spoke to the staff here. Well she'd have to start.

She rounded the corner and looked for her new friends.

Pix waved her over and moved so she could sit with him and Carrot,

"Hey Max." Sunny beamed from the other side of the table. "How are you?"

"Actually feeling kinda great thanks boo."

Sunny frowned "Boo?" 

Max thought how to explain the endearment but changed her mind "Don't worry about it."

She picked up a forkful of scrambled eggs and listened to the conversations going on around her.

"So what do you think so far?" Zan asked Sunny.

"Love it!" she enthused much to Max's amusement as she shared a look with Zan again. It seemed that they were on the same wavelength when it cam to Sunny. 

"There are so many more interesting courses here and some of the guys have been so nice."

"And some that are complete jerks." Max added thinking of last night's confrontation and her good mood vanished slightly. 

Zan stared at her in curiosity "What was that Max?"

She shrugged "Minor altercation with a smart ass."

He peered at her puzzled "I want to finish common verbal quickly, maybe that way I can understand half of what you say."

Max felt her lips curve as the blonde grinned at her. Zan reminded her so much of Zack it was strange to see him here and all grown up with her.

"I want to check out that gym." She said 

"Me too I loved what we did back in Gillette, and I'm done."  He agreed and they both pushed away their plates and got to their feet and with a wave to their friends they raced each other to the gymnasium.

Max gaped, her eyes wide. 

It was equipped with everything a gymnast could want. Bars and ropes that wound right to the ceiling graced everywhere. Hoops and hurdles set in parts against the wall and the wooden horses and enough suspended platforms to keep a trapeze artist happy for months. It was a cats dream and Max couldn't wait to get started.

Taking a running jump she catapulted half way up a rope and launched herself to the top; holding it with her feet she turned upside down and reached for the next rope. Swinging much like Tarzan she made her across the ropes suspended across the gigantic gym and then she sprang forward and dropped in mid air to catch the first rope. Sliding halfway down she dropped to the floor and turned three somersaults on the mat before crouching in a cat like move and springing to her feet, leaping up and over the nearest horse and into the air again.

510 thought his friend was far too preoccupied this morning and had even had to clear his throat loudly in the inspection line to keep his attention else he would have been caught peering around and not with Eyes front. This was totally unlike 494 that 510 felt worried.

"Hey are you alright Sir?"

494 was startled out of his musings "Yes." He grinned at the worried face of 510 "I'm fine."

"Sure are." Mumbled a nearby girl and 510 rolled his eyes 

"Honestly 677, eyes in head, not on 494." The girl blushed and he turned expecting 494 to be sporting a cocky grin.

"Hey?!" he wasn't. He was staring off into the distance again.

"Sir?"

494 came back to earth with a bump as he realised his friend was looking more scared than worried.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

510 gave him a glance "Yeah well 677 was staring at you again. I think we need to monitor that girls heat cycle."

"Uh huh."

510 threw his hands up in exasperation "What is it with you today? Are _you in heat?" he remembered himself and added "Sir?"_

"No, just had a minor altercation with a smart ass." He said with a secret grin. He had been thinking about that girl last night…truthfully he hadn't stopped thinking about her at all. Somehow he had only met her for a few minutes and yet she had made her way into his brain. Her attitude and sassiness had swamped him and he felt like she had crawled under his skin. He didn't even know what it was, it wasn't that she was hot, all of the girls at Manticore were genetically engineered to be gorgeous but there was something about her. It registered that 510 was still talking to him.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He resolved to put the intriguing brunette out of his head before he lost his mind.

510 gave him an odd look in disbelief "Right."

They entered the gym at the same time and bumped into a crowd that was gathered.

"What are we all looking at?" 510 asked and followed their glance upwards.

"Oh great." 494 said. Speak of the devil and she shall appear- in the air.

"You know her?" 510 inquired as they all followed the transgenic in mid flight. She tucked and rolled in mid air before coming to land on the third highest platform and doing back flips on the cross wire. 

"Only by accident." He thought about the bruise he had found on his chest that morning. She packed one hell of a kick for such a little thing.

"Wow, she can move." 510 said impressed at her display.

"Yeah but she's a nut." 494 glowered as 510 practically drooled.

"She's the 09'er." He felt compelled to add.

"Really?" 510 glanced at him "She's gorgeous."

"Yeah figures the hottest girl in the place is a psycho." He tucked his hands in his pockets, annoyed at the interest on 510's face.

"Psycho?" he glanced at her as she landed in a crouch and glanced up, suddenly shocked at the huge crowd that had gathered around. They applauded and she blushed.

"Nah." He waved off 494's statement "I should say hi. Offer my hand in welcome."

"Watch she doesn't bite it off." 494 mumbled as 510 wandered across the courtyard. He suddenly thought of the mild 510 being on the end of 452's sharp tongue and followed his friend to minimise any damage.

Max flushed harder as everyone congratulated her on her air borne acrobatics. Zan came over and patted her back

"Way to go Maxie!" he looked truly impressed "That was great."

"I second that."

Max turned to see a dark haired man with a cheeky grin standing in front of her. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, but that was excellent."

Max shrugged "I didn't mean to draw a crowd but we didn't have a gym like this in Wyoming. I guess I got a bit carried away."

"Well feel free and something tells me you'll always draw a crowd."

Max chuckled at his harmless flirting. He was sweet.

"I'm Za- 219," Zan hastily corrected himself. He had gotten quite used to having a name over the past two days and it was harder to think of himself as a number, just 219.

He looked down at the small girl who had given him that identity and felt a rush of feeling towards her.

"Hey 219, I'm 510." The cheerful man said and turned to Max "You are?"

"I'm 452." She shook his hand with a smile.

"You're new so I'm guessing your part of our Special Ops unit?"

Max nodded glad that someone was being so friendly.

"I tried for Special Ops but didn't quite make it. Not fast enough." He shrugged a shoulder "Or was it smart enough?"

"I'm sure you're plenty smart." She defended and liked his face as it lit up. 

"And you sure do work fast." Zan added as he looked from him to Max. They all laughed at that.

494 couldn't believe it. Last night she about took his head off just for existing and here she was laughing and joking with 510. Maybe this was her twin? Either that or she had a split personality.

"So how are you enjoying Seattle so far?" 510 added.

"Not bad, it's warmer than Wyoming."

"I'll say." Max interjected dryly "And I mean both the atmosphere and the company."

"I know what you mean, I love Seattle weather but my Unit is great company. Especially my C.O."

"Really?" Max was under the impression that she and Zack had had a unique relationship but maybe not. 

"Oh yeah, he's a great guy. My best friend. He got into Special Operations too."

"Oh come on 510 you're making me blush."

Max stiffened as the jerk from last night came up behind 510 and smirked at her.

"Morning sunshine."

"Here I thought you a bad dream brought on by cheese." She mumbled.

"Impressive aerodynamics 452." He continued as if she hadn't spoken "I guess they were right when they said flight risk." He grinned at his pun and watched as her eyes narrowed.

"Very funny smart aleck, do they let you out without a day release? Or a leash?"

"A leash huh? Wrong animal DNA. Cats don't have leashes."

"I'm sure they'd make an exception for you." She said sweetly "Right before they have you neutered."

"You sure have a fixation with certain parts of my body 452, all you have to do is ask and I'd oblige."

"I'd rather oblige Lydecker." She grimaced at the image. "At least his ego could fit in the room as well as us."

"My ego isn't the only big thing about me." He said crudely

"No your head's kinda huge too." She snapped back with.

"Well your mouth runs away with you doesn't it sweetheart? It must match the rest of the 09'er DNA." 

"Don't call me sweetheart." She said, finally beginning to lose her temper "And my DNA is none of your business, smart ass."

"Oh please, if you-"

"Whoa time out!" 

They turned in surprise to see 510 and Zan staring at them in total shock.

494 pushed down his glee at getting a rise out of her as he saw the look of complete puzzlement on 510's face. He was their C.O, Commanding officer and he was acting like a squabbling child. He reigned in his emotions.

"I think we'd best go warm up." He said and pulled 510 away from the enticing brunette. 

Max stared up at Zan who raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that guy pushes my buttons, he is such a smart aleck." A grin spread across her face "Smart aleck, Alec, suits him don't cha think?"

She nodded as she thought of the name that she had christened her new pain in the ass.

Zan chuckled as he considered it "Not bad at all."

"It's either that or Clever Dick." She amended

"Definitely the first one." Zan added quickly.

"What?" 494 saw 510 looking at him from the corner of his eye. He looked like 494 had suddenly sprouted horns and a forked tail and was singing "Closer my Lord to thee."

"Nothing Sir." He snapped his attention forwards and then, as if he couldn't help himself his gaze drifted back.

"What?" 494 said, annoyed.

"You and 452." He explained "What was that?"

494 ran a hand through his hair "I don't know. There is just something about her that," he sighed "I can't explain it."

"Uh huh." 510 chose to ignore that. It wasn't like his C.O to be so open and he wasn't about to challenge that. He liked the relationship the way it was. He had respect and admiration for his C.O and didn't want to change that.

The trainer stood in front of them and blew his whistle. They all stood in front waiting for his orders.

He sent the rest of the units to work on their tensile strength and called the Special Ops unit to him.

"Ok, I'm Trainer Green and I don't know most of you so I want to get to know your individual strengths and styles so that I can help you to fight better. Hand to hand is more than just blocking a punch, there is an art to it and you can make yourself adapt to your enemies style and beat them, even if you are outnumbered or out weighed. I'm gonna pick two of you to step on up and try it out. 810 and 521."

Sunny stepped out nervously onto the mat and the brown haired man shot her a calming smile.

"I want you two to fight, like you've been taught. No holding back."

Sunny nodded and immediately her stance fell into that of a soldier. No more was she a nervous girl, a giggling blonde, but a deadly soldier with athletic fighting skills that most military would love to possess.

810 did the same and dropped into his own fighting stance. They circled each other and then his foot shot out, slamming into her side. She dodged and caught him an upper cut to his jaw. He feinted left and smacked her with the underside of his fist. The fight continued for a few minutes until the trainers stopped it.

"Well done. You have a good style 521 and are evenly matched with 810. You leave your left side open too much though."

"I'll try to correct that Sir." She panted and stepped out of the ring. 

Max smiled at her encouragingly.

"Okay then 452 and 494."

Her heart sank as the cocky blonde stepped forwards.

"Problem 452?" Green asked when she hesitated.

"No sir." She stepped onto the mat and circled 49-no- Alec watching him and waiting for an opening.

He was crouched in his own stance and she evaluated it impartially.

His weight was evenly distributed and he was holding it well, no apparent weaknesses in that. He wasn't favouring any particular side or limb so she couldn't blindside him.

She feigned to move right and slammed her foot towards his calf. Alec skipped to the side and threw a punch at her ribs. Max ducked under his arm and elbowed him in the back. He spun and dropped, trying to kick her feet out from under her but she jumped, doing a back flip to manoeuvre around him and land behind him, lashing out as his own legs. She caught him a sweep and he fell down, immediately jumping back to his feet and coming back with a roundhouse punch which connected with her midsection. She snaked her foot out catching him in his kidneys and then they began to dance around each other waiting for another opening. Max realised that she was enjoying sparring with him as they matched blow for blow almost perfectly almost as if they had been designed to fit together and flight flawlessly. Their arms blurred and their feet spun as they orchestrated the dance, moving so fluidly and gracefully it really was more a dance than a fight.

The flips and moves that Max had used with so much success back in Wyoming had no effect on 494 as he twisted and turned to keep her in his view at all times, not underestimating her in the slightest.

Max grinned and found that he was grinning back as they moved faster and faster until they were just a blur.

"Halt!" she dimly heard the voice of someone from far away and gradually came to realise that the entire room had stopped to watch her and 494 fight. The trainer had called a halt when it dawned that there wouldn't be a victor in this fight, they were perfectly matched.

She dropped a salute to the trainer and noted Alec doing the same. They were both sweating and she glanced up at the clock surprised to see that they had been sparring for ten minutes without even noticing it.

"Well 452, that was impressive. 494's is one of our best fighters."

Max said nothing and moved off the mat. She stayed quiet as the room returned to normal and the next couple moved onto the mat.

She was lost in thought as she subconsciously watched and evaluated all of the fighters who came next. It was a habit that she had picked up in Wyoming and had come in useful in her training and tests. She had never enjoyed sparring so much and had never been so matched that she couldn't gain the upper hand if she had wanted to. It was unnerving to realise that there was someone who could beat her, she had been so used to knowing that she was the best even if she didn't show it.

She could see Alec trying to gain her attention from the other side of the mat but she refused to acknowledge that.

He was good looking, he was charming and he could match her in a fight. If he wasn't such a smart ass she could see herself being in trouble.

494 watched as 452 stared into space, not really watching the sparring but not appearing too distracted, he wondered if she was thinking along the same lines as him. It was strange to have someone as good as he was and that wasn't bragging. There was a reason that he was squad commander and unit C.O.

Since he had been taken away to Psy Ops he had been trying to prove that he wasn't the twin that everyone expected him to be. He wasn't a runaway or a quitter and so he had pushed himself to be better and he had really done it. None of the Units that he had ever sparred with had even come close to matching him. He knew that he would one day find someone who could beat him and it looked like he had.

She was such a package. Strength, speed, stamina and sauce all wrapped up in a gorgeous smile and a tight body.

If she could stand him he might be in trouble.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*****~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  

Ok so you can all thank Cloudburst that I did this today instead of in a few days. She made me giggle with her review!

Anna Kristina- Welcome pet- thought you deserved it. See the A/N for info about pics. I have lots of missions planned. Look forward to that and as always plenty of angst.

Mooch- I'm a M/A shipper- of course I wouldn't do that!!

Feyechelon- UST at its finest!

Kitty- thanks for the pics, it gave me a good starting point.

Acb- Thanks pet, it starts to pick up soon.

Freedom Angel- How's that update? Go look at the pics too!

Brynnmissy- Thank you! I had that scenario in mind for ages glad it worked out.

Lyndsay- So you like it then? LOL, thank you very much for the enthusiasm. 

Sigma1- Like this? Glad to keep interest up.

Raven- The show had so many great scenes it was just crappy with the follow through. I aim to follow through. I think Alec was designed to ruffle her feathers.

Natasgi- The UST can start before she has named him but I hope you enjoy this part.

Dark-angel562- They do get longer…much longer!

Alasse- The 09ers are scheduled for an appearance later on… watch out for them.

Kim- Sassy is such a perfect word for them. Max needed some good friends to keep her balanced and not so dark.

Lazy2be- the chapters get a lot longer soon. Max still loves her old Unit but will get cosier with this lot to.

Dokushoka79- I got both reviews thank you so much!  Glad that the meet has such an impact, I thought it fit them both. I like to incorporate the scenes form the show but put my own spin on them. No 453 has no place in my story pout I thought that was a bad storyline. Oh look everyone has a twin…and a clone…bad move- (although does add interesting connotations to "go screw yourself") As for the third facility- I have no idea!!! Ideas welcome.

Et- Ah ah for it to be on ff.net this has to be under NC17 so no bedding in this fic. Sorry!

Dark Blossem- Yep big clap for the arrival of Alec. His respect for the guards was one thing that I took from the show. 

Messymissy- Thank you I'm, glad that you are enjoying it as much as I have. The first story was darker which was just how things panned out but this is lighter as she is dealing and has more people to help her this time around. Unit 6 got what they deserved. Some of what happened in the show will happen here but since Max was taken away not all will be the same. Hope you continue to like.

Nat1- SORRY!!!! I am a firm believer that if someone has taken the trouble to review then they should get a personalised thank you and since most reviewed anonymously I couldn't do that via email. I probably should've done it in two instalments but… Sorry if that annoyed you. I'll do better in future!

Ru- Max and Alec always had great chemistry and this place is heaven compared to Manticore. More of the unit soon.

Athena- LOL, like a fix? Well here's your dose. Hope it satisfies.

Ting- did that answer your question? She likes but has issues…pretty much Max then.

Marielle- Thank you pet, glad they seem to character. Their taunting was what kept it interesting.

2x4- how often is healthy? I check for Zacbele's Wild boys updates EVERYDAY. (Hot sweet heat sequel) good stories get you like that. Thank you for feedbacking!!

Elfie- You review I update- easy. As for Max's reaction- I think she just wanted to set up the way things were meant to go on. Plus she was probably confused by her reaction to him and that made her lash out more. Yeah she hoped that Ben wasn't as annoying and egotistical as Alec… plus I wanted a screaming match. We will see Joshua later, Plenty of 09er contention for Max as well as residual issues on behalf of the 09ers . Questions are not annoying- they make me add stuff and tell me what I have forgotten to explain- it's all easy in my head but I realise that you guys cant see in there…. You can't right?

JYNX- Alec is always cute, as for other pairings…you have to wait and see!

Cloudburst- hey again!!!  Was wondering where you had gotten to and of the story was meeting expectations. Glad to see it is.  As for the positive vibe…we'll see about that. LOL, they did start off on the wrong foot- hers! More m/a soonas promise. Heat has a special mention several times but not Max's- that's got you thinking! The story will revolve around them but you know kids…they grow up so fast.


	5. Open mouth insert

**A.N. QUESTION. **This is very M/A and doesn't focus as much on the new characters such as Pix, Zan and Sunny etc so during my more…insane moments I have been writing a parallel story to this featuring some characters other than M/A. It takes place along the same time line and fills in parts that Moving Ahead skims over. I was wondering if there was any interest for this story? If so shall I wait until after Moving ahead to post or start now so you can get a feel of the characters? Oh and to the gal who emailed to ask, the pics I was speaking of can be found if you type in www dot geocities dot com/fayth82. For some reason ff.net doesn't like you to link to websites.****

****

**Open mouth…insert.**

****

Max avoided him as much as she could for the rest of the day. She stayed mostly with Zan and Pix who kept her company and kept most of her attention away from the blonde transgenic.

It wasn't until almost lights out that she saw him again. They were in the dining hall and she was sitting with her friends. The units generally kept to the same lunch tables as they were assigned. Unit 1 together etc, Special Ops had just chosen a table and mustered there. Those from the Seattle facility chose mostly to sit with the Units that they had been in before. So it was with some surprise that 510 came and sat next to her with a smile on his face.

"Hey 452, that was impressive. I've never seen anyone hold their own with 494 before."

494 sat next to him with his lunch tray "It's not that unusual, maybe I was off my game." 

Max rolled her eyes and ignored him; unfortunately it seemed he hated being ignored.

"Actually I was being a gentleman and not showing up our new friend." He shot her a cocky grin. "I had her exactly where I wanted her."

"Really?" she glared at him.

"Oh yeah." he could see 510 staring at him out of the corner of his eye in something akin to shock -again.

"You want a rematch pretty boy? Anytime." She was obviously annoyed with his presumptuousness.

"Hey Ma-452, calm down." Carrot hissed looking around.

"Ah ignore her; she just wants to be the first in discipline detail." Pix said with a dismissive wave of his hand "I told you I have this great joke with a spring and a cockroach that I want to try."

Her lips twitched and once again he was glad that she had these guys to cheer her up and stop her from ripping the head off this moron who assumed he was the greatest thing in Manticore since sliced genes.

"You can't get put in discipline." Zan said "First lesson tomorrow is common verbal. I want to know what you say." 

"You good at that?" 510 wanted to know.

"Oh yeah, she's great. Not sure where she picked it up but I can't understand half of what she says." Pix teased.

"Probably from the guards and trainers." 510 said "I know that's where we started to understand it. I wanted to know what they were calling us."

They all laughed 

"I'm serious." 510 laughed "What is a dipstick? How exactly does one put their nose to the grindstone…and why would they want to?"

"I always wondered what freak out meant." 

"What about wise guy?"

"Yeah, exactly what does Dumbass mean?" Sunny asked "How can someone's ass be dumb?"

"I don't know. 452 watches asses enough. What do you think?" Alec turned to Max and she had really had enough of his cheek.

Who did this creep think he was?

"I think that if you put half as much thought into your rejoinders as you do you're fighting and vanity it's possible you could best me in a verbal fight. But I don't hold out high hopes for that or for you in general."

He touched his heart "Oh that hurts 452. It really does."

"And if I cared that would be a problem." She snapped back with.

"You are such a ray of sunshine. No wonder they left you behind." He murmured.

Her breath caught in her throat and she suddenly wanted to be sick.

_No wonder they left you behind._

If there was anything that had ever hurt worse, she couldn't remember it. her hands shook as the memories of that night assaulted her and the way they all separated and ran, her and Jondy racing through the woods trying for safety, Zack risking his life so they could reach the fence and then her falling through the ice. Fighting for control even as she urged her sister to make for the fence and save herself. The icy water closing in and pushing on her lungs, the way the stinging cold tugged at her thin clothes and threatened to hold her under and her fight to reach the surface. The way she had clawed her way back into the frigid air, choking on water and had come face to face with her nightmare- Lydecker- and being shot by him, waking up only to be shown pictures of her siblings being dissected and told that it was her fault.

_No wonder they left you behind._

"S-screw you." She spat and got up pushing herself away from the table.

494 seemed to sense that he had gone too far and he stood up following her and grabbing hold of her elbow 

"452 wait, I'm sorr-"

She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and turned to him, spitting mad over the hurt that swamped her. The glare that she gave him had only ever been reserved for Bulli but now he was getting both barrels.

"Just stay the hell away from me."

494 watched the retreating back of 452 as she practically ran away from him and he ran his fingers through his hair.

Damn, he hadn't wanted to do that. The look on her face was one that he knew would stay with him forever, he didn't think he had ever hurt anyone that badly before and he had never wanted to, especially her.

What was it about her that made him want to get under her skin like that? He had known as soon as the words came out of his mouth that they were the wrong ones to say but that hadn't stopped his mouth from letting his foot making the unwanted detour down his throat.

He didn't want to hurt her but he had been annoyed that she was ignoring him. That she thought he was just annoying or worse, she didn't think of him.

Well she wasn't now. He thought sarcastically to himself. Now she truly hated him.

From that point it was like a war had been declared and a line drawn in the sand. 

Max wanted to avoid the jerk as much as possible and he wanted to get back to the way they were before he had screwed up. He was trying to make things up to her but she was having none of it.

So used to being the one that was put down and hurt she had erected walls higher than anything Manticore could ever have come up with and, sadly, he was the outside of those walls now.

Unfortunately for her and almost as a blessing to him their superb scores and physical and mental attributes meant that, more often than not, they were paired together for exercises. 

Their records and achievements meant that they were prime material for the C.O and Second in Command positions on their training and missions.

Their first operation was a prime example of what an explosive combination they were.

It was about four weeks into training. At every turn Alec tried to get 452 to talk civilly to him but somehow he just ended up making her mad. He was perplexed at how this always seemed to happen. His Unit and his friends wondered the same thing; how their mild mannered and slightly distant C.O could go from the 494 they knew and loved to a sarcastic smart ass that drove 452 to distraction. 

They stood outside waiting for instruction and chatting in small groups when Trainers Banns came up to them

"Ok people listen up. This is your first training with us as Special Ops. The aim of this exercise is to capture the flag belonging to the other team- without them being aware of your existence. They are equipped with paint balls and if you are hit then you are dead and out of the exercise. The chain of command is as follows 494 is C.O, 452 2IC and 344 aide."

494 and 452 shared horrified glances, even though his was slightly more triumphant.

Banns left them and they turned to Alec.

"Ok, nice and quiet people. We want half to come from one side and half from the other, maybe a distraction?"

Max spoke up "Its Unit 5 they were pulled from training this morning. Tar- 677 is a field med, maybe a faked injury?"

Alec nodded "Good plan. 521 can you fake an injury."

"I could give her a real one?" one of the guys offered and they grinned as Sunny rounded on him

"Get over yourself Dumbass."

Max grinned at her use of slang. They had all loved Common Verbal usage- finally finding what all of the phrases meant.

"Okay okay, no need to go ballistic." Alec calmed them with a smile. "You two, you and you tree point." He pointed to several transgenics. "Myself and 452 will catch the flag and you three cover distraction. 344 and you three back up and cover fire in case it goes sideways. You two I want coming from the left side and keep an eye out for those guards. Move out."

They slunk silently through the underbrush and watched the enemy encampment from beneath the hedges.

Max suddenly felt something in her hair and she glanced up sharply to see Alec withdraw his hand. He looked half panicked at being caught.

"What are you doing?" she hissed and moved her head back. 

"Grass snake." Her head shot around to see nothing, her eyes narrowed and she turned back to him but he was staring ahead.

_What the hell was he thinking_? He yelled at himself. He had been crawling before her on his elbows and he had turned back to see her looking down, intent on not stopping or crushing any dry twigs and giving away their position and her hair had fallen into her face. One strand hung over her eye and his fingers had itched to push it away.

When she lay next to him and they scanned the valley he hadn't been able to help himself and had run his fingers through the soft curl. It was only when her sharp eyes pinpointed him in a glare that he realised what he was doing was the equivalent of prodding a lioness.

He made up something about a snake and hurriedly looked away trying to rein his emotions in when all he wanted to do was yell at her. Ask her what he could possibly do to make things up to her. Yeah so he had screwed up and hurt her feelings but he hadn't meant to and he really was sorry and had been trying to make things up to her in as many ways as he could think of. What did she want from him- blood?

He was about to offer her a transfusion when he saw the distraction and several guards left their posts.

_Sloppy_, he thought with a grin and gestured to those in the trees to get the remaining guards out of the way. He turned back to 452 and motioned for her to follow him as they crept through the underbrush and closer to their target.

He gestured for her to cover him as he went in and he slunk around the side of the nearest outpost hut and crouched behind the rough wooden shack. One guard passed about a foot away from him and he held his breath until he moved away. He looked back to 452 who nodded telling him that the coast was clear and he blurred across the courtyard and towards the flag pole.

As he pulled the cord to let the flag down he heard movement from behind him and he dodged back to see several guards obviously on their break coming towards him. There was nowhere he could hide, they were going to discover him and either capture or kill. Dammit.

"Hey!" he looked up to see 452 stand and wave her arms at the guards. They jumped, startled and aimed their rifles at her but she had already blurred away.

494 grinned as they gave chase and he grabbed the flag and raced the other direction.

He met 452 in the clearing in the woods where she stood with a fist on her hip.

"Subtle, 452 real subtle." He inclined his head and she glowered

"Gee you're welcome."

He shrugged "I would have managed to get out of there eventually."

She glared at him "Yeah with paintballs all over your ass."

His grin grew "I knew you had a fixation with my ass 452."

"Argh!" she threw her hands up "I don't know why I bothered, like it would trouble me if you got captured by the enemy."

"They're Manticore, not the enemy."

Her face fell into the mask that he hated and he frowned, confused as to why.

"452?"

"Let's go." She ordered and moved away but he captured her arm. "Let go."

"Manticore aren't the enemy, 452."

"Whatever, would you let go of my arm?" she tried to prise him off but he held tight making her meet his eyes.

"We're not the enemy. _I'm not the enemy."_

She held his gaze for several seconds, not letting him see what was going on behind hers.

"I never said they were."

"Sure." He stood straighter. "Is that why you always act like you're in hostile territory?"

"You don't know me." She spat "So don't presume to tell me how I'm acting." She knocked his arm away.

"Because you won't let me get to know you." He countered "You don't let anyone."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." She brushed him off.

"I think I do." he rushed in front of her "What are you so afraid of 452?"

"I'm not afraid of anything and will you stop calling me 452!"

He started "It's your designation, and I think you are."

"Don't think too much, you're not used to it, might strain something." She said pointedly.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair "If you think we are all the enemy why are you here?"

"You think I wanted to be-" she bit off and tried to reign in her temper "Listen to me smart ass, I don't have to qualify anything to you, you aren't my C.O."

She tried to walk away and he grabbed her wrist again but this time she was ready for that, she grasped his forearm and slammed him into a tree. He bounced against the bark and jumped in front of her again.

"Move." She commanded. 

"Talk to me."

"Move." She smacked him in the ribs and he countered by knocking her arm away. 

 She took a deep breath and kicked out at him; he grabbed her ankle and twisted. Max turned with it and flipped over kicking him in the chest with the other foot. He fell to the floor and swept his legs around in a scissor movement knocking her to the ground too.

She did a back flip and got to her feet at the same time as he did. They circled each other and 494 felt the rush of adrenaline he always got when he had 452 riled up and ready to attack, it was a singular rush.

Always ready to kick some ass, Max was the first to break their stalemate and she punched out at his face, he deflected it and began to parry of blows that they traded without let up for a solid three minutes until a snap of a dry twig had them reeling around back to back to cover their backs instead of face to face.

While they had been intent on beating the crap out of each other they had been encircled by Unit 5.

"Dammit." Max hissed still in fighting stance. 

"We can handle this." He eyed the guns.

"This is entirely your fault." 

"How'd you figure that?" he glanced over his shoulder at her incredulously.

"I wanted to go back to base but you just couldn't shut up. Yap yap yap."

He let his stance drop slightly as he half turned "Oh so it's my fault you got all defensive?"

"Duh." She glared back at him, ignoring the amused glances Unit 5 were giving each other. "And I am not defensive."

"You wrote the book on it Princess." He gestured widely.

"Oh like you can read." She put her hands on her hips and faced him again.

"Yeah and I can count too, 1…2…now." they twirled together and she kicked out at one member of Unit 5 while he smacked one out with his elbow.

Max twirled faster than she thought possible as she knocked the guns out of the hands of the surrounding transgenics closest to her like Alec had gestured to her. He took out the two on his left whilst she did a damn fine job of kicking ass.

Alec smacked the transgenic in front of him and watched as he fell to the floor with a satisfied smile. He turned and waited as Max was kicking the ribs in of another transgenic soldier. He leaned against the nearest tree and watched her with a smirk.

"Need help?"

"As if." She huffed and the last transgenic fell to the ground, unconscious. He glanced around at the bodies.

 "See, we make a good team." He said moving closer. She spun out of her last stance and before he knew what she was doing she bought her foot up in a sharp arch and kicked him…below the belt.

"Shhhhhiii-" he fell to his knees and held his hands over his privates in a protective gesture. "W-w-what the hell was that for?" he gasped

"Don't call me Princess." She replied archly and walked away with a smirk and a hitch in her step.

510 was wondering where the two of them had got to, they had all managed to make it back ages ago and were waiting to report to Renfo on the success of their assignment when 452 sauntered into the command centre and over to her friends with a grin.

"Where's 494?" 510 asked her.

"He'll be…hobbling in soon." She responded and 510 wondered at her wording.

It was another five minutes before 494 finally arrived to hand in the flag and report and he was limping slightly and grimaced whenever he had to stand…or sit.

494 gritted his teeth as he stood to report to Renfro about the success of their mission.

"We managed to get in without detection; however we were almost compromised when several of the guards returned from lunch without warning. 452 set up a diversion and we managed to obtain the flag as ordered. On the way back we were ambushed by some who had ascertained that the artefact was missing and we had to subdue the soldiers before we could make it back."

"So you got the goods but didn't manage to make it in and out unannounced?" she sighed "Well you were against transgenics, I surmise that against civilian or ordinaries, you would have been 100% successful." She shrugged. "It's something to look into. Dismissed."

494 waited until 452 was almost passed him before he leaned in and hissed 

"I'll get you back for that."

She grinned cheekily "I'll look forward to it."

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ethos- Glad it amuses!

Freedom Angel- LOL, so what do you think about the pics then?

Messymissy- I do tend to update a lot don't I? I just want people to enjoy the stories as much as I love writing them. As for your Q. It was originally planned to be O.C so that Max had someone on Seattle but I nixed that idea about halfway through…hey it could be Diamond! She taught O.C to talk the talk. But anyway no Bill's niece isn't O.C.

Sigma1- annoying in what way? Constructive criticism appreciated.

Natasgi- Oh they will- they are perfect for each other after all.

Et- I was tired, brain not working well. Any suggestions to better my fight scenes?

Nat452- Thanks pet, Max and Alec have a bumpy road ahead.

Brynnmissy- Aw thanks hon, hope this keeps up with expectations

Fan- Welcome aboard, glad you like it.

Allison_lightning- Max beat Brin's ass in acrobatics! She rocks. Plus in Wyoming Max used acrobatics to help her through the obstacle course so she's better.

Ting- They have so much in common- they just need to realise it and stop screaming at each other so much!

Cloudburst- yes you did! I know what you mean when I was doing exams I spent more time surfing for new stories than actual revision- my bad! (Just don't tell your parents please!) Glad you liked the banter and fight scenes. Love triangle? Nah I got someone in mind for Biggs. I know the descriptions are big and there are a load of new characters but all will be revealed- I hope! (yes it was Riley!) HSH can be read on Agora- It's called Wild Boys. You can email me for the URL.

GivenAlias- Thank you very much, after reading a lot of fic I found the middle ground better since I tend to skip a lot of descriptive language. Glad someone feels the same.

Marielle- Cheers- they are hot aren't they! Yeah Bulli was an X5 so he had to be at least semi-cute...urgh!

Elizabeth Arden- You are Sunny? Great I hope I'm writing you true to form!

Cesium- Cheers pet, they are a comedic duo aren't they?

Melinda- Hey pet, glad it's still holding interest. They seem to be writing themselves! Not so sure about Zan, he's complicated. Look forward to an email from you.

Darkangel562- Thank you for the sweet review, Hope you liked this part as much. 

Raven- What can I say…Max has issues! But never fear Alec is tenacious to the last and will go for it as much as he can. Glad you liked the interaction.

Nat1- I know, that's why I make chapters long. These get longer soon. This was okay length though. See A/N- what do you think?

Acb- Thanks, thy were some of my fave lines too. Love is never easy.

Kim- Alec wants Max all for himself, we want Alec all for himself…ahh what's a girl to do?

JG- Hey! Delighted that you like the conversations- they are a pleasure to write.

Kathryn Buffy Gellar- I'm so getting into trouble for people screwing their revision aren't I? LOL INFALLIABLE? I wish! I know about the guys, I mean _hello_ Pix and Mets! X5's with attitude I swear. You can have Zane if you want him. As for why you missed me before? I was a Willow/Spike fan, only recent to Dark Angel…not bad for a newbie huh? BTW see A/N tell me what you think.

Athena- Yeah 510 is Biggs, if you got to my site you can see names for all of the designations.

Elfie- Thanks darling. I live for your praise! Heat is important from someone's view- I can't tell you much but see the next chapter. The seizures also play a huge part in the chapter after that. all questions will be answered and if not…hey ask again! Seattle is bigger because in Season 2 Logan said that all of the bases had been consolidated there. I assumed it was bigger.

Angel21- Hey sorry I didn't reply to your last review- my bad. Max is happier- she rocks doesn't she. Thanks for reviewing its great to hear from you.


	6. Sunny side up

A/N advanced apologies to Nat but there were so many reviews to answer!

****

****

**Sunny side up.******

Max loved night time. There wasn't anyone around and she could just sit in a deserted classroom and stare at the hills and at the space needle and hope that one day she would be able to go up there and sit and watch the world below. Maybe the love of high places had something to do with her feline DNA or maybe it was a throwback to her brother Ben who she missed dearly. She wondered what they were all doing now. Every time she saw Alec she saw what her brother would look like at 16 and it was comforting- she hadn't got a clue what Zack or Jondy would look like now. They could pass her any time and she'd never know it was them…no, she'd know. Somehow.

Still it was annoying that the guy with Ben's face was such a polar opposite to her sweet brother- and such a pain in the ass. He made her so mad she wanted to scream at him, no one had ever had that affect on her before.

She watched from her perch as the sun came up over the horizon and bathed the hills in filtered light. Time for another day.

Special Ops was kinda fun. The lessons weren't as boring as basic drills, it was hard work no doubt but when she didn't have to hide her abilities and she had people like Zan and Sunny to make her smile, things were better for her. Despite her 09er reputation, she had made real friends here and she was respected as a member of the Special Ops squad. On training missions she was C.O as often as Alec was, and when she wasn't she was 2IC. It was new- being respected- and she liked that.

The day was pretty well along when she had the first inkling that something was wrong. 

They worked on the obstacle course during the morning and had Common Verbal usage for an hour. Sunny had been restless all day and nearly drove Max to distraction as the hyperactive Blonde wiggled all through Professor Morris talking about British colloquialisms and swear words. 

"Quit it." She hissed to Sunny who apologised.

They sat together in command central around the large 3D op table. It was a huge round table set in the middle of the room covered with grid lines and simulated graphics showing the terrain that they wee talking about. Today they were trying to adapt their situation to combat whatever the commander came up with. Whether it be a new guard formation or land mines, they had to quickly adapt and change plans. It was the sign of being a good general and they were getting real good at it. Max was really interested in what the General was telling them if only Sunny would stop fidgeting.

"Sunny what is wrong with you today boo?" she asked when they paired off to work on finding supply lines and fissure cracks in the mainframe.

"Sorry Maxie, I just have this bad feeling." She wiped her hand across her head "I think I'm sick."

Max froze. She knew that several transgenics got Progeria and that started off with feelings of listlessness and aches. She grew worried for her friend.

"We need to get you to the med bay."

Sunny shook her head "Max, it's probably nothing."

"We don't get sick." Max said but Sunny's attention was just past her head. 

"You know I never noticed how cute General Taffy is."

"Oh. Shit." Max enunciated the words and swallowed hard "Uh Sunny, I think you need to head to isolation before-"

It was too late, she saw several of the male transgenics sniff and turn their heads to Sunny.

810, who Max had named Flex, and 344, Aiden, growled low in their throats.

494 looked up from his perusal of the map wondering why 810 wasn't watching anymore. He noted him and 344 glaring at each other and 521 watching with a serene smile. His senses tingled and he realised what was happening. He swallowed.

"Uh, 810, I think we need to-"

"Back off." He snarled at his C.O.

494 noted 452 grasping hold of her friends arm trying to whisper in her ear and make some sense. He nodded approvingly.

"810, I am your Unit Commander and I say you need to go over there." He gestured to the back of the room.

810 swallowed, his instincts warring with his desire for the female in heat. 

"NOW." 494 yelled and 810 snapped to attention.

Max looked up at the yell and saw Alec nod to her, she realised that he understood what was happening. She grabbed Sunny's hand harder.

"Soldier you are in heat and you are compromising the mission. We need to get you to iso before we have a situation."

"But why?" Sunny purred as she looked Aiden up and down "I feel fine." She bit her lip "And I'm sure he feels fine too."

Max rolled her eyes, "Ew. Let's get you out of here."

"I wanna stay." Sunny pouted and Aiden grinned wolfishly as he advanced only to find Alec blocking his path.

"Soldier I need you to keep an eye on 810." 494 urged and 344 glared 

"You just want her for yourself." He spat "You're not my C.O 494 so move it."

494 looked down "Don't make me do this pal."

"Do what?"

494 reared up and smacked him in the face, knocking the transgenic out cold. He shook his fist.

"That, because it hurts!"

"Hmm, wow, you have muscles." Sunny purred as she edged closer.

"Sunny, no!" 452 pulled her back "Really, really no."

494 wondered why 452 was making such a fuss, it wasn't like he had ever thought of the sweet, perky, adorable, strangely compelling…curvy…sexy…

SMACK.

Alec rubbed his face and Max inclined her head

"Better?"

"Much thanks." He nodded, rubbing his red sore jaw where she had just smacked him.

"We have to get her out of here."

"Aw c'mon he's so sweet, like sugar." Sunny massaged her hand up his chest.

"But bad for your teeth." Max pushed Alec away.

"Hey I am in control." He protested.

"I like that." Sunny said as she moved closer again. "You can be in control all you like."

"Oh I so feel sick." Max shuddered as Sunny licked her lips. "C'mon girl."

She pulled her towards the door only to be stopped by another male 624.

"I think the girl wants to stay here." He said leering.

"494?" Max sang and he slammed his fist into the man's face.

"What the hell is going on?" General Taffy asked from one side where he had been waiting for their diagnostics.

"We are anticipating the unknown and dealing with the unexpected." Max sassed and dragged Sunny out the door over the unconscious transgenic.

"Female trouble." Alec said as he rolled his eyes.

With one on either side it was easier to drag Sunny through the woods towards Manticore and the Isolation wards.

All the way Sunny was trying to paw Alec.

"Get that top off Soldier I want to see some skin." She ordered and grabbed his ass.

Alec yelped and took a deep breath, immediately regretting it when the smell of her pheromones tugged at his senses and flooded him.

"Skin?" he grinned "How much?"

"Don't make me smack you again." Max ordered and kicked his shin.

"Ow! Dammit 452, you…" he paused when it appeared he had regained his senses "No my bad. Wasn't expecting that."

They took off Max's outer shirt and tied it around Sunny's mouth to stop her insults to Max's parentage and comments about Alec's physique.

Even he began blushing.

"You girls have some issues with my body don't you! What with you and my ass and her and…"

"Can you keep your head out of your pants until we get to iso?"

"I need help." He admitted "C'mon 452 distract me."

"How?"

"You could get naked?" he suggested and dropped Sunny's arm when he held up a hand to defend himself from her ire. "I was joking."

He waited with bated breath and then "Wait 452, was that a smile?"

"No." she wiped the smirk off her face.

"It was, it was, you smiled! Call off the search, put a halt to the FBI manhunt, we have found 452's sense of humour."

"Hey! I have a sense of humour!" she defended hoisting Sunny's arm higher.

"Oh please. The national guard couldn't find it." He helped her get Sunny over a rough patch of forest.

"I do, I just don't happen to find you funny, smart aleck." 

"Yeah right, I'm hilarious." He offered and moved a tree out of the way.

Sunny wriggled trying to get closer to him.

"Urgh." Max said in disgust "Would you please stop that!"

Sunny glared at the one who was keeping her from her prize 

"Mmph mmh fmmma bmmf." She gurgled through the gag.

"Hey do I insult your test tube?" Max scolded. "I'm trying to keep you from making a hideous, revolting mistake."

"HEY!" Alec cried, affronted "Hideous AND revolting, a little redundant don't ya think?"

She shrugged "I call it like I see it."

"You know most girls here think I'm one hell of a catch."

"It just goes to show that an I.Q test wasn't part of the prerequisites to get in."

494 couldn't believe that 452 really thought he was revolting and hideous. Or that sleeping with him would be such a horrible mistake.

"Again, hey! I'm not that bad." He didn't know why he was even defending himself against her, it seemed like no matter what he did she wasn't going to see him as any other than a nuisance. "I was considered prime breeding material."

"You know with all that genetic data and material and perfect genes you woulda thought they'd have given them some taste." She retorted.

"That hurts; you know you'll be singing a different tune when you are in heat." He promised thinking of 452 fawning all over him and a smirk ran over his features.

"Never has before." She heaved Sunny and watched for the low branches.

494 stopped dead "What?"

"What?" she looked at him, confusion all over her face.

"What did you mean by that?"

"I've been in heat before 494," she shrugged "I thought a few of the guards were cute but never another transgenic."

His jaw dropped "How the hell did that happen?"

"What?" she was getting annoyed with his hesitation.

"Every female goes into heat and tries it on with everything she sees; it's genetic, part of the feline DNA. What makes you so special?"

Max thought about the last time she had been in heat, back in Wyoming. She had been in training when it came over her and she had looked around, but all of her was repulsed by the thought of mating with her unit or any of the transgenics around. Her hatred ran deeper than biological instincts could overcome. Even Lydecker looked better to her than those.

Alec was staring at her and she lifted a shoulder in a half assed gesture.

"If you knew what happened back then you'd understand. I'd rather have imploded than touch any of them."

He frowned "Why?"

"Can we just get this girl to isolation before she tries to jump you again?" she tried to ignore the question. 

"Sure, it's not like I want that either."

"It's not?" She sounded puzzled.

"No." he seemed insulted again "I do realise that you have a really bad opinion of me 452, but I'm not the obnoxious letch that you seem to think. You said I don't know you and you have to admit that you don't know me either."

Max bit her lip and thought about that as they made their way through the yards with a struggling Sunny between them.

The trainer masters ignored them to the best of their ability which, considering Manticore was good.

They carried her in silence to isolation and kicked open the door, astonishing several scientists.

"We got an X5 in heat." Max yelled as Sunny realised what they wanted "Open a damn door!"

A small mousy tech used his key card to open a door and moved as they ran in and dumped her on the bed.

The gag fell from her mouth "Oh come on please? I need him." Sunny urged. "God, you don't know how much I need him."

"Sleep it off." Max said disgustedly as she slammed the door.

She looked at Alec and nodded to the outer door.

He followed her out and as soon as the tech's couldn't hear she turned to him.

"Ok so I don't know you and you don't know me. I get that okay."

He put his head on the side and bit his lip "Do you want to get to know me?"

"Let's not rush." She said sarcastically "How 'bout a truce?"

There was nothing for a few seconds and then a small smile slipped across his face and he held out his hand.

"That I can deal with." He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Dumbass." She smacked his shoulder and moved leaving him watching her as she walked away.

494 contemplated 452 as her ass swayed away. Her offer of a truce was unexpected to say the least. He had thought she'd ignore him or smack him before walking away; she'd kept him guessing again. But he didn't just want a truce; he wanted to hold her fire close. This was why he had kissed her hand, to see if they could still spark- and they did. It was entirely possible to be friends and still have her alive and kicking, although not literally as his shins still stung. 

She was an enigma wrapped up in a conundrum, enveloped in a mystery and topped by a sweet attitude. So many layers and he was going to have the ride of his life peeling them away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sigma1- I understand what you mean but it is the way that the characters interact. I'll try to keep it to a minimum.

Ting- We'll see. LOL.

Ev- How was this? Max really does cheer up soon.

JG- Poor Alec indeed. He loves it!

Nat1- Glad it's a decent length. Even if you don't read the companion story I'm glad you like this.

Et- Manticore strength. It took him a while anyway. evil grin Thanks for the fight info I will try to get that into my next scenes. Feel free to tell me if I miss anything.

Moonlight- Thanks for the long review and it was due to you that I posted Moving Alongside. Big hugs and thanks for that.

Sock-brain- Chapter6 is here. Enjoy.

Messymissy- O.C will arrive but you might be surprised. I know over 100 reviews for 5 chaps. Yay me! As to you question. Yes others are going to find out about what happened to Max. in true Fayth style with lots of angst and yelling. Ben is in it later too but you have to wait. Hehehehe.

m/a fan- Inside Max's head- oh what a scary place to be!

Anna Kristina- No it wasn't actually tactical wise to have them both at the same place. But Alec wanted to find a way to talk to Max without her being able to run away. He let his emotions interfere with what he knew to be tactically sound. Just one more way she is screwing up his mind! Good luck on the exam.

Ru- They are like kids aren't they? Max won't talk to Alec so he picks on her. He should just pull her hair and have done with it.

Darkangel562- its been a while but I have been busy- enjoy.

Fan- cheers pet.

Dokushoka79- I read Anne of green gables when I was young. She was so right to smash her slate over his head.

Brynnmissy- Thank you, she needs to chill doesn't she?

Toki- Hey there! Thanks for the review. Hope this is as good.

Elfie- I am leaning towards Sunny/Biggs pairing, I think they'd be good for each other. I'm sticking to my own characters, for some reason they have grown on me. Glad you love the verbal fight and one that followed. They are so great at playing off each other.

Raven- Bickering is fun, it lets the inner child out to play!

Lyndsay- well you made up for it in this review. Nah eat more chocolate stuff before reading Fayth's stories. I love long reviews!

Max and TC- Hi! little wave Thank you so much. I love you r review. Powerful huh? Yay me!

Cesium- Hope you enjoy the parallel story too. 

Mooch- Go Max little dance. Thank you so much and I will post the next part transgenically fast…if you review that is!

Sarah- Everyone craves Alec he is…ahem.

Freedom Angel- Two for the price of one. I'll be hopefully updating both at the same time now. Feel free to review both- makes me go faster!

Lyra Skywalker- Um sort of. She'll see one and they'll all see her. Its complicated. But fun.

Lazy2be- I'm writing as fast as I can! LOL. If you want to support me so I can write 24/7 I wouldn't say no either! My boss is a bitch. I think she enjoys fighting with him it wasn't actually meant to be flirtatious it was supposed to be sarcastic.

Dokushoka79-Alec grovelling- oh he will just not yet.

Angel21- Wonderful team aren't they?

Feenian- You are going to love 555's name girl! And are forgiven for stalking my stories LOL. Enjoy.

DelilahX- Thank you. Damn that must have taken you ages to read Left behind and this too! Try checking out Moving Alongside if you like the other characters too.

Elizabeth Annette- Next chapter here.

GivenAlias- That it does I find myself skipping some descriptions sometimes. If a fic has no probs then tell me what im doing right!

Allison_lightning- Yeah I have- its where I got Seth from but I don't recall all their specialities what page is that on?

Puppy the ficwriter stalker- interesting tag. LOL, thanks darling.

Kim- hi. Give Max a boyfriend? Hmm like who? I'm 22 almost 23 (do I feel old!) why?

Cloudburst- Not entirely one sided as we shall see. Alec isn't a quitter- he'll try forever! 


	7. Seizing the day

A/N Ok need help here. Like a dumbass I erased my comp history so I can't tell what pages I went to, to get my characters pictures and I know all but two of them by name. Can anyone tell me who Drew and Tara are in RL? If anyone knows and emails me their names they could get a sneak preview of the next chapter of which ever fic they like!

A/N2- I know its been only a few days since my last update but feel really bad today so I updated in the hopes of getting lots of nice reviews to cheer me up and in the hopes that I'll feel better- cheaper alternative to therapy. Let's see if it works.

****

****

**Seizing the day.******

Max had been feeling restless all day; her head ached like an entire squad was frog marching through her brain in formation and someone was playing TAPS at stupid levels.

She'd been ratty and irritable, ending up snapping at Sunny reducing her to tears. They had recovered from Sunny's heat a few months ago with Sunny coming to her in tears, apologising for calling her names and hitting her. Max had forgiven her and said she understood and although Sunny had a few other apologies to make and some teasing to endure, the whole thing was forgotten. Max had even thanked her, saying that her heat had forced her to come to terms with a few things. Like Alec's behaviour and her own. They had indeed reached a tentative truce, fought like cat and dog of course, but the barbs weren't sharp and even rarely ended in violence…at least on Alec's part. In light of this it was understandable why Sunny was upset when her best friend yelled at her for no reason.

In a fit of remorse Max had walked away from the unit and out of the barracks, ignoring the curious glances from everyone and stormed to the other end of the complex.

In Wyoming, her favourite place had been the lab with Bill to talk things through and have a friend. Here she didn't have that, what she did have was the biggest indoor gym and that was where she went when she needed to unwind.

It was way after lights out and she was still there, swinging on the ropes and doing somersaults all over the place, dispelling energy and tension.

She swung through the air and was coming to catch the next rope when her body jerked in mid air and she missed her grip on the rope. She fell down in surprise her hand grasping air for a hold. Her fingers brushed the rope and she grabbed, yanking her arm almost out of its socket as she slammed against it. Her fingers burned as they slid slightly. She was eight feet above ground and her eyes were wide at her near miss.

_What the hell was that?_ She thought with panic. She flexed her arms and prepared to climb down but another spasm racked her body causing her to let go of the rope and she hurtled to the floor landing on her foot which crumpled underneath her with a nasty twist.

She curled into a ball as tremors sent shockwaves through her body.

It had been years since she had a seizure. Bill had given her enough Tryptophan to help her out while she was at Wyoming and had given her a supply to help her here, but she had been running low and was rationing herself- hence the seizure.

She climbed to her knees berating herself as she felt a bit better and got to her feet.

As she put pressure on her ankle, pain exploded in her foot and she gasped out loud and almost fell again.

She took a deep breath; she had to make it back to her room…on the other side of the compound, with seizures and a sprained ankle… without being seen by anyone. Not impossible.

She hobbled out of the room, holding onto the walls for support and listening out for anyone who was walking along.

Her shaking began to come back and she clung to the wall as they passed through her.

Memories assaulted her.

_Flashback_

_Jack shook next to her in line._

_"Stop it Jack." Zack hissed "You want them to take you away?"_

_"They'll put you with the nomlies." Ben added and Zack turned furiously to him as Jack paled._

_"Stop scaring him! The nomlies aren't gonna get him, they can't get in here."_

_"The blue lady will protect you." Ben smiled at Jack but Zack scoffed._

_"She doesn't exist."_

_"Don't say that! Don't ever say that." Ben replied heatedly._

_"The guards are gonna see you fighting and take you all to Psy-Ops." Syl fumed._

_"Take it back." Ben argued "She exists."_

_"Will you two stop it!" Max clutched at Jack who shook harder. "They'll be here any minute."_

_"Tell him to take it back Maxie, she won't help us if we don't believe in her." Ben asked desperately._

_"Zack!"__ Max glanced frantically from shaking Jack to anxious Ben and furious Zack._

_"But Max-"_

_"Please?" her eyes widened and he gave in, never able to deny her anything._

_"Sorry Ben. I believe in the blue lady."_

_Ben touched Jack "You'll be okay Jack."_

_Jack nodded, hiding his shaking hands behind his back and smiled gratefully at Max._

_"We'll get you through this." She promised._

_End flashback._

Max slammed back against the wall, her head knocking painfully as another shock ran over her. It hurt like hell. She gasped almost ashamed at her weakness as tears fell. She waited for the worst of it to pass.

_"We'll get you through this."_

She was only two blocks away, thinking she could make it when another seizure hit. This one so powerful she was knocked to the floor in spasms of pain, her ankle slammed against the floor and she bit back cries gritting her teeth so hard her brain hurt.

Just as she thought it couldn't get any worse she heard a door open from the outskirts of her senses, she tried to scramble to her feet to get away but all she could do was lie there with her body wracked in pain.

"What's all the- 452?!"

The last person she wanted to see her peered out of his room.

Alec bolted put the door and knelt by her side.

"452? Are you okay?"

"F-f-fine, t-taking a w-w-walk." She bit out as the tremor slammed her body against the wall.

She felt a soft cool palm on her forehead and glanced up into scared eyes.

"No fever." 

"N-no s-shit." She gasped. He swept his arms under her legs and behind her head and got to his feet cradling her in his arms.

"Let's get you to med bay."

"NO!" she yelled "Put me down."

"452, you can ask for help occasionally. Makes a good leader." He informed her cheekily, noting the look of panic on her face.

"P-please, just take me to my room."

He frowned "You need medical attention."

"Please?"

"No 452, you're in a fit, seizing and frankly you look like crap, you need a doctor."

"Alec! I have medication in my room. I just need that. I don't want a doctor, please!"

He looked down at her scared eyes and his resolve wavered.

"Please."

 "I'm not carrying you all the way to you room 452." He bit his lip and came to a decision, turning back the way he had come and taking her into his room.

He put her on the bed.

"Where are your meds?" he asked as he draped his cover over her.

"Under the sink in my room, third brick up from the floor moves away and it's in there."

He raised an eyebrow at her hiding place for her contraband and nodded.

"Okay I'll be right back."

Max barely heard him as she was in the grip of another seizure and by the time she was conscious of anything again he was back.

"Did you blur?" she accused and he shrugged charmingly.

"How many do you need?" he shook the bottle that he had acquired.

"Four to start with." She said and he moved to brace her back as she sat up. She stared at him oddly, a little bewildered by his sudden need to play Florence Nightingale.

He handed several of the pills to her.

"Don't suppose you got any milk to go with these?"

He patted himself down "All out."

She grinned as she downed them "Sokay." She fixed her glance on her hands watching them shake.

"You gonna clue me in here?" Alec sat on the edge of the bed "What's wrong with you?"

"None of your business." She replied almost instinctively.

He raised an eyebrow "Excuse me, You're in my bed- which, granted is more for my benefit than yours and does involve bragging rights- but can you explain to me why I am not fetching the doctor right now?"

She deliberated whether to tell him, whether he could be trusted.

"When one of my bro-unit got seizures, they took him away and dissected him. I won't let that happen to me."

"Dissected?" he shook his head "452, he probably died from a grand mal seizure when they couldn't stop his seizures. It was an autopsy not a dissection."

"You weren't there."

He edged closer to her grabbing her hands intently "Manticore aren't monsters 452. We aren't the enemy.  You've got it all wrong."

"I don't need to hear propaganda." She stated firmly.

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"These seizures, they started to give us injections to combat the serotonin deficiency. Why haven't you had it?"

Max wondered at that herself. She never recalled them.

"I always hid my shakes and then Bi- I got hold of the Tryptophan."

"Why did you hide your seizures? The doctors would have helped you, or the trainers."

_Flashback_

_"Eyes front!"___

_Bulli smiled in triumph as Max got yelled at again._

_"Why are you shaking 452?"_

_"I'm not SIR!"_

_Max hid her trembling hands and wished she had taken one more tablet this morning they would have helped her so much. Still she didn't know that Bulli and his cronies would have tried to attack her in the middle of the exercise and cause her to run aground._

_Trainer McCarthy looked her up and down in disgust._

_"Is it fear?"_

_"No sir!" she barked._

_"You should be afraid prissy little bitch. You 09ers are only good for one thing and do you know what that is?"_

_Silence.___

_"I can't hear you!"_

_"No sir!"_

_"Filth."__ He spat "Report to Solitary and the pit."_

_End Flashback_

"Don't be too sure." She laughed derisively trembling at the thought.

"452-"

"Drop it."

He nodded and patted her foot. The pain of her sprained ankle shot through her and she released a hiss.

Alec jumped back "Now what?"

"It's nothing."

He sighed at her bravado "Let me see." He pulled the blanket away from her leg and glanced over the purple swelling.

He took hold of it gently in his hands and felt it softly. His hands were soft and felt great against the angry hot skin and bruised flesh.

"Looks like a sprain. Wanna tell me how this happened."

"I was in the gym when I got my first seizure. Fell from the ropes." She explained and he whistled.

"Must have been some fall."

"Eight feet give or take." She shrugged "Could have been worse, at least I caught it on my way down, I was at the top."

"Well I get to play nursemaid again. I'll have to find a nurses outfit…then you can wear it."

"As if." She scoffed. "It'll be better by tomorrow."

"Not if it's not treated." He got up and left the room. This time when he got back, her jaw dropped and she chuckled.

"How the hell did you score milk this late at night?"

"I have my ways." He answered mysteriously and gestured for her to lie down as he bandaged her ankle up.

"You better?" he asked as her shaking continued.

"Peachy, just need to rest for a while before I go back to my room."

He nodded and helped her under the covers again.

Then he glanced from the bed to the rest of the room and back.

"I don't suppose you want to share the bed? Keep me warm?"

Her eyes shot open.

"Not a chance pretty boy."

He held up his hands with a grin "Fine, fine."

494 threw himself into his chair and tried to get comfortable. He watched her breathing evened out and her face soften as sleep took over. She was beautiful especially when asleep, all of the ghosts left her and she looked innocent and sweet. He leaned back; he'd just rest for a minute. Just a minute.

When he opened his eyes again it was to the stream of sunlight coming in through the window and to the sounds of the early morning bugle corps waking them up.

He looked towards the bed finding it empty and the covers placed back neatly. Well one of them anyway, the other was currently covering him over.

In the middle of the bed lay a single crisp sheet of white paper. He got to his feet and walked over to it, dropping his cover on the floor. He stretched the kinks out of his back and picked up the paper.

There were just two words.

Thanks

452.

He grinned, lifting the paper to his nose and inhaling the scent that lingered on the page and his smile grew as he knew that they had turned a corner in their relationship.

He was whistling when he entered the breakfast hall and greeted his unit with a sunny "Morning all!" he then bypassed them and sat with Special Ops and 510 who had been talking to Sunny.

"Hey." 510 did a double take "What's got you in such a great mood?"

"Life, it's all good." He dug into his porridge with gusto.

"Uh huh." 510 exchanged glances with Sunny and others at the table.

494 ignored them, lost in his own world until, like radar, his head snapped up just as 452 made her way to their table.

"Well the mood was nice while it lasted." 510 said sadly knowing that 452 had the unique ability to kill 494's good mood. 494 glanced at him and grinned again.

"Morning." 494 greeted as Max, Zan and Pix sat down together.

"Hey." Max smiled at him.

"Sleep well?" Alec asked cordially.

"Fine thanks, you?" Max crunched her toast as ten jaws hit the table.

"Feeling great actually. Although I do have a little crick in my neck." He shrugged "Maybe I slept on it funny."

"Hmm, I didn't do too badly at field med and relaxation techniques, maybe I could help?" she offered.

"That'd be great thanks." His eyes twinkled as they shared the same conspiratorial grin.

510 slammed his mug on the table, startling them all.

"Alright who are you and what have you done with 454 and 494?"

They exchanged a look and burst out laughing at the shocked faces of their friends at them actually getting along.

"I know! Renfro swapped them for their clones in the night. Check their barcodes." Zan ordered and pulled Max's collar down.

"Off fool!" she batted his hand away "Cut it out Za-219." she bit off his name.

"What's with you two then?" 510 demanded.

Alec shook his head "I have no idea what you're talking about, you 452?"

"None." Max held back a laugh as they teased the group.

"Oh c'mon everyone knows you can't stand each other."

"I wouldn't say that." Alec said "In fact we have a lot in common right 452?"

She nodded "Oh yeah, heaps."

"Like?" 510 asked incredulously.

"Oh suspicious friends." Max elbowed Zan who chuckled. "We just decided to be more open with each other and get along…slightly better. Right smart ass?"

"Right."  He thought for a second "On that vein 452, perhaps you can help me, I've been racking my brains all night but I can't seem to solve it."

"What's that?"

"Who's Alec?"

Five people froze.

"Wha-?" Max swallowed "Where did you hear that?"

"Last night."

Max thought back and blanched

_"Alec! I have medication in my room. I just need that. I don't want a doctor, please!"_

"Uh that…that was…uh…" she glanced around for inspiration but found none.

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow and the rest of the table stared at her in curiosity.

She evaluated them all and decided to let them in on her secret.

"When my unit-- the 09ers-- were young we were like family and my brother used to tell these fantastic stories and in one he said that names helped to make people. Trainers had names and guards had names, even staff and civilians had names. It made them feel important- after all it's the first thing anyone asks about you, so he said that we should have names. Names held power and gave you identity more than a designation. My C.O agreed and so we gave each other names." She sighed.

"Then when they left I was alone and I had this desire to have some part of them around." She left out the part about rebellion and hating Manticore "So I started to call everyone names."

"Like me. I'm named Zan." He patted her shoulder.

"She called me Sunny. That's my name." Sunny said softly.

"I'm Pix."

"Carrot." He pointed to his hair and everyone laughed.

"Names mean something, it's who you are."

"So you named us all?" 494 asked hesitantly "Dare I ask?"

"You I named Alec. As in Smart Aleck."

He nodded and chuckled "Alec, I can live with that."

"Great because you would have hated her second choice." Zan added with a shudder.

"Did I get one?" 510 asked curiously.

Max shrugged "I couldn't find one to suit you. You need something as big as your heart."

"As big as-" he grinned "You think I have a big heart?"

"Big head." Alec added in.

"Big ego." 511 chuckled

"I'm just big s'all over." He joked.

"Biggs?" Sunny misheard.

He put his head on one side "Biggs? I like it."

"What about me?" 511 asked

"I called you Chance."

"As in accident…or accident prone." Biggs filled in with a twinkle in his eye.

Chance blushed as she remembered meeting Max by running into her.

"It's cute." Sunny offered.

"Aiden thinks so anyway." Max gestured to 344 who started.

"Aiden?"

"Because you always get to be Aide." Max shrugged "Hey I never said I was any good at the name thing. It was more Zack's deal."

"Zack?"

"599, my C.O." she explained. The rest of the Special Ops unit clambered around asking for names and she sat back with relief at finally being so at home here with them.

Alec watched her with a soft look on his face "So 452, what do I call you?"

A broad grin slid across her face as everyone looked at her.

"I'm Max."

Alec rolled it around his mouth testing it "Max." he nodded "It's you."

A swell of pride ran over her.

"It's me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SGOU- thanks pet glad you like

Sockbrain- I like UST and I don't really think its true to character for them to immediately jump into bed together. She was with Logan for a YEAR! Plus she has some issues with men.

Messymissy- Yeah she kept pretty much to herself so she's still a mystery to everyone.

Nat452- It's a start anyway!

Raven- I adore the bickering and it is so much fun to write. Different people find out at different times…some are more curious than others and go to strange lengths to find out.

GivenAlias- Never a complete truce it  too much fun to banter.

Lyndsay- I know but I think they do well to be read together. I really need the reviews to spur me on though so please keep them up.

Feenian- Thanks darling. Glad you enjoy it. I'm feeling a bit lacklustre today so reviews cheer me up.   

Ganko- I know, he's just adorable like that in the? Updated quick.

Acb- A deeper heart to heart? I think that can be arranged, they do share several intimate chats over the next few chapters so look forward to those.

Ev- Thanks its time they got along better.

Freedom Angel- Thanks for reviewing both- means a lot. Love ya!

JG- Too short? Ok I'll make them longer. Alec always wants Max naked!

Kim- LOL, aww aren't you sweet! As for Ben- you have to wait and see he is a surprise development.

Et- This is the last Number instead of named chapter. I got confused too!

Nat1- Don't help yourself- read them both!! Enjoy and tell me so. 

Ting- She must have been graphic for Alec to blush!

Bibbiddy_boo- Thank you for your review. What sort of story did you have in mind. I'm always open to requests and although not a M/L shipper am open to a challenge. As for deck- he's back soon!

Athena80- How do I do it? not sure myself pet!

Brynnmissy- Max in heat with Lydecker- now theres a story waiting to happen!

Anna Kristina- Thank **you for the advice- I've used the tactical thing later on thanks again. If there is anything military that I do get wrong I would like to know. Obviously don't have military education (unless you could public school!) so I have very little idea of what to do. I agree with the Chance needing confidence and Max helping out.**

Bittersweet bitch- Yeah I get the designations confused too! So glad names are here now! I'm not sure I'd like to go into heat although they do say that halfway through women's cycle when they are more fertile they get hornier as they are ready to mate and procreate. So I guess that would be heat although not as bad.

Marielle- It took so long to update because I was working on Moving alongside and trying to work too. Still it wasn't that long, I know some authors who update once and month! Imagine that. shudders still its been like three days so enjoy!

Angel21- It was kinda fun to watch Sunny in heat!

Darkangel562- Like nowish?  


	8. Mission achievable

**Mission**** achievable.******

They all sat together in the rec room laughing as Alec and Biggs tried to outdo each other at pool. The rest of the units were sleeping but Special Ops and a few of their close friends, like Biggs, Chance and the field med Tara who had been transferred to Unit 8, were allowed to stay up later. 

It was nice to have people to talk to when her shark DNA kept her up all night. Like Chance and Dek, who both had the same sort of problem as she did with sleeping; Or Emma and B.J who slept one night in four because of their unique mixture of DNA. More often than not they sat around in the recreation room all night or went and trained together.

To Max this was still all so new. She had never had this luxury before of having friends and sometimes she felt overwhelmed. Luckily they knew how she felt and let her go be alone sometimes which suited her fine.

Right now they were all enjoying the down time, just relaxing, draped over chairs and tables and each other in an unmilitary and unregimented way as possible.

"Ah Biggs, you just need to let go. Come on Max. Lets show 'em how it's done."

Max glanced up at Alec's welcoming tone.

Things between them had settled down now. There was no longer such bitterness and tension. They were friends…if by friends that meant that they drove each other to distraction and loved to fight more than talk then yeah…they were friends.

"You want me to show Biggs how to kick your ass?"

"Aw now you know I only reserve that privilege for you Maxie." He shot her a charming smile and she chuckled as she heard a few girls sigh.

"Oh see now I really do have to kick your ass to keep you in line boy." She teased and elbowed him out of the way taking the cue from Biggs.

"It's always my ass isn't it Max; I think you have a problem."

"Oh you so have get him for that one." Flex said with a laugh.

"Oh don't worry Flex, he'll eat them words." She racked the balls and broke.

Alec leaned on his cue and watched her as she bent over the table.

He loved the playful side of Max. He was getting to see it more and more often now that they had formed a sort of truce. They still fought; of course, he loved to see that fire that burned in her eyes as they sparred.

"Call it!" Flex laughed as she sank both stripes and straights. 

"Hell honey I'll run the table." She sassed and swung the cue over as she lined up her next shot.

Alec was so intrigued with her cute little butt waggling in the air that he almost didn't notice the door burst open and a dishevelled tech run in.

"Director wants Units 5, 8 and Special Ops to the lecture hall STAT."

They all looked at each other quickly before racing out of the door and towards the lecture hall.

Unit 5 whose barracks were closest were already there as they stormed in and took seats next to each other. Tara nodded to her former unit and sat with her friends.

Alec sat next to Max and leaned over.

"What do you think?"

"Renfro had a nightmare and wants to make us suffer?" she guessed and he grinned.

"Do you think we'll be called out on a mission?" Zan turned around and asked excitedly.

They'd been in Special Ops for nearly two years now and had been on a few away missions, none too far or too hard, really just easing Special Ops into command roles and familiarising them with war situations and combat scenes. Max and Alec shared command roles more often than not and they were a good team. Still they hadn't had any proper missions that they were truly in control of.

"Oh I hope so." Alec said "I could do with getting out for a while."

"You just like the off hours." Sunny kicked the back of his chair and they giggled.

"Don't we all?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow at her.

"He's not the only one!" Pix said with a grin at Chance.

"Hey watch it!" Biggs warned him as he saw her blush.

"Just because you shared a test tube doesn't make you her brother." Pix rolled his eyes.

"Does too." Biggs came back "Right Max?"

"Right." And no one was ever going to tell her different.

"Attention!" someone said from the front and they all stood up as Renfro stalked into the room.

"At ease." She began and they sat "A situation has presented itself in the middle east. A territorial war between several factions, some of them having lofty ties to certain governmental officials, has broken out. This does not concern us. What does is the small matter of national security breach that we have on our hands. About a week ago a base right here in the good old US of A was broken into, under heavy fire and several vital disks stolen with information that we really don't want to get into the wrong hands. Luckily they are encoded so we have some time.

The general has issued that he wants two of our units in the field to retrieve these disks and take out that base. This is real people it's what we have been training you for."

They sat on the edge of their seats as she began to outline the mission.

"The plans for the military base are held by one Carmen Volkovitch, a renegade from the terrorist group Sintnach- their primary targets were American Naval bases and installations, this man has information about the location of our nuclear weapons and other defensive strategies and he plans to sell it to the highest bidder. We want him dead. He is meeting up with several potential buyers in three days and will be staying in a hotel in Kezmekistan. He cannot be allowed to trade this information." She slammed her fist on the table with each word.

"Unfortunately he has military experience in the United states so we can't use regular soldiers. You will be alone out there."

They glanced at each other- this was new.

"You move out in two hours. 494 is C.O, 452 Second and 344 Aide. Here are your mission Specs. Good luck."

She walked out deep in conversation and everyone turned to Alec.

He took a deep breath and felt a little overwhelmed; he was supposed to be C.O? With no attaché and no regular general to tell him what to do? He hadn't worked like that before and didn't know if he could.

He felt a small pressure squeeze on his knee and looked up into the eyes of Max. She raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly, somehow knowing how he was feeling and able to give him the courage he needed.

He flipped open the file and gave them all a cocky grin.

"So here goes."

"How come you get to do all the fun bits?" Biggs whined as Alec settled in and adjusted his cuffs.

"Joys of command." He grinned broadly "Are you clear on what to do?"

"No." Biggs replied sarcastically "My genetically enhanced memory has blocked out my mission due to the extreme shock of seeing you in a tux."

Alec looked down at himself "Oh come on Biggs, it doesn't look that bad right."

"You look fine you'll have Max eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Hey!" his gaze snapped up to his exasperated friend "We're not like that!"

Biggs rolled his eyes "Oh please, whenever she walks into a room your eyes light up faster than general alert. You get this goofy grin and you barely even look at the other X5 women anymore. Even if you don't let anyone else know I've known you since we got slammed in the pit together for making 627 eat bugs."

"He did try to trip Chance over."

"Like she needs the help." Biggs rolled his eyes again "Point is Sir, I know you, as well as anyone could. You like Max."

"Even if I did it's purely platonic between us, we are just friends." Alec sighed but pulled himself together "Now is not the time. I have the transmitter, as soon as I give the command,"

"Yeah, yeah got it Sir!" Biggs saluted "Here are your invites to the Hotel soiree courtesy of Sunny and her oh so fabulous hacking skills." He handed two gilded invitations over to Alec. "The other teams have theirs already. Pix with Chance and Coco with Flex." He gritted his teeth "Son of a bitch best keep his hands to himself."

Alec swallowed a chuckle- barely.

"So the teams go in, me and Max get in, schmooze and get the tracker onto Volkovitch, we get the info from his hotel room whilst our back up provides distraction and we get out."

"Meanwhile the tracker should pin point Volkovitch's position should anything go sidewise. Team B plants the bomb and we all get out ASAP before the whole place goes skywards." Biggs nodded "Sweet plan, then it's off to the base to blow that up to. Followed by some down time." He leaned closer. "I hear there are some nice bars around here and some even nicer women."

Alec shook his head "Let's think about that later."

"I'm gonna head out to the van." Biggs said and they walked out of the hotel room down to the hotel lobby together.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Max here."

Biggs whispered something that sounded suspiciously like "Whipped." But he ignored him.

"I told you I don't think of Max that way. Me and her we are just friends and nothing more. Purely platonic."

Biggs rolled his eyes and then froze staring over Alec's shoulder.

"What?" Alec spun, wondering if something had gone sideways already when he, too, froze in his tracks.

Max was coming down the stairs, all dressed up in a strapless elegant ball gown. It was deep crimson silk with a lace edged trimmed skirt that swished as she walked down the stairs. Her high heels gave her extra height and made her legs show through the thigh high split in the side of the dress. 

Her dark hair was swept up in an exotic twist with several tendrils falling forwards to curl over her bare shoulders.

"Ouch!" Biggs hissed in appreciating and then saw Alec's jaw still hanging open.

"Real platonic." He reached around and closed Alec's mouth with his finger. "Alec, the drool is not attractive."

"Huh?"

"Forget it; I'll wait in the van with Steve."

"B-b-bye." Alec managed as she spotted him and strode across the floor, more than one male head following her every move.

"Hey Alec." She said and shifted her shoulders somewhat uncomfortably.

"Max, you look…amazing." He let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding and she gave him a shy smile.

"Really?" she looked relieved "I've never even worn a skirt before and as for the whole make up thing? Whatever! Those little pictures they have are no help whatsoever. Gunk to go here, spray to go there." She shuddered "Scarier than Manticore."

He chuckled at the pure Max that came through.

"You clean up good too boy." She straightened his tux and smiled at him, his breath caught again as her ruby lips curved.

"Shall we." He held out his elbow and she took hold and they turned to walk to the party room.

"Invitation." The bouncer asked and they handed their invites over. 

"Mr Alec McDowell and Ms Maxine Guevara." He announced.

They walked in and were slightly dazzled by the gauziness that surrounded them.

The ballroom was huge, full to the rafters with people and glittering silver everywhere, from jewellery to wine glasses and serving tables. Tables draped with flowing cloths edged in the same silver gild that edged the invitations and the napkins, and just about everything else adorned every available space not occupied by a schmoozing body.

"Ok so we need to find Volkovitch." Max said.

"Let's have a drink first." Alec suggested tearing his eyes away from her for the first time since they walked into the room. He couldn't get over how different she looked from now to how she looked in her cammies.

He knew she was beautiful but now she was so very beyond that.

"Shouldn't we get to the mission?" she asked in a low voice.

"Establish cover." He grasped onto. He just wanted to savour this for a short while; he wanted to pretend, even for a few minutes, that they were here on a date together and that at the end of the day they would be leaving together to do things he wasn't supposed to even think about until her heat cycle.

"Ok." She grabbed two wine glasses off the nearest server's tray and handed one to him. "Let's mingle." She chuckled.

They did a circuit of the room and Alec felt an odd sense of pride at how many men stared after what was on his arm. He felt much older than his seventeen years and enjoyed the feeling.

They watched as men and women swept regally onto the dance floor with the band playing in the background.

"There he is." Max hissed and he caught sight of the target.

Carmen Volkovitch was a tall Russian man with an impressive physique for someone so wrapped up in the arms scene. His biceps strained against the suit he was wearing and his dark hair was slicked back with way too much gel.

He had a stunning blonde with a very low cut dress draped against him not really dancing so much as swaying to the music.

"Best bet to get the transmitter to him." Max said and sighed "Any idea how to dance?"

"No." he scanned the people's feet "It looks like hold and sway- that I can manage."

"Just don't step on my feet; these heels are starting to kill my feet." She complained and placed her drink on the nearest table.

He swallowed, hard, and drained his glass before doing the same. He turned to her and held out a hand.

Max took it, surprised to see it shake slightly, was he really so nervous about dancing- it looked kinda simple to her.

She stood close to him and felt his body heat against the front of her and his breath on her ear. His arm came around her back to pull her even closer to him and she rested her hands on his chest.

Alec was having a hard time controlling his reaction to her nearness. She was intoxicating and she smelled so good. Her body was warm and so soft and he pulled her closer liking the startled look in her expressive eyes.

"You okay Alec?" she asked as she looked up into his dark eyes. They swam with something that she couldn't identify and wasn't sure that she wanted to.

"Y-yeah." he nodded and twirled her a little.

"Ooh!" she said as she banged into someone "I'm so sorry, I'm so darn clumsy. I guess we should wait a while before trying out those moves honey." She gushed and steadied herself on the man's jacket. "Sorry."

"No problem." Volkovitch said with a heavy Russian accent "Pretty lady always welcome."

Max ducked her head and turned back into Alec's chest as the Blonde gave him a once over.

"You have a beautiful wife." Volkovitch said to Alec.

"Thanks." Alec placed his hand possessively on her waist, not liking the look in the man's eye. "_My_ baby's one of a kind." He emphasised and pulled her away.

"_My_ baby?" she raised an eyebrow as soon as they were out of earshot.

He shrugged, "Worked didn't it?"

Max nodded. "It's done anyway."

He placed a discrete hand over his collar "Alec to Biggs, transmitter has been placed."

He listened for a minute and a grin swept across his face as he turned back to Max.

"Biggs says you need to work on the ditsy socialite thing, he wasn't quite convinced."

"Tell Biggs, next time he wears the dress." She said hitching her shoulders. Alec grimaced 

"Thanks for the visual Max."

"So what now, oh fearless leader?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

Alec made a few gestures with his hands like he was in deep conversation with her and motioned for Chance and Pix to come closer. Flex and Coco stood on the balcony and nodded when Alec motioned to them.

Coco, a beautiful tall Amazon with long brown hair and an African complexion sauntered towards the top of the stairs. She then pretended to trip over the hem of her midnight blue slip dress and toppled down the stairs with a half scream. Everyone gasped and rushed to her aid.

Alec and Max slipped away and upstairs in the confusion as Flex announced he was a doctor and he needed certain items to help her out as he knelt by her side and tucked a coat under her head.

They blurred across the luxurious landing and up into the hotel living areas. 

"Volkovitch is listed as room 33," Alec said scanning the room names and heading for the last on the left. He stared at the carded lock and knelt, whipping out his lock pick kit from his back pocket.

"Oh Alec." Max singsonged behind him and he turned to see her dangling the key card from her fingers.

He grinned "How did you-?"

"What you think I was groping the guy, please! So not my type." She swiped it and then used her purse to clean her fingerprints off the wiper afterwards.

They entered the room cautiously and shut the door behind them. It was pitch black but that didn't bother the two transgenics whose eyesight was just about perfect.

She headed for the wall, feeling behind the pictures for a safe while he searched under the mattress and through the luggage.

"So who is then?"

"Who is what?" she was confused at the sudden start.

"Your type?"  He said with his head poking out from under the bed "I mean so Mr tall dark and oily doesn't do it for ya, who does?"

She looked over her shoulder "First up- ew and second what the hell kinda business is it of yours?"

"Just making conversation Max." he sighed heavily "Let me guess it'd be some computer dork with toilet brush hair, specs and a let-me-save-the-world complex."

Max laughed "Nasty!" she replaced the painting she had in her hand and cocked her head thinking about it. "You know I don't know, I don't think I have a type."

"Really?" he got up and began rifling through the drawers. "C'mon Max, you can tell me. Your last heat- who was it that got you all revved up?"

Max stopped to think, her last heat had been almost six months ago.

_Flashback.___

_She walked into the rec room where Alec was playing pool in one corner._

_"Hey." He grinned up at her "Wanna play?"_

_"No." she flopped into the nearest chair fanning herself "I hate the __Seattle__ summers they are just too damn hot."_

_Alec laughed "This from someone who complained it was too cold all winter."_

_"I'm used to __Wyoming__. Cold summer, colder winter, freezing fall, mild spring. This change in temp is killing me." She pouted and Alec leaned against the table, his arms folded over his chest. _

_"Poor baby."___

_"Fan me?" she demanded with a teasing glint and he looked shocked._

_"Are you sure you want me to get that close Maxie?" he teased back and looked around quickly to make sure that there was no one else around, then he fell to his knees and kneeled in front of her with a leer on his face._

_He leaned forward and blew warm breath onto her face._

_"How's that?" he cocked his head.___

_"Getting warmer."__ She pouted further, her lip coming right out melodramatically._

_"Maybe you need to take some layers off?" he suggested and reached up, his hands sliding up her flat stomach and over her cotton tank top. He ran his fingers over the thin flimsy straps and tucked his soft finger underneath one, caressing her shoulder._

_"Maybe I do." she purred shifting closer "Or maybe you could take one off for me."_

_Alec jerked and let his eyes catch hers "yeah?" his voice was deep and resonated with something that sent chills to her spine,_

_His fingers turned under the flimsy material and the strap snapped._

_"Oops." He gave her a half smile and her breath caught._

_"It's okay, I didn't like this top anyway."_

_"Yeah, maybe we should get rid of it then." His strong arms came around her, touching her waist and to the hem of her shirt._

_She put her hands on his and his eyes met hers again._

_"Alec, I need you to know something,"_

_"It can wait." He reared up and his face came closer…_

_…and Max sat up gasping._

_"Aw no, I'm in heat."_

_She clambered out of bed and blurred down the corridor towards the med bay and startled the late night tech out of his wits._

_"I'm in heat Dumbass, lock me up!" she called through the cell door and slammed it behind her and sighed relieved as she heard the lock click after her._

_That was close!_

_End Flashback_

"Don't remember." She lied as Alec stared at her and she turned, a small smile slipping over her lips.

"Don't remember." He sighed as he crept over the hillocks surrounding the fortified base. How can she not remember? 

He was still bugging over the conversation that he had with Max in that hotel room. She had brushed off his questions and just said that she didn't remember. How could she not?

It made his mind spin, he recalled almost every fantasy he had had whilst under the influence of heat induced pheromones. Of course, most included Max so he stuck them in the back of his memory and took them out every now and then for closer inspection. He knew from talking to some X-series that they, too, had very realistic fantasies during heat, so vivid that they had to act them out but Max had always been tight-lipped about hers. So what was she hiding and why wouldn't she tell him?

Was she interested in dark haired Biggs? Maybe brainiac Techie? Strong but silent Steve? Aiden the aide? Flex with his easy smile? Maybe even blonde Zan or funny Pix?

"494 are you ready?" the general's voice came down the radio startling him out of his reverie and he took a deep breath and got his head back into the game.

The Soldiers were noticeably pleased with themselves. They had completed the mission. Their first real mission and they had passed with flying colours, got the disks- blew the whole complex to kingdom come and Volkovitch was dead. Easy.

They stood in the command centre and the Major grinned.

"Great work team. Manticore bonus off hours!"

Biggs grinned and Alec managed to hold himself in check.

"Here you get $200 from us to do with what you want, you want more you get it yourselves. See you at 0800 hours to be shipped back."

The Major dismissed them and they broke into cheers.  

"Whoa!" Zan looked down at the cash in his hand "$200 a piece. What do we do?"

"Zan my man." Biggs threw an arm over his shoulder "The world is full of wonderful things."

"But you can't afford her." Coco said and they all laughed at the affronted look on Biggs's face.

"Hey now. I'll have you know that before I met up with Sir here, there was a be-aut-iful woman looking for my company. I might go check her out."

"She might check out herself." Carrot teased.

"Just for that you don't get to meet Lola." Biggs pouted.

"I saw a movie theatre." Pix offered with a smile to Chance who blushed. "Sounds great."

Biggs bristled "No it doesn't."

Feen rolled her eyes and pulled Steve away from the argument about to start.

"Chill Biggs, we're going as well." 

"How about we go too?" Sunny jumped in with Aiden nodding. Anything to stop Biggs on the warpath.

"I saw a casino." Coco grinned at Mets who rubbed his hands together in glee. 

"Oh we are so there!"

"Count me in." Anna grabbed B.J's arm with an eager look.

"Max?" Carrot asked and she shook her head.

"Too wired to sit, I'm gonna take a walk and chill."  She stretched; glad to be out of that dress.

"Okay." Tara put her arms around Carrot and pulled him away "See you later Max."

He looked down surprised and Max chuckled.

"Later."

"So Alec, come and meet Lola, I know she'd love to meet you." Biggs waggled his eyebrows making no doubt what Lola was.

"I don't think she's ready to meet me." Alec held up his hands in protest.

"Oh Lola is always ready." Biggs said with a smirk.

"Ew. Can't the locker talk wait until I'm elsewhere?" Max groaned and stepped back.

"Later Max." Biggs said and she walked slowly away into the night.

The rest of Special ops and Units 8 split up into pairs or more and went their separate ways.

Biggs rubbed his hands together "So Alec, Lola is ready and willing to-" but he realised Alec wasn't listening. "Sir?"

Alec glanced back and then off again into the night. Biggs followed his gaze to where Max was walking away.

"Awww come on Alec. Lola is hot, she's all curves and flesh and willing…did I mention hot and ready?" he whined.

"Yeah you mentioned that." he said absently

"Sir?" Biggs stuck out his bottom lip "C'mon?"

Alec gave him a half grin "Sorry Biggs."

He jogged off the way Max had gone and left Biggs flapping his arms in the street in frustration.

"Hey Max!"

She turned to see Alec coming up behind her.

"If this is asking for a foursome." She warned with a fist held at nose level.

"Would I do that to you?" he swallowed and added the image to his memory banks.

Max gave him a look and then continued walking. He walked by her side.

"I thought you'd be off with Biggs and Lola."

He considered it "Nah, who'd want to be with a hot, willing woman who wanted to satisfy my every desire when I could be here getting torn to pieces verbally by a woman who can't stand me." He froze "What the hell am I doing?"

Max burst out laughing at the truly confused look on his face "Good question Romeo."

He slung an arm over her shoulder.

"You know Maxie, they have a pool table back at the hotel and if memory serves me correct you owe me a game."

She leaned into his embrace, much to his surprise, and put her head on his shoulder.

"You want to get your ass kicked?"

"Just by you Maxie, just by you."

Early the next morning Biggs crept into the hotel hoping to catch a few moments sleep before he had to meet command to be shipped back. As he crossed the dead lobby he heard the sounds of laughter coming from one of the side rooms. Intrigued he edged over and pushed the door open.

Max leaned against her pool cue laughing while Alec lined up his shot, a huge smile on his face as he hit the ball into the pocket. He moved around the table knocking her out of the way with his elbow and as he sunk the last shot he pretended to play the cue like a guitar. Max elbowed him, a bright look on her face as they teased each other.

Biggs slowly pulled away from the door and walked to his room, a smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

nat452- sorry you think its going too slow. I don't want to speed up and try to get them together too soon as I have quite a few stories left to tell before they get together. Persevere.

Jynx- Glad you like it. 

Ru- Thanks for the quote, made me smile. I needed that. you rock.

Acb- Feeling bad makes for good angst I suppose. Thanks for the advice though.

Raven- Max never thought about asking the trainers or doctors for help- she was very much a do-it-yourself kinda girl but since her supply is going down looks like she'll have to!

Freedom Angel- Thank you pet. Love ya too, hope you like this looong chapter.

Kim- A while to go before Ben comes in but trust me it's worth it.

Sockbrain- I think you are the only person ever to stand on their head for me. LOL, thank you for that! As for m/a action- how's that?

Ev- it was a tad slower but it was one that needed to be done. Got the names out of the way so its easier to know everyone now. Ice Cream sounds great!

Anon- Well this was longer!

Feenian- Always need cheering up but luckily reviews do it so there ya go.

Et- Here be action and influence. Enjoy it, things get rocky from here out. 

Nat1- names so much easier- I made so many mistakes with designations!

Ganko- The family thing comes across more in Moving Alongside but is just as strong here. The Seattle lot are more looked after because Renfro is not as evil as Deck was. Or as strict. Give her time!

Ting- I'd let him in. their relationship starts getting more complicated form here too.

Moonlight- LOl don't be too angry. More chapters for ya to read girlie. I know I made mistakes with the designations but hey now I can use names instead! Thanks goodness for that! J as for Alec finding out about Wyoming- oh you just wait and see. Mwah ha ha. Don't die! Or you wont get to read my take on the events of certain episodes…damn I don't want to give it away! sheepish yeah okay I'm obsessed with Alec!

Messymissy- had to happen sooner or later. Alec knows when to keep his mouth shut but we'll have to see what he says now. Pix's pranks come soon. See Moving alongside. *Hugs* for the long review, loved it!

Lyndsay- Two of the most popular stories on ff.net? Thank you very much. That actually did cheer me up, even if it is biased. Ice cream also helps…when its not -3 degrees anyway. Oh yeah and Biggs was a bitch to name, how the hell did he choose that one anyway. Glad you thought it made sense.

Cloudburst- wow. Long review!! I loved writing the heat chapter. It made me laugh writing it too. Of course I'm keeping the banter- I love that part of their friendship so I wouldn't do away with that at all. Glad that you are hooked and thanks for the details, I love knowing what you liked. If you love my stories as much as I love your reviews then I am one lucky writer. Keep them up and I will update as often. Hugs from Fayth. 

Jamie's spawn- hey there! Glad you like it, Sunny being in heat just was so funny. Alec was so sweet wasn't he? Even when he's distracted, he kept coming back to Max. Keep reading and reviewing. Thank you!!

GivenAlias- Glad that the interaction is still appealing. I'll try to update fast. 

Ricter- hi! You haven't reviewed before so thanks for taking the time to do so now. Without giving anything away, Unit 6 are not forgotten, they may make an appearance, maybe just in passing in the future. Keep eyes peeled. Thanks again.

Anna Kristina- Hey pet. How was this part as regards military correctness? I took on board what you said about tactical advantage and not having both C.O and 2ic in the same place and if they are then  having reasons for it. Unfortunately I only put them in Moving alongside- can you say dumbass?- but thanks for pointing that out. Do I mean cammies?

Elfie- Feeling better now. glad that it made sense I didn't just want to do a "seizures? Oh well" kinda story so thankful that it worked well!

Angel21- Easy to keep following isn't it. No there are a lot more chapters coming up (more like ten than one!) so no fear of it ending soon.


	9. Curing History

A/N thanks to Itay Avtalyon for proofreading. Cheers pet.

****

**Curing history.******

****

"So what you're saying is that-"

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?" Max interjected.

"What? I'm just trying to be sociable."

She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Max, we're in a bar having a few drinks. Not at Manticore, just the two of us-"

"And our backup." She added smoothly nodding at the two transgenics sitting by the bar- oh so not blending in. Not that anyone truly could blend in anyway. It was one of the most dismal places that Max had ever been in and they had been on some truly disgusting missions where the accommodation was nothing more than a flea pit. It wasn't that the place was dirty- oh no, in fact if you were so inclined you could eat your dinner off the floor- no what made it dismal was the fact that it wasn't really a place where you could imagine going socially…unless you were beaten up for your pocket money at school. Pre-pulse it would have been called a preppie bar; it was full of desperate suits who drank a working lunch whilst trying to forget that their ones and zeros had turned to big old zeros and their last pay check could easily just be that…their last. No such thing as job security when your contract was wiped out along with your bank records. 

The décor was muted pink walls and light panelled wood. Dim Chinese lanterns hung over dark stained tables and there was a faint smell of incense under the overriding one of spilt alcohol and cigarettes. The whole effect of despondent drunks, suits and stale beer was a depressing one. It was the lat place you'd expect to find a soldier. It was also the last place you'd expect to find a snitch so it worked well as cover.

Max wasn't complaining. 

"Can't you ever just relax and just be friends in a bar catching up?"

"Firstly- we're not friend's smart ass." Her grin took the edge off the words "Second, we have an informant to meet and third- I know how to chill out."  

He sat back, his face a mask of disbelief "Please! You have the Manticore symbol tattooed as a no fun zone and you take it seriously."

Max frowned "I do?"

Alec hid his secret smile; he knew how to get to Max. Tell her that she was becoming too Manticore and she would bend over backwards to prove him wrong. It was a great way to get her to let her hair down and had worked wonders in the past few months to get her to spend more time alone with him and to get that little bit closer. They really had shared some memories this past year.

"A little." No point in letting her get all mopey about it.

"Well then hit me up with another drink." She gave him her best little girl smiled, knowing full well that he would succumb to it.

"What'dya want?"

She bit her lip "That sherbet Fritz looked nice."

"You're kidding right? That's not a drink. I can't go and order that frou-frou dessert, I'll be laughed at." He stared incredulously at her, knowing full well that he would end up doing as she asked anyway. It was scary how well she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Is too a drink!" she poked her tongue out at him

"I don't call a Sherbet Lollipop dipped in Vodka a proper drink."

"It looks tasty."

"The lollipop melts!"

"Into the vodka- sweet drink. Please Alec?" she batted her eyes and he sagged.

"One beer, one scotch and one frou-frou alka seltzer." She smacked his arm as he went by.

"Smart ass!"

"Don't forget it." he gave her a heart stopping grin and she watched him walk away.

Max shook herself. What was wrong with her? Since his ridiculous question on their first mission about who her type was she'd started to have thoughts. Disturbing thoughts. She'd never given men any thought before, even in heat they were more a means to an end and she had never fixated on one particular person before.

Well who was there to fixate on? Lydecker- not even, Zack- hello brother! Bulli- don't go there. She'd been lucky that way and had reached her mid-teens without ever having been affected by the male sex.

Then Alec had reminded her of the fantasy that she had had during her heat and now she found her attention wandering to Alec more often that not. Things that she had no place thinking about; like how well those cammies showed off his cute… okay maybe she was a tad obsessed with his ass.

But while it was new and intriguing she found it vaguely disconcerting. What was she supposed to do with these…feelings? Telling him was out of the question and she had no idea how to act on them.

She knew that several of the female transgenics, as well as the male, had already had sex. They used the lax rules for Special Op's or off hours during missions to do it and as long as no one got hurt then all was well. It made heat easier when one of the females had chosen a male. That way the others knew that she was off limits and didn't try to get with her during her cycle. The one who had chosen her would make sure that she got to isolation in plenty of time. They didn't dare to copulate because females were supposedly more fertile during their heat, and the last thing they needed was a pregnant transgenic.

But Max had never been interested in that. In Wyoming, her choice had been pitiful and her focus on survival but here in Seattle there was so much more choice and their roles weren't so easily defined in her life.

Biggs wasn't her father figure, Zan wasn't her tormentor and Alec wasn't her brother. So she had no idea how to act and so she kept her mouth shut and pretended that everything was the same as before.

It was working so far.

She glanced around the crowded bar and decided to take his advice and relax. They were here to meet an informant who said he had some information regarding a certain Manticore beneficiary who was getting cold feet. Supposedly this contractor was about to talk to his friends in the senate regarding the Manticore project, this could prove awkward since Project Manticore wasn't supposed to exist. Renfro wouldn't normal send out Special Ops on a meet and greet but the informant had wanted to meet at this bar. Manticore soldiers would look like Preppie students aching to be "Cool" as they downed warm beer. Dressed in blazers and school ties, Max and Alec were every inch the Prep school kids. 

The informant had said that if he was more than an hour late then he was held at checkpoints and so to come back the next night at the same time.

He was already 45 minutes late.

She leaned forward and peered through the crowds for Alec when someone familiar caught her eye. 

She tumbled off her stool and to her feet moving through the crowds, her eyes on the figure standing in one corner nursing a drink.

"Hey, I heard that alcohol stuff is bad for ya."

"Yeah." was the mirthless reply. The figure looked up and his big brown eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped revealing perfect white teeth set into his dark face.

"Max?"

"Hey Bill." She beamed at him and he stood up quickly throwing his arms around her.

"God Max! What the hell are you doing here?" he glanced around quickly.

"Top secret, hush hush." she whispered conspiratorially. 

She gave him a once over recalling the last time she had seen this man who was more of a father to her than anyone had ever been. This man had been a geneticist in Wyoming and he had been one of the reasons that she survived. He had been there for her to talk to and to push her along and keep her sane. His dreadlocks still cascaded down his back, only they had threads of grey in them now and his big brown eyes were rimmed with red.

"Damn it's good to see you Max." he said holding her close.

"You too. It's been a while."

"Three years at least!" he pulled back and she flashed him a smile. "What are you now seventeen?"

"Eighteen." She corrected with a grin as he looked her over and nodded his approval at the fine young woman she was becoming.

"So what's with you boo?" she asked.

He laughed and then stopped, almost surprised to hear it come from him.

"Bill?" her grin faded as she picked up on the stress lines on his face. 

"Things aren't so good Maxie."

Alec made his way with transgenic grace to the table and placed their drinks down on the hard wooden surface and grinned in triumph as he didn't spill a drop. But Max was gone. He glanced towards the bathroom- but it wasn't like her to leave her post, even to answer the call of nature.

He glanced around wondering if she had spotted their informant. Then he saw her, at the bar with her arms around some man and he felt like someone had hit him in the gut with a two by four.

She didn't think he was heat material but she had her arms around some Afro-American guy that looked old enough to be her father? Who the hell did this guy think he was to come in here and just take Max away from him? Ok so he hadn't formally claimed her as his mate basically because she wouldn't understand, she admitted to not having spent much time around the males of her unit as a pre-teen and it was during this vital early stage that they had first discovered about mating and conquests and it wasn't something that really couldn't be explained it had to be experienced, oh yeah and she'd probably try to kick his ass if he started talking about something as primitive as possession. But he had her marked out as his. _HIS_. Well…the guys knew that she was off limits anyway. He clenched his teeth and debated briefly about walking over there and bashing the guys head in with his stool but managed to rein in his temper and count to ten…hundred before he lost it.

He made his way through the crowds, them parting like he was Moses, and he didn't even notice keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Max and the man.

As he came up behind them he heard her say

"Bill?"

"Things aren't so good Maxie." The man looked down at his beer.

"Max?" she spun around to see Alec standing behind her but all her attention was on Bill.

"Hey." She said distractedly and then turned back again.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"Laura." His voice cracked and he glanced back up, his eyes staring to fill with tears. "My baby girl is dying Max."

"Oh Bill!" Max didn't know what to say. She touched Bill's back.

He swiped at the tears in his eyes "She has some virus from pre-pulse but it mutated. She needs a transplant because her kidney's failed but her blood type is so rare that they can't find enough to be able to safely do the procedure." He laughed but it was a cruel and harsh sound "I'm a geneticist and I can't even save my own flesh and blood."

"What about Manticore?"

"Too much risk of exposure for them to help even for one of their own, if it gets out that genetically altered blood is on the market then all hell breaks loose with CDC and FEMA and god knows what else. They offered me more money to find another way to get the blood but," he dropped his shoulders "She's dying." 

"Isn't there anything you could do?" she asked desperately.

He shook his head "If there was would I be sitting here? Me and Kelly don't have her specific blood type, only a close family member could have and we've been tested."

"What about transgenic specific." Max said her voice clear.

Alec froze- she couldn't possibly be thinking what he thought she was thinking, right? "Uh Max?"

"Shut up." She said without looking at him.

"She can have my blood." She told Bill "Manticore made us to be universal donors, I could pretend to be a family member and no questions asked."

"They do a blood type and cross, they'd know your blood was different."

"So we get a Manticore doc to do the procedure on the sly and I hook us up with lifted transfusion detail."

Bill's eyes registered a glimmer of hope which he tried to extinguish "It's too dangerous Max, if Manticore find out then you'll be in trouble."

"My middle name." she sassed.

"Uh Max, not to be the bad guy here but this," Alec gestured between her and the man "Not a good idea. If Manticore catches you, you could be placed in Psy-Ops."

"Home sweet." Her tone dropped to cool and she turned to him "I'm doing this."

"But how the hell are you supposed to get a whole transfusion detail out of Manticore without anyone being the wiser and get back here to do the damn procedure?"

"I'll think of something." She replied "Just don't rat me out."

"I wouldn't." he said genuinely hurt that she would think he would do that.

"Good." She said firmly, just making sure.

"So how do we do this?"

"We?" she glared "I don't recall anyone inviting you on this little jaunt."

He grinned "Oh come on. Like I'd let you have this much fun on your own."

"Uh who are you?" they turned to see Bill staring at Alec with a funny look on his face.

Max sighed.

~~~~

"I'd just like to go on board as saying that this is a bad idea!"

"Noted and ignored." Max said as she placed the I.V and tubing into the inner pockets of her coat. They had broken into the med labs to steal the stuff that was needed to transfuse Laura. It was surprisingly easy. Manticore obviously didn't think that the transgenics would ever think of stealing from the place. Obviously Pix's little tricks hadn't taught them caution yet when it came to chemicals and the like. Max had tried to keep it as quiet as possible but it was a little hard with Alec yapping in her ear all of the time.

"I mean, okay his daughter is sick but who is this guy?" Alec moaned as he tried to fit all of the needed syringes and needles into his pockets without making them look bulgy.

"Shut up Alec."

"I mean it Max, I want to know."

She turned and faced him at the serious look on is face.

"I am risking my ass for you."

"Things in Wyoming were…tough." She wasn't sure how to say what she needed to without giving everything away, no matter what the rest of Manticore were like, even those like Alec there were still some things that she was going to keep a secret. 

"After the escape things got bad. Bill helped me through that. I owe him a lot. That's why we're doing this."

As Alec looked at her he knew that there was a lot more than what she was saying but he decide to let it go for now.

"Alright, this guy is important to you, I'm on board with that."

Max just nodded and walked away, Alec following.

~~~

Alec looked around, it was a nice neighbourhood that they were in. it almost looked pre-pulse with its white picket fences and red brick. He half expected a dog to come running out from the yard and yip at him. He grinned at the thought and waited until Max rang the doorbell- an honest to goodness doorbell!

It was opened by a scared looking brunette with wide eyes and a tired expression.

"Yes?" she said around the crack in the door that she looked out of.

"Hi, is Bill at home?" Max asked with a small smile. It was clear that she didn't know who this woman was either.

"Depends who's asking?" the woman demanded looking annoyed. Alec could understand that, a guy's wife answers the door to a beautiful young girl asking for her husband it's bound to cause some tension.

"I'm Max."

The transformation was instantaneous, her eyes lit up and the door opened and they walked in. The door was closed behind them and the woman turned to them.

"I'm Kelly." 

"Oh!" Max smile widened "It's nice to meet you finally."

The woman bit her lip and then threw her arms around Max.

Alec raised his eyebrows and smirked as Max stiffened uncomfortably.

"Hey Kel, Maxie doesn't do that mushy stuff." Bill walked into the room.

"Too true." Max pulled away and patted Kelly on the shoulder.

"Right, I just wanted to do that for years." Kelly straightened her clothes.

Max shifted on her feet and glanced at Bill who had the decency to look sheepish.

"Ok so I talked a lot about you."

Alec stared between them- what had gone on between these two? They had a level of friendship that he hadn't seen between Max and anyone, not even Zan who she was really close to. They seemed to communicate without saying anything, a whole world of smiles and casual touches going on. He envied the man at being that close to Max.

"So do I get to meet Laura?" she asked ignoring the speculative glance that Alec was giving her.

"Oh yes." Bill gestured up the stairs.

Alec followed Max and took time to stare at pictures as they went up the stairs, they were family pictures. Mom, Dad and girl sitting in a park, Kid on dad's shoulders, Dad with big fish, Mom with Baby, Baby in fairy outfit, Kid walking. It was so homey to Alec he moved closer to Max as if searching for the familiarity and comfort that the pictures offered.

They walked into a room that was pink. Not just pink. Baby pink. With white fluffy pillows and lace border. In the centre of the room was a big bed with pink covers and a small figure lay in the centre clutching a furry rabbit. As Alec moved closer he could see that she had the same dark African- American colouring as her father and the soft brown hair of her mother.

"Meet Laura." Bill whispered trying not to wake the sleeping child.

There was another man in the room, a pale thin man wearing a stained lab coat and sneakers.

"Oh this is Gregory Walcott, he's going to do the transfusion. We were at MIT together."

"Hmm, yes…Bill told me about you." The guy hemmed, not quite meeting Max's eyes.

"Oh?" her gaze shot to Bill who shook his head imperceptibly.

"Yeah I had to tell him that the reason that you couldn't go to the hospital to have the transfusion was because you had a criminal record and were on the run."

Alec's lips twitched, Criminal record?!

**"**That's right." Max lied smoothly "I don't wanna go to prison again for doing a good deed 'kay?"

"N-no problem." The man stammered obviously nervous at being around a hardened criminal.

"Let's do this." Max pulled out the drip and bandages from her pocket. Alec followed suit almost laughing as the scientists eyes bulged.

"Where did you get that?"

"A little B and E never hurt anyone." Max teased and Alec scoffed

"Except that guard." He offered adding to her story.

"Hey I'm sure he was dirty, he deserved every broken bone." They watched the scientist pale out of the corner of their eyes and shared a conspirator's glance.

 Bill's lips twitched, knowing full well that Max was just playing up to expectations.

They hooked up the I.V, the doctor staying as far away from Max as possible. A fact which amused Alec to no end.

Max hooked herself up to the other end and they all watched with some strange sort of fascination as the red liquid transferred from her to Laura.

~~

Bill touched Alec's hand. He didn't realize that he had been staring at Max for over an hour now in complete silence, just thinking about things.

He jumped at the contact

"Sorry what?"

"Come with me." Bill said and took him downstairs to the kitchen. Bill switched on the light and went to the fridge.

"You want anything to eat uh…sorry I forgot your name."

"Alec." He looked around the neat kitchen done in yellow colours. It was just like the rest of the house. There were mugs with "Worlds best Dad" written on them and pictures of Mom stuck to the fridge with magnets that declared they were from places like Italy and Mexico. A vase shaped like a gnome held carnations and Alec had a vague alien feeling. This house and its love and comfort were so far removed from anything that he had ever been exposed to that it disconcerted him and made him feel off centre, he wished Max was down here with him to smirk and shake her head at the weirdness with him but she was still giving her life to that girl.

He spotted something on the fridge and came closer to peer at it, unsure what the picture was supposed to represent.

"Laura did that a few months ago." Bill explained.

There was bright blob of yellow in the sky and three people standing under it.  They were labelled with mom, dad and me. It was too cute for words.

"Why do you have that up?" Alec said "It doesn't look like you."

"Yeah but Laura drew it and she is proud of it."

Alec shook his head, really not understanding and Bill was reminded of a sweet transgenic girl who asked him why he was buying a soft rabbit for his new baby daughter "_Doesn't seem practical,"_ she'd said with a frown. _"It doesn't serve any purpose."_

"So Alec huh?" Bill handed him a beer "Let me guess, Max named you?"

Alec nodded "Alec as in Smart Alec."

Bill laughed "Good name, better than some of the ones she gave out in Manticore." 

"Like what?" Alec wanted to know more about Max as a kid.

"Like Silt, Dredge. Or how about Simper, Sucker?"

Alec laughed "Really those were some of her ideas?"

The light faded somewhat from his eyes as Bill replied "Believe me, they earned every one."

"Yeah Max said something about it being bad back then."

"Bad?" Bill chuckled dryly, "She must have given you the abridged version."

Alec frowned, that was the second time that he heard something like that about Max and Manticore. Okay so the place was bad but her experience hadn't been that bad surely, they all had had it tough.

Before he could ask, Kelly came down the stairs and touched her husbands shoulder.

He rubbed her hand in a gesture of comfort that made Alec feel slightly out of place again. He wasn't used to this much touchy feely stuff and it was making him on edge.

"How is she?" Bill asked anxiously.

"Laura or Max?" she seemed more amused than annoyed, accepting the transgenic's place in his life without question.

"Both." He grinned up at her and kissed her knuckles.

"Doc says they are both doing fine so far. Laura's stats are up, she's doing better Billy."

He closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

"I knew Max would come through for me. She wouldn't let me down."

"So Alec isn't it?" Kelly said with a smile "Max will be out for a few hours."

"You don't know her very well." Alec smirked, knowing that she would be up in a matter of minutes if she had anything to do with it. 

"I do." Bill said "And Alec's right, Max will be up in a few minutes, waiting to kick ass."

"You sound like you know her well." Alec said and then hesitated.

"Yeah?" Bill prompted knowing that he had a question.

"It's just that we weren't allowed to fraternize with the staff or techheads, no offence. So I don't get how you and Max can be so close."

Bill half grinned "Me and Max had a special relationship, something that none of the upper at Manticore knew about."

"How special?" Alec's voice was flat and Bill looked amused at him.

"She's half my age kid, what do you think?"

Alec cleared his throat, almost embarrassed at the question and his implications.

"Yeah." he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head.

Kelly picked up a big yellow binder that had been lying on the table and opened it, flicking through the pages.

"What's that?" Alec's curiosity got the better of him plus he wanted to change the subject.

"It's Laura's baby photo's we were just looking through them." Kelly held the book so he could see the grinning face of the thin young girl upstairs.

"She's pretty." He offered not sure what to say- looking through photos wasn't something he had ever done- unless they were blueprints to a building or mug shots of an informant. The idea that they could be used for recreation was slightly odd to him. 

He flicked the pages with Kelly and sometimes Bill pointing out memories, the girl's first tooth, or her first play. Alec did his best to act attentive but he felt totally out of his depth here. He just wasn't used to this whole family thing that they had going for them, no one had yelled at him or told him "Eyes Front", it was unsettling.

Then they turned the page and he did a double take.

"Whoa!"

It was a photo of Bill in a white lab coat sitting in a lab with his arm around a young girl. She looked about twelve years old with short hair that reached just under her ears; she had big brown eyes and olive skin and a small grin. One eye was black and puffy, cuts littered her face and blood had congealed from a slit in her lip, she was wearing Khaki trousers and a grey t-shirt and she was familiar.

"Is that Max?" Alec peered closer.

"Yeah, the one and only time I ever dared to smuggle a camera into Manticore. The rest of the time we were searched coming in and out. Industrial espionage was a big deal but I wanted a picture of Max to stick in the family album."

Alec chuckled "Rough training day?" he gestured to the bruises on her face and neck.

"No." Bill's voice was quiet and they all looked up as Max dragged herself into the room.

Alec stared down at the picture. Not a rough training day? Looked pretty rough to him, of course he had only looked that bad after he had run the course in the storm and a branch the size of a car had fallen inches away from his crawling form, scratching his face with its sharp off shoots. Max's face looked like his did then but Bill had said that it was a normal day and his voice put Alec on the edge. Exactly what had Max done to look like that?

"Hey." She slumped into the nearest corner.

"Max you should be resting."

"I'm aiight." She declined his offer of a chair and leaned against the fridge "What'cha up to?"

"Looking at pictures of you Maxie." Alec teased, wondering if she'd tell him what she had done to look like that and offered her the book. She grinned and ducked her head "Lovely thanks for that, Bill. Like I don't have enough smart ass remarks from him." She slapped him upsides the head.

"You were cute!" Alec protested with a smirk rubbing the back of his head.

"One more word." She raised a hand in warning and he held up his in surrender.

"Whatever you say Maxie!"

Bill and Kelly exchanged glances and smiled at the teasing that the two of them expressed remembering their own courting days.

"So the doc upstairs thinks I'm a criminal but he also says that Laura is gonna be fine. Give her a few days and she should be right as rain."

Bill sagged "God Max, how am I ever supposed to pay you back?"

Max walked over to him and stared into his eyes for a few seconds.

"You did."

She remembered how he had kept her sane all of those times that she had come to the lab broken and bleeding, the time he got the Tryptophan for her and when he covered her seizures for her. But most of all when he had sat up with her all night in the med lab when she had been beaten to a pulp by Bulli and had helped her regain herself before being shifted to Psy-Ops. It was because of him that she was still alive and Max rather than some mindless automaton.

He stared back and then nodded slowly a soft smile showing his understanding. 

"Thank you!" Kelly threw her arms around Max again, breaking the intense moment.

Max laughed and pushed her back "Geez Lady, you don't know your own strength." 

"Max. I hate to be the one to break up the party but we have to go. We need to get back to barracks before they find us missing."

"Yeah." Max nodded and grabbed her jacket "Gotta blaze."

"Will you come back and see us?" Kelly wanted to know as they headed for the door.

"Not sure, probably not a good idea." Max said with regret in her voice "They'll be keeping tabs on you and once she gets better..."

Bill nodded and finished her sentence "Plausible deniability, they don't know we know you and we don't know you."

"Hey we just have to wait until it's strategically tactical." She threw out the phrase and watched him smile at the memory of her saying that a lot back in Wyoming. 

"Karma making a comeback." He answered and then held his arms out.

Max walked into them and hugged him back.

"Thank you." he whispered so that only she could hear.

"Back atcha." She pulled away and nodded. "Later."

Bill held his hand out for Alec to shake.

"Take care of my Max." his eyes held something that made Alec take him seriously.

Alec glanced back at her as she walked away and grinned at Bill.

"Always."

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La Vito- M/A action? Of course there will be. Is Max going to meet Logan? Yes. Will she be attracted to him? No. As for the rest I'm not saying just yet okay?

SGOU- Glad you think so, I didn't think it was too slow but I'm just the writer. And he is just a teenager isn't he?!

Kim- Yeah, it was set about a year or so in the future and this one was set that bit furthur- don't get confused. I know I was!

Ting- oh you have no idea how complicated I can make it- but no virus- I promise! LOL.

Ganko- Thanks for the long review, its great to know what you liked. Pix and Biggs will have to have  long chat soon won't they?! Max and Alec had perfect togetherness in that ddint they. He was so nervous bless him!

Elizabeth Annette- Who is in Seattle? No one right now, I don't want to give the story away but hang on in there. Promise.

Sigma1- It had to be said. They need to fight some to get rid of UST, when its ST then we have kisses instead of punches…for the most part.

Raven- Hope he isn't acting too sappy. I like the way eh is over Max and her being cluesless!

GivenAlias- Never get sick of always replying to reviews. Sometimes a review will spark me off in a different direction and I get a new idea. You guys are my muse and what kind of person ignores their muse? Plus it would be rude to ignore all of eth wonderful things that people say without saying thank you. What can I say I was bought up polite!

Athena80- More expressive Max? I'll try but she is very closed off. Lemme see what I can do with her. Thanks for the Review!

Jynx- Yeah had to have a dig at Logan. As for the other X's? Soon very soon.

Et- Who is gonna give first? Um a hint, what like who'll realise it first or say it?

Freedom Angel- I am so glad everyone liked that line- I know I did.

Messymissy- No feel free to write as much as you want, I love it! Glad you like the M/A bits. Max and motorcycles- great idea, thanks for that I totally forgot about her ninja! They'll be money savvy for missions but being rich? I don't know about that yet. Well see.

Lyndsay- feel free to review Moving Alongside too! Pix really does need to watch out for Biggs, he is very overprotective.

JG- Hey there! Glad you liked it and the dance line was also a fave of mine. I hope the missions sound realistic.

Brynnmissy- thanks I was a little apprehensive about the infamous Kezmezikstan mission but I think it went okay.

Cloudburst- No that's fine- I told you that long reviews were okay. M/A in formal wear so adorable! Biggs gets more screen time in Moving Alongside. And I had to write something about Max in heat! Every one wanted it. LOLA!! I hope I continue to exceed expectations.

Elfie- I know big jump but I wanted to bypass a lot and get to the juicy stuff, romance is better at 17 than at 15, makes it less ishy for some reason. Oh they are soooo like that, they just don't know it yet. Are the Wyoming lot on missions yet? Meeting up? Can't answer that. Sorry. Do you think Manticore is too soft on the Seattle lot? Should I add more punishments? Some one found Drew for me (she was actually in an episode of Dark Angel-doh!) but I'm currently Tara less.

Acb- if its still cut off email me and i'll send it to you.

Natasgi- UST is fun! Glad its not too slow!


	10. Agenda Adjustment

****

**A/N 2-** I haven't updated for a while as I have had a bad case of both head cold and writers block…especially with Chapter 10 of Moving Alongside which my beta thinks is great but I think sucks. I guess I'll find out when I post it anyway.

****

****

**Agenda adjustment.******

****

Max stretched enjoying the peace and quiet for a change, a few of their Special Ops squad were on manoeuvres and so she had the Rec room to herself as she sat there and caught up on her reading.

She was thinking about Alec…again, something that was becoming far too commonplace for her. He had been around a lot more these past few weeks and always around her. It was making it so much harder to ignore those strange feelings and fluttering in the stomach that she got when he was around. It wasn't heat. She remembered with slight embarrassment the first time that she had gotten these feelings. Scared that she was sick she went along to med lab and explained her symptoms to the female Doctor. 

"So you have sweaty hands and staggered breath and strange feelings in your stomach?" the Doctor asked "How often does this happen?"

"Almost everyday."

"Really?" the Doctor made some notes on her paper "Any particular time that it feels worse?"

Max nodded, "It gets worse around certain people."

She frowned, "Excuse me?"

Max repeated herself and the Doctor slowly put down her pad "Is this person a male by any chance?"

Max nodded again feeling embarrassed.

The Doctor peered at her curiously "The same male person?"

"My C.O." Max agreed. Hoping that the lady could tell her what was going on. 

She got annoyed when the female Doctor grinned "You're in X5-494's unit right?"

Max nodded again wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Do these feelings intensify when he is around?"

Max did a double take "Am I allergic to 494?"

The female Doc turned around and hid a laugh behind her hand

"Haven't you ever had a crush before?"

"A what?"

"Crush," The Doctor leaned forward, a smile playing on her face "See when a girl finds a guy that she likes and is attracted to then-"

Max started to squirm.

Max frowned, did she have a crush on Alec? Was that even possible?

Before she could think more about it, in walked the object of her thoughts smiling to himself.

"Hey what's with the grin?" she asked pushing her thoughts away to deal with another time.

"Hey Maxie, I was called into Sandoval's office."

"What did you do now?" she sighed

"Hey!" he said affronted "Just because the last time I was there it was because of a little prank."

Little being the operative word, he had so lost Pix's mischief challenge. It turned out that the others had a few decent tricks up their sleeves.

"Little prank?" Max said incredulously sitting up "Every bugle-boy had blue lips for a week."

He grinned until she smacked his arm. "Oh come on Max, don't tell me you are Miss Goody Two-Shoes, I know who it was that put laxative in the trainers coffee jar."

Max mumbled something undecipherable and then changed the topic "So what did he want?"

Alec bit his lip, "I want to show you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

They walked down the corridors and down the basement where Max knew the nomilies were. She was still a bit afraid of them after what Ben had told her back when she was child but Alec was with her. He led her up the stairs and into another part of Manticore. It was where The Mission Prep took place. They had been here a lot recently.

He led her into a large empty room with blue walls and a glass screen.

"Where are we?" she wanted to know.

"Come on." He pulled her over and opened the door that the glass screen overlooked. It was a slightly smaller room with a big funny shaped object in the centre of the room.

"What's that?" she frowned as she glanced it over "Some new weapon?"

"It's a piano. Ordinaries use it to make music."

"Really?" her eyes widened in surprise "Like a radio?"

"Like this." He pulled her over and sat her on the seat next to him and opened the lid. Max looked on in interest as he touched one of the ivory keys. A soft chord filled the room.

She smiled and he glanced down at the keys.

"They're teaching me how to play. I have a solo mission and I need to tutor someone."

"Who?"

He shrugged "Don't know yet. But listen to this."

He ran his hands over the white and black lines and tunes rang out loud and clear in the still room. Max closed her eyes as the classical piece echoed.

She felt herself move in time to the beat and could feel Alec doing the same as his fingers flew over the keys. She opened her eyes and glanced at him. He had his eyes closed, totally engrossed in the music.

She found herself totally engrossed in him and his rapturous expression. He loved doing this, she realised and he was wonderful at it.

She noticed a book on the stand and she flicked through it until her eyes lit up.

"Alec," He stopped, the last few notes ringing in the air.

"Hmm?"

"Play this one," She pointed to the music. 

He nodded and began the strains.

Max began to sing along and he glanced at her in surprise. He didn't know that she knew songs, not ordinaries songs anyway.

Her beautiful voice mixed with his strong playing and they melded to produce a perfect combination. They found themselves swaying together as they played.

As the song finished Alec turned to Max.

"Wow. How did you know the song?"

"I used to listen to Bill's radio back in Wyoming," She explained, "They had some great pre-pulse bands that I liked, this was one," She gestured to the piano "Can you show me how to play?"

"Sure." He put his hands over hers and showed her what the keys were and what they corresponded to on the piano.

"So is this deep cover mission, will you be gone for long?" she bit her lip as she waited for the answer.

Alec glanced at her in surprise, "Will you miss me if I'm gone for a while?"

Max shrugged and ran her hands over the notes ignoring his gaze.

"I'll be back soon." He promised with a grin wondering if he was finally making headway with Max. 

Since he had met Bill, he had figured out that Max had more secrets than she was letting on. She wasn't always sweetness and light and fire in her eyes. Sometimes when he looked he could see the darkness that crept in and sometimes the incredible sadness that was there. But then she'd cover it over with a shrug and smile and a glance that told him never to mention those moments. 

And he didn't, content to let her tell him in her own time. She was so beautiful, he thought as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"What?" she had noticed him staring.

"Nothing Max, just wondering what you are going to do without me around for a while."

"Get some peace and quiet." She replied with a mock scowl and shoved him in the ribs.

He yawned "Well I have to go, I'm meeting Sandoval for mission briefing in an hour. I'll be gone over the next few days." He stood up and walked away before stopping in the doorway and glancing back at her "Oh and Max?"

"Yeah?"

He grinned, "I'll miss you too."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you been briefed on your target, X5-494?" Sandoval asked him.

Alec looked straight ahead with the Manticore smile that he had perfected, it was bland and showed no emotion. Not the thrill of being sent on another solo mission or the confusion of having to wear this suit, just blank obedience.

"Yes Sir. Robert Berrisford fifty-eight years old. Widow. CEO of Mercydyne and one of Manticore's subcontractors."

Sandoval nodded "Our intelligence indicates that Berrisford's been curious lately about the work we do here--asking questions he shouldn't. Close surveillance has become a necessity."

He paused and Alec felt that some response was necessary "Yes Sir."

 "We've established a cover for you. Initially, your primary contact will be with his daughter."

"Yes Sir, according to the file her name is Rachel. She's seventeen. Only child. Mother died when she was ten. She's a good student- excels in history and communications." He repeated letting them know that he had done his homework.

"You will tutor the girl in piano, hence the lessons which the good professor tells me that you picked up quicker than expected. Well done." Sandoval sounded impressed and Alec fought the urge to grin.

"I understand that this will be your first deep cover mission."

"Yes Sir." Alec said again although mentally mocking himself for sounding like a broken record- if Max would be laughing at him if only she could hear him now.

 He got himself back paying attention as the men continued talking

"He's had four successful away missions but nothing long term in the field. We've been prepping him for the last year."

Alec bristled at that, it sounded like they had to single him out- all of Special Ops had been under severe training over the past year to help them out on deep cover missions. Even Sunny and Pix, two unlikely assassins if ever there were ones, had been undergoing the same training as he. It wasn't like he was a Nomilie.

"I want him deployed by the end of the week," The man said with a nod and Alec fought the urge to stick his tongue out at him. Ok so Max really was rubbing off on him.

Sandoval turned back to Alec.

"Ok 494, here is your original target Simon Lehane. He is the assigned piano tutor but hasn't initiated contact yet. You need to take him out and assume his identity."

Alec took the photograph and scanned it. Simon Lehane had glasses and hair that flopped into his face, he seemed meek and kind of young looking.

"Here are your fake passes 494, drivers license etc. we will need to meet once a week to keep tabs on how you are doing. We will contact you with details later on. As for now we reserve radio silence until needed. Good luck 494."

Alec took the passes and felt apprehension flow through him. He would be on his own here. There was no one to back him up and help him along; he had to do this by himself. 

He would be responsible if anything went wrong here. That thought alone was enough to scare him. But he shook it off and went to get his clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The neighbourhood where his target lived was a nice enough place. An apartment block with real green trees and a brick lattice terrace. Simon Lehane was listed as tenant in block 45a. Apparently he hadn't lived here for more than a few days, having moved out here specifically for this job, so it was doubtful anyone would know his face. This suited Alec fine. The landlady reportedly was a 70 year old lady called Ms Mendez and according to the file she was partially blind so it was unlikely that she would have much of an issue.

That must be her struggling to open the door.

"Hey Ms Mendez, let me get that for you." He called and pulled on the door.

"Oh thank you young man." she smiled widely causing wrinkles to abound on her face. Alec stared in fascination; he hadn't really seen any old people. Everyone a Manticore was young and fit or at least older and useful. No one was really that elderly.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"I bet you were a real head turner." He grinned at her and she blushed chuckling like a school girl.

"Oh get out." She pushed him "Who are you?"

"It's me Ms Mendez, Simon Lehane?" he tried the name, it sounded foreign on his lips. She frowned for a second and then pushed it away. 

"Oh yes. You look different without your glasses."

Shit, the glasses.

"Yeah I thought I'd try contacts but I have a headache now. I'd best go get my glasses."

"I know the feeling young man." she sympathised patting his arm "Me I'm blind as a bat without mine." 

Alec grinned and walked away past her and up the stairs. He quickly picked the lock on the door and crept in. he heard the shower running and so he hid himself behind the door and waited his mind buzzing with thoughts and apprehension about what he was about to do and adrenaline coursing through his body.

The shower shut off and Alec braced himself for this.

A man walked into the room wearing just a towel and grasped around on the dresser. Alec moved and took the glasses, putting them on himself and watched as the man turned quickly to him.

"Looking for these?" he asked.

"What do you want?" Simon looked shocked and Alec quickly reached up and held his hands around the man's neck holding tightly and feeling the man smack at his arms trying to get his breath back. But there was no way that he could shift the strong transgenic and with a final shudder he gave out. Alec reached down and snapped the guy's neck, making sure that he was dead and not just unconscious from asphyxiation. 

For a second he stared down at the body. This wasn't the first time that he had ever killed anyone, he had been on plenty of missions before, but it was the first time that it hadn't been in self defence or a "bad guy" as Max dubbed them. In effect he had just killed an innocent that had happened to be in the way.

A strange feeling pounded in his chest as he looked down at the innocent face on the floor. He didn't like the way it felt. He had followed orders so why was he feeling bad? Why had killing this innocent felt so wrong?

_ "No one is an innocent. If they are jeopardising the mission then they need to be neutralised." _

The lesson rang in Alec's ears and he pushed aside the strange feeling in his chest and looked at the photo on the man's desk. He knew that Simon would keep his wallet close to hand so he reached into the top drawer and pulled out the wallet, swapping Simon's drivers license for his own manufactured one. He glanced at the picture and name inscribed next to it saying that he was Simon Lehane. Not 494, not Alec. Simon. A mild mannered piano teacher who was currently lying at his feet.

"Gotta get rid of you." Alec muttered and tightened his leather gloves already making plans for disposal of Simon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec took a deep breath and rang the doorbell to the immense mansion. He was dressed in Simon's suit and it itched in all the wrong places. Obviously the pianist wasn't into Armani or any of the other designers that Alec had learned about in Cultural studies 101. Neither it seemed was he into comfort. Still he knew that he looked good, even with his hair slicked back and the glasses hiding his big green eyes.

He had already been buzzed in at the gates and was just waiting for someone to come let him in. His mission really began here and he was nervous.

He heard footsteps from within and plastered a smile on his face.

"This way." The man who opened the door ushered him in without even checking for I.D, very sloppy Alec thought.

He was escorted through the large ornate house, his mind actively seeking out vantage points and likely points of entry, exit, ambush and the offices that he would have to smuggle into. 

He was shown into a huge airy room which was dominated by a large bay window which housed an alcove and lay behind a huge grand piano. There was a girl standing by the window with her back to him. 

He cleared his throat and she turned around and smiled. The light streaming in from the window lit up her face like a halo of light and made her seem angelic.

He smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Simon Lehane."

"Rachel Berrisford." Her voice was as soft as her hands were "It's nice to meet you."

Her sweet smile warmed him. He looked her over; with her long dark hair and sparkling eyes she was real stunner and exuded innocence and gentility. The whole effect was enough to take any man's breath away…that was if he hadn't been hit with a sassy transgenic, who liked to smack him around, first.

Rachel was cute, but she was no Max.

"So you're my tutor then?" Rachel was talking still.

"That's right Miss Berrisford. Here to show you the fine art of playing piano." He grinned at her and saw her visibly melt.

"Rachel- please, my mother was Ms Berrisford." She dropped his hand and blushed. 

"All right Rachel, you can call me Simon. So how about we get to this then?"

She nodded and walked to the Piano.

Alec walked along and sat next to her.

"Okay so why don't you show me what you can do first so I have some idea of where to start with you."

She blushed again and Alec could tell what she was thinking. He hid a grin and watched as she let her fingers dance over the keys in a classical piece.

He let her finish and then turned the page and chose a more modern section.

"Try this."

She looked at him in surprise "My old tutor didn't like me to play anything that wasn't classical."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not him." Alec said with a smile and she smiled back and started the piece.

He let her play through for a few minutes and then began to correct her finger work and tempo. Telling her that her posture could be affecting her touch and showing her how to adjust. They had been playing for about two hours when he stood up and walked to the window. He had heard someone coming down the hallway and didn't want to appear too cosy.

Rachel had returned to playing a soft classical tune and he paced, waiting for the footsteps to come closer.

"Is this all right?" she asked and he tore his attention away from the layout of the grounds and nodded.

"It's fine, just watch your dynamics." 

She smiled and began to play a jazzier tune. He softened as he realised that she shared his love of the instrument.

"How about this?" she asked.

"It's good, I like it." he replied mentally filing it away to play for Max later.

Just then the footsteps entered the room attached to a man in his late fifties with greying hair and an imposing presence that made Alec want to stand up and salute.

"Well I see you're expanding your repertoire." 

"Simons much more fun that my last teacher. He wouldn't let me play anything but Chopin and Mozart."

"I'm all for mixing it up a little. Keeps things interesting." He walked forward and offered his hand "Robert Berrisford."

"Simon Lehane." Alec shook his hand marvelling how the name now seemed to flow off his tongue. So this was Manticore's worry and Alec's target. He didn't seem so dangerous but it wasn't his job to question.

"Good to meet you. Don't let me interrupt, she'll use any excuse to avoid lessons or practice." He moved forward to stroke his daughters hair in a way that Alec had seen Max's friend Bill do to her. It was a sign of affection; one that Alec had never been privy to.

Rachel was both embarrassed and pleased by the contact, good naturedly protesting his treatment of her with a sweet.

"Daddy!"

"Be firm." Berrisford said with a grin as he walked away.

"Your father seems nice." Alec noted as he turned back to Rachel. He saw this as an excellent opportunity to get some information out of the girl or at least get into a position where he might complete his mission and get home.

"He's great, It's just been the two of us, though, since my mom died. Are you close to your parents?" she asked curiously. 

"No, it's just me." Her face fell and she made a small sound of sorrow. Alec smiled at her sympathetic response "That's okay; they died a long time ago. I don't really remember them." Alec said with a shrug it was somewhat true, he was sure that his test tube was long gone. And the surrogate was probably long gone too. 

Rachel looked at him in sympathy "That must have been really rough on you."

Alec watched her for a second, realising that she was serious. She thought that not having a parent was rough. Being a transgenic was tough and having to do drills and missions was tough, going out to kill people was tough but having no parents? Walk in the park.

Besides he had his Unit and his position and his friends and Max. Life wasn't that bad.

"We're supposed to be playing piano, not talking about my sad childhood."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec sighed and sat on his bed in the late Simon Lehane's apartment, these last two weeks had been a stretch. He never knew how exhausting it was to lie solidly for a full day. During the week Rachel was at school for most of the day so he stayed at his apartment and watched television or went to the nearest gym, which didn't have half of the facilities that Manticore did. 

He had discovered some wonderful things that Manticore had never told them about or would let them go to, such as strip clubs and bars- admittedly the first made him slightly guilty when he thought of Max but the second was enough to make him forget that. He had found a way to make money too, something called gambling and he'd attended cage fights which seemed to him to be a great way to make some quick cash if he was ever in the need.

He also played the piano and read during the day until four which was when they had a lesson. Then he would spend most of the afternoon at the Berrisford mansion with Rachel for her lesson and they would go for a walk or something afterwards. During the weekend the lesson was extended to a half day and he would tutor her in short bursts for a few hours.  

He had spent all Saturday with Rachel, boy could that girl talk. She chattered non stop about everything in her life. It was fascinating in a way and gave him insight, only not into what Manticore wanted. Unless they were interested in the workings of the female mind. 

She was a delight and so full of life and vitality and she seemed taken with him.

He loved to just sit and watch her as she sparkled with energy. He had told Biggs the truth all those years ago. The girls at Manticore could never match those on the outside who understood what life was all about and who understood that there was more to life than missions and drills.

Max understood, he wasn't sure why or how but she did. She had that light and that knowledge and he knew that was what made her so alluring to him. For goodness sake he couldn't go more than a few hours without thinking about her. Everything that he saw or experienced, he was saving it up to take back and share with her. The way the house looked, the way Rachel hung on him and the things he saw around. Life. He wanted to share life with Max.

The phone rang next to him twice and then paused and then again twice and paused and then once. That was the prearranged signal for him to get into contact with Manticore. It was time to hand in his report.

~~

He stood to attention in front of Sandoval and watched him flick through his work.

"Fine work, 494."

There was another agent standing with him. An agent Freer who was just as stuffy as Sandoval was.

"Anything we need to know that isn't included in your report."

Alec hesitated "Yes sir, I've been invited to dinner."

The two men exchanged glances, 

"When?"

"Tonight, sir."

Sandoval looked impressed "We had no idea your relationship with Berrisford progressed this far."

"It wasn't Berrisford who invited me, sir. It was the daughter." Alec replied truthfully.

"Really?" he sounded amused and Alec wanted to frown, what was so funny about that?

"Yes, sir."

"Under the impression there's a romantic interest on her part?"

Alec just stared at him. What did that have to do with anything? She was sweet but she was just a kid. Okay so she was only a year or two younger than he was but in experience- she was a child. It wasn't like anything could come of anything, in a few weeks he'd be back at Manticore and back with Max. He briefly wondered if he could creep up to see her but dismissed that thought as being unrealistic.

Sandoval smirked "Do you think she likes you?"

Who Max? Alec started and then realised that no matter what they thought Manticore couldn't read his thoughts. They were still talking about Rachel. Well what was he supposed to say to that? Yes sir?

"She's given every sign that she enjoys my company, sir."

 "Play along 494. This can bring you beneficial access." 

Whatever that was supposed to mean. Alec thought, totally annoyed with the conversation and just wanting to get out of here.

"Yes Sir." he replied tiredly and walked away.

~~

The dinner party was boring. At least from Alec's point of view. He didn't really know anyone and wasn't particularly interested in making acquaintances that he might have to kill later on. He meandered around trying to learn what he could and pick up some tips that may come in handy later on. He was just eavesdropping on two men talking about the black market when he felt a soft touch on his arm.

He looked down to see Rachel. She was wearing this soft touch silk dress with her hair all done up in curly tendrils, she looked beautiful and he told her so.

"Wow, you look amazing."

She blushed and leaned up "So do you."

Alec looked down at himself. He had taken some of Simon's hard earned cash and bought himself a nice black suit; something a little more upmarket than tweed. Ok so it suited him but amazing?

He chuckled.

Rachel bit her lip and looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?"

He wasn't sure but couldn't really deny the request after seeing the hope in her big doe eyes and followed her out of the dining room and down the hall towards the indoor pool house.

"Come on." She urged and he glanced around furtively

"Hey, we shouldn't be gone too long. Your father-"

"My father is busy with his cronies." She interrupted "Talking business. You'd be bored."

Bored talking about genetics? Doubtful. He let some of his humour slip through Simon's serene mask.

"Oh maybe not."

"You're a funny one."

He paused, had he given something away?

"I am?"

Rachel smiled, her eyes dancing "Mm-hmm. Most boys would much rather spend a few minutes alone with a girl than sit in some smoke-filled room, talking about genetics."

Boys? Alec held back a laugh at her innocence. Ok so he wasn't much older than she was but he hadn't been a boy for a long time.

"Well I'm not most…boys."

"I know." She beamed up at him and he returned it. She didn't know the half of it. "Do you want to go for a swim?"

Alec glanced at the pool. It had been hot and stuffy in that dining hall and the smell of cigar smoke on his clothes stifled him, especially with his enhanced transgenic sense of smell. "All right." As he looked up she was shining again.

She reached hesitantly for the straps of her dress and then paused. 

"Can you, um, turn around?"

Alec blankly realised that he had been staring for the past few seconds and hurriedly spun.

"Yeah, yeah."

He reached up to loosen his tie and shirt. He smirked at the thought that she was willing to let him see her wet and half naked in the pool but he wasn't allowed to watch her get undressed.

It was a far cry from Manticore where they had all shared showers until their teens and had no problem with dropping their clothes…well most of them anyway.; a few remained maddeningly modest. 

He took of his trousers and shoes and edged into the water, hissing as it was cold to the touch.

He swam over to Rachel who was clad only in her slip.

She grabbed his hands and looked at him nervously.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I've been sort of throwing myself at you for the past few weeks. Don't you like me?"

Alec was taken aback. Why did she think that? Of course he liked her. 

"I like you." She smiled at his words and moved her head forwards to kiss him.

Alec moved back, his throat working hard.

Rachel looked distraught "What's wrong?"

"I do like you Rachel, I like you a lot but I can't…there's…"

Her hand flew to her mouth "Oh god, you have a girlfriend!"

Alec pulled his hands away and moved back "No…well sort of but not really, she's not my… I mean we're not." He ran a hand through his hair frustrated at the turn of conversation. "We're not like that."

"But...you want to be?" she asked tentatively. 

"I do." he admitted with a sigh and hoisted himself onto the edge of the pool. She followed suit and sat by him draping a nearby towel over her shoulders. 

"Are you okay?" she asked cautiously taking in the sad look on his face.

"Not really." He half turned "Look Rachel you are a great girl and if things were different...hell I don't know."

"But they're not different, it's obvious that you like her a lot." She glanced away and he felt like a heel.

"Rachel." He tilted her chin towards him "I swear that I never meant to lead you on or anything. I do like you."

"Don't apologise." she said softly "It's okay. I mean you're gorgeous I can't really expect that you'd be single."

He managed to laugh at that. "We're not together."

"Why not?"

Alec sighed "Things are complicated and she's…we're…I just…complicated."

"Wow."

He turned at the tone of her voice

"What?"

"This girl must mean a lot to you." She offered "I don't think I've ever seen you so confused."

"Yeah. That's one way of putting it." he scoffed "She gets me so…" he stopped "Sorry you don't want to hear about this."

"No go on." Rachel breathed deeply "I want to know about her."

He looked at her curiously "Why?"

Rachel shrugged "I like you and she's important to you. So tell me about her."

"About Max?" he thought about it "From the moment she walked into my life nothing has been the same. It's like one long roller coaster with her at the wheel. She's taken everything I've ever known or thought about myself and my life and turned it upside down."

"Sounds scary."

"It is, but I wouldn't have it any other way." He grinned "The first time we met she kicked me in the chest." He noted Rachel's horrified face and amended "We were only kids, I was being a jerk."

"You?" she sounded disbelieving.

"Has been known to happen. Anyway since then we just," he shook his head and sighed "I can't even describe it, wouldn't know where to start."

"Does she feel the same?" 

He looked over at Rachel; her head was inclined, soft tendrils of damp hair falling over her face. She really was beautiful.

"I doubt it." he said softly tracing her cheek with his forefinger "I think she thinks I'm a friend, which believe me is a big step up. But that's all."

"She must be a fool." Rachel ducked away from his hand "I can see how much you like her and I only just met you, making a fool out of myself."

He swallowed at that. "I never meant to lead you on Rachel."

"I know." She laughed "It was just me getting my romantic notions up and running. I guess it's because most boys at school are only into me because of my father's money or because I'm…"

"Beautiful?" Alec interrupted "You are Rachel. Stunning."

She blushed "Is Max stunning?"

He nodded "Yeah. Not like you, she's not sweet and innocence. You, when I look at you I can see you in a white cotton dress walking across the homestead. Maybe the whole Jane Austen deal."

He had taken extensive courses in English literature one time for an assignment. Jane Austen was a little too soppy but he knew girls were into it.

She laughed at the picture. "As long as I'm not Lydia Bennett."

Lydia Bennett was the vivacious, self centred, flirtatious hussy of a daughter. No, that wasn't his sweet Rachel she was more like the eldest sister. A sweet tempered, helpful, adorable girl.

"Nah, more Jane. But Max, she's… leather and denim. Maybe more Shakespeare's Beatrice from Much ado about nothing."

Rachel laughed as he likened Max to the brash, sarcastic, witty heroine of the story.

"I'm sure she'd love to hear that."

"Yea right." He could just imagine telling Max that- she'd kick his ass from here to Manticore.

They sat for a moment in silence.

"I know you don't think of me like that." Rachel began "But I'd like to be friends?"

Alec grinned, relief strong on his face for reasons that he couldn't grasp.

"I have no problem with that."

****

****

****

**A/N – ****Come on, hands up who didn't see this coming? Be honest now!!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moonlite star- Well Alec certainly has a few more questions that he did before but no answers- it will come just be patient!

Et- I missed Bill!!!

Messymissy- Nah, I like to read rambles so however much you write I will read- go for it girl. Every chapter is your fave! But hey I am so not complaining- I love them all too…most of them damn chapter10.mutters darkly  What would Alec do if he read Left Behind? Probably torch the whole of Manticore- but we'll find out more about his reaction soon enough! I like different perspectives too. Which would explain the psychosis that is Moving Alongside!

Jade-K- don't feel shame, I'm just glad that you've read and enjoyed- feel free to review again- I thrive on them! I spent Feb 14th single…and at work. I feel your pain!

Ev- Max and Alec at the bar- my Crash scene! Lol, Bill came back!!

Feenian- Bill made a cameo to wrap up some loose ends but he has to go away now.

 Barcode_babe210-  Keep reading and all will be revealed.

Jamoes- Spawn- hey. Id stay away from the hardened criminal too! Poor doctor! sniggers Alec can charm birds and whatnot but our Maxie? Hmmm.

Raven- He'll wait. Needle a bit but he has to wait, she still is very self contained. More soon!

Acb- Alec was creeped out by family life even while he craved it! Thanks for eth kudos, I hope I keep the high standards up! Feel free to tell me if I slack.

Brynnmissy- Hmm, a miracle? sheepish ok so I have no idea, Maybe he'll take the kid and run. As long as she's alive and well he wont mind running- maybe he'll even meet up with the 09ers!

Nat1- Jealous of Bill! Can you believe Alec!!!

Ting- Their bar banter was fun to write as well as to read. Cheers love.

Dokushoka79- The heat dream was a response to all of you that asked fo r Max in heat- I have other heat plans but that was for you guys=- enjoy! 


	11. Doubts about the world

**A/N thanks to Itay again for the additions.**

**A/N2-Hope this answers some questions for you all and thanks for the tonnes of reviews- you guys rock! Big time! Love ya. Sorry to Nat for the long answery review at the end- I know you hate them!**

**Especially to JANE- see you are not a jinx!**

****

****

****

****

**Doubts about the world.******

****

"Son?" Alec turned around to see Mr Berrisford motioning with his hand for Alec to come into his office. It was early afternoon and was almost time for Rachel's daily lesson. Alec had just gone to the kitchen to get a drink and hadn't noticed Mr Berrisford standing in the doorway to his office.

"Yes Sir?"

"In here, Simon. Have a seat son. Want a drink?"

"No thank you sir." Alec wondered what he wanted, had he somehow found out about his and Rachel's impromptu pool party? Was he about to be fired? He tried not to grin as he imagined telling _that_ to the Manticore brass.

"I don't usually partake in the middle of the day myself, but, uh...some business problems, that's all. I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm afraid your services won't be needed after this week. I'm sending Rachel away for a while." He handed Alec a check who took it without looking at the amount. He would cash it and hide the money from Manticore anyway.

Alec's heart sank, it seemed Berrisford was about to go against Manticore. 

"Oh?"

"To visit her grandparents in New York. I haven't told her yet. I'd appreciate it if, uh, you kept that between the two of us for the time being." 

Alec was used to following orders "Yes, sir." 

Berrisford smiled ruefully at the bright, handsome young man sat in front of him. 

"Must be nice." He said almost to himself. 

Alec frowned, "Sir?" 

"To be young, like yourself. No responsibilities or cares."

Alec wanted to laugh- he hadn't been young for a long time and as for no responsibilities? Hah. Talk about the weight of lives. 

But of course he couldn't tell Berrisford that actually, his life was dependant on what information Alec could get back to base. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Once you have children, everything changes. You try to do the right thing, because you want them to be proud of you, but sometimes the right thing can go so wrong. Anyway...I envy you."

Alec swallowed as Berrisford's eyes glanced down at the photo frame on his desk. There was no doubt that he was a man torn in two- knowing that he was doing the right thing for the right reasons but knowing that everything he loved was in jeopardy because of it. His love for his daughter was making him weak, making him vulnerable and he was going to be killed for it and yet, and yet- there was something in his eyes that drew Alec in. not nobility or sacrifice, not even honour but assurance. He might die but he would be a hero to his girl. She would love him for what he had done and the stand he had taken- he had a purpose in life now and that was to make his daughter proud and in that instant, Alec envied him too. 

Rachel entered the room and stared at the two of them watching each other in respectful silence, one so very much older than the other because of experience in life and the other older because of experience in death. 

Rachel's voice broke the tension "Hey! Someone's late for my lesson." 

Berrisford pulled his daughter to him and kissed her "You kids go ahead; I have to leave for the rest of the day- have fun now." 

~~

The last few sessions weren't as strained as he thought they would be after their little confession at the pool. In fact now that Rachel knew one of his secrets things were actually much better and she loved to distract him by asking questions about Max. Her father was right; she would look for any excuse not to practise.

But it was such a relief to have someone to talk to about this stuff who didn't know all the specifics and wouldn't rag on him for being sappy about the scary transgenic that loved to kick his ass that he didn't really mind.

"So why can't you tell her?" she asked for the third time.

Alec chuckled "C'mon Rach, you're not getting out the lesson that easy."

She pouted "Tell me."

Alec put his head on the side and considered "Master that score and I'll talk."

Rachel's fingers flew across the piano in a fury, finding the correct keys and making the melody beautiful. She grinned as she finished showing Alec that all the times she had made mistakes were either deliberate or just because she wasn't paying attention. He frowned, a mischievous thought coming to the fore.

"You know Rachel, I don't really think that you need me. I feel like I am cheating your father by tutoring you- you're capable. Maybe I should just quit." He ducked his head and looked up from under his lashes. The stricken glance on her face was enough to cause him to burst out laughing and she huffed.

"That wasn't fair Simon!"

"Serves you right." He ruffled her hair and made her move over and sat next to her. "Now what shall we talk about?" he teased knowing full well what she wanted to talk about.

Max.

She thought that the whole situation with him and Max was romantic…she obviously wasn't paying attention. But thankfully she had recovered from her little crush on him and currently adored a boy at school with great hair, a nice body, money in the bank and a hot red shiny convertible with leather seats --- hell he was such a catch even Alec offered to hit on him.

He suspected that what she had felt for him was the attraction of the older man- college guy- whatever…plus he was hot- even he knew that.

But since then she had wanted to be friends, which was fine, it got him a little deeper which was great but that meant that she wanted to know all about him. Which was less great. He was tired of lying to her and even though it was nice to finally have someone to talk to about his feelings for Max, it got a little wearing that he still had to be so careful. 

"Simon?" she elbowed him and he elbowed her back playfully. 

"Ok, ok so what do you wanna know now?"

"Tell me about when you two first met."

"Well we were about fifteen and she had just got transferred to… my boarding school."

"You went to boarding school?" she asked surprised.

"More like an orphanage." He corrected and she got that soft look of sympathy on her face. "Anyway, she was from a rival school and one night while I was out visiting a friend who was in Isolation,"

"Isolation?"

"Uh quarantine- she had measles." He lied smoothly "I saw Max in one of the rooms by herself and I went in to rag on her about being from the other place. She was staring out of the window, ignoring me."

He grinned as he thought of that night. Max was watching the space needle miles away and thinking deep thoughts and he went in to have a jibe at her for being a 09er.

"I thought she was lonely and homesick- an easy target. I was wrong."

Boy had he been wrong she had turned, one hand on her hip and the sassiest expression on her face and told him that he could take his "Welcome" and shove it up his ass.

"She totally reamed me out. Called me a pretty boy and threatened to kick my ass."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, obviously not used to that kind of unladylike behaviour.

"Then what?"

"I teased her and she kicked me in the chest and sent me flying."

Her mouth dropped 

"Really? She sounds strong."

"I think Maxie took Martial arts or something." He amended,

She looked half impressed and he laughed.

"That was pretty much it for me then. It was all about Max."

She stared at him "Because she kicked you?"

"Because she was alive. You see most of the girls at the orphanage were kind of dull, they were all- oh my life is so bad, I have no parents. But Max, who has been through some serious stuff, just…sparkled."

Rachel gave a soft laugh.

"What?" he looked at her puzzled.

"You don't know do you? You are a terrible liar Simon; even to yourself I can read you like a book. Your face is a dead give away."

Alec's stomach dropped to his feet. Dammit. He needed to be more guarded around her. Just because she made him feel the way that Biggs did around Chance. His sister. What had he given away? What did she know? Had he jeopardised his mission? 

That wasn't good enough dammit; if he had unwittingly blown his cover he needed to get those damn computer files NOW.

He got to his feet.

"Bathroom." He muttered and walked away hurriedly.

He knew that Berrisford's office was just down here and that was where he would find the laptop. With Rachel waiting in the piano room and Mr Berrisford elsewhere for the day- it would be the prime time.

He entered the office quietly and scanned the computer which had been left on standby. A quick few strokes and he produced a computer disk from his pocket, slotting it into the drive and waiting for it to upload all of Berrisford computer files. On the desk was a framed photo of Berrisford and Rachel, arms around each other and big smiles. Alec swallowed the lump that had come into his throat and for the first time ever he regretted what he was going to have to do. The disk beeped and he popped it from its slot just as the soft sound of footprints came towards him. Looking up he saw Rachel glance confusedly at him.

"Simon?"

"Hey." He grinned.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Uh... I got lost looking for the bathroom." He lied smoothly and she nodded.

"Um, the bathroom's down the other hallway."

He made a show of glancing around "Right, right. Well I can't help it. You've got me all turned around."

It was cheesy he knew and she swatted at his arm.

"You ran away because you knew what I was gonna say and you didn't want to hear it."

"Hear what?"

"You love her, Max." she paused "Your hands are shaking."

The fact that Rachel knew him well enough and had put her finger on the way he felt exactly made him shake. 

"They are?" he hadn't noticed, she had blown him away with her little declaration. He loved Max? 

She was worried "Are you all right?"

Alec smiled "Yeah. I'm all right. I'm just happy." He pulled her to him in a bear hug and his smile faded as he pondered her words.

He was a trained killing machine with more than five assassinations under his belt and that doesn't include the civilian casualties and group missions like in Kezmekistan, he had been designed in a test tube and born in a surrogate who just wanted cash. He had been bought up to hurt- not hug and to kill, not caress-- what did he know about love? All he knew was that Max made him feel. Feel good and happy and alive and…free.

And that was enough for him.

~~

He really hated the colour of these walls. The disturbing grey that would better suit a mental institute than a science facility- what made them even worse was that there was no colour here, it was all bleak and grey and nasty. What made_ that_ even worse was that he had been standing here for about an hour waiting for them to go over his report and brief him on any changes to his mission parameters.

"The files you brought us are very enlightening, 494. Berrisford's acquired some damaging information about Manticore, and has plans to alert his friend in the Senate."

"This might be a good time to send a message to all our suppliers. Something decisive."

Alec felt a stone roll in the pit of his stomach. He could just see Rachel's father pulling her to him for a kiss and his proud smile as she looked adoringly at him.

"Eliminate the target tomorrow. According to reports, he takes his daughter to school in the morning?"

Alec couldn't get the words passed his throat "Yes Sir."

Sandoval continued "Take them both out. That's pretty decisive. You'd better get back there. Lesson starts at four, doesn't it?"

Alec tried not to speak- he tried to be a good soldier and follow orders but that smile that Berrisford gave his to daughter's photo came back to haunt him. Berrisford knew the risks of what he was doing; he knew he was condemning himself. He was doing this, sending her away to protect her. It was noble and Alec could respect that.

"You understand your assignment?"

"Yes Sir," leave it, leave it- his mind urged but his tongue continued "It's just that…"

"It's just what 494?"

"Sir, I can eliminate Berrisford without involving the daughter. It just seems to me the collateral damage is an unnecessary---"

Sandoval's voice turned icy "You're not in charge of this mission, 494. Your job, and your only thought, is to follow our orders."

"Yes Sir." He mocked himself in his head Yessir.

"Are you capable of doing that?"

Screw you! He wanted to scream and rip off Sandoval's head. In that moment he would have happily done so.

"Yes Sir."

 Sandoval watched him "Because if for some reason we lost confidence in you...we'd have no need for you."

No need for him, in Special Ops or at all- would they terminate him?

"No sir."

"So we're clear, then?"

"Crystal, sir."

~~

Max had once told him about something called the Blue Lady who supposedly watched over them, he hadn't ever seen her.

_Connect the C4 to the terminal._

He had also heard something in Cultural studies about different religions.

_Terminal needs to be on "on" and polarities diversified._

There were so many different Gods and goddesses but he never recalled one for transgenics. 

_Prevent plasma leakage so the detonation is fluid._

A transgenic god would be nice right about now. Because he knew –KNEW- that what he was doing was wrong, so very, very wrong, in his gut and in his heart. Berrisford was an enemy of Manticore—

_Detonation device needs to be free from constraints and ready to be activated._

But Rachel wasn't, she was a child. Killing a child was wrong…wasn't it? Was it? Manticore was telling him to do it but could he snuff out that life, the life that had come to mean so much to him? 

_Radio detonation is the most effective and efficient way to assassinate your target. _

Did transgenics go to heaven…or hell? Or did they just die?

_Minimal contact needed._

Alec stared at the bomb in his hand.

_It comes down to them or you._

Rachel would go to heaven.

Alec would not.

It was a simple as that.

Alec waited in the bushes for them to go to school. Like a good little automaton he had planted the bomb under the car and was now in waiting for the ideal moment to …

_Destroy_

…Complete his mission

He was wearing all black- a far cry from Simon Lehane that they knew. It had seemed somehow distasteful to wear the clothes that Simon would have to kill them. A betrayal that the same person who had worn those clothes to tutor and hug and smile and drink coffee and have chats and confessions, wore the same to annihilate.

No dammit- they are targets- not people. He looked up, clenching his jaw and he saw Rachel dance in her room, getting ready for school.

_"You love her."_ she'd said, knowing better than he did himself how he felt.

"_Sometimes the right thing can go so wrong."_ Nobility from the enemy.

_"Take them both out."_ Why?

Yeah Alec. Why?

Alec gasped and looked down at the remote control in his hand. He wasn't some mindless automaton. He wasn't 494 dammit he was Alec!! He heard Berrisford come down the driveway and greet his driver, getting into the front seat.

"Good morning, Mr. Berrisford. Let me take that for you, sir." The man was polite and took his briefcase. Berrisford thanked him- _Thanked him._ When had Manticore ever thanked Alec?

What the hell was he doing?

_"I like you a lot."_ He'd told Rachel- really?

Sandoval's icy voice echoed in his ear "_Eliminate the target tomorrow."_

_"You understand your assignment?"_

In a moment of clarity, Alec understood his assignment and knew that it was wrong.  

He raced across the driveway and into the house. Rachel was coming down the stairs and she glanced down to see him.

"Simon what are you doing?"

Good freaking question! Yelled his inner soldier but he pushed it aside.

"We don't have a lot of time." He urged desperately.

"What's the matter?"

"Listen to me. You and your father need to leave town right now."

"Why?"

He grabbed her shoulders, wanting to shake her for asking so many questions, didn't she realise all of their lives were on the line?

"I'll cover for you. I'll tell 'em that you left in the middle of the night. But you have got to go now."

"You're hurting me."

He knew his grip on her arms was tight but he couldn't get his fingers to let go. For the first time in his life he was afraid, afraid for her. For him. For doing the right thing.

"Come with me."

"No! Tell me what's happening." she demanded and he paused hating himself but it had to be done, she had to see-

"Okay, I was sent here to kill your father."

The fear he saw on her face chilled him and he knew that she saw him for who he was 494, a monster.

"It was my job." He qualified, desperate for her to understand what he couldn't say "You were my job."

Her hand reared back and a ringing slap echoed in his ears, the feeling hurting worse that anything ever.

He heard Berrisford voice from behind him "Rachel! Come on, honey!"

He grimaced as he remembered that the bomb was still under the car. The detonator in his hand. She followed his glance and took in the remote.

She burst into tears as she realised what it was and where it probably was. She tore past him and despite transgenic speed he couldn't stop her.

"Rachel!"

She pushed past him and he grasped at her with numb fingers grabbing onto air. A cool touch fell under his fingertips and he gazed down at her locket which had torn from around her neck. Its silver sheen glared at him mocking him.

She screamed for her father and Berrisford's men raced towards Alec.

"Daddy!"

"Rachel!" Alec ran down the stair knocking out one man who tried to stop him, but he had managed to detain Alec for those vital few seconds as she fled out of the door.

"Rachel!" he called again "Rachel?"

She ran to the car and screamed for her father.

She opened the door and the world stopped.

The world narrowed to a singular point.

As if in slow motion a tiny pinprick of light flared and became the entire existence of one man. A man who watched as the explosion rocked the vehicle turning the air into smoke and soot, a man who watched as a fireball erupted casting the rest of the world into shadow, a man who watched as billows of flame reached, dancing up towards the sky in searching desperate strands. A man whose world crumbled in front of him while he lay powerless to stop it.

He hardly heard his own voice screaming for her, he barely noticed the black SUV pull up by his side and demand that he get in. he scarcely felt the two men drag him into the car and the only thing that registered was that one small, ever fading- perfect memory of the pinprick of light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nora- Cheers pet for the push- I did need to get those out and so hopefully not too long- heres the next part for ya.

SockBrain- Its not this chapter- it was the part of Moving Alongside that I have just posted- Chapter10. My beta says its okay but! Glad you liked the piano scene, that's another one that wrote itself!

Feenian- crossed wires! Oops! Oh well, thanks for the praise, I am so glad that everyone liked this chapter.

Julie- Hey there! Won't stop- just had a few issues with my computer the past few days but I should now be back on track!

Jade-K- Well I know I love Alec! And Ben and damn its so hard to choose between the two! Not only was I working on the 14th I was working in the Disney Store and had lovey-dovey couples all day coming in to bear £100 teddies with love hearts- by the end of the day I felt like I had a sugar overdose- EW.

Athena80- I always thought that Alec would prefer Max over Rachel- especially since she seemed so much younger than he was. I know the chap ended a little differently than everyone wanted but…well it was my story!

Sigma1- Rachel is a catalyst for something although not necessarily joy-joy feelings. See the next chapter for more details!

Juliet- I wish I had been a writer for Dark Angel- none of that frou-frou Logan stuff or hand holding. Sketchy would have had a bigger role too. Thanks for the feedback darling!

GivenAlias- I hate being ill, It stops so many of my favourite things! Nah no Alec/Rachel ness here. I actually thought she was very, very wrong for him. LOL, of course it matters- you guys review and it changes my writing!

Raven- The Doc scene was a great one to write- poor Max! And I also loved the Piano thing, it just wrapped their relationship up in a nutshell. Feel free to ramble- I've said that I enjoy long reviews!

Nat1- Thank you, I liked the premise of the series, it was only the execution that needed work but the series and my series are interwoven quite a lot in the next few chapters so watch out for those scenes! Yes to more Lydecker. Wait and see to the others.

Lyndsay- You got your sister hooked? Yay you! LOO, you can put your hand down now! Max can be cute and don't forget that she didn't spend that much time with the other Units at Wyoming so she has a few blank spots.

Cecelia- Wow, I don't think I could reread it all in one sitting! Welcome to the stories anyway and I am glad that you are enjoying them. feel free to let me know if there is something that you don't like or want explaining!

Jane- I wont stop writing and you are not a jinx! Review lots! Max's actions will be discussed in Moving Alongside as well as a few flashbacks.  Zan is making the most of not having his competition around and tryingt o get Max to see him as more than friends- good luck to him! Is Max goingt o run into one of the 09ers on a mission? No. But the 09ers do have a part later on. I cant say too much or risk giving away the story. Still- enjoy!

Acb- Nah who would choose Rachel over Max? Not me…Um… yeah! How do you think I handled it?

Allison lightning- Are they going to escape? Who? Unit 8 and Special Ops? why would they right now, they seem to have it all made. But watch this space.

Angel21- sorry about the small wait- hope this was quicker!

Elite- Hey there! You want us to have the Wyoming lot in there? Hmm, interesting thought. Glad you love my stories- keep reading

Anna Kristina- its great that you liked it, I know I enjoyed the docs visit. Too much angst isn't great but I do enjoy that too! As for Berrisford- yeah MY WAY! LOL.

Moonlite Star- Sorry it took so long! Alec will find out about Max's past very very soon. And it will all end in…. well you'll have to wait and see.

Jamie's Spawn- Thanks pet, Pure genius? Ooh I like that! LOL.

1red1- hey there! No no Logan like-age here, I can't stand the guy myself so he won't be a contender for Max's heart- after all she has both Alec and Zan and others who are way way way better looking than Logan so fear not.

Ting- Max allergic to Alec, nah but allergic to Logan? Oh just imagine the possibilities!

Elfie- Feeling a bit better thanks. The doctors were nicer to her than the Trainers so she's not that scared of them yet. Sorry its not so happy times ahead! Not for Alec nor Max, sorry to say. But we'll see more of that in the next chapter. I always thought that BA left too much out so I tweaked and am happy with that! no Manticore hasn't taught them about seduction yet- that comes later and was fun to write too! I karate kicked my writers block and it came back having learnt Jujitsu- Damn it!!!

Messymissy- Just think of Max sitting there learning about the birds and the bees! LOL. Max is still Number 1 after all but Alec is there too. I never intended Alec to be set aside as  Special- where did i say that? Hmm maybe need to change it.

Lyra Skywalker- Yeah Poor Ale but he has friends to help him through this time!

Natasgi- Max's life isn't on hold- Moving Alongside will answer your questions and if not feel free to ask them!

Dokushoka79- Ha- you know me girl! Would I jeopardise my Malecy goodness? Nah! Unscathed…um not exactly!

Kat461- Hey welcome! Glad you followed your sisters advice. Now if you review as often as she does I will be one happy author! Big hugs and enjoy the next part!

Ganko- it needed to be done- but don't hate me for the next chapter ok? I know you want M/A soon but be patient- or if you want I'll write you a small M/A ficlet piece to tide you over. 

Cloudburst- it was supposed to be a surprise but a few things that people said made me think that everyone had already sussed that I was going to do Berrisford. Glad it was still a surprise for some! Sweet Rachel couldn't hold a candle to Maxie- sorry but its true and the references are from my fave books. Beatrice and Elizabeth are my kinda gals! How do you like the ending?


	12. Becoming Them remembering me

**A/N, ****if you want to know the reasons why Unit 8 act like they do go to Moving Alongside chapter 11 and 11b, even if you aren't into original Characters it might give you some insight here. **

**On with the show and please remember to review your author.**

****

****

**Becoming them…remembering me.**

Max was bored. She had been for weeks now, ever since Alec had left her…left Manticore. Not her specifically, but still, he had said that he would miss her.

"Arrgh!" she turned over and pressed her face into her pillow, she had to stop thinking about him. Ok so now it was time to think of something else.

Food, chocolate, those little cupcakes that they have in hotels, like they had in that one with the mission she was on with ARRGGHHH!

There were steps outside her door and a tentative knock she sat up bolt upright

"Yeah?"

The slats showed her that a guard was waiting, it was the one that she had seen talk to Alec…Pete or something.

"Yeah?" she asked him with a furrowed brow.

"Uh, you're 494's little friend right?"

"452." She offered at his uneasy questioning. He was too scared to be here on official business; maybe Alec had asked him to pass on a message from the outside- that would be so like him

"Hey um…Pete? It's okay, what's wrong?"

He shifted from foot to foot.

"494 is a good man. He's decent to us guards and gets us stuff, doesn't look down on us and all. He's good."

"Okay," Max didn't see the point of this.

"They brought him in a few hours ago."

"What?" Alec was back and he hadn't been to see her? She told herself that this feeling wasn't disappointment.

"Something went wrong and they took him down to the basement. They're mad at him."

Ice gripped Max's heart, "Where?"

"Right now? Psy-Ops," Pete rolled his hands nervously "I thought you should know."

"Thanks," She whispered and he left shutting the door. Alec was in Psy-Ops. Why the hell was he in Psy-Ops? He was Manticore's golden boy.

Max tried to shut out the memories of herself in that place- the darkness, the hate, the constant-

"NO!" She pushed the feelings aside and jumped to her feet racing for the basement.

She crept slowly along the walls knowing that if she was found down here it would be worse for her- possibly make even a trip to Psy-Ops herself; but she had to know, had to see for herself that he was okay.

She turned a corner and saw a shadow moving in the darkness ahead.

She stopped and moved back into the corner, trying to let her excellent eyes capture the figure.

It sniffed loudly and there was a growl. The young part of Max screamed that it was a nomilie and she was about to be eaten for ever and her blood sucked dry. But the teenage Max, the one whose friend was currently being tortured told her younger self to shut the hell up and deal.

"Who's there?" she hissed and the growl intensified and something jumped out at her snarling and growling.

"Whoa shit!" she backed away as the creature glared at her, "Easy big fella! Relax."

"You relax, little fella."

Her jaw dropped, "Wow you can talk."

"Wow." He snuffled and she realised how patronising her words were.

"I - I didn't mean anything by it. I've just - I've never seen anyone that looks like you before. So what happened? They throw too much canine DNA in your cocktail?" she tried to regain her composure, but damn, he was big!

He had long stringy hair the colour of straw that reached his shoulders where he wore an old Manticore tech army jacket. His face was decidedly canine with big doe eyes and a pronounced forehead and she could see hints of fangs dripping saliva from his mouth.

He sniffed the air, "Cat. Cat in your cocktail."

She grinned, "Don't hold it against me." He growled and she felt her unease return as she tried to come up with something new. "I dig your teeth. Can I see 'em? Come on, let me see." 

He snapped but she carried on coming closer, "It's okay. It's all right. Those are cool."

He ducked his head as if embarrassed.

"You're X5."

"You can call me Max," she held out her hand. He didn't take it so she grabbed his…paw? Hand? And shook it.

She took a breath and looked around wondering how to get to Psy-Ops from here.

"Max. Max. Father named you?" he asked following her.

"Nope, no father. Just me," Well and Zack, she clarified.

"Father named me. Joshua."

She paused a sick feeling in her stomach "Father? You don't mean Lydecker?" Looking at Joshua he looked old enough to remember Lydecker when he was head of all facilities rather than just the Wyoming Program. Lydecker had always referred to them as his kids, what if he made this dog-man think of him as an actual father. Max felt sick to her stomach. 

He growled and snarled showing that he felt the same away about the Colonel as she did and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, Father…Sandman."

"Sandman named you?" she didn't want to be a bitch but she had to find Alec.

Joshua nodded excited that she understood.

"Okay," She sighed and went to move but he stopped her.

"Guard," He motioned for her to be quiet and she saw a silhouette pass the grating in the wall.

"So they don't know you're down here?" she found that incredible.

"No."

"What about this Sandman father of yours?"

"Left me here. Here I am."

She felt a pang for this big dog man alone down here.

"He just left you here?"

"Made me then left me. True enough."

She looked up at the huge man. He was actually quite sweet.

"That's pretty whack," She offered.

"He made us all. I was first - special. Then more like me, more like you, more people," he gestured at ceiling, "up there people. Father lost in all the people. I'm here, waiting."

She nodded, knowing that feeling.

"Well I'm looking for a friend of mine that was bought down here."

"People, X-people only bought down here if they have been bad," He nodded sagely.

"I don't know if he was bad, I just need to find him," She bit her lip. "Pity you don't have a room with a view."

Joshua grinned suddenly, his big teeth making him look fierce and he pushed at the grate, it swung open into the basement and a smile spread over her face.

"That's the plan."

She followed him down the corridor of her nightmares, from every cell monsters screamed and hollered at her. Monkey men screeched and growled and she felt her palms sweat.

"Looks like this father of yours kept himself real busy," She tried to make light of her fear.

"Some like me, some not so good. Hungry," He explained as they snapped at him.

"Maybe, someone oughta feed 'em," She said annoyed with herself at her instant reaction to run away.

Joshua nodded like she had said something profound, "They do . . . sometimes. I do sometimes."

He reached the end of a row and pointed through another grating.

"Down there they take the bad X's treat them bad. They scream and shout. No more, stop. But doesn't stop, never stops."

Max shivered knowing full well what he was talking about.

_"Stop!__ I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I'm not a traitor, I never betrayed, ZACK?"_

She clenched her fists.

"Thanks Joshua."

"No problem, little fella." He turned around and walked back the way he had come.

She pushed at the grate and dropped down into the hall.

There was a scream from down the hall which chilled her to her heart. She blinked back tears and felt along the wall to where she could hear the drone of voices and the echo of cries.

"No. Rachel!!!"

She winced and shook as she heard Alec yell loud. It brought back memories that she had tried to bury deep in her psyche. She wanted to turn and run, far away where this was all a bad dream but she couldn't leave him alone. She came to the room with bars on the door and the telltale whir of electricity and the resonating hum of a laser beam. Forcing herself to stand on tiptoes and look into the room was the hardest thing she had ever done and once she had she wished she hadn't.

He lay strapped to the metal table, his struggles dimming as he tired himself out and his whimpers and screams dying down as they broke him. The beam still shone bright into his eyes filling his head with images that she was too well familiar with. The droning in his ear screaming to him about mission, duty, sacrifice and the fact that he was a soldier; that he was expendable. 494 not a person- nothing- just their tool to use how they wanted and then to discard. He wasn't important, he had been cloned, and he could be replaced. 

She clutched a hand to her mouth and backed away. The voices echoed in her own ears making her feel sick to her stomach.

"Take him to solitary," A voice hissed and she turned and fled.

Breakfast was the last thing that she wanted. But as she walked into the mess hall, her mind registered that there was change in the air. Somehow it had gotten out that Alec was in Psy-Ops. She looked to the table of Unit 8 and was unnerved to see looks of disgust directed to her.

They glared at her and then leaned forward and hissed to themselves.

She slipped into her seat ignoring the curious glances of her team and the others who wondered what was going on.

"Well he was fine until _she_ got here."

Max froze.

The whispers continued. Max recognised them as belonging to Geordie, a member of Unit 5 whom she had spent lots of time with on missions. He looked up to Alec.

"494 was exemplary- the best C.O ever, he did nothing wrong until that 09er showed up to screw everything up. You know he's been different since _she_ started here."

Max felt an ice grip her heart that she hadn't felt since Wyoming as the rest of the mess hall grew quiet except for the one taunting voice.

"She's poisoned him. Tainted him."

"Enough," Someone else hissed.

"I'm just saying what everyone is thinking."

Max glanced up to see what Special Ops was thinking. Quite a few of them were away on assignments so there was only a handful left.

Drew leaned over and patted Max's hand trying to convey comfort even as Emma leaned over to glare at who had spoken.

Thankful that at least those close to her weren't judging her Max glanced over to Unit 8 who seemed to be ignoring her totally. She felt hurt and swallowed a lump in her throat.

Max pushed back her plate, ignoring the rest of her table who were giving sympathetic looks her way, and walked out of the hall sick to her stomach.

So that was what everyone thought then was it? Dammit, all this time she had thought that they were actually friends and people that she could rely on and all this time they still thought of her as an 09er who couldn't be trusted and who was poison to everyone and everything around her.

Stupid, stupid child for actually thinking that these were any different to those back in Wyoming. She had let her guard down and that was why the things that they were saying hurt so badly.

Instead of just relying on herself she had actually let people in. 

Well that had to change.

She made her way to her first lesson of the day- Explanatory History, and sat in her usual seat feeling the pang as she glanced to the seat where Alec normally sat.

The rest of the class filtered in, except those out on missions… and in Psy-Ops.

Max didn't hear the trainer come in, nor did she feel Zan sit by her in a show of solidarity, so intent was she on building those walls back up again.

The tutor began to talk about human's mass hysteria during certain periods such as the Salem witch trials and how they could use that to their advantage in war situations. Max knew her fingers were making notes and could feel Zan doing the same but her mind was a million miles away…well at least a mile. Down in the basement with Alec.

"Well I heard that she was nothing but trouble back in Wyoming." She heard through her haze and felt Zan stiffen by her side.

"Always in punishment of one form or another."

"I heard she was in discipline like a hundred times."

"Huh," Another scoffed. "Like you haven't."

The voice bristled, "No I haven't actually. I've never been in the pit either."

Zan made to turn around and give them a tongue lashing but Max calmly put her hand on his arm and shook her head. She was tired, having been too worried about Alec to sleep. She didn't need to be worried about Zan too, he was one of the few who knew what things had been like back in Wyoming and the fact that he was sitting by her meant more than she was prepared to say right now.

"Did you hear she was in Psy-Ops herself twice?"

"Actually it was four times," She heard herself say loudly and she stood up, much to the trainers shock and everyone's astonishment.

"I was in Psy-Ops four times in Wyoming, five if you count when we originally tried to escape in 09, that was for a whole year. Yes a whole year of Psy-Ops. It was fun, I loved it. But I was cleared, Lydecker did it himself, that includes my hearing," she said sarcastically and they had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Human's mass hysteria and stupidity must be catching," She leaned forward on the desk of the boy who had spoken. "Because you caught it 788. Hysteria springs from ignorance and you have no idea what you're talking about," She pushed herself away and glared at him in disgust. "As far as I'm concerned you can speculate and denigrate me as much as you want- you weren't there. I wouldn't wish that on anyone- not even you."

She turned on her heel and stared at the trainer who swallowed and took a step back at the hollow look in her eyes.

"I think they need a bit more work," She said coolly and walked out of the classroom.

For a week Max's day took a routine. She would spend most of the night watching over Alec in Psy-ops, hoping that he could feel her presence, even through the steel doors and the murmurs of the doctors. Her solemn vigils were punctuated by his screams and her tears as she had to endure hearing him being broken down and beaten and knowing that there was nothing that she could do about it, no way that she could help him. She often fell to her knees outside the door and prayed earnestly to the Blue Lady, just to keep him sane, keep him alive and whole, begging over and over with intensity until she fell asleep dreaming of her own time in Psy-Ops and waking to her own screams.

She'd wait until they took him to Isolation where it was too guarded to get in, where she could no longer be any comfort to him, before she went back to her room to toss and turn with nightmares of screams- his or hers it didn't matter- and she would wake up early, getting to breakfast before everyone else, managing to avoid them all. Her life felt like she was back at Wyoming and her mind set had regressed to that- where everyone was a potential threat and enemy.  Her voice and actions were carefully blank and no emotion showed on her face or in her eyes. She avoided them as much as possible, not leaving for lunch until everyone had filed out and dinner until they had all gone to bed. Then she would slip down to Psy-Ops, and so it would begin again.

The only saving grace was her Special Ops friends, especially Zan, who refused to let her go. He knew that she wanted to avoid everyone but he wouldn't let her do that. Zan pushed her to go to lectures and lessons and helped her take notes, helped her out when her concentration faltered and kept her awake when her exhaustion took hold. He tried to assure her that not everyone felt that way about her. Special Ops knew how she needed time to sort through things and took a step back but they hadn't turned their back on her. They turned up with cuts and bruises having fought fights for her proving their loyalty. In her state of pain and distress Max barely noticed but what she did see kept her moving, kept her living and not giving in.

Zan was the only one who knew what Max had been through in Wyoming and maintained that most here were just scared for 494 and wondered if she knew what was wrong, what had happened to make things so bad for him. Zan shielded her from whispers as much as he could but she knew they still did it. 

She wondered herself if she had somehow tainted Alec, making him turn weak.

It was worse when Biggs and Sunny, Pix and Flex got back from assignment. They had no idea what had happened and were confused when Max shut them out and Alec was missing. They turned to Zan but he couldn't explain because he didn't understand so they all waited with bated breath and tried to turn a deaf ear to the whispers and gossip.

Her Wyoming friends rallied immediately to her side and Max shook as Pix held her tight and Sunny cursed all of Unit 8 for making her feel this way. Extracting herself, Max held up her brave front of not caring- she'd gotten enough practise in Wyoming- and her friends hearts' broke as she began to push them all away

Exactly two weeks and three days after she had heard Pete knock on the door and tell her where Alec was; she was standing at the door to Psy-Ops hearing them drone about mission, duty, discipline when the machine turned off.

"State your designation."

She stood up straighter.

"X5- 494, Sir."

Her heart sank as she recognised the robotic voice as Alec's.

"Who are you?"

"X5-494."

"You are to return to barracks."

"Yes, Sir."

"What are you?"

"A soldier, Sir. Representing millions in R and D and expendable, Sir."

"You failed your previous assignment; do not let that happen again."

"Yes, Sir."

Max crept away from the door and walked away slowly. 

When she was young Ben had been taken away to Psy-Ops and he come back different. Quieter, more solemn no matter what they did and she herself could understand why. She had been there. They made you feel like a thing not a person and they tore away your identity. The only way she had managed to hold on to herself was by Bill's reminding her that she was Max. Not 452 but Max.

Alec believed that he was just 494, no longer an identity; just a number and it hurt her. He was more than that. She had to bring him back. Had to.

Alec was…hers. Not hers as in her brother- her family, but in some primeval way that she felt down to her core. He was hers and Manticore couldn't take him away from her.

She needed him in her life, needed him to laugh with and fight with, to hold her and brush her hair and tell her that everything was all right and to make it that way. She wouldn't want to be here without him, not sure if she could be. 

Alec belonged to her and she'd be damned if she let Manticore have him.

Back in her cell she curled under her blanket waiting for the guards to bypass her door so she could again move. As the heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway she rolled out of bed and slunk down the hallway.

She came to Alec's door and remembered when he had saved her during her seizures. The door was locked by the security system that Manticore installed so that they could lockdown entire barracks or even the whole installation. Max could override it but that meant going to central command and fighting the guards and then hacking into the system. It would all take too damn long, no matter how much she wanted to be in there with him and to hold him, she had to speak to him now. 

She touched his door fancying that she could feel his warmth through it.

She knew that the room next to his was empty, one of the team still on manoeuvres and therefore it would be unlocked, so she walked into the room and crouched down on the floor near the wall.

"Alec? Alec can you hear me?" she called gently. She didn't know if he could. It was the first time that he had been left alone since reindoctrination and she knew how that felt. Your mind was spinning with memories of the overlying indoctrination and you tired to sort through it all only to find that their web of words caught you and dragged you down. She recalled feeling like she was adrift with no hope of salvation.

"Alec, I'm here it's me Max. I'm here for you, Alec." Her eyes stung, she didn't know what to say. Bill had always known- why couldn't she say what was there, what was important?

"What they told you was wrong. You're not just a number, just a designation. Don't believe them Alec. You're more than that."

A tear slipped down her cheek and she sank to the floor curled up against the cold wall.

From far away Alec could hear the sweet sound of someone familiar but he knew that if he pushed too close to the light he would feel the pain again.

_Mission__. Duty. Discipline. Repeated in an ever louder, more convincing circle._ They wanted him to forget… something. He couldn't recall. Something about light. Or was it the light that hurt, he couldn't quite…

Explosion- who exploded? What was wrong with him?

"Alec?" Alec can you hear me?"

The soft voice echoed in his head. Who was Alec? He was 494. 

_State your designation._

_494._

"Alec, I'm here it's me Max. I'm here for you, Alec." 

_494_. Who was talking?

What was he supposed to remember? Oh yes he was 494, his mission had failed, he was a failure. Why did he fail? He was a good soldier. His unit would be proud of him. His unit 510, 511, someone with red hair, a blonde, some pretty girl. That stung- a pool? A pinprick of light? Why couldn't he recall?

The voice dragged him away from his cold. He tilted his head on his bed. He was so cold and far away. Who was talking? Was there anyone else here?

"What they told you was wrong."

What had they told him?

"You're not just a number, just a designation."

_State your designation- 494._

He pushed himself closer to the light, even though it hurt.

_494. Expendable, soldier. Dispensable. _

"Don't believe them Alec. You're more than that."

Who was this Alec that she was talking about?

"Please Alec?" the voice begged and he felt something shift in his heart. She sounded so earnest, so desperate and he pushed himself into the light to try to help her out. He knew that voice, knew that he didn't want it to feel bad. And he could tell that she felt bad. The fog clawed at him and in panic, in pain and in desperation he pushed through the haze and emerged. The light was bright and his world spun. His world hurt.

"Alec?"

_"Alec! I have medication in my room. I just need that. I don't want a doctor, please." A pretty girl looked up at him with doe eye._

Well that was interesting- he had a face to go with the voice in his head. He shifted his head again realising that it wasn't actually on his bunk, but hanging off the end, which was actually uncomfortable. Why was he lying like that? His face hurt.

"Ok, so you can't hear me."

He blinked as he realised that the voice was real and not just a dream that he was waking up from. He swallowed trying to wet his throat to answer but none came.

"I did miss you when you went away."

That was nice. Why did he go away?

"I'm sorry I never said it," she continued "I should have."

_Well that's okay voice._ He wanted to say trying to stop the sadness he could hear there.

"I should have said it while you played the piano to me."

_Piano.__ PAIN. pinprick explosion, Simon Lehane. Explosion. A smiling girl- Rachel. Oh god no._

_No._

The memories flooded back and he felt himself fall under again, they overwhelmed him. Rachel, she was dead. By his hand. Pinpricks of light. Manticore. It hurt- it hurt so, so, so very much.

He shouldn't care, he couldn't care. He was just going to let himself go and be back under that hay blanket of numbness, Manticore could call the shots. He was just a soldier- just following orders.

"Alec,"

_GO AWAY._

"When they take you away they tell you stories. Stories that you shouldn't believe. Things to make you forget and when they can't make you forget they find ways of making you not care." Her voice cracked "Don't stop caring, it's what makes you human. Makes you alive. Don't listen to the stories. Don't believe the lies." Tears fell and he mirrored her, they slipped down his own cheeks and into his hair.

"Ok. So I'm going to tell you a story now. Whether you can hear me or not."

Max made herself more comfortable and traced patterns on the wall, ignoring the tears on her face.

"In a land far away there was an evil queen. So evil that hell itself was scared of her. She ruled her subjects with an iron fist, making them do her evil bidding. She allowed them nothing, no fun, no laughter. No life. But most heinous of all she refused to give them names. Without names they couldn't live properly, they were only half people with big holes in their heart. She knew that names meant power and she wanted all of that power for herself."

Biggs crept off his bunk and tiptoed to the wall, edging closer to listen to her story. All along the block of Unit 8 soldiers dropped to their knees or sat up in bed listening hard.

Max continued unaware of her audience "She kept them under her evil reign so they couldn't escape, couldn't think for themselves and could never be free. The land had a handsome Prince who was surrounded by his friends, knights and squires and maidens. They all looked up to him and he was their leader. But he couldn't revolt because he didn't have a name; he had no powers because the wicked queen had taken them away. It seemed like they would be that way forever. Then one day a girl from somewhere else, another kingdom came to see them. She saw the way they were and she knew that they had to change, to be free. They had to become alive so she took the Prince and they walked amongst the Knights and Squires to give them names. The prince's best knight they called Biggs the brave. He had a big heart and would follow the Prince into any situation. His sister was the beautiful Maid Chance whose courage was legendary. Flex the fearless and Drew the daring were two trusted advisors. Dek the Dauntless, Coco the courageous and Aiden the Artful followed him loyally. They walked among the nation naming them all and bringing the world to colour and vitality. The people smiled and laughed as they called each other by the names they had been given. But when they were done they still hadn't given the Prince a name. He couldn't lead the people because he felt empty."

Alec slid off his bed and crawled across the floor to where her voice was. He touched the wall knowing that she was on the other side, not even six inches away through the concrete. He lay his hand and pretended that he could see her do the same, their hands touching but for the wall. He leaned his head against the cool brick and tears slipped down his face.

"They made him a person. They knew him. He loved to play pool, he loved to watch television. He was great at common verbal usage and he loved the rain. He could play the piano and music was beautiful." Max traced a pattern on the wall with her hands "Everyone loved him but they couldn't think of a name for him and so they were all trapped. The girl was distraught to think that she couldn't name this beautiful man. He told her that it didn't matter but she knew it did. He told her she was too pretty to be so sad and she called him a smart aleck. The whole kingdom held its breath as he smiled. Alec. He had a name now and the Queen cowered in fear and fear she should because the Prince was ready to fight back. He had a name. He was Alec and he'd survive."

She smiled. "He now had to overturn the Queen but knew that he could do it. He had friends, he had a name and he had help. We'll help you Alec. I'm here for you."

She paused and leaned her head on the wall.

"I'll always be here for you."

Max slept late and when she woke, her stomach growled in anger at being so long neglected. She had talked all night to Alec, not knowing if he could hear or not but needing to do it, to cling to the hope that he would be okay as long as he could hear her.

She got to her feet and made her way to the shower. She showered quickly and trudged to the mess hall where she knew she would have to endure the stares and whispers of the rest of Manticore.

She walked over to the service hatch ignoring the sudden quiet behind her.

She turned, pinning them all with her stare. Letting them see that she didn't care that they were judging her. She walked towards the Special Ops table and tried not to let her eyes drift.

A sudden movement made her glance to Unit 8's table where they all were watching her. Biggs had pushed back his chair and stood up slowly.

Chance followed him quickly and one by one the whole of Unit 8 got to their feet. Max had a sudden flashback to Wyoming and the way all of her Unit had surrounded her in the forest and proceeded to kick the crap out of her. She tensed readying her self for the fight of and for her life.

Biggs looked at her and slowly bowed his head at her in respect. The rest of the table followed suit much to the bewilderment of Max and the shock of the rest of the hall. Biggs walked over and patted her shoulder with a big smile. 

Max didn't know what they were on but at least they weren't acting like she was the devil so she silently encouraged them to continue to take whatever pills were making them act like this and she nodded to him placing her tray on her table and sliding in.

She met the curious stares of Zan, Pix and Sunny who were already seated at the table and shrugged, not sure what was going on.

The noise level of the hall had returned and she ate in silence, listening to Sunny and Pix argue about the right way to enter a building. Window verses sewer.

Then another sudden hush fell as someone else entered and she felt her back straighten. 

She looked up to see Sunny staring over her shoulder, her eyes wide.

It appeared Alec had come in.

She didn't turn around, didn't want to see the blank look on his face because she knew that it would kill her.

Footsteps came up behind her and she started, glancing up.

Alec usually sat with Unit 8, letting them know that he was still their C.O. he was one of them as well as being Special Ops, it was only rarely that he came to Special Ops table and normally only with Biggs in tow. He walked around the table and Sunny moved quickly, moving out of the way to let him sit directly in front of Max where she couldn't avoid his gaze.

She stared at his lips rather than into those dead hazel eyes and then back down at her porridge, suddenly not feeling hungry any more, not that she had been for the past few days anyway.

He glanced around the table and down at his own food, everyone waited with bated breath.

"I don't know, a few weeks without me and even the food goes to crap."

Everyone sighed in relief and chatter returned.

"Hey Max." he said softly and her gaze shot up meeting his sparkling one in surprise.

"H-hey." She croaked. He wasn't an automaton! He wasn't dead and empty, thinking himself as 494 and not Alec. He was still Alec, she felt a rush of pleasure and wanted to do a dance on the table.

"Miss me?" he winked.

"In your dreams." She sassed back her heart pounding and a ridiculous smile on her face. 

"Oh yeah." he grinned back. "Especially the ones where you get naked, I like those."

She rolled her eyes and finished her food letting everyone else say hi. Unit 8 came over and patted his back and touched him, almost as if to ensure that he was in one piece.

"I'm fine guys!" he laughed and pushed them away. 

"Sure." Biggs nodded and let his glance fall to Max who avoided their stares, still not trusting them. It chilled him and made him ashamed of his behaviour the past few days. It wasn't that he believed what everyone had been saying, but Alec was his best friend and Max had been so withdrawn, he didn't know what to say or think so he had gone along with everyone else and it looked like he had screwed up. Damn if Alec found out some of the things that they had said about and to Max, he'd kill them all.

"You okay Max?" he asked nervously and she looked up at them with a smile which didn't reach her blank emotionless eyes. 

"I'm always all right."

"Yeah that's our Maxie." Alec nudged her foot with his. They all stood up to go to lessons and he fell in to her side tucking his arm over her shoulder.

To his surprise and pleasure Max didn't pull away and let him keep his arm there as they walked down the hallway.

She paused and he looked down at her frowning wondering why she had stopped. He started to pull away but she grabbed his hand and held him in place. She waited until the hallway was clear and then pulled him into the nearest empty classroom.

Alec started.

"Max?"

She closed the door and turned to him, her eyes wide.

"A-re," she choked and took a deep breath "Are you okay?"

He looked into her eyes and saw something stir, she was deadly serious.

"Yeah." he replied honestly "Kinda shaken but I'm okay."

"Good, that's- that's good." She breathed out heavily, relief written all over her face and smiled weakly at him.

Alec moved forward and cupped her face in his soft hands.

"What you did, what you said. It meant… I felt…" he couldn't describe it. Couldn't tell her that she had saved him, saved his sanity, his sense of self. Couldn't tell her that if it weren't for her he'd be dead inside. He just couldn't find the words to tell her what was in his heart.

"It helped." It was lame and he knew it but she nodded as if she understood and nuzzled her cheek into his hand.

"Couldn't let them have you," She whispered not sure why she was telling him this.

He nodded and his chest tightened. It would be so easy to lean down and just brush her lips with his right now. So easy to feel her soft mouth under his and hold her and-

"494, 452?" there was a call down the hall and they sprang apart, unsure how they'd ended up that close.

"We're gonna get in trouble," Max swiped her face making sure that no tears had escaped her eyes. 

"Yeah," he sighed and opened the door gesturing down the hall "Ladies first."

"I'm no lady," She teased feeling more like herself than she had in a while and he grinned.

Before they reached the courtyard Alec grabbed her arm and she stared at him in curiosity.  

"Thanks," He said simply, sincerely and held her gaze. She nodded and tightened her hold on his arm as if reassuring herself that he was real and he was alive.

"No problem," She smiled softly.

"But one thing I have to know?"

"What's that?"

He paused, "Biggs the brave?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- YES I KNOW IN TBA HE SAYS HE WAS IN PSY-OPS FOR 6 MONTHS- BUT I'M NOT CRUEL ENOUGH TO KEEP YOU HANGING THAT LONG!!! EVEN I HAVE LIMITS!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moonlight- No sorry I had other plans for Alec! I know I set you up for a fall, making Rachel and her Dad actual people and then Poof! Oops my bad! Glad that it made such an impact though!

Angel21- Thank you, I enjoyed writing it as much as you did reading it!

Barcode babe- 210- Cheers pet. Like TBA, no one knows what happened to Rachel just yet. Alec's in no state to ask but this mission will have consequences.

Yakiem- Hey there! Glad you found me! Look forwards to more updates soon and check out my site for pics of the characters in case you get confused!

Lyndsay- Uh, yeah Alec got punished a little. We don't find out what happens to Rachel just yet, as far as Alec knows she is dead. Not usre if he'll ever find out either, haven't written that far yet! Yes his view of Manticore is definitely changed and Max…well see for yourself. She helped I think! This was a quick update.

Acb- Aw bless ya! I was never crazy about R/A she was way too young, it was a crush not love! Besides I agree even Alec didn't know who he was at that point!

Original Proxy- Hey there! Glad you liked it that much. I too have only started writing recently with Dark Angel…less than six months if you can believe it!!

Dokushoka79- Not sure if I prefer Alanna, Kel or Daine…nah has to be Daine. Anyway, glad you liked that I was told that it was powerful and that is kudos indeed, Poor Alec, oh well at least eh has Max to keep him company!

 Cloudburst- Didn't mean to make you cry…well okay actually I did or else I would have had a happier ending! I always thought that they didn't do Alec justice in that ep, especially as you couldn't see what he was thinking or what happened afterwards. It was great to be able to rectify their mistakes. Yup, Dark Days ahead…especially for our Maxie!

Athena80- Thanks pet, pleased that it was another "wow" chapter then! Its great to see reactions like that!

Jynx- Sad but good, I like sad too!

Kim- Cheers pet, will do!

Nora- I don't care how many times I hear it, I never tire of it. It's great that my writing has such an impact for you. If I can make your week by writing then you make mine by reviewing. Thank you deeply. Have a better week this time!

Messymissy- LOL, Girlie you have a one track mind and it runs on Ben…understandable really. Mine too. LOL, I will not give it away, only to say that what you liked so much in this chapter- my twists to the original tale- will keep you reading when Ben arrives. The original with Fayth style twists. Max is Number 1- she rocks totally! Nah, everyone had Special Solo assignments his was just explored because it went so very wrong!

Jamies spawn- LOL, I like being called a pure genius- its fun! I wish the writer of DA had explored Alec's character more as a potential love interest for Max. coz I agree about the rune things. You were partially right about who stands by Alec! But who stands by Max.

Feenian- That's fine, I got what you meant! Just as long as you enjoy them all feel free to confuse me as much as you like LOL.

Lolitaro- Hey there! Thanks for reviewing me. I know its blackmail but the more people who review the more tempted I am to update faster. Especially new names! So thanks!

Elizabeth Annette- Is Alec gonna get kicked out of Special Ops- Nah, actually that didn't even cross my mind. Huh, maybe he should of but I need him there. It'd be bad for morale if he did so Renfro kept him there. As for Logan, wait and see.

Lyra Eyota- Second deity? Cool. Who was the other? Thanks for reviewing , I love to hear from you all. 


	13. I'd rather do anything

**A/N Over 300 reviews!!! ****Thank you so so much! Mwah I did this scary little dance! Seriously I frightened me. Anyway sorry to Nat who hates long thanks but with 3 pages of reviews for this one chapter I had to thank everyone!**

****

**A/N2- ****Ok, so there is a LOT of additional extras in Moving Alongside so even if you are not following that you might wanna check out chapters 11 and 12 for extra Max and Alecy goodness. You know who the chracters are so you are not missing any vital information on either.__**

****

**A/N3- Just out of curiosity, how many here don't read _both_ Moving Ahead and Moving Alongside?**

****

**I'd rather do anything.**

****

Things were back to normal, or as normal as they could be in a secret genetic lab where super soldiers were being bred and trained to fight. Alec was back to his usual annoying self. Only occasionally they could see the darkness in his eyes and wonder about what he had gone through. He never mentioned it and they never told him of the times they had woken to hear his screaming for Rachel. Even Max hadn't asked, knowing from personal experience that there was just some things that you had to come to terms with yourself before you could talk about it with others.

Even though things between Alec and Max were back to normal, bickering and being friends in their own unique way; he noted that things between her and everyone else were a little strained. That Biggs never dared to look her in the eye and that she avoided the other units as much as possible, spending most of the time with Special Ops and Alec. He had questioned Biggs and his unit but they avoided his questions and evaded by saying that it was nothing. He didn't manage to get answers from anyone and it seemed that that was the way that things would stay.

He wasn't the only one who noticed that Max was quieter than usual. Zan had shared with him the same looks of fear and worry when Max's expression would smooth in the Manticore mask. They hadn't verbally said anything, not sure what there was to say, but they knew that she had retreated back into herself and there seemed to be nothing that they could do about it. It was almost as if Max had been the one to go through Psy-Ops instead of Alec.

And there seemed no amount of teasing and pushing could bring her back.

~~

Renfro paced the room looking down the students as they sat ramrod straight waiting for her orders. They were in the small lecture hall on the south side of Manticore's main facility; it was perfect for small briefings like this where all fifteen of Special Ops could fit comfortably. They were Special Ops, cream of the elite- despite a few minor deviations -like 494's failed mission and 418's practical jokes- the best Manticore had to offer and it gave her a tremendous rush of power to know that she held life or death over these transgenics; that with a flick of her wrist the whole compound would be nothing more than ash and dust with them inside.

She smiled and flipped open her clip board.

"Yesterday at 0800 we sent a team in to a remote location to gather data for our program. Not one hour ago we received a broadcast requesting immediate assistance. Comms went down but we managed to locate the area. We need you to go in a rescue the team and retrieve that data." Renfro placed the papers on the desk "We don't know the situation so you'll be flying in blind. However there are rumours of some group called the Reds who have been experimenting with neural implants to create stronger soldiers. Be careful out there. Remember you represent millions of dollars in R and D."

"Nice to know she cares." Alec whispered behind Max and she grinned.

"We're waiting on location specifics, our techs will be able to tell us their exact location soon and you'll be gone by 0700 tomorrow. 452 is in command, 494 is second and 344 aide. Take one unit with you for back up." She laid a file in front of Max and Alec "Here are your mission specs, those of the missing soldiers in case their talents are needed and any data you may need during your mission. Last known position and everything."

Max nodded to show that she understood and flipped open the file scanning it for relevant information. Her eyes caught on several words which leaped out at her and she froze.

_Unit leader, __Wyoming__ Facility- C.O 261.___

Her eyes wouldn't move, stuck on those three digits. 261- Bulli.

_ "We don't need traitors in our unit." The dark haired boy stated._

_"Snakes."___

_"Rats."_

_"Poison."__ Hissed several of them._

_"I'm not a traitor." Max said hotly, their accusations riling her "It was my C.O's idea and I followed orders." She clasped her little hands into fists._

_"Well I'm C.O here, I'm X5-261 and I say you are a traitor." He stuck his hands on his hips._

_"No I'm not." Max growled "Colonel Lydecker said I was a success and he's cleared me."_

_"Oh yeah?"___

Memory after memory assaulted Max, as she remembered what 261- Bulli- had done to her.

_"If I say you were traitors then that's what you were." He glared at her with an amused look on his face. "All you'll ever be, to me and everyone else is an oh niner."_

His voice in her head was like a physical blow as his hateful words washed over her and still had the power to make her cringe.

_"You'll have to make it out alive first." Bulli said as he swung for her with the pool cue._

She barely heard Renfro dismiss the other and ask that 494 and 452 would remain behind.

She felt Sunny jolt her chair as she exited the room and she was almost surprised to see Alec motioning her to get to attention.

"Here's how we play this," Renfro started  "I want that data and I want our people out. I don't care how messy it gets blow the whole damn complex to kingdom come for all I care. Just retrieve that merchandise." Renfro demanded.

"Yes Ma'am!" Alec said smartly and was surprised when Max didn't join him.

Renfro too was surprised "Problem 452?"

"Yes ma'am." Max took a deep breath "I believe 494 should be the C.O of this mission."

Alec gaped at her- Max giving up command?

"Why is that 452?" Renfro's staring at her in curiosity was making it hard for Max to come up with a convincing lie.

_Because I'd rather go to Psy-Ops than save them._No Renfro would think of that as a challenge. _I hate 261 with a passion_. No that wouldn't go down well, she searched for any excuse in her head,_ I'm homesick,_ no_. I hate the jungle, it's the damn…_

"Heat." She grabbed desperately "I believe that this week starts my heat cycle and I know that the heat suppressors do their job and temper the effects but I wouldn't want to put the mission in jeopardy should any impairment of judgement occur ma'am."

Since they had started to be sent on missions they were given pills to suppress the animalistic effects of their heat. They still felt it but could control their lustful urges. She thought for a second and then blurted "In fact I might be better used here to aid with remote S and R."

Search and Rescue she could do. Monitor the radio frequencies, lock onto positions and never have to see his evil grinning face.  

"Your willingness to admit potential liability does you credit 452." Renfro sounded impressed "Very well 494 can be C.O but I want you in the field as 2IC. He should be able to keep you line but just in case I will instruct the lab techs to give you double dosage of heat suppressors. Dismissed."

Max saluted half heartedly and walked out quickly, her hands shaking.

"Hey Max wait up you forgot this." Alec ran up behind her and handed her the dreaded folder. "What was all that about?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Giving up command Max? That's not like you."

"Maybe I thought you needed the practice." She snapped as they entered the mess hall.

Alec stopped. She hadn't talked to him like that in years.

"You okay Maxie?" he asked gently.

She looked down at her plate, her appetite gone.

"Not hungry." She pushed her tray into his hands and walked out of the hall without looking back.

Alec held her plate and made his way over to the table, Biggs was sitting with Sunny and he distinctly heard his name being mentioned.

"What?"

"Where's Max?" Zan asked peering over his shoulder.

He shrugged "She's acting weird." He glanced at Biggs who couldn't meet his eyes.

"What the hell went on here while I was gone?" he demanded again.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Biggs denied and he sighed.

"Well she just handed command of the mission over to me, giving Renfro some lame heat excuse."

Sunny frowned "   But Max's heat isn't until after mine and I'm over six months away."

Alec scowled "So what the hell is going on?"

"Women!" Biggs said and held his hands over his head as he was attacked on three sides. 

"So what's the deal with these Reds?" he changed the subject fast. "Pix was telling me about your mission." He massaged his sore head.

"Your mission too," Alec said "Renfro wants another team with us. I choose Unit 8, I'm sure Max would agree. Right?" Biggs avoided his eyes and repeated his question. 

"I heard they stick pins into their spine which increases neural receptors." Zan said and they all winced.

"Ouch!"

"Wouldn't that reduce lifespan?" Chance asked. "Who would want that?"

Alec shrugged "Souped up super soldiers with a death wish."

"Lovely mission." Pix rolled his eyes.

"How did our men get caught anyway?" Sunny asked flicking her bread at Carrot who was trying to steal her food.

Alec flipped open his file and scanned it "Doesn't say, just that the C.O, uh…261 made the call at---"

"Wait." Sunny grabbed his hand "Did you say 261?"

"Yeah." Alec watched as Sunny exchanged glances with Zan, Pix and Carrot. The rest of them looked bewildered.

"What?"

Pix who was normally a really easy going guy appeared vaguely ill and looked away. Carrot flushed as red as his hair and slumped in his chair, he dropped the bread that he had been trying to steal from Sunny as she leaned back against his arm.

Zan pushed away and stood up walking without saying a word.

"What?" Alec demanded "Who is 261?" he was getting more frustrated with their lack of answering.

Sunny bit her lip.

"261 was Max's C.O."

~~

The roof was the place where Max felt most comfortable. It was where she did her best thinking and right now she needed to think.

Bulli had been the bane of her life back in Wyoming. He had screwed her up and over more times than she could count and she was intimately familiar with his fists… and feet and teeth for that matter. He had tortured her in every way possible and she was supposed to go and save his life now? Not a chance- she just couldn't.

She really would rather go to Psy-Ops. Maybe there was a way to get sent there and get out of this mission.

She felt rather than heard someone come up behind her.

"Hey Max."

She nodded letting him know that she was aware he was there.

"I heard you turned over command to Alec."

She gave a little huff of laughter.

"Is that because of 261?"

She didn't answer and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Max, you know I'm here for you right?" Zan moved closer and touched her shoulder "You want to talk or anything."

"I just need my own headspace right now Zan."

He nodded in understanding and moved away quietly.

~~

As C.O Alec was used to having his questions answered and it frustrated him to no end when the three at the table refused to tell him what was going on and why Max had walked away and when Zan returned he was just as tight lipped just saying that she wanted to be alone. Thankfully due to the impending mission they were allowed to forgo lessons and training that day and so didn't have to cover for her absence.

As it grew dark he decided to go and find out from the horse's mouth himself.

He went up onto the roof and looked at the lone figure sitting hugging her knees to stave off the chill that was beginning to seep over the city. His steps crunched the gravel and let her know that he was approaching but there was no telltale tensing of her shoulders to indicate that he might be unwelcome.

"Hey Maxie." It wasn't the most suave opening line he had ever used but in the absence of anything else to say it was enough.

"Hi." Her tone fell several octaves short of her intended casual address.

"You done moping yet?" he tried to get her annoyed at him but she just shrugged.

"Max?"

She didn't acknowledge him and stared out at the darkness.

 "You wanna talk?" 

"'bout what?"

Finally she speaks! He thought jubilantly although not the best of answers.

"'bout anything."

She gave him a fake smile

"Now why would I wanna do that?"

He rolled his eyes at her closed expression.

"Just consider the offer open okay?"

"Ok." She briefly glanced at him and then back out at the night staring at the suddenly blazing lights on top of the Space needle. They were gone a few instants later but she remained vigilant and he was unnerved at the unusually quiet Max's form.

"You all right?" 

She gave a little nod

"I'm always all right."

~~

He sat down next to her and didn't say a word for the rest of the night, hoping that his silence would at least comfort if not annoy her into speech. Much like her presence had that time in his cell.

To his shame he fell asleep around dawn and awoke to find Max grinning down at him.

"Aw you look so adorable when you're asleep, although the drool- not attractive."

He swiped at his mouth quickly and sat up quickly.

Her smile was a far cry from last night's solemn vigil and he was glad to see her back to normal…as normal as she could be anyway.

 Max smiled as he looked at her uncertainly. His presence last night had given her the clarity that she needed. Watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest had soothed the tumultuous whirlwind in her heart and she had finally begun thinking instead of just reacting. She had a plan. A good plan. 

"I wasn't drooling."

"O then you dribbled bad." She pointed to the wet patch on his chest.

Alec glared in mock anger and she giggled, the sound making him feel that much better.

"You're god-awful chipper Max."

He stood up slowly and she poked him in the chest with her finger.

"And you take common verbal waaaay too seriously." 

He agreed with that but there was still something in her eye that wasn't quite right.

"You sure you're okay Max?"

"Yeah, had a few things that needed dealing with but it's all good."

He threw an arm over her shoulder

"That's my girl!" he moved swiftly away from the impending elbow and added "We'd best get to briefing, if you're sure you're on board."

A glint ran through her gaze and then she shrugged "Hey stuff happens, you deal and move on."

"Or mope and decide to kick ass."

She grinned "Whatever works."

~~~~~

"What Dumbass screw-up decided to have a base in the middle of the jungle?" Sunny whined "It's hot and cramped and my hair looks like crap."

Max exchanged glances with Zan and they hid their laughter from Sunny.

The last monitored location for the Unit had been several kilometres into the amply forested territory in Africa- rain forest that is.

Their gear stuck to them even though it was lightweight and the humidity made them drowsy. The light filtered in through the gaps in the trees above making their cat eyes work faster and harder to gain the advantage.

The thick green vines, slick with dew and sap slapped at them from every angle and every step felt like a fight.

Max loved it.

The lush vegetation hosted some spectacular sights and she could just imagine them swinging through the vines, feeling the air brush her face and cool her hair. She might have to try that later when she…

Max pushed the idea away for now. Any change in her behaviour would have them all watching her like a hawk and that was one thing that she was determined to avoid.

She had her plan and she was going to stick to it.

She stooped and picked up some sticky plant and carefully draped it over Sunny's shoulder.

"Hey snake!" she exclaimed and Sunny's shriek scared all the birds in this area…and three other countries into flight.

Max joined Pix and Zan in hysterics and Sunny put her hands on her hips and knocked her sweat soaked fringe out of the way.

"Not funny Max!"

Max straightened her face "Sorry."

Just then the sound of running caught them and they tensed as several armed, burly soldiers surrounded them.

Biggs whipped off his bandana "What the hell was that?"

"Snake?" Pix's lips twitched and the rest of the squad glared at Sunny.

"Should we have sent cards to the base we are supposed to be sneaking up on or do you just want to scream some more?" Flex asked annoyed that he had run all the way back for no reason and Sunny poked her tongue out at him.

"Hey guys, we are still far enough away that that wouldn't have made an impact." Alec soothed, a twinkle in his eye "That's why we decided to base camp here remember."

The squad relaxed slightly and Sunny elbowed Max as she walked by.

"Bitch."

"Ahem, I think you'll find my DNA is mostly feline. So kit maybe." Max sassed and turned back to putting her sleeping bag out.

Alec grinned at the sight and sighed.

"Great views around here huh?" he asked Biggs who was standing next to him.

"Uh yeah." Biggs met Max's brown eyes and then looked away. Alec frowned, a horrible idea forming. He grabbed Biggs arm and dragged him a little way into the jungle.

"Biggs we have known each other for so long, I think of you as not just my best friend but as family."

"Me too Alec." Biggs was surprised at this show of emotion from his C.O.

Alec continued "We've never lied to each and I need you to tell me the truth right now as your friend as well as your C.O."

"Sure." Biggs nodded totally serious.

Alec swallowed hard, hating the question.

"Is there something going on between you and Max?"

Biggs gaped, his jaw actually dropping.

"What?"

"Do you and Max have a thing?" the question was no less painful the second time around.

"Why the hell… what makes…when do…how could…NO!" 

The breath left Alec in one fell swoop.

"Really?"

"The heat is getting to you man." Biggs said in concern "Max is great, hot and all but no. no way."

"Then what's with all the glances and avoidance. Did something happen?" Alec's eyes narrowed again as Biggs flushed.

"Biggs?"

"No, we had a fight of sorts okay. I thought it would blow over but it hasn't."

"What about?"

"That's between me and Max." he wasn't going to let him know what had gone on there. He saw Alec start to protest and held up his hand "Sir! It's okay, I should have sorted it out before and I will but it is between me and Max and please don't ask me again."

Alec contemplated this and slowly nodded, he was right. It wasn't his business; as long as they weren't together then he really shouldn't complain.

"See that you do, I don't want tensions screwing up the mission."

"Uh huh." Biggs said sarcastically knowing that that wasn't what he had been worried about.

Alec mock scowled and walked back to the camp.

~~

Midnight in the tropical forest was actually quite pretty. The sounds of crickets or whatever and midnight animals made it so much more exotic. It was much cooler, so much so that several of the transgenics rolled together to conserve body heat. Alec had asked Max if she wanted to "snuggle" but was met with a smack on the arm and a dramatic move to the other side of the fire. He pouted and sulked and she laughed, quietly thanking him for making things easier.

Easier to do what she had to anyway.

She waited until all of the X's breathing evened out and they were all asleep and then she carefully rolled to her knees and gathered up her bag and equipment.

Making sure that the rest of the squad hadn't moved, she carefully and quietly slipped into the dark jungle and away from the camp.

She had to remain fairly silent for at least a mile just in case one of the others woke, as sounds do carry in the jungle of Africa. She made her way over dead trees and bracken quickly but with steps lighter than it would seem possible for a human.

She slipped past the slick branches and trees and was ready to heave a sigh of relief as she reached the mile marker.

Max rounded a tall tree whose roots were bigger than her cell and stopped abruptly.

Alec was leaning with his back against a tree with his arms folded over his chest.

"Going somewhere sweetheart?"

~~~

Alec watched as she bit her lip and felt that flare of annoyance that had sparked when he rolled over and saw her creeping through the trees away from their encampment.

He had gotten to his feet just as quickly and followed her, like her- waiting until they were far enough away that their voices wouldn't wake the others before confronting her. 

What the hell did she think she was doing? Going AWOL in the middle of a mission wasn't just stupid, it was suicide. Desertion was an offence that Manticore wouldn't allow, he knew that.

Hell she knew that, so what was she playing at?

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer."

Max gave him the evil eye "Oh back off Alec, you're not my C.O."

He pushed away from the tree and stalked over to her getting in her face.

"Right I'm not but I am the commander of this mission and you are jeopardising it."

"Move it." she tried to pass him and he stepped in front of her anticipating her move and blocking the punch and kick she threw at him.

"No Max, we're going back even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you caveman style."

Max scoffed "Right."

"I'm serious Maxie this isn't a game, this is for real and those soldiers need our help and if I'm too distracted by you being gone then they won't be…"

It clicked and his ire rose, inflamed.

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

Max said nothing as he came to his own conclusions.

"So this guy was your C.O, it's not worth you throwing the mission over Max."

She shook her head "That wasn't my idea Alec, I'm not running away, I'm going back to Manticore. I'll tell them that my heat combined with the heat of the jungle was too much and so I took myself out of the equation rather than risk the mission."

He was impressed, despite himself- that was a sound plan. 

"If you show up without us then they'll do tests and realise that you aren't even in heat and they'll send you to Psy-Ops Max."

She shrugged one shoulder and he gaped.

"Been there, done that." she smirked "Got the lobotomy. Doesn't bother me."

He frowned "Max, listen."

"No you listen. I can't rescue them Alec, I can't. I've put up with some crap from Manticore and they owe me. I won't do this. I don't care if they die. I don't."

Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing, Max had always been such a great humanitarian and advocator of life and here she was handing the death of people she knew without a blink.

"Maxie, I know you're mad at them but Psy-Ops…"

She laughed incredulously

"Mad at them? You can't possibly understand what happened. You think Psy-ops was bad? It was a damn picnic at kindergarten compared to what they did. What they put me through. Not even Lydecker was that mean or Renfro was that sadistic. Bulli lived up to his name believe me Alec."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair "Ok so things were bad, I'm not saying they weren't Max, but if you get sent to Psy-Ops it would mean they'd take you off the Special Ops program."

"You're still here." His face drained of colour as she threw the Berrisford mission in his face. She saw his face close up but refused to feel bad for it. 

"Lucky break, they thought that they had broken me, or I would be bumped back to the units." He folded his arms over his chest. "Your plan is crazy Max; they might even throw you in reindoc."

She leaned over and got in his face enunciating every word "I…DON'T…CARE."

"If you run they will find you and bring you back, maybe even in a bag."

"I couldn't expect you to give a damn." She retorted with a look of disgust that hurt Alec. "After all, your name should be Number 1 as in to look after."

It stung and he retaliated "Well Lookie Ms my first reaction is to run away, maybe you should consider sticking around. I mean, hell, wasn't having your original unit as traitors enough?"

The words hung between them, mean and cold, foul and vicious and they bit at them both.

Alec couldn't believe those words had come out of his mouth, he didn't hate Max and the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her and yet he had just said the one thing that could ever penetrate her defences.

"Max I'm sor-"

She waved him off with a sweep of her hand "Well at least I know how you feel."

He shook his head desperately "No you don't, I didn't mean…"

Max laughed a cold calculating laugh that chilled him and echoed through the jungle making the dark night seem much more eerie.

"You asked what went down with Biggs and me and the rest of the units."

He was taken aback by the abrupt change in conversation. "What?"

"They blamed me. You blew off your mission and they blamed me for being a bad influence on you, after all I'm an 09er, a traitor." She spat the hated word and felt a rush of satisfaction as he flinched. "Their golden boy's spending time with me was bound to result in an infraction sooner or later and there it was. You screwed up so they blamed me. It was like being back in Wyoming. People hissing and laughing as I went by, oh there were no tricks or fights but somehow the mental stuff always gets to you more, and when people that you thought were your friends, like Biggs, glare at you like you're something from the bottom of their shoe…well. No matter the missions we've been on together or how many times I've helped them out, laughed with them, after everything I'm still second class for something someone else made me do when I was nine years old. I'm an 09er, not one of you. Tensions run riot and they show their true colours- turn on the enemy …and it's clear that you're exactly the same."

She finished quietly and he sucked in the breath that he had held during her little speech.

Silence spread through the jungle as he turned his hurt eyes to her "Is that what you think?"

"That's what you just said." She said hiding her shaking hands behind her back "Max is a traitor- always has been."

He slowly shook his head, his gaze locked with hers.

"I've never thought that. Never."

His heartfelt words were her undoing.

Her eyes stung and to her shame tears filled them "Do you know what it's like to have a whole unit hate you so much that they throw a search and destroy mission, risk punishment, to catch you and beat you into the ground with their fists and feet? To break three ribs and get you sent to Psy-ops just because of who your family was? Have you ever been beaten by a pool cue over your back, feeling it snap over your muscles? Felt the feet of people who are supposed to be your unit try to kick you into oblivion?  

"Has any of your unit ever held you under in the tank until you pass out? When you've been released after a week in the pit with no food and no water and no sleep and you go back and there's barbed wire in your bed that you know will take all night to unwind and get you in trouble the next morning at inspection for tearing the sheets? Have you ever been too scared to sleep because your unit might find some way of killing you before you wake and to _know_ that the trainers wouldn't even blink? 

"Five years of constantly being on your guard, five years of constantly watching your back." She closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek as she shook with suppressed sobs "I'm so tired Alec."

~

Alec couldn't breathe, let alone speak. He had never imagined what her life had been no matter what clues she had let slip.

_"Every female goes into heat and tries it on with everything she sees; it's genetic, part of the feline DNA. What makes you so special?"_

_"If you knew what happened back then you'd understand. I'd rather have imploded than touch any of them."_

_"Things in __Wyoming__ were…tough. After the escape things got bad. Bill helped me through that. I owe him a lot. That's why we're doing this."_

_"Yeah Max said something about it being bad back then."_

_"Bad?" Bill chuckled dryly, "She must have given you the abridged version."_

If that was the abridged version then he hadn't wanted to know what had happened. Even now he knew that that wasn't all of it, but it was enough.

"God Max." was all he could manage as he leaped forward and pulled his arms around her. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"I hate them Alec, I hate them. Don't make me do this please!" she looked up at him with red rimmed eyes and a sad expression.

He tucked her under his arm and patted her back glancing up as he felt eyes on him. He nodded to Biggs who stood in the shadows with a traumatised look on his face holding back Zan who wanted to go to her. The rest of the squad had obviously woken up and come after them. They had heard her outburst and looked shamefaced at hearing what she had survived and the realisation was on each of their faces as they knew that they had done to her what her original unit had put her through.

Alec gestured for them all to leave, he knew that the last thing Max needed was to know that they had seen her moment of weakness.

They faded back into the trees like the ghosts they had seen aired before them.

"We'll figure something out Max, I promise." He pulled her away and made her meet his eyes. "Just don't leave."

She nodded and sniffed pulling herself away further and motioning to her face where one thin tear track was visible.

"Sorry."

He reached up with a soft hand and brushed it away.

"Mine."

_His?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel21- LOL, does this chap answer your question? I swear some of you are mind readers!

Juliet- Aww sorry to make you cry but yay that you felt so involved in it! Thanks!

GivenAlias- Thanks, it was definitely a fave of mine too, it was that much more powerful after Moving Alongside as well. Nah, all that UST?! Keeps us going, I tend to lose interest in stories once they get it on.

Nora- THANK YOU! Oh international appeal, I have people that have reviewed me from Israel, England, Germany, USA, Canada, Tokyo, China…anyone else??

Jade-K Cheers pet, misty-eyes! Oh that s a job well done!

Feenian- Thanks, as long as people review-I'll write, I enjoy it so much!

m/a fan- I had that whole scene planned in my head months before it made it to the screen and once it was there it was so much better than in my head! Glad you enjoyed it.

Sigma1- I wrote a lot of torture scenes but they didn't feel right. Who said that less is more?

Jane- hey there! Another mind reader! They have all found out now…ooh what will Alec do?? As for the seizures? I have no idea what happened with them, good idea pet.

Sockbrain- Number of chapters before they kiss? Uh, wouldn't that give it away? are you sure you want to know? Really really really?

Elite- Thank you so much for the kudos and praise, as for your 2 questions, I would love to answer them both but I don't wanna give away the story. I guess I can say that both Eyes Only and Zack will appear in later chapters. But that's all right now okay?

Moonlite star- Cheers pet, so glad that it was that impactive for you, I know everyone wants to know what is gonna happen now!

Mely's the name- RAFLMAO! Sounds like my sister. Sorry about the non-kissage, ah gotta love the UST!!

Nat1- Oh she'll freeze 'em right to damn frost bite which is what they deserve, especially Cece!

Athena80- It was so surprising how many people that chapter made cry! I half wanted to say sorry but it was MY story that did that so hey! Thank you for saying that it was amazing!

Lyra Eyota- I'll check that out, I do like X-men, mostly a Wolverine/Rouge shipper. Can you tell I like Unconventional ships or what? LOL, great that I made you squeal! Bonus!

Dokushoka79- Wipe off the tears, it'll get harder before it gets better. Hmm maybe I should add a tissue warning before my chaps? J Missed Joshua and he comes in later as well, we are not done with the dog boy!

Willow98002- Cheers pet, More of Max's reasoning's are found in the next chapter of Moving Alongside as well!

Raven- Grin I did mention that I like angst right? So I tend to put a lot in. if I overdo it, just let me know!

Rachel- Thanks for the email sweety. I replied!

Messymissy- I KNOW! 3OO REVIEWS, I did a little dance, which cracked my sister up. Then all of the reviews I loved and adored, thank you! She's closed herself off to them and will have some serious fighting to get back what they had. Yeah this is his second time in Psy-Ops, Max is beating him by about four goes. Wasn't sure how the evil queen story would play out but it seemed to go down well. I'm just glad that you love both stories, even if you don't review them both separately. I wonder how many people read both? LOL, gal you got Ben on the brain!!!! You wanna know a secret? Chapter 17- that's all I'm saying!!!

SGOU- Huh, I guess I made you cry! grin Poor pet, I'd give you a hug but I have no idea where you are! Biggs the brave? As if! Alec is sooo gonna kick his ass! Mole and Dix? Possibilities. I like Aiden plus being aide, he gets around Max and Alec more and knows that they think. 

Kim- Bloody powerful huh? Aw thank you so much, watch this space for Alec's thoughts and actions.

Moonlight19- Aw sweetheart hugs Thanks for the brainstorming!

Cheeza- I hate, loathe and despise Max bashing! I've said before and I'll say again she is not evil!!! Glad you liked Left Behind too, it screamed for a sequel so this was born! I'm glad that you enjoyed the Berrisford file, I didn't like the way that the show did it, because I just didn't care about Rachel at all ad thought that Alec supposedly "fell" for her too quickly. How was this chap for revelations?

La Vito- You want a kiss? Even a little one? But we hardly know each other!

JG- Cheers darling, Alec knew what she needed, even if unit 8 was too damn blind and annoying…and did I mention annoying? Grr

1red1- Even a small speechless review is welcome and appreciated, thank you pet.

Ganko- You get your wish. Check out Moving Alongside for details but ooh there was leakage about what happened. I feel mean too, they are in t.r.o.u.b.l.e.

Acb- LOL, feel free! If I was paid to do then I wouldn't have to work and could churn out stories faster. Since there are only three DA novels I was tempted to write one but don't know if James Cameron would allow a HUGE M/A tie in!

Chaosti- Hey there! I don't intend to make people suffer for long! Really! Have you read Sue's fic, "into the wild"? V.good story!

Lyndsay- I rock! Yay me. Someone else I made cry! Anyone would think I was a bulli…bully.LOL, glad you liked!

Stormvind- Love your name honey, yeah I am on NWP but it isn't updated to this point, I was only recently updated from the abbey. Check under Fayth. I also hate the Max-bashing! 

JYNX- I think that's as sad as it gets for a while, we get ass kickage and action next!

Cloudburst- I'm running out of ways to thank people for reviews- anyway thank you again for the review, I hope I never disappoint since you like each chapter more. I know I have been heavy on the angst but what can I say! I rock! I kick ass! And I got a Wow! My day is complete!

Poo- For English not being your first language you do well. But please don't learn from my slang! I seem to have a vocabulary all my own and my beta despairs of understanding me! Glad that you found me, even by accident and thank you for reviewing!

Elite- impatient! But forgiven for saying the best story ever!

GeminAngel- LOL, oh someone's been peeking! Ok well since you asked so nicely here it is!


	14. Jungle Warfare

**A/N- **Ok, this is a long chapter. For more detail…much, much more, feel free to read Moving Alongside as well. It talks about the mission and the fight. It also has a few more Max/Alec moments in it.

A/N2- Moving Alongside should be up tomorrow- another two parter!****

****

****

**Jungle warfare**

Max sat in the rain hours after her breakdown with Alec wondering what he had meant by that one word. It was a bizarre one to use. Mine. What was his? He hadn't said anything after that, he had just taken her hand and led her back to the camp and made her lay next to him by the small fire and anchored her there with his arm around her waist. When they awoke it was to the squad tiptoeing around making breakfast. They had set plans for the day which included Max, as second in command, holding up surveillance in the trees with a few selected soldiers holding up the back up as the rest went in to get their boys out.

Of course it meant that she was out of the main fight and would wait here until they were back at base before even having to see their rescued soldiers. Then she would be on perimeter watch and wouldn't have to spend so much as a minute with them and thanks to her Shark DNA, she got both night and day watch.

She could have kissed Alec when he said that. It meant that she wouldn't have to spend any time at all with 261 and the others.

 It was perfect…unless something went wrong.

From behind her she heard footsteps and half turned to see Biggs coming up behind her.

She turned back and stared back out at the perimeter and tried to ignore the tensing of her shoulders. Her talk with Alec last night had just brought home all of the feelings that the Units in Seattle had incited in her. The sense of sheer hopelessness and anger that she still didn't fit in no matter what she did.

"45-Max?"

She swallowed as he almost slipped into her designation. It said a lot about the state of their friendship. 

"Yeah"?

"Can we talk?"

"I'm on watch."

He sighed "I know. Look Max, we can't carry on like this."

"Like what?"

He cocked his head and stared pointedly at her. "Gee, one word answers and all. I screwed up okay, I admit it. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt, and not instantly believe the gossip. I wasn't there when Alec came back, and the only intel I had to go on was second hand reports and those were tainted by a few open mouths. You wouldn't talk to anyone and…" he sighed again, "I'm sorry Max. I don't think that you are a bad influence, I don't think of you as the enemy."

She shrugged, "Whatever, no skin off my nose."

She frowned briefly wondering where that expression had come from.

"Yes, it is," He urged, "You shut down, you won't talk and you won't laugh and smile, I miss you, Max. We were friends and now we barely even talk."

"We're talking now," she pointed out.

"Because I forced the issue. But I'm not the only one, you shut yourself away from everyone, Alec included, and it's not healthy."

She laughed, "What are you Psych eval? I'm fine."

"No, dammit, Max, you are not fine. I'll be the first to admit that we were wrong and we treated you like crap, but if you'd taken the time to give a shit and talk to us then maybe this could have been over weeks ago."

Max gaped at him, "So your being an ass is my fault?"

"No," he smiled at that, "My being an ass is my fault, but you let me get away with it. You let all of us get away with it. The Max we've gotten to know would have yelled and chewed us all out and told us your side of the story."

"There was no story!" Max yelled, "I have no idea what happened to Alec, I wasn't even there; you all just assumed that I was."

"I know. I guess we all got so used to you and Alec being inseparable," he took a deep breath, "But you didn't say that Max, you said nothing. Even after I confronted you, you said nothing. Why is that?"

Max tossed her hair over her shoulder and tried not to think about what he was saying.

"Because of your own issues," he answered, totally expecting to be attacked and possibly thrown out of the tree. "You had some bad experiences in Wyoming, and when you saw the same situation turning up here, instead of being the Max that you've grown into, you reverted to Wyoming Max. Harsh, untouchable Max who hides herself away."

Max clenched her jaw at his words and stared out into the darkness. She didn't want to admit that she was at fault. So she backed off from them, it was no big deal. It had always worked for her in the past. Her own thoughts echoed in her head. 

_Always worked in the past_. 

Had she really returned to her Wyoming mindset where everyone was the enemy? 

"What you need to ask yourself, Max, is are you mad at us for hurting you or mad at _you_ for letting yourself get close enough to be hurt?"

Max spun so fast that he hair was still swinging as she stared him dead in the eye.

Biggs seemed to realise that he had hit the nail of the head and he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration at her refusal to answer.

"Issues aside, Max, I am sorry for the way I treated you. If I could take it back I would. Just please don't run away from us. Like it or not Max, we are family now and you're hurting us as well as yourself by withdrawing. We need you and you need us."

"I know," she said softly her mind awhirl. He made sense; she was punishing them for her own, perceived weakness, punishing them because she let herself care. She almost laughed, all of the time she had longed for a family, someone to care about, and here she was pushing them away because she didn't want to get hurt. But hadn't she spent the last few years trying to prove to herself that she wasn't that Max? Wasn't the Max that constantly hid and pushed people away, afraid to get too close?

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

Biggs wondered how to get back to the friendship that they had had, "What do you want me to do, huh? Streak across the training grounds?"

Despite herself, her lips twitched at the image 

"Stand and sing in the mess hall? Strip for Renfro… please don't let it be that one."

He blanched and she couldn't hold the chuckle back.

"Swear at Trainers in common Verbal? C'mon Max, don't be mad at me."

She glanced up into his teasing smile and felt herself slowly return it.

"Jerk."

"You know it!" he paused running through common verbal insults in his head. "Which one was jerk?"

"You are," she gave him a small smile.

"Are we okay now?" he wanted to know and she nodded with a nudge to his chest. She couldn't really blame him for her issues, fun as though it might be. They would take some time to get back what they had, Max wasn't stupid. The memory of their accusations still stung deeply. This couldn't all be solved with an 'I'm sorry'- although offering to strip in front of Renfro was an interesting development. 

"Did Alec make you apologise?" she wanted to know if he meant this or if he was just following orders.

"Nah," he waved a hand "He thought we were getting it on."

Max spluttered and laughed "He what?"

"All our non-verbal communication made him think we had a little something on the side." He waggled his eyebrows.

"No offence Biggs but that's nuts."

"I know but understandable, I'm hot –you're hot. These things happen." 

She rolled her eyes "Whatever."

"Anyway I assured him that we were strictly platonic."

"Not that it's any of his business anyway," She said quickly and Biggs raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

She glared at him with a serious look "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that-"

A yell from the camp cut him off and they snapped back into soldier mode. 

"Did you see that?" he said as they watched the blackness burst with sporadic lights. Gunfire.

"Lay cover," Max called into her radio mike and peered into the darkness making out definite shapes in the blackness.

"Dammit they must have known we were coming to get our…data." He amended thinking about what he had heard Max say about these soldiers last night.

Max didn't answer, her sharp gaze trained on the camp waiting for her people to come out.

"Biggs get down there and make sure that we had adequate cover and get med ready. We want to be back at base ASAP."

"Ma'am!" he snapped a salute and raced away.

Max scaled the heights of the nearest tree and watched the fire show down below trying to keep track of who was winning.

She listened over the radio and was relieved when the reports finally came back that they had the data and others and were retreating back to base. She laid down cover fire at the chasing forces and waited for them to back down.

The fight on the grounds was quick but loud in the normally quiet jungle and before they knew it, the X-Series had retreated back to their positions, getting their teams back.

Max waited until the last soldier had passed her and then she called down the comms for regrouping and blockade of their forces so that no one could get through without being met by a barrage of fire.

They stayed silent as the grave waiting and watching in case the enemy made a comeback.

She had just ordered a sweep and moved forward to observe when she saw Biggs race to her tree and scale it like it was a climbing frame.

"Max!" he hissed "We have several wounded by enemy fire."

"Tara is field med, she's got three helpers." She reminded him.

"Mets was shot badly and Tara was wounded, you're the next best field med Max. You excelled in it."

"I excelled in everything." She suddenly hated the fact. "Get someone else, I'm on watch."

He knew she didn't want to come down because of the new unit.

"Max. I wouldn't ask-"

"Good, so don't," there was no way on earth she was moving from this tree.

"But Alec was hit." 

He blinked and she was gone, sliding down the tree and blurring through the woods faster than he could see. He took up her position and kept watch satisfied that Alec was now in good hands.

~~

Max blurred through the trees and towards the camp, her heart racing in a way she hadn't felt before, even in the tank. It was fear- pure and simple, how badly was Alec hurt?

She rounded the clearing and saw soldiers all walking around with anxiety and purpose and she hurried to the area designated for medical emergencies.

There were several standing bleeding soldiers and to her delight Sunny and Pix were fine. Charred but fine.

"What happened?" She asked her eyes scanning the wounded.

"Damn ambush!" Sunny exclaimed wiping soot off her face "They were waiting for us Maxie. Team A managed to get in and search for the data, they weren't expecting that. But as Team B went to get the hostages, they tripped some sort of internal wire. Alarms all over the place and before we knew it, the whole place was in lock down. Those Reds that Renfro talked about?" Sunny's face paled "God Max, they were scary. Blood coming from their eyes and they were faster and stronger than we thought."

Max pulled her shaken friend into a hug.

Pix stroked her arm and continued the story "We breached the outer walls and opened fire but they kept coming. Mets got hit watching out for the hostages. The Alec went back for him and he was shot too"

Max bit off a curse as her heartbeat quickened.

"Then Zan made this flamethrower from a discarded hose and burned the Reds, but they kept coming."

"It was like something from a horror movie." Sunny murmured.

"They opened fire on him."

Max's eyes opened wide.

"Zan?" she asked quickly and they gestured to the bay where he was being seen to by a field medic; a shot wound in his leg.

"Y'okay?" she put her hand on his shoulder and his eyes were glazed.

"They shattered my kneecap, I lost some blood Maxie, had me a transfusion," He gestured to the blood kit stuck in his arm "Be on crutches for a day or two but for now I'm safe as can be."

She sighed, relieved and then her glance immediately searched for the tousled blonde hair of her C.O.

She spotted him and breathed easy. He was sitting on a stretcher looking ashen.

"What did you do now?" she asked with a mock glare. He seemed surprised to see her in the camp.

"They shot me in the shoulder," He pouted. 

"Are you sure they haven't met you?" she teased as she picked up the med kit.

"Take off your shirt."

"Oh now Maxie, if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was owww." He groaned as the shirt pulled at the open bleeding wound.

Max peeled the material away and hissed. The bullet was still in there.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch," She said and picked up the tweezers and someone's lighter, running a flame quickly over the tweezers to sterilize them.

"So distract me already," He said through clenched teeth as she opened the wound further with the sharp knife to reach the bullet.

"And how would you like me to do that?"

"Well the naked thing always springs to mind." He leered as his face turned whiter.

"Maybe I will." His jaw dropped and she grinned in triumph as with a last twist she pulled the bullet free. 

"Got it."

"Dirty trick." He glowered as he realised what she had been doing.

"Think happy thoughts, I have to cauterise so you don't get an infection."

"If I do will you nurse me back to health?" he asked politely with just a hint of begging.

Max laughed at his puppy dog eyes and dropped her gaze close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her hands behind his head, heating up a blade on the lighter as she spoke huskily to him.

"You want me to tuck you up in your bunk?"

He closed his eyes as she whispered near his ear.

"Mmm."

"And cover you over with warmth?" her voice was low and soft, promising all sorts of things.

"Oh yeah."

"Give you a _hot_ water bottle?" she purred into his ear.

"Oh ye-"

"And to kiss it allll better?" she dragged out the word and he gulped.

"Uh Max?"

She bought the heated blade forward and it hissed on the skin near his shoulder cauterising the wound.

He hardly even felt it, his heart and mind and body wrapped up in the fantasy of Max putting him to bed.

She pulled away the knife and looked at the puckered wound.

"All done."

His eyes shot open and he looked down as she wrapped the wound in thick bandage to stop any damp and therefore infection from getting to it.

"Damn."

Her eyes sparkled, "Poor baby."

He stuck out his lip in an adorable pout, "I was good!"

She shook her head and then leaned forward planting a kiss squarely…on the end of his nose. 

He grinned up at her.

"Hey do I get that kind of treatment too?" Flex asked from his bed next to Alec's, "I was injured too."

"Flesh wound." Alec dismissed him and everyone laughed.

Max ruffled his hair and turned to the rest of her unit. Some has been injured, some had bruises and concussions- it had been a hell of a fight. Max imagined any of them dying here and her heart constricted in pain. Each and every single one of them had wiggled their way into her heart and the idea that the last time she had seen them she had thought that she hated them made her chest tighten. Their lives were fleeting and so damn dangerous. Too short to hold grudges, no matter how much she still hurt and no matter how much they had hurt her. They had become her unit.

Yes they were _her_ unit now. Biggs had been right- they were her family. Special Ops and Unit 8- her unit, her new family. And she needed her new family around her; she'd have to push the pain aside and trust that they'd all help her through it.

"So who else needs treating?"

Several hands shot up and Alec swung his feet to the floor.

"I can take the males, you take female casualties."

"Not fair!" Flex stated and Max poked her tongue out at him moving on.

"Hey Tara," She stroked the chief field med's arm "How did you get hurt?"

"Stupidly tried to take care of Dumbass over there without sedation," She nodded to a zonked out Carrot "He hates being taken care of."

"But he likes you," Max said knowingly and Tara blushed 

"Which is why I won't kill him for this," She gestured to the wound on her torso and her bleeding forehead. "Damn fool was concussed and disorientated, he thought I was the enemy and he kicked me. Felt like a Mack truck ran over my chest and I slammed into the tree over there and lost consciousness."

"We'll make sure that you are okay and then we'll get him back." Max promised and moved onto the next casualty and her heart stopped in her throat.

It was Simper with a bullet graze to her temple. Blood streamed in her face so she couldn't see. 

"Looks superficial," Max bit out between gritted teeth. "Not deep."

"I was lucky, a few more inches and it would have been my brain."

"I wouldn't count on it." Max muttered and heard Tara choke with laughter as she heard her.

Max grabbed some damp clothes and held them over the girls face to catch the blood.

Roughly she tore off a piece of fabric and a plaster and began to quickly and efficiently clean the wound, reverting to Manticore trained field med.

Simper had been one of the girls who hung all over Bulli, 261, back in Wyoming; she was bitch and not of the good kind- like Max was. She was mean spirited and spiteful and Max had hated her simpering ways- hence the name. She had grown up some, her brown hair swinging past her shoulders, her features narrower- more hawk-like and her figure fuller. She was still a bitch, Max decided.

"Almost done," She said more to remind herself that she wasn't going to be there for long and could get back to her post without seeing any more of the hated—

"Max! Mets's crashing!" 

~~

Max dropped the band aid and ran to the transgenic grabbing a stethoscope from Dek..

"Chest is clear good breath sounds, pulse sounds thready. Give him five, eight four of morphine."

She tried to recall all of her training in field med.

"BP's 100 over 65. Pulse at 88."

"Get I.V board and roll him, chest tube!" she called "No exit wound. Let's get digging and I'll need a sterile drape. Lidicaine."

She let Dek dig out the bullet thankful for transgenic healing and its ability to keep them going.

"Foreign bodies still in?" she asked as Dek held up a bullet

"None." Dek assured her, it was clean through and through, no shrapnel.

"Damage to soft tissue," She muttered, her hands becoming covered in blood.

"Need to irrigate," She announced and set about clearing the wound and checking for arterial injury. Luckily the bullet had missed most of the major arteries and there was no swelling.

She managed to get his blood pressure down and his pulse strengthened.

Sighing in relief as her friend's chances improved she looked up to see Alec staring at her proudly.

"What?" she couldn't help smiling at his tender expression despite the seriousness of what had just happened.

He moved and wiped a smudge of blood off her face and chuckled.

"Our hero."

She smacked his good shoulder.

"Go rest oh leader of ours."

She let the med team finish up on Mets and she walked away in relief going to wash the blood off her hands.

~

She washed up and then came to sit by the fire warming her hands.

She rolled her neck on her shoulders and tried not to look around, the last thing she needed was to see any of Unit 6. After her talk with Biggs she had started to feel a little better- he was right, she had never given them her side of things and held things close to her chest all of the time. Maybe it was time to let go of the thought that everything Manticore churned out was bad and evil and let people in. 

Emma sat by her and nudged her. 

"Deep thoughts Maxie?" she had short punky red hair that Max loved on her; they had spiked it one night when they were up all night with Shark DNA and got bored. 

"Deep." She nodded and smiled at the girl, Emma had been one of the ones to stand by her and she would always appreciate that. 

"So we Okay too?" Emma wanted to know indicating the rest of the team. "All of us."

Max looked around to see Unit 8 watching her warily as if worried that she would push them aside and just walk away from them, but amidst the worry was hope- hope that she would stay and all would be well again.

Max thought of Mets lying there bleeding and she imagined the rest of them in that position. It stung to think that any of them could die any day.

She smiled softly, nodding to them that it would be okay and they all sighed relieved and came to sit by her, nudging her feet and leaning against her knees, lolling over her like she was den mother; trying to reassure her with their presence that they were sorry.

"Sorry," Chance whispered as she knelt by Max's feet and put her head on her lap. Max ran her fingers through the girls' hair and smiled. 

"Forgive me?" Feen bit her lip as she leaned on Max's arm and let loose her huge beaming grin as Max nodded. Steve sat by her feet and pulled Skye with him. They stared up at Max and she ruffled Steve's hair. The rest of those in the clearing all followed suit and soon Max was swamped with warm bodies.

"Room!" she laughed and pushed them away "Need it to breathe!"

"Aww room for one more?" Alec said as he dropped near her feet and leaned against her leg, running his hand up her calve. 

"What are we, puppies?" she smacked at him and he hissed, she sat up ready to apologise as she remembered he was injured.

"Wasn't it your other shoulder Alec?" Pix said mischievously and Alec groaned when Max hit him upside the head.

"Thanks Pix." He rubbed his sore head. 

"Do you have any water?" the voice from the other side of the camp disturbed them and they looked up to see a few of Unit 6 close by.

Max shifted closer to Emma and Alec taking comfort in their body warmth.

It was Dredge who had spoken and he appeared uncomfortable at disturbing the tender scene.

"Yeah, there are two barrels on the side," Alec said his voice noticeably cooler. "Help yourself."

Dredge nodded and gestured for his friends to where it was.

The rest of the unit who had taken care of their own came and sat on the other side of the fire.

The two sides stared at each other.

"So you guys are Special Ops?" a girl Max had always called Airy spoke up.

Alec nodded.

"Thanks for the rescue," She smiled at them and leaned against Dredge.

"Sure, we got the data," Emma said icily "That's what was important."

The smile faded from Airy's face and Dredge stiffened.

Max leaned down to Alec's ear, "Shift relief- want me to scat?"

He turned his head fixed her with a soft look.

"I'd prefer if you stay here Max, but I understand if you don't want to."

She swallowed and glanced up at the other unit who were talking amongst themselves. 

"I can stay- for a while."

The expressive look he gave her was almost worth the discomfort.

She'd stay in the camp but she had to see if Zan was okay first.

"I'm going to see Zan and then maybe get some food."

She slipped off the bench she had been sitting on when Alec nodded and went back to the med bay.

Zan was asleep and she sat with him for a while stroking his forehead and watching over him and the others in the hospital bay. He looked peaceful while he slept and reminded her of Zack so much that she felt a pang to her heart. She hadn't really stopped thinking about her family, would never be able to fully let them go. But maybe now that she had a new family, she could ease the ache in her heart whenever she thought about them. Still desperate to see them but no longer letting their actions rule her existence.

But she would never be able to forget them, and never wanted to.

As the night drew on she felt her stomach ache and got up to grab some of the food that was left over from Skye's culinary expertise.

The big silver pot still held some soup and she dug in, eating with gusto.

"Hey, any food left for a starving transgenic?"

Max's whole body froze and the fork lay suspended between her mouth and the bowl. 

Into her visual sights came the dirty blonde haired male who had been the stuff of her most horrible nightmares. He was grown up, like they all were- changing a lot in four and a half years. His face was broader and more man than boy and his physique heavier.

"I'm 261," He grinned at her with what he thought was a charming smile.

With a start she realised that he didn't recognise her. She had changed of course different at 18 than she had been at 12, her hair was so much longer and her face was rounder, happier and not as scrawny and orphan-like. His face, of course, was indelibly printed on her mind and she would never be able to forget those hard eyes staring down at her while he brought back his foot and…

She put her fork down, her appetite gone, along with any good humour that she had left. She suddenly felt cold. Her eyes darted back up to him as if drawn to see what changes had occurred in the time that she had got away.

He smirked at her as if he knew she couldn't be able to keep her eyes off him. She couldn't, but not for the reason that he thought.

Bulli had always been arrogant, even after her had beaten her down he had thought that she would fall for him. She almost perfectly recalled the time that he had tried things on with her. She had been sitting alone in the study room when he had walked in and stood staring at her. She tried to ignore him but her small body had tensed on preparation of his attack.

_"You know, for an 09er traitor, you're not half bad looking."_

_Max froze at his words and her incredulous glance met his heated one._

_"Must be the famed Manticore genes, but in this light you could even pass for attractive, not that any of the men around here would even give you a second glance. Not unless I said they could." He smirked and let his gaze linger on her breasts and the legs she had curled under her._

_"After all, no one around here does a thing unless I say. And if I say they jump to it. Maybe if you fell in line you'd spend less time in Punishment."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" she wanted to know, her eyes never leaving his as he came closer._

_"Just that if you were nicer to me, maybe they'd be nicer to you."__ He prowled closer and licked his lips. "When was your last heat 452?"_

_He bent down and touched her cheek._

_Max pushed him away "Not nearly long enough."_

_"Come on 452. You know you want me, I know you want me. I can see it when you look at me."_

_"You're wrong."_

_Bulli reached forwards to grab her "I see lust in your face when you see me."_

_"That's hate not lust." She spat and stood up quickly, halting his advance. She half scoffed "After all you've done to me; you really think that I'd touch you?"_

_He shrugged "It's nothing you haven't deserved."_

_"No one deserves you 261." He had enough of talking and grabbed her hair pulling her to him, trying to fuse their lips together. She turned her head and tried to get away without starting a fight; she had come out of Discipline yesterday and didn't really want to go back._

_Max struggled for a few seconds and then gave in, she rammed her knee upwards and he choked, grabbing his groin._

_"Bitch!"___

_"Back off!" she hissed. "Hear me now- I will NEVER touch you."_

_"Yes you will. You wait 452, your next heat you're mine. The only thing you're good for now is breeding stock. Your scared little traitorous unit knew it which is why they left you behind.  No one will ever trust an 09er as anything else." He flung the words at her and she felt the familiar rage spur her into action. She threw herself at him, fists flying._

Max snapped back to the present as she recalled that she had ended up in Discipline for a week after Bulli reported to the hospital wing with a broken thigh, snapped wrist and broken jaw. She gave a small smile at satisfaction at the memory. It had been one of her better ones.

Bulli continued talking. She knew he loved the sound of his own voice.

"So Special Ops huh, I bet that's exciting. You must be proud at making it; no one from my unit even came close, except me of course."

_As if!_ She wanted to scream. He hadn't come anywhere near, too slow by half, too arrogant by half, too stupid by full.

She directed her attention back to her bowl only to find her hands shaking.

She got to her feet quickly and hurried away but he followed.

"You know my team did the best overall collectively on the obstacle course. Beat everyone's record."

Bile rose in her throat. She had never wanted to be a part of his Unit but hearing him say that she had never even been in it was making her head spin. It was like he was denying everything that she had been through, she stumbled back.

"Hey are you okay?" he moved forward and touched her arm.

The reaction was instinctive. A boot planted squarely in his chest and he fell onto his ass.

"Back off," She snarled "Don't you ever touch me again."

"What?" he looked bewildered and stood up. "Hey psycho what's your problem?"

"You, you and your whole stinking unit, you always were trouble and us having to put our asses on the line for you is just one straw too damn many. Stay the hell away from me."

He glared and moved towards her "I don't know what your deal is freak but you don't just attack me and get away with it," he raised a fist and went to move in. The stance was so familiar that Max felt a keen sense of déjà vu and welcomed the chance to finally fight back to her fullest. She wanted him dead. 

His clenched fist was grabbed by an iron grip and he glanced up into icy cold steel eyes.

Max tried to push her anger down as Alec ran his eyes contemptuously over Bulli.

"Everything Okay here 452?" 

Bulli blanched at her name and his eyes shot to Max as she unclenched her fists damning Alec for stepping in.

"Fine." She snapped out.

"452?" Bulli's mouth turned into a sneer as he raked his eyes over her "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass," Max spat "Against my good judgement."

Bulli scoffed and shrugged Alec off. "Like you ever had any, surprised you haven't run away already."

A low growl was all the warning that Alec had before Max launched herself at Bulli.

She landed several punches to his face knocking him to the floor, her fists a blur of speed and power, before Alec could even move to pull her off, which he did…regretfully.

"Whoa Tiger, ease up." He soothed as he pulled her away still kicking a hissing. "He's not worth it."

Max's eyes flashed and she grit her teeth in frustration. Her hands actually ached to wrap themselves around that neck and choke the last breath out of him. Her fists itched to pound into that smug, supercilious expression reducing it to pulp and blood. The thought scared her and she tried to calm her breathing, her nails digging into Alec arm as he held her back. 

"Like she could beat me anyway," Bulli said wiping off the blood from his chin and staggered to his feet spitting blood onto the ground.

Alec swung his steel eyes back to Bulli who took a step back at the danger written there. 

"Stay away from her," He ordered his tone more a warning than his words. "You go near her again and me and mine will show you exactly how she could beat you."

Bulli whitened and stalked off.

Max straightened her body trembling with the effort that it took not to grab Alec gun and finish it. 

"I don't need your help Alec," she spat.

Alec knew that she was fighting her own feelings and didn't mean to make it sound like that so he brushed it off.

"I want to help you. You think that if Bill got that little shit alone he'd just ignore him?"

Max half grinned at the thought of the gentle man kicking the crap out of the arrogant transgenic. It eased her fury slightly but her whole body still thrummed with tension. She looked up into Alec's face wondering if he had any idea how she felt about Bulli. Surely her tales of what he had done to her had touched Alec. As she looked she could see it in his face. he may be smiling but there was that unrestrained edge of pure hatred about him and it was directed at Bulli. That was enough to calm her down.

"Ok," she nodded and straightened her clothes.

"That's my girl." he teased and she glared.

"You wish." She stalked back off to the fire leaving him to follow

"I do." he whispered.

~~

The units had relaxed some as it came close to the prearranged time to meet Manticore. Max had both night and day watches and so she avoided Unit 6 for the two days it took to trek through the jungle. By the time she was ready to rejoin the troops it was the final day and they were waiting to be airlifted to safety.

Max entered into the clearing as lunch was being served and sat by the fire.

Biggs noticed her first and handed her a bowl so she didn't have to get up.

She thanked him with a grin which made Alec scowl and Biggs studiously avoid Alec gaze.

Unit 6 had lost some of their shyness and for the main part ignored the hostility of Unit 8 and Special Ops as being arrogance- a trait they were familiar with anyway.

Bulli glowered at Max as she sat down and she pointedly ignored him. He leaned over and whispered something into Simper's ear who blinked in surprise and glared over at Max. Then she relayed the message onto the next and the next until all of Unit 6 was watching her.

Max ignored them in favour of eating.

"So how did you guys all get to be special Ops?" Airy asked tearing her gaze away from the raven haired girl.

"You did the test sweetheart," Biggs drawled insolently "They just did it better."

"Or cheated," Bulli mumbled and instantly hackles rose.

"What was that?" Alec asked calmly and in the face of that granite look Bulli faltered. 

"Nothing."

"You the C.O?" Simper asked with a sensual smile at Alec and batted her eyes. Max fixed her gaze on the flirting girl.

"Nah, I'm just standing in," Alec offered "I'm normally 2IC, but our C.O thought I needed the practice."

Several of the Soldiers bit their lip in order to keep from laughing and Max wanted to blush. Okay so she had said that, but they spent equal time as C.O, or had until Alec's little trip to Psy Ops.  

"Oh really?" Simper simpered "But you look the part."

Max rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Well I'm sure our C.O chose me for more than my looks," Max didn't know what devil possessed Alec as he half turned to see her "Right Ma'am?"

Max shrugged, ignoring the incredulous looks from Unit 6.

"Sure thing. You're not that pretty, soldier."

"Thank you, ma'am," His eyes twinkled.

From one corner Biggs had a choking fit.

"You're C.O?" Silt seemed incapable of keeping his mouth shut.

"That's right." Sunny answered for her "452 is our C.O."

"And none of you mind being under a traitor."

You could have heard a pin drop in the still of the jungle night as twenty sets of hostile eyes fell on Unit 6.

"Our C.O is not a traitor." Emma hissed at him and it was like the whole squad had turned into hissing and spitting cats, at home in the jungle heat just waiting to attack.

"At ease," Max commanded and they sat back. Part of Max was hurt at the way that the Unit 6 had dismissed her again but the rest of her heart was leaping with joy at the way her new unit had defended her.

Shane stood up nervously and Max recalled the last time she had seen him was as he stared in shame from the corner of the rec room while the others beat her up, he didn't help but didn't stop them  either and he nervously met her solid gaze.

"Thank you 452 for getting us out, you too 494."

She nodded acknowledging his unspoken truce.

Bulli was another one who didn't appear to be able to keep his mouth shut as he glared at Max.

"Whatever, I didn't see her. I saw 494 and them getting us out."

Max held her hand over Alec's shoulder as he tensed and she shook her head.

"261, it doesn't matter what you think. It never has. Your opinion is less than an annoyance and you failed in your own mission leaving us to clear up your mess. You have no room to throw stones. You leave tomorrow so I suggest you get some sleep."

Max wasn't the only one who was proud of the way that her voice didn't shake and how commanding she sounded.

"Lights out and bunk down.  361 and 360 on relief and 810 watch 677, 291, 133 and 921 in infirmary."

"Yes Sir!" they all saluted and walked away with Max watching them approvingly.

She turned to Unit 6 "Bunk in or bunk out. We won't wait for you."

She turned to go to her own sleeping quarters and left them alone.

~~

Alec couldn't sleep, so he stayed by the fire and watched Unit 6 whisper and stare off in the direction that Max had gone. He met Biggs gaze as they carefully kept an eye on the soldiers. At about midnight Bulli got up and stretched, leaving the group with Silt and Dredge in tow. They wandered out into the jungle and Alec silently got up to follow.

"How the hell did that prissy bitch get to be C.O of Special Ops?" Silt demanded.

"Still too big for her boots," Dredge glowered,

"Maybe she's screwing her way through the ranks. You saw how she was all over 494," Bulli said in disgust. "Knew she was a slut."

"Didn't she turn you down?" Silt asked with a smirk and Bulli kicked him. 

"She needs to learn a lesson."

"And you're the one who's gonna teach her, are you?"

They spun to see Alec leaning against a tree.

Bulli eyed him, "Maybe."

Alec smirked, they thought he was alone. But even if he was, he was more than a match for these jokers.

"I don't think so, 452 knows how to handle herself."

"I bet," Bulli scoffed "But since you've been in her pants, you think that you have a right to fight for her. Got news for you pretty boy, you're not the only one she's spread 'em for."

He raised his eyebrow. During one late night talk with Chance she had let slip that Max had told her that she hadn't even been kissed, so Alec knew that he was lying. But just the thought of this disgusting guy touching Max was enough to make him see red.

Ignoring the rage spearing through him Alec pushed away from the tree "Didn't he just say she turned you down?"

Bulli stumbled, forgetting about transgenic hearing.

"I didn't mean me."

"Well you see we have a problem, because 452 is my C.O and we respect her and you guys have apparently put her through some shit. Besmirching her virtue on top of that makes you both a liar and stupid."

Bulli shrugged "Nothing more than the bitch deserved."

"I beg to differ." The three men turned to see Biggs leaning on a tree behind them. "She isn't a bitch… well not all the time."

Alec grinned at Biggs knowing that he had done his best to make things up to Max and that now he was showing them both that he meant it.

"To be fair, she can be but it's mostly just her way." Zan said stepping out from behind another tree, his crutches absent.

"Aren't you supposed to be in med bay?" Alec asked

"What and miss this, are you kidding?" 

Zan locked glances with Alec. He had known for the longest time what Max went through and he wanted to pay this guy back in spades.

"If you open your stitches Max will play hell." He warned the cocky blonde.

"And she'll go easy on you?" he motioned to Alec's arm still swathed in bandages. 

"Your knee is screwed for a week." Alec pointed out and Zan sighed, knowing that he was right. It was a bitter pill to swallow that just as he was ready to give this shit some payback he was too injured saving their asses to fight. He had to be content with the knowledge that Pix's strongest itching power lay in their backpacks and sleeping bags, that the sharpest tin tacks had made their way into unit 6's pillows, that pink dye was in their toiletries and that their rations had been tainted with chilli's. Small comfort. 

"Ok, I'll sit but I wanna watch." Zan pouted and sat down on the nearest trunk. "And you watch your arm."

"I don't need two hands," Alec grinned.

"Glad to know she's got you so whipped." Bulli taunted.

"I wouldn't say whipped would you lads?" Alec asked seriously as Pix, Flex and Dek walked into the clearing.

"Nah, just concerned," Aiden added as he arrived "Oh, Carrot says when he can get up he wants to join in but Tara gave him double painkillers, he'll be out all night."

"He'll be pissed he missed this," observed Biggs.

They turned as they heard a crunch and Zan froze with chips halfway to his mouth. 

"What?"

Alec chuckled, "Where the hell did you get chips in the jungle?"

Zan shrugged, "Apparently you need them when you watch entertainment." He looked at the bag and up again at the cocky Bulli "Go figure."

"Where are the girls?" Biggs asked curiously.

"Oh they are having a few words with Uh is it Simper and Airy and the rest of the women," Aiden waved with a smile.

"Chick fight?" Biggs' ears perked up "Can we get this done and go watch?"

"What are they doing to our women?" Silt wanted to know with a grim look on his face.

"What we'll be doing to you," Alec said with a feral grin.

"Alec, chick fight, jungle mud- can we please get started?" Biggs begged.

"But there's not enough for everyone yet," Alec gestured to the three shaking transgenics "Three against us? Not fair."

"Screw fair, we know what they did to Max," Flex glared at them in hatred.

"Yeah but it wasn't just them." Alec's ears pricked and he let loose a charming smile as the rest of unit 6 was marched into the clearing by B.J and Techie at gun point. 

"Lookie what we got!" Techie said in surprise.

"Steve is on watch right? Better odds now?" Biggs asked. The eight members of Special Ops and unit 8, with Zan watching, against the nine male members of unit 6. That was fair right? 

"Much better," Alec nodded in satisfaction and turned to the boys in the ring. Testosterone dropping.

"We wanted to have a few words with you guys."

~~

Coco crouched in the brush and waited for the several female members of Unit 6 to pass her by and then the long legged Amazon stood up straight.

"Hello ladies."

Simper eyed the beautiful woman idly "What do you want?"

"Just a few words," Coco grinned with her pure white teeth shining unnaturally bright in the silvery moonlight.

"Yeah but some of them are mean words," Chance offered with a bright smile as she too emerged from the woods.

"You mean like coward?" Sunny's face was set in a dark glare that matched the rest of the females whose set expressions all promised retribution.

Coco shrugged, "Or bitch, whatever works."

Simper bristled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Quelle surprisé." Emma rolled her eyes "Not the sharpest crayons in the box are we?"

Simper turned to Airy who was just as clueless.

"We're talking about your previous behaviour to our C.O."

"Oh for…" a dark haired girl sighed "Look 452 was an 09er, we got put through Psy-Ops for that bitch and her rug rat traitors in 09 and we went through hell after she was taken away. As far as I'm concerned the little tramp got whatever she deserved."

"Except for 494, oh he is tasty." Simper licked her lips and Coco gave a snort of laughter glad that Cece had taken perimeter watch for now. 

"Like he'd ever touch trash like you."

Simper raised an eyebrow "But he's perfectly willing to screw a traitor? Hmm maybe she was the best option of all of you," she looked disdainfully at the surrounding women "Obviously none of you managed to catch his attention."

She leaned forward "Maybe he needs a real woman."

Anna, a dark haired oriental transgenic who had a quick temper, rolled her eyes ands clenched her fists 

"Can we hit her now?"

"Nah, I'm curious as to what she thinks makes a real woman?" Sunny said as she stepped forwards. Feen put her hand on her arm.

"Calm down sweets, she'll get hers."

"From the likes of you?"

"Well you did just insult both our C.O and 2IC." Feen shrugged "That puts you in the category of thick as shit, in my book."

"I like your book, can I borrow it?" Sunny snarled and the rest of the women stared at her in surprise, Sunny was normally the last person to raise her voice or have a nasty word for someone.

"You think you can take me?" Simper took a stance and the rest of the females of Unit 6 took a stand besides her.

"Stupid and arrogant," Coco shook her head "Bad combination."

The next sound was that of flesh on flesh.

~~

Alec and his friends surrounded Bulli and his gang like panthers prowling around their prey which was an appropriate analogy as Bulli was about to find out.

With a grunt he raced towards Biggs who sidestepped and rammed his head into the nearest tree.

Alec caught Biggs's eye and let loose a savage snarl which started them all. It was clear territorial snarl and Biggs responded by stepping away from Alec's marked prey and chose another victim. Alec stalked to Bulli who glared arrogantly back at him, gesturing to his injured shoulder.

"Like you can fight with that."

Alec shrugged "Who said I need both hands?"

"She must be a good fu-" Alec fist bit off the rest of that statement and a whoosh of air left Bulli's mouth instead of the rest of the insult.

Bulli wiped blood from his mouth and spat at the ground. He showed his teeth to Alec who smirked and focussed his attention on making this conceited little child pay.

Biggs had Dredge in a headlock and Pix was whaling on Silt while Flex was lavishing his attentions on a short stocky transgenic who looked more like a forge than a soldier. The rest of Special Ops and Unit 8 were similarly engaged, thankful to release some tension and pay back their C.O and 2IC.

Zan just crunched his way through his chips and grinned, thoroughly enjoying the show.

~~

Max turned over in bed as she heard the strange sounds. It sounded like wild animals fighting, jungle cat snarls and growls were loud and savage and they appealed to a primal part of her that was pure jungle cat and she lay back listening in pride and awareness to the primordial noises.

It was over too soon and she allowed the mellow night noises to lull her back to sleep.

~~

Alec had a bleeding and battered Bulli pinned to a tree, his grip tight around the man's neck squeezing gently. 

"Lets go over this one more time," He said his voice calm but with a distinctive edge of danger "You ever touch 452, or even look at her, breathe the same air or go within 200 feet of her and I will rip out your spleen and beat you to death with it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Bulli gasped and Alec threw him to the floor where he laid grabbing at his own throat and heaving for breath.

Alec surveyed the mass of bruises on his face with some satisfaction and crouched down to face the petrified transgenic "I hope…for your sake…that that was a yes. I don't like to be upset and when someone messes with what's mine. I get upset." 

Bulli nodded, his eyes wide with the fact that even injured, Alec had beaten him without breaking a sweat.

"Glad we understand each other," Alec grinned and pulled back his fist, Bulli winced, anticipating the final blow which would render him unconscious but instead Alec just ruffled his hair.

"Dumbass, never give them what they expect."

Alec stood up and walked over to Biggs who sat sharing the chips with Zan.

"Where did everyone go?" Alec said as he surveyed the groaning, coming to and still unconscious members of Unit 6 that littered the ground; his own men were absent.

"Oh we finished ages ago; they really weren't much of a challenge," Biggs said his mouth full "But we saw you were having too much fun with that one and decided to wait for you."

Alec looked back to the shaking Bulli covered in blood and bruises.

"Oh yeah, that," he shrugged embarrassed "Issues."

"Don't we know it!" Biggs rolled his eyes "Perfectly platonic." He mimicked "Yeah whatever!"

Alec glowered at him, "We are!"

Zan looked between them, "Well as fun as that was, I think we should go get some shut eye. Max will want to kick our collective asses for this and I for one want to tell her that I so wasn't involved."

"Wuss!" Biggs said as he helped Zan get to his feet 

"Yup," He agreed cheerfully "You've seen Maxie in a bad mood. Manticore didn't raise us to be chumps; I'm putting the blame solely on you guys."

"Fine, I don't mind being the object of Max's attention," Alec leered and paused worried. "She is gonna go mad isn't she?"

"C'mon lover boy, like she'd want to mess up your pretty face." Biggs cheeked and Alec relaxed 

"Yeah."

"I'm the one on crutches, will you guys hurry up, the girls might still be fighting."

Biggs blurred ahead and Alec paused thoughtfully before spinning on his heel and kicking Bulli straight in the head, knocking him to the floor and unconscious in one swoop.

Zan raised an eyebrow as they stared down at the now peaceful transgenic

"Nice piece of work."

Alec nodded satisfied as he walked away with Zan.

"I thought so."

~~

"452?"

Max turned to see Shane about a foot away staring nervously at her.

"Yeah?"

"I know we're not supposed to talk to you but I had to and need to."

Max frowned, not supposed to talk to her? What was that about? 

Shane had been the only one in Wyoming who had seemed at all uncomfortable with what they had done to her. Of course he had never done anything about it, but the thought that he wasn't quite as bad as the others made her stop and listen to him. That and the fact that Unit 6 were twenty minutes away from being out of her life again, and hopefully this time for good.

"What?"

Shane swallowed "I'm sorry I never stood up for you. Sorry I never said anything despite knowing what they were doing. I know it's not a lot but they never let me in on what they were doing because they knew that I wouldn't go along with it and…" he sighed "I know, pitiful defence. Truth is, I was scared to be different and so I helped make your life hell. There's nothing I can do to make up for that. Every day I wish I could turn things back and do them different."

Max nodded at him, understanding what he was saying.

 "When you did the course I was standing there cheering you on, hoping like hell that you made it to Special Ops, and you did. No thanks to us. But when you disappeared I wondered if 261 had managed to get to you some other way. It wasn't until Lydecker took us aside that I realised that you had been transferred."

"Wait, Lydecker took you aside?" she started in surprise.

"You didn't know?" he raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head and Shane gave a small laugh.

"We were woken up at 0300 and put through full days drills before 0700. Then we were denied breakfast and taken to the op room where he showed us the video surveillance of the rec room."

Max remembered that. She had been ambushed by Bulli and the others in the recreation room where Bulli had beaten her with the pool cue. She had enough and turned it all around on them. 

Shane leaned against the wall. "We were taken through reindoc for three hours everyday for three months. Up at 0300 for two hours drills and back to bed for a few hours before having to get up to a full days training. He never told us what happened to you. 261 told us that you had been disassembled."

He swallowed "Anyway. I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry."

Max nodded again "Thanks, I'm not saying that all is forgiven but…it's a start."

Shane gave a small smile, not quite relief but lightening as if a load that he had been carrying around was suddenly lifting.

"Thanks 452…and well done on making C.O. I know your men like you. It's well deserved."

He stood to attention and saluted before walking off to the convoy which had just made an appearance.  

Max was glad when the last few members of the oddly quiet Unit 6 left to go back to Seattle. She smiled as Bulli turned to glare hatefully at her, then he tensed and spun back, his eyes wide.

Max frowned at his odd behaviour and half turned when Alec put his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Maxie?"

"Fine, although a touch suspicious at the bruises Bulli and the others seem to have magically gained overnight."

Alec shrugged one shoulder and tried to look casual "The ground is rough in the jungle."

Max's lips twitched and she glanced around quickly, noting that no one was looking and threw her arms around Alec in a hug.

Startled, it took a few seconds before he could return the hug with enthusiasm as he pressed her warm body to his. She leaned up on tiptoes so she was close to his ear and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you. Come on we need to go to debriefing."

She whispered and just as quickly was gone leaving Alec standing in the middle of the grounds with a goofy grin on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moonlite Star- I know- blown WIDE open!! Have a great Spring Break.

Horseluver13- Of course it counts! Welcome and thank for reviewing, glad that you are enjoying my stories too!!

Hanna- What next? You mean apart from World domination?

JG- No too nasty I hope…but then again it was pretty horrific back there! 

Jynx- Would YOU go rescue Bulli? I sure as hell wouldn't but Max is a soldier first and foremost. As for the damage? Mwah ha ha ha

Nora- Nah feel free to be selfish! I know I love it personally!

Barcode-babe-219- Hey pet, nah Max is unbottled and the rest have to deal with it big time!!

GivenAlias- I even appreciate the blah blah blah's! Your not mushy! Colour me stunned!! LOL. Aw Alec's crying did me in too!

Elite- Normally you ask and I shall answer but I want a few things to remain a mystery!

Poo- in that case you have strange dreams. LOL But it makes me happy that you are happy so all around joy-joy feelings there then. If he knew more details it is entirely possible that he would rip off Bulli's head. Yeah my collection is growing!!

Geminangel- Everyone wants to kick Bulli's ass so Max wont get a look in! Poor Max, she has issues, It is a real compliment that you as a M/L fan like this fic when it is M/A. Thank you very much.

Elfie- I was beginning to think you didn't love me anymore!! But the Uni thing I so get! Biggs and Max? As if!! If she didn't want Alec( and lets face it she's not stupid)t then we have Zan.  X-series and Transhumans? Bringing Mole into it? Not sure about that one!

Brynnmissy- Yeah talk about walking on eggshells!!

m/a fan- I like UST it fuels so many decent plot lines and helps so many trashy TV shows. Jealous Alec is a sweety!

Jade-K-  know he is adorable!! Who doesn't love Alec!

Moonlight19- Aw okay, that is the nicest thing. Sorry you had to wait to read the chapter for so long but hey bless your brother and say thanks from me too! If you want to start an "I hate Bulli" club feel free, I'll even make banners for ya! Alec's only defence was that he was mad and she wasnt saying a word but it got all of her angst out, even if it did hurt. Damn girl you ne4ed a huge huge hug for all the tension! 

La Vito- LOL! My bad! You want more sweetness? That I can do!

Wildchild494- I try to update once a week so hope that's quick enough. Glad you like them both so much!

1red1- Soothe that broken heart, more soon promise- this was long though! LOL, your like me, I ask questions but I don't want them answering co I wanna read the fic. But hey its great that you'd rather read my stuff than novels. What sort of books are you into?

SGOU- Yeah Be careful what you wish for- but I think he's glad that he knows at least some of it now. Possessive men, that look like Alec- YES! OK maggots is a little harsh! But I get that. Once again, Max and Biggs- so not happening, poor Alec! Thanks for the review darlin'.  

Sigma1- No there will be consequences, they don't get off that easily! Its great that you feel its real and fascinating, I feel proud that it can draw you all in like that.

Acb- It was heart wrenching, especially to write and I'm pleased that it came across as well as it did.

Ganko- someone said that the first few chapters were slow- plot wise. But now everything is getting hotter and faster. You are the first interpretation t think that Alec meant the tears and not Max- interesting!

Cecelia- hi! Alec kicked Bulli's ass for Max, but there are still unresolved issues coming up. Yeah Ben arrives in Chapter 17, Logan will make a cameo, as does one of our fave other characters bit I wont say who!

Kim- Cheers pet, glad you think so. Kudos means 'Praise', sort of. Almost a 'well done'! 

Natasgi- Alec is hot, does anyone disagree? looks around at silence No pretty much unanimous.

Arwen_amy- Hey there pet, Max was set to burst! Needed to happen, poor gal!

Fangedangel- Hi ! Thank you I know what you mean about Max, so many authors have her as moany and selfish but I hate that. (see my rants!) As for your question. Special Ops has a different structure to other Units in that they are trained to command, so theoretically any of Special Ops could be _a_ C.O.  Alec is still C.O of Unit 8 and he shares the position of command in Special Ops with Max. They change depending on what the mission requires. Either could be C.O or 2IC at any time, although it is mostly Max especially since Berrisford. So when Tara and Biggs call Max a C.O, it's true- she is C.O of Special Ops. Hope that answers your question.

Jamie's Spawn- What would the world be like without Alec are you TRYING to give me nightmares? Ooh the horror!

Guvera- Hello! I hope this played out the way you thought!! Where abouts in Australia?

Allison_ Lightning- he still needed his ass kicking in a big big way!

Dokushoka79- Thank you I was overjoyed! Yay me! I'm 20 0ff 400 as well, how cool was that. Oh so don't blame me for getting told off at school!! LOL.  She shouldn't have to deal with them it was needed for closure. Dog boy is cool!

Eden- Cheers pet, its coming along so smoothly now. its all good clean fun!

Darkangelalialbuffylover- Hi there! Thank you so much, I love that you like my stuff so much, Max is awesome, she rocks. As for meeting Lydecker- You also have a crystal ball!!!

Stormvind- LOL, how often does that mean you review? Once a day until I review? I was waiting! Sadistic and down on your knees- should I be worried???

Anna Kristina- Its okay, as long as you review once in a while to let me know that you like it! They will have some making up to do especially once Alec gets through with them all. more about Max and Alec's feelings? I can do that…I think. Also we learn more about their training but that comes in Moving Alongside more. Tara will talk to Max about mating so expect that too.

Nat452- cheers angel, no this isn't the end. Do you read both stories?

Natalie25- Feel free to write one like this too1 the more M/A fics the better in my opinion!

Ishtari- lovely name btw, thanks for the review honey!

Fan- Hey again! Feel free to just say wow, lets me know someone is listening…reading. Whatever.

Lyndsay- Cheers pet, the mission file was a good touch I felt. They will pay! LOL, you read my mind, they want revenge!!

Moonangel18- hey sweetheart! Nice to hear from you, well here's your next fix- enjoy!

Kat461- Thank you very much, I am glad that you like it so much, I know I say that a lot but I feel it too!  If words cant explain then thanks all the more for saying so. 

Elizabeth Annette- They feel shame- believe me and will feel more when Alec gets through with them!!


	15. No time for Goodbye

**A/N- **Ok it might be a few days before Moving Alongside is up, I have a few issues with it to deal with but soon…and it's a two parter too!

Oh, hey Nora-- tissue warning!!!! Just thought you'd want to know J 

****

****

****

**No time for Goodbye. **(News footage is taken from Before the Dawn by Max Allan Collins, as is the demise of you know who... no not Voldemort- wrong universe!)

****

They sat in the huge lecture hall with Max and Alec standing in front waiting to deliver their report to Renfro. Out of fifteen members of special ops and fifteen of Unit 8, only a few were missing, mostly those who had been injured like Zan and Mets, Carrot and Tara…who was currently kicking Carrots ass no doubt. The others were there. Alec had to go and have his shoulder checked out later but for now he was fine.

 Everything had gone according to the plan and they were looking forward to some down time after this.

Renfro walked in, a totally pissed off look on her face and she strode over to them, her heels clicking on the tiles.

"Report," She ordered Alec saluted.

"Mission successful Ma'am. Retrieval of data and all members of Unit 6, no casualties although several were wounded in an attack."

He did well to keep the smirk out of his face.

"Very good," Renfro tapped her fingers on the desk and Max shot Alec a quick perplexed look. 

They had got the data, no casualties and were all back- what was Renfro so pissed about?

The door swung open again and strong strides crossed the room.

Max let her gaze drift to see the newcomer and then, as if in response, her back snapped straighter and her eyes pointed forward, her stance took the appearance of ramrod soldier-to-attention faster than anyone could believe.

Alec gaped as Max transformed in front of him. Then as the intruder came into view, Sunny and Pix followed suit, jerking to their feet and standing to attention. The rest of the unit watched bemused but it was as if Sunny and Pix couldn't even see them.

Lydecker walked behind Renfro and nodded to the three familiar soldiers.

"Kids. At ease."

Sunny, Pix and Max relaxed their stance –slightly- and Renfro scowled more at their abject obedience.

"Soldiers, this is Colonel Lydecker from the Wyoming facility and of the Manticore project." She ground her teeth together "He was interested in hearing your report."

So this was Lydecker, Alec thought. The man was so non-descript with his dark blonde hair and it was only his hard blue eyes that hinted at the harshness behind the weary face and fading physique. He couldn't see why Max was so afraid or even respectful of him.

 "452?" Lydecker nodded to her and gave a small smile.

"We achieved our mission aim Sir! Retrieval was a success with only five casualties due to unfriendly fire. No fatalities and Unit 6, the hostages were released back to base at 1200 hours Sir!" she snapped out to everyone's astonishment. Max wasn't exactly known for her love of the brass and her reports always seemed to border on insolence, however this man had her standing smarter to attention and delivering reports like the top soldier she was.

If it wasn't so damn scary Alec would be amused. Lydecker's voice exuded authority that wasn't immediately apparent and Alec could suddenly see what it was that made them fear him. A coldness in his eyes and set to his jaw that promised obedience or punishment.

Max had no doubt heard enough of that voice to grow afraid of it and Alec never thought he would see the day when Max was afraid of anything. His eyes narrowed as he wondered if Lydecker had sanctioned what had happened to Max back in Wyoming.

"Well done units, now I'm sure that you have things that you would rather be getting on with. Dismissed."

His tone of voice pushed home that he expected to be obeyed and Alec found his body responding to that s he saluted and turned to go.

The rest of the unit also saluted and turned abruptly to leave

"Not you 452."

Alec's head shot around to stare at Max who had frozen. Her panicked eyes met his and all Alec wanted was to take her in his arms and make everything better for her. He could tell that this Lydecker still unnerved her and that the last thing she wanted was to be alone with him. But he couldn't say anything; instead he gave her a reassuring smile before walking slowly away to wait outside for her.

~~

Renfro waited by the desk, her annoyed eyes on Lydecker. Despite the fact that he had lost a bunch of kids in 09 he was still the top dog overall at Manticore, a position that she had wanted and even though he hadn't managed to catch any of them he had been close on a number of occasions and had highlighted to the brass that it actually showed the success of the Manticore project, that if a bunch of kids with only minimal training could still outwit them what could they do with those who had full training? Funding was given back to Manticore and Lydecker was made the new pet, able to carry out his own agenda of finding the damn 09ers while Renfro got to run Seattle, under _his_ supervision of course. She hated him for that, she had been so damn close to that promotion. Then she would have been the scariest thing on the block.

"Sit down, 452," She said tiredly but the transgenic had been taught well by Lydecker and didn't move until he gestured that it was all right. Despite herself Renfro was impressed, her own soldiers didn't have this fear and respect for her that 452, and the other two soldiers who had stood and saluted, seemed to have for Lydecker.

"I'm afraid I have some sad news for you, 452."

"Sir?" Max was scared that they had found about her lies of going into heat and were going to ship her back to Wyoming.

"Before you left on your mission there was a transmission from ordinary sources that gave us some hope. However the situation was such that we regretfully didn't have all of the information."

Max frowned. What was he talking about?

"We had been chasing a fugitive and we would have cornered him on the Space Needle in Seattle. However, he was there at the behest of a cyber terrorist called Eyes Only, against insurmountable odds, Koreans, Black marketers, drug barons and we were unable to save him."

Max's throat went dry. She didn't understand.

"We have police surveillance of the fugitive, perhaps you should see it."

He turned and pressed play on the video recorder and a grainy image sprang up of a news reports.

_Police in __Seattle__ are stepping up their efforts in the search for the dissident cyber journalist known as "Eyes Only". Well known for breaking into broadcasts with his pirate news bulletins, Eyes Only is wanted by police on local, state and national levels. This amateur video shot in __Seattle__ shows a suspected Eyes Only accomplice, doing battle with officers. The police are searching for this young man as well._

Max watched as a brown-haired young man in jeans and a denim jacket sprang to life and proceeded to kick the life out of several police officers. There was something about him and the way that he moved that made her pause, her heart stopping.

She leaned closer trying to make out his image in the grainy video feed.

Her breath caught "Seth."

Lydecker nodded "I thought so too, I needed to verify that it was him."

"Was?" she replied faintly, her eyes stuck on the image of her brother fighting fluidly

"There was a fire fight on the rooftop of the Space Needle. I'm afraid he didn't make it."

Max dimly recalled sitting with Alec, the night before she went on the mission staring at flickering lights on the Space Needle. That had been Seth fighting for his life.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Lydecker said, his gravely voice knocking her out of her musing.

"Yes, sir," She whispered her heart pounding. She managed to walk to the door.

"Max?" Lydecker said and she half turned "I'm sorry." She could see his eyes shine and knew that he was sorry. He may have been a harsh sadistic son of a bitch but he had cared for them, in his own way.

She opened the door and staggered through.

~~

Alec was leaning against the wall talking with Steve and Biggs when Max walked ashen faced through the door.

"Max?" he cut Steve off halfway through a sentence and was at her side in an instant. "What is it?"

She blinked up at him, not really seeing him at all.

"Max?" he touched her face trying to get her attention on him. "Hey you in there?"

"He's dead," She whispered "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Who?" he asked before it dawned on him that the only ones it could be were the 09ers.

Biggs came up behind her and touched her back "Let's go to the Rec room, not in the hallway."

Max let Biggs and Alec lead her to the Rec room where Units 8 and Special ops were waiting for her to get back.

They stood up immediately as she entered and their expressions turned from jubilation at the completed mission to worry as they registered her face.

"Max, honey what is it?" Skye- Steve's twin asked.

"Seth, my brother. He was," tears sprang to her face and immediately she was surrounded by the females who hugged her to themselves. The Transgenic men who were just like any man in the face of a woman's tears stepped back to allow it.

Sunny soothed her back and Coco let her head fall into her shoulder. They pulled Max into the huge couch and crawled all over her, offering their warmth and scents to comfort her. The males followed curling at her feet or draping over the females touching Max to let her know that they were there for her.

Alec moved Emma away and curled up at Max's back wrapping his physically powerful arms around her and nuzzling into her hair and she fell asleep with her family surrounding her.

Alec gripped her tightly. Her expression when she had walked out of that room had almost broken his heart. She was hurting so very badly and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. Whilst he had been beating Bulli and berating his own unit for their callous behaviour he didn't have to think of his own feelings and how their intensity had begun to frighten him. He would truly have killed Bulli for Max. he'd gone into a fight with another transgenic without wondering if he would win or not, he'd just wanted to hurt Bulli as much as he had hurt Max and Alec had given no thought to punishment or pain. It was a shock to realise that at that point he would have been willing to die- for Max.

His heart jumped at that and he curled his arms tighter around Max's small body and she rolled onto her side enabling him to look down into her face. Tears streaked her delicate cheeks and her face, even in sleep, was troubled. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her forehead and then rubbed his cheeks over her cheeks and her hair, finally placing baby kisses on her eyelids and nose. He wouldn't kiss her mouth, not until she was awake and willing, but this was enough for now. He had meant what he said in the jungle; Max was his. Her pain was his, her tears were his. She might not know it now but Alec knew, he'd known for the longest time and it was just this that had brought it to his attention. He loved her so much that he would kill, he would die for her. To keep her happy, to keep her safe he'd move heaven and earth. And no one had better get in the way.

~~

When she awoke she was surprised to see that in her misery she hadn't even registered that she was under a pile of bodies, wrapped firmly in strong arms.

She half wanted to disentangle herself and get the space that she needed but the other part of her, the one that needed human contact, urged her to stay put.

Instinct warred with habit and she was about to give in when another urge struck her and she finally tried to wrest herself free, which was easier said than done, she was effectively pinned. As she tried to wriggle free the arms around her waist tightened.

"Sleep, Max," Alec's gruff voice murmured sleepily. "You're safe here."

"I have to get up," She whispered. "I need to pee."

Alec's eye shot open and he chuckled, moving away and letting her loose.

She scrambled to her feet and quietly left and the bodies snuggled into the empty space but the rest weren't as comfortable as it had been when they were all there. Alec stood and looked back. He was thoughtful.

That was the third time in the last few weeks that his unit had shown unusual traits that could be traced to their animal DNA, there was the instinctual way they all responded to the threat of Unit 6 and all rallied to protect their own, his own territoriality when it came to anyone touching Max and then the fighting with Bulli and the feline way they cornered and prowled them and then the way they circled their prey like hawks. Then last night there was the pack-like behaviour of crawling over Max to comfort her. He wasn't sure whether it was normal of transgenics or not but it was confusing as well as comforting. He shook his head and went to find Max.

As he had guessed, she had gone to the roof to think.

"You have to be cold up here?" he asked pulling his thin jacket closer to him.

"No," she said quietly "It's bracing."

"Bracing?" he repeated incredulously. "Freezing." He muttered and came closer to her.

"I want my own headspace, Alec," She said.

"Tough," He responded "I want to be here for you."

"I'll be okay," She insisted wanting to be alone right now.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I will."

"Like you were okay with Unit 6? I'm always all right," He mimicked "I'm not falling for that Max, you may not want me here but you need me and I'm staying," He said forcefully and sat next to her letting her know that he was serious.

"And I'm not falling asleep this time," He added defiantly and she grinned.

"I miss them," she said after a while of sitting in silence and he breathed a sigh of relief because it was killing him to keep quiet and he didn't think he could manage to for much longer.

"All of them?" he had often wondered about her first family but never had the courage to ask her about them.

"All of them," she confirmed. "Zack and Ben mostly, but all of them. I wanted so badly to see them again but I guess that isn't going to happen, at least with Seth."

"Tell me about Seth."

She shrugged "Not much to say. My brother."

It was plain that she wanted to but still didn't quite trust him enough to let him in on that special time. He felt hurt and left out but could understand; after everything that his unit had done to her and, to be honest, he had kept things from her too.

"I don't know what to say, Max," he confessed.

"Don't need to say anything, Alec. You can't know how I feel and any platitudes would be hollow."   

They stared out at the Space needle and Max tensed as she looked at the strong structure where her brother had died. She had watched his last minutes of life and hadn't even known that he was there struggling for his existence. The guilt and longing were killing her.

Alec saw the emotion on her face and sighed, if there was one thing he could identify with it was the guilt. He would tear out his own heart to stop that look from being on her face…which was what he was about to do.

"I didn't want to leave and go on the mission," Alec said quietly and Max frowned, wondering what he was talking about.

"Me and you had just learned to play the piano together and I enjoyed that, wanted to spend more time doing that than go to spy on some old guy."

Max let her gaze fall on his profile as he watched the night ahead of him, his voice low. So he was finally going to tell her about the mission that had him sent to Psy-Ops. Why now? She wondered unless it was to get her mind off Seth. It was a very Alec thing to do.

"But I went anyway, like a good soldier. The target was a man called Robert Berrisford and I was to tutor his daughter in piano. Her name was Rachel."

Max recognised the name from the times he had been taken to Psy-Ops screaming, even though he didn't know that she had been there outside trying to give him strength from her presence. Also he screamed her name sometimes in his sleep, almost everyone of his unit knew her name by now, even if they weren't aware of the significance of it.

"She was," he hesitated "So sweet and innocent. Different from anyone I have ever met. Her whole life was just so easy, even though her mother died at a young age. She thought that having no parents was actually hard on me. Rachel was light, soft and beautiful."

Max felt a pang of jealousy at the way he spoke about the girl. Then pushed it away and tried to concentrate on Alec.

"I was supposed to use the position to get close to Berrisford and find out if he had sold out Manticore. If he was I had to remove him."

Max nodded- it was standard procedure.

 "Well Rachel got a crush on me and Sandoval wanted me to use that to get closer to Berrisford. At first I did what I was told but there was something about her. She tried to kiss me."

Max kept her eyes on him even though something hurt her inside at the thought of Alec and this girl.

"I told her I didn't feel that way about her and she backed off. I told her I was in lo… dating someone else and we became friends. Actual friends and her father he wasn't a bad man Max. He was going to do the right thing. Because of his love for his daughter, because he wanted to make her proud, he was going to put his life on the line and make things right,"

He chuckled dryly "He actually told me that he envied me because I had no responsibilities. I wish. But the way I felt for Rachel was how Biggs feels for Chance and Steve does for Skye, she was my little sister, a friend and confidant and I could trust her… loved her."

Max felt her tight chest ease some as he clarified his feelings for the sweet girl who held his attention. She pushed the feeling aside to deal with later, she didn't have room for it right now.

He took a deep breath, "Then Manticore ordered me to kill her."

Max couldn't tear her eyes away as one solitary tear drifted down his cheeks.

"I had to kill an innocent girl who had done nothing wrong in her life except love, just because her father was being noble. I was going to kill her because it was my job. My damn job Max!" he exploded.

"I set the bomb but couldn't do it, I kept remembering how she had looked at me, with such trust and love and I couldn't do it. I ran to tell her to leave but she slapped me and oh god the look on her face. Hate, disgust and then she was gone. Manticore blew the car. She died."

Max let her hand touch his arm offering him consolation.

"Because of me, she died. My own sister." His lower lip trembled and his head fell, tears dropping down his face in torrents "God, Max!"

She reared to her knees and wrapped her arms around him letting him cry on her shoulder. His sobs, wrenched from his very core where the guilt and sorrow and pain had lain dormant for so long, unable and unwilling to be expressed, were so loud and echoed in the still night and Max felt something inside herself answer. 

"I'm sorry Alec, I didn't know."

They stayed that way for a while just offering and taking comfort.

"Seth was my older brother, he loved to antagonize Zack, and his favourite way of doing that was to side with Ben or take me away somewhere and talk to me until Zack had to search for us. They loved each other but enjoyed to fight. He had dark sandy hair and smelled like those leaves in summer. Fresh and earthy. One time he had been chewed out by Zack for letting his guard drop in training so that Ash kicked him in the chest. He was so mad that in the middle of the day he grabbed me and we ran to the tallest tower in Wyoming and scaled the walls to end up in a deserted building. I think it had something to do with genetic research because the Manticore symbol was on everything and there was a white cane with the Manticore figure on the top in one corner and we stayed there until lights out, just talking and laughing until Zack finally found us and boy was he pissed. He grabbed Seth by the collar and they went at it there in the dust. I think they both broke the others nose and a few ribs before I could get them to stop," She laughed "Seth knew what he was doing because by the time they had finished they were both laughing and the best of friends again."

Alec stroked her hair as she recounted her memories of Seth.

"Rachel smelled like strawberries."

"Seth liked to run fast."

"She played funny tunes on the piano."

"He hated beetroot."

"She needed to watch her dynamics."

"He made me laugh."

"Yeah."

They shared a smile then Alec's faded.

 "At least you didn't kill Seth."

"I didn't and neither did you. Rachel was killed by Manticore, not you. Ok so you planted the bomb but it was orders."

"Makes you wonder if we're on the right side doesn't it?" he offered and Max caught her breath--- that was considered treason.

But Alec didn't care.

"It felt wrong Max. Simon Lehane and Rachel were innocents, I thought Soldiers were supposed to protect the innocent and not kill them because they are in the way. It felt wrong here," He touched his heart and Max let her shaky hand follow stroking his hand. He turned it over until their fingers twined against his chest feeling his heart beat under their fingertips.

"Wrong?"

"Not mission wrong but," he tried to explain it "Instinct wrong."

"Like the pack thing," Max said showing that she understood what he was saying "Unit 8 pack, Unit 3 wrong."

He nodded and she unconsciously rubbed his heart.

There was nothing wrong with Unit 3 but they weren't one of them. They were of a different pack- the wrong pack. It was indescribable.

"Do we have it wrong Max?" he sought her reassurance. Reassurance that she wasn't sure she could give, wasn't sure that she had ever been able to give.

"Manticore is all we've ever known Alec, they say what we do is okay but sometimes I wonder too. I have since our first search and destroy mission in Wyoming. We killed the prisoner rather than capture and Lydecker looked horrified. Why would he be horrified if it was the right thing to do?" 

Alec agreed.

"So what do we do?"

"What can we do? I don't know if it's wrong. Our instincts feel right so maybe they are what are important?"

Alec considered her words and slowly nodded at her. "Yeah." he swiped at the drying tears on his face.

"Still there's one thing that I know," Her eyes narrowed "All my instincts are telling me to kill Eyes Only."

"Who?" Alec wanted to know who this guy that had put such a fierce look on Max's face was.

"He sent Seth to his death and I want him dead."

Max rose to her feet and offered her hand. Alec took it and got to his feet

"Do we know who he is?"

She shook her head, "Lydecker just said that he was a cyber journalist."

"Well can't they trace his hacks?"

"No I don't think so."

"They may not be able to but I can," He grinned at her and she felt her heart lift at his easy acceptance.

"What makes you so sure?" she teased.

"Oh I am Manticore's finest," He bragged and dodged the hand that collided with his head.

"Smart ass."

"It's always my ass isn't it Maxie?" 

"Well you have to have one redeeming feature."

~~

The lab was deserted at this time of night and Max and Alec sat at the terminal as their fingers flew over the two keyboards.

"Here cable hack logged at 0700 yesterday," Max pulled up the file and set the video to upload.

A few seconds later and two bands of red and blue writing swirled above and below a set of piercing blue eyes.

_This is an Eyes Only streaming freedom video bulletin, this cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds, it cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped and is the only free voice left in the city._

"Damn this guy likes the sound of his own voice!" Alec exclaimed as the pair of eyes flickered and went on to explain about some random crook called Edgar Sonrisa.

"Like I care," Max said as she tried to catch the trace.

~~

Lydecker hadn't moved in thirty seconds-- Alec had been counting. Not even a blink or a breath.

"Are you trying to tell me that even though we have been searching for this hack for years, you two managed to locate and trace an untraceable cable hack from a video feed in under a day?"

Max felt the urge to grin. Using sophisticated techniques, transgenic speed and the field tactics that had been drilled into them from birth they were able to track down the location of the signal and pinpoint it to within a few miles.

Almost as soon as the data had spewed from the computer, Max had raced down the hall, with Alec in tow, and cornered Lydecker in his office before he could leave again. 

"Each hack leaves a trace feed signature and a certain marker," Alec explained "We had to sift through several false leads but it was just a matter of finding the right signal. He is here in Seattle and does his traces from somewhere high; it wasn't hard to narrow down the district."

"All we need to do is get in a van with the radio transmitter equipment and we should pinpoint the building." Max smirked with a glow of pride at what she and Alec had achieved.

Lydecker ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn."

Alec hid a smirk and Max rolled her eyes at him.

"I wish I had time to go through this and capture him but I have few pressing matters," Lydecker rubbed his head

"Sir!" Max protested in shock "He killed Seth."

"Indirectly," He corrected "We will get him and he will pay but right now we have other more urgent matters to deal with."

Alec could see Max grinding her teeth in protest and wanted to put a hand on her arm to calm her but didn't dare in case he was seen by Lydecker.

Lydecker stood up and walked away only looking back when he got to the door "Fine work, you should be proud, excuse me."

Max slumped into her chair as soon as the door slammed "He could have let us go and sort out Eyes Only, I would love to get my hands on him."

"Max if you touched him you'd kill him."

"True," She grinned "That's not a bad thing. What could be so urgent that it transcends this?" She cleared her throat "Anyway thanks for helping me out."

"Didn't have anything better to do. Besides you helped me after Psy-Ops."

"Psy-ops," she froze "Oh my god, I totally forgot. Jos-!" she broke off.

"Who?" Alec peered at her in confusion.

Max hesitated, if she introduced Alec to Joshua he would find out that she had watched his torment in Psy-ops and would probably see it as betrayal; betrayal that she had seen his weakest moments, and betrayal that she hadn't mentioned it before. So she covered it over with a smile.

"Something I have to do. Later!" She sprang to her feet and hurried down the corridor with Alec watching bewildered.

He would probably never understand Max. Thankfully.

~~

"Hey Big fella?"

"Little fella." The big dog man smiled at her.

"Brought you some food, didn't know how you got it down here." She emptied the back pack that she had filled from the kitchen. 

"When guards leave steal theirs." Joshua said and picked up the tins and bread with a smile "Thanks little fella."

"Sure."

"Friend no longer in bad place?" he asked inquisitively

"No, he's out and back with me…us now." she amended with a slight smile.

"That's good." Joshua said with his boyish charm.

"Yeah he's better now too. No more sadness or screams. How are you Joshua?"

"Joshua has hopes up. Found fathers book."

"Oh yeah good old Sandman huh?" Max sat cross legged "So tell me about the great father of our nation."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **BLOODY HELL! OK 53 REVIEWERS FOR THAT ONE CHAPTER. YOU GUYS ROCK, PURE AND SIMPLE!!!**

I wish I had time and space to thank each one of you in as much as detail as usual but damn! Even for me that's a hell of a lot and would take more space than my chapter. So here we go with the highlights…

**Those wanting M/A action**

**Mely's**** the name **(of course), **La Vito **(patience),** m/a fan** (nothing detracts from my m/a) **Nat452**- I promise I will have more Malecy goodness soon, you know how much of a M.Aer I am!!

**General Kudos**- 

**Feyechelon**(sweet), **Melinda** (cheers angel!), **Pure**** insanity** (the best? Aww bless ya) **Moonlite**** star** (awesome!) **Sigma1** (LOL, sigh!) **Natasgi** (happy dance, anything like Scooby dance?) **Arwen-amy** (cheers pet!)** Brynnmissy** (revenge is sweet) **Jenna** (me too!)**Tyna** (satisfies the soul- cheers!) **Stormvind** (feel free to be obsessed) **Jynx** (I've been a Goddess but never a hero- yay me! AND I rule!) **Raven** (Consider yourself forgiven just don't let it happen again!) **talichernin** (cool phrase isn't it? gotta love a great threat like that) **Ru** (Bless ya, so glad it was that real for you.) **Dokushoka79** (Max was at fault as well and it took a lot for to admit that but now that she has hopefully the healing will start) **Fangedangel** (LOL, I always get strange looks and there's only me here! I answer questions as best I can- hope they helped.) **Geminangel** (Not yet anyway evil grin) **Acb** (RATFLMAO- lets not go overboard! You are very very welcome and damn keep reviewing like that honey and I'll do my best to make you a better person! J) **Given Alias** (You just said you love me, I wouldn't call you hard at all. in fact you rock babe!) **Poo**( they say violence is never the answer…but they probably got their lunch money stolen?) **SGOU** (400 reviews and counting- how cool is that!, I love your review so I know exactly what you like and can add more in future keep it up.) **Nora** (I didn't see it coming either- they blindsided me!! Hate them.) **feenian** (That's ok, I'm a genius!) **Kat461** (LOL, the face thing!) **Jamie's Spawn** (Biggs was way underused) **Guevera** (more beating?) **JG** (glad I didn't disappoint) **ganko** (no vomit, its sweet! It was a good thought and I used it later so strange or not- thanks!) **Moonangel18** (you junkie you!)** Elite** (I kicked ass! I like trying to answer without giving anything away) **Lyndsay** (ah yes that scene will live forever in my memory- Max as C.O!! LOL, he's as real as you make him- I know I wanted to kill him too! Zan is sweet too) **MirellaM** (I thought you didn't love me anymore J I stand corrected) **Elizabeth Annette** (better late than never, thank you. Ff.net is being a PIA. LOL- you know me too well!!!!)

**Questions- **

**Messymissy**- Why didn't I just let Max beat up Bulli? Max will get her chance- hopefully but Alec really wanted to do it this time- would you argue with those pouty lips? Didn't think so.

**Chaosti**- Where did he get chips in the jungle? He's a transgenic- they are always prepared. (BTW , I'll try to mail sue- I want more of that too!)

**Et**- What is Lydecker up to? watch this space.

**Allison lightning**- Sorry who was Kavi? don't know the name!

**Cheeza**- Next few chapters- wait and see, we are now reaching the same timeline as the show so watch for the occurrences of that. Other escapees- yes. Logan- urgh…sorry, watch this space!! O.C, Sketchy, Kendra- interesting!!

**Thanks-**

 **Eden**- To die for? Thanks. Your English is fine and thanks for the medical aspects, like I said I'm not a doctor and got my words from an Episode of ER! See I'm not perfect but thanks for letting me know. What would a better BP to use? 

**Kim**- You really want Max to beat Bulli, well we'll have to see about that. his trying to hit on Max was dumb. I was tempted to have Simper hit on Alec but there wasn't time! 

**Jade-K**- I know it summed the whole fight up didn't it! I love that you go though the whole chapter, it creates a much better review- I love it personally. Him and Emma? No clue. LOL, emotional overdrive- you?

**Newbies! Thanks to all of my new reviewers!!!!**

**Claire**- glad it amused

**Babysis**- That you took the time to review means a lot especially since you don't 

usually review- thank you pet. And that is  a lot of Jumping!!!! 

**Yakiem**- Thanks.

**Debbie**- Umm, nowish. Sorry its been a while.

**Haley**- But you have now and that is always good!! Cheers pet.

**Rougevixen****-** more m/a goodness soon, promise

**Wendy10**- You reviewed and to me that means you want more. Ah yeah about coming to terms, I have a really good excuse for not writing more to that, you see I was…that is …I…uh…the dog ate my homework!!!


	16. Treacherous Souls

**42 reviews! And three new reviewers! Welcome and thanks.**

**A/N I would kill him but unfortunately- I need the Log- for now. **

****

**Uh not sure about the tissue warning. **

****

**Treacherous souls**

Apart from the roof, Max's favourite place was the gym and she loved to be swinging from the ropes high in the air. There was just something about being high and airborne that appealed to her. Alec had once joked that she must have Monkey DNA in her to which she had replied that he had Dumbass DNA.

Special Ops was training in the gym with Unit 8. The trainers and professors had decided to keep the units together even though they seemed closer than was normally encouraged, partially because they worked so well together and partially because they naturally drifted that way anyway. They thought it had something to do with 494 being their former C.O.

Still, whatever it was, the Units were glad at being kept close. Since the issues that they all had in the jungle they had merged into one big happy family. 

As the C.O's Max and Alec had grown closer, forming a wonderful partnership, that was both the pride and envy of Manticore. No other unit had a command base that worked so efficiently no matter who was in charge and no other unit had as high percentage of mission successes as theirs. Of course it had taken time to get there but Max had gradually come to forgive Unit 8, even Cece, and the unit was better for it. 

It had been several months since Max and Alec had hacked into the Manticore computers to find out the location of the elusive Eyes Only and since then they hadn't seen hide nor hair of Lydecker, a fact which kept Renfro sweeter. Which is why they were understandably surprised to see him walk into the gym while they were sparring.

Max had Biggs pinned and Alec was so distracted by the sight of Max astride Biggs that Steve was able to trip him over- much to his embarrassment and annoyance. Steve offered him his hand and Alec took it with a glare dragging himself to his feet.

"Colonel in presence," Cece called and they all snapped to attention.

"At ease," Lydecker said and Max looked him over. He had gotten that much older in the past few months, grey showing through his temples and creases on his forehead.

"Max," she jumped at her name on his lips and the rest of the Unit gaped. One three letter word rocked their world. They didn't know that Lydecker had been aware of Unit 2's names or that he actually used them. Somehow it was unnerving because it gave credence to the fact that they had names, it undermined the idea that they were just tools. By Lydecker acknowledging that 452 _was _Max, it meant that he saw her as more than just a Soldier and that shook the foundations of their world. It meant that, they too, could be more than just a number. It was dangerous idea and one that sprung in all their hearts as soon as the echo of Max's name filtered into the air.

Alec too was shocked. He knew that when Seth died Max had mentioned his name to Lydecker in regards to hunting Eyes Only for retribution and the Colonel had said nothing. Alec had assumed that he hadn't noticed but here he was using Max's own name rather than her designation. It made him think that maybe there was history between Max and Lydecker that he still didn't know about.

"Sir!" she saluted.

"You and 494, come with me." He strode away and they looked puzzled at his abrupt manner. Although he had never been the warmest of people, he usually maintained at least minimal decorum when dealing with his Soldiers.

Max bit her lip in apprehension. The last time he had called her away was to tell her that Seth was dead, what bad news did he have this time?

Her scared eyes met Alec who knew what she felt and he moved to her side emitting warmth, he brushed the back of her hand with his own, wishing he could just take it and wrap his fingers around hers but this wasn't the time. Max looked up into the faces of her unit and saw empathy in them. They all knew what she feared and tried to convey their support in the only way that they knew how; by touch. As she passed them all they managed to brush a hand or an arm or even bump her with their hips and bodies, so that she had the feel of them with her as she went to whatever lay ahead.   

They followed him into a nearby room, and he closed the door.

"Sir?" Max asked and two burly guards appeared from the back of the room and stood by Alec, his eyes went wide as they cornered him and he dropped into a defensive stance. Max spun to face Lydecker, a question in her eyes.

"Sorry kids but we have to do this. We need to take 494 away for testing. Psych evaluation."

"PSY-OPS?" Alec panicked and shot a helpless glance to Max.

Images of lasers and an endless barrage of questions danced through both their minds as they shared the same mind numbing horror. Shared memories of being woken up by their own screams drenched in sweat, shaking from nightmares, clutching their own knees in fright as they prayed never to have to return.  Psy Ops was threat enough that they would do anything to avoid being sent there.   

"Why?" Max blurted shaking off her own terror to remember the times that she had sat by the door to Psy-Ops and listened to him scream, "He didn't do anything wrong."

They both wracked their brains for some reason why they'd take him away and came up blank. They'd been model soldiers, not even a toe out of line for months. No subordination, no tricks, no jokes, not even a word out of place.

"Not yet," Lydecker said mysteriously.

"He wouldn't, he won't," Max urged him, not caring that she was out of line, "Why are you doing this?"

Lydecker gestured to the guards to back off and he threw a heavy file on the table in front of her.

"This is why, 452."

Max glanced at the manila file with trepidation.

"What is it?"

"About six months ago we received word of a dead man in Connecticut with a barcode on the back of his neck."

Max's breath caught in her throat- _not another dead brother_. _Oh God please no, fate don't be so cruel._

"The barcode ended 493."

"Ben," 

Something inside Max withered as she heard the designation of brother. The brother that she would never see again.

_Tell us a story, Ben._

Never again.

Her breath caught and she wanted to throw her head back and howl.

Her gaze flickered to Alec who had also frozen.

He didn't know much about his twin, other than what Max had already told him but the loss was as keen as if he had known him all his life. Now he'd never get to meet him and for an instant he knew how Max felt right now. Her loss and pain were his.

"Yes, Ben," Lydecker agreed and flipped open the file showing her a picture of a barcode on the back a male neck.

"Then another death in New York with a barcode tattooed into the back of the neck."

Max's heart beat faster, _no, no not another_. She was too scared to even look at the picture even as her heart shattered into a million pieces and each shard dug deep.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with this picture, 452?"

He flicked it over and she stared down at the barcode in incomprehension.

"493?" she met Lydecker's incredulity, "How is that possible?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Because we found it twice in Chicago, four times in Miami and another two in New York, each with the identical barcode."

Max stared at the pictures and a horrified bewilderment spread over her face.

"Ben's killing these people. Why?"

"I don't know Max, but maybe his twin can tell us?"

"Alec?" she said forgetting that Lydecker didn't know his name "But he's been in Manticore, how would he know?"

"Twinned transgenics have close ties emotionally and genetically. By dissecting his psyche maybe we can uncover why Ben is doing this," He peered at Alec like a smear on a slab. Alec's eyes widened in horror as he realised what was going to happen to him.

"Ben wouldn't do this!" Max maintained "He wouldn't."

"Well, it's one of them," Lydecker roared, "No one else is strong enough to do this."

"What are you talking about?" she yelled back, too scared of his words to even notice that she was yelling at the Colonel, an instant disciplinary action.

"The second vertebra was snapped with one hand while the victim was running through the brush, according to the cuts and contusions on their faces. The bodies were of strong men displayed on rock outcroppings."

"Displayed?" Max suddenly felt sick to her stomach as a horrific possibility swept over her.

"Yes, the left arm twisted behind the back, broken at the elbow, the shoulder was dislocated and the teeth-"

"Pulled out," She whispered and Alec stared at her in shock- she knew what was going on, he could see it in her eyes.

Lydecker nodded, "Surgically, so you mind telling me why your brother is performing amateur dentistry on convicts?"

"I don't-" Max was staring at the photos on the desk, her vision swimming. _No it couldn't be. He wouldn't. Would he?_

"You do know," Lydecker pushed, "What the hell is going on?"

Tears sprang to her eyes as she fought the urge to be sick.

She couldn't tell them, she couldn't betray Ben like that, he was still her brother. She loved him, no matter what he was doing, she wouldn't tell them, not about _her- the Blue Lady_ or the test.

She shook her head unable to meet his eyes and the disappointment she knew she'd find there. She'd worked so hard to make Lydecker proud of her but she wouldn't give up Ben, she wouldn't.

"Very well, if you don't know then we'll take 494 to help us."

"NO!" 

She snapped her head up and saw Alec's frightened face peering back at her.

"We need to stop him," Lydecker argued.

"Don't," she begged as the guards grabbed Alec's arms.

"Max!" Alec's voice broke at the thought of going back there and the guards hauled him to the door. 

"I can't…he," Max saw the horror in his face and yet the certainty that there was nothing he could do to stop it happening. He wouldn't blame Max for not giving up her brother; Alec knew how deeply she felt for them. He wouldn't blame her, he wouldn't…

…but she would. 

If she could stop Alec from being taken to Psy-ops, Alec who was as much her family as Ben. Then she had to do something.

She spun and faced the window, her heart breaking, "Ben didn't like the rules." She heard them stop behind her and Lydecker stopped with his hand on the door, waiting for her to continue and in that instant she hated him in a way that she hadn't done since she had seen Eva dead on the floor.

"He wanted to know 'why' all the time. Why things happened and when he didn't know he would make up stories to explain them. Like why the birds flew and what was out beyond the walls. It was Ben who told us that we had to have names to make us people. Everything was fine until Jack."

She half turned to glare at Lydecker her distaste and condescension obvious, "You remember Jack?"

Lydecker nodded gravely choosing to ignore her hate, "Wonderful tactician, died from a grand mal seizure."

"The guards took him away and we went to find him, Ben and I saw them cutting him open like he was meat, Ben had been close to him and seeing him there, spread open, blood everywhere," She spat and turned again not wanting to see pity in their faces. "It hurt him. He wanted to know why, what we had done so wrong that we were being punished; he went to the high place to find answers and then you took him away to Psy-ops. When he came back he was different, harsher, and fought harder to find answers for everything. You gave him that answer, you told him that he was a soldier, nothing else and that he should do as he was trained. He was trained to kill," She added sardonically in case they had forgotten.

"You made him feel that he was poison and that's why he's killing. He's tattooing his own barcode and hunting himself down like he was taught." She raised an eyebrow. "Congratulations he's a killer."

"Why the teeth?" Lydecker asked his face ashen.

She grinned humourlessly, "You remember that day."

And he did. He remembered the way he had found his kids savagely tearing the convict to shreds with their fists and teeth, eyes glittering in triumph. It was the first time in his life that he had been scared of his kids and had driven him back to his clear bottle of liquor, staring at it for hours before throwing it aside like the garbage that it was.

"Ben had a story about…" she hesitated, no; she wouldn't give him the Blue Lady as well, "a saviour who needed teeth to make her stronger. Teeth given from willing sacrifices: us, anomalies, whoever. He's recreating the day we were perfect soldiers, mix with a little self hatred and psychosis and you have your killer."

She swallowed bile in her need to vomit her bad thoughts, "Ben was a product of the environment, not genetics. Alec isn't a risk."

Lydecker looked from her deep brown eyes glistening with hurt to the scared green ones of Ben's twin. He looked half terrified for himself and half concerned for Max. It was that look rather than her words which changed his mind.

Lydecker nodded to the two guards who let Alec down. He straightened his clothes and stepped closer to Max, wincing when she stepped back away from him.

"All right. We still need to test _Alec_-," he let the name drop to show them that he knew and Max and Alec both winced, "494 but we can do it in Lab setting not Psy-Ops. Thank you for your cooperation." 

Max looked down in self disgust and he wanted to say so much to the girl he thought of as a daughter, but he knew that she, if not hated, then disliked him immensely. It cut him but he understood it, he had been hard on his kids- all of them. He wouldn't punish her for yelling at him either; he knew how she felt about her brothers. He felt the same and just wanted to see them home safe and sound.

So he walked away leaving them both together in the room

~~

Max could hear Alec's harsh breathing mirror hers in the cool air of the interrogation room. In and out, in and out.

It was a ragged sound that echoed the rapid beat of her heart and the pounding played out the one word in her veins that she had never associated with herself. 

_Traitor_

Thump.

_Traitor_

Thump.

She had just given away Ben. Basically told Lydecker why he was doing these things; betrayed her own brother to the bad man. What Zack had told her that they must never do, she had done. She felt dirty.

Her hands shook as she felt nothing but disgust at herself. After all this time she was just what they had told her she was. She had lost her brother- not through death, not through forgetting but through her own treachery. 

"Max?" Alec said hesitantly and moved closer to her reaching his hand up to touch her shoulder but she backed away like he had a disease. His heart fell at her rejection.

"Max?"

"Not now, Alec, I can't," she bit out struggling to stop herself from crying. She had cried too damn much, after everything with Bulli and her unit, she had enough. She wasn't some weak little cry-baby. She was X5-452, a genetically enhanced killing machine with a kick-ass persona, bitch attitude and a survival streak a mile wide. She didn't sob and simper in some corner, she pushed and trained and made things better. No amount of whining and pouting was going to change things.

She was soldier dammit!

Alec watched as the wall crashed down in front of her eyes and her expression took on the blank Manticore look that he had rarely seen from her.

It was like a physical blow to his chest as she turned away from him. They had come so far together these past few months, rebuilding her relationship with the other X's and starting out on Solo missions and all, they had grown even closer and it felt like it had all been for nothing- she was shutting him out. It was like losing a piece of his soul.

"I'm sorry, Maxie," He whispered hoping that her transgenic hearing would catch it as she left the room.

It did.

~

Her heart stopped as she heard the soft words whispered by her best friend. He was sorry, but he hadn't done anything, in fact he was about to be tortured for something that he didn't do, just for looking like someone else. She had the power to stop that and she had but she felt guilty about it.

"It's not your fault," she whispered back, "You didn't do anything."

"Then why are you mad at me?" his voice was like that of a little boy seeking reassurance from his mother.

"I'm mad at me." 

He came into her field of view and lifted her chin to meet his pained green gaze.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Maxie."

"How can you say that?" she said "You don't understand." And he didn't.

"Explain it to me," he urged keeping his hand firmly on her arm to stop her from walking away from him.

"Since 09, everyone has said that I was a traitor. Traitor to my mission, my superiors, to Manticore. But they were wrong," she insisted vehemently, "Manticore raised us to respect our superiors and follow orders and do what needed to be done. To stay with your unit and protect each other. I did that. I did all of that. I was never a traitor."

"I know that Max, I never thought you were a traitor," He maintained.

"I never was. Until now. I just betrayed my brother to the enemy," She held up a hand "No matter what you say Manticore isn't the home that you want it to be, Alec."

He nodded, knowing that too. He hadn't been about to argue with her. His heart not in it since Rachel and Berrisford.

"I know, Max."

"I am that traitor now, Alec."

"No, no you're not. Listen to me, Max." he could tell that she was pulling away and he only had precious seconds to tell her what he was feeling and what was fact before she fell again into the maelstrom of self- hatred that had spurred his own twin to mindless violence and death.

"You didn't betray Ben. He needs help and by telling Lydecker why he is doing that you have bettered his chances."

"How?" her tone screamed disbelief.

"Think about it, Max, if they think that he is just randomly killing then when they find him, and they will," He vowed; "when they find him, they'll shoot to kill, but if they think that there is method to his madness, a way that he can be salvaged, reindoctrinated. Then he's safe. They'll take him alive. You've saved his life, if not his sanity, Max."

He could tell that she desperately wanted to believe him.

"Believe me. I have never lied to you."

Then there it was; the flicker in her eyes as she slowly nodded, he had managed to get through to her and her patent disbelief had waned and she was really trusting in his words.

He ducked his head to make sure that she met his eyes. Her soft chocolate eyes met his gaze and she slowly nodded.

Alec's gaze flickered to her mouth and her soft lips. They were alone in the classroom and all he could hear was the wild thump of their hearts and her ragged breath. His hand came up to brush her cheek and tucked an errant curl away from her face.

He swallowed hard and moved his head down intent on tasting her for the first time.

Max, unaware of his destination, lowered her head so that her cheek lay against his heart and with a sigh Alec laid his head on her hair and tucked his arms around her. The opportunity gone.

"It'll be okay Max," he vowed and she looked up with her bright eyes.

"I know." Her strength and resilience made his heart pound. 

He wanted to take the sadness and darkness away from her so with his usual joking tone he added, "But if it makes you feel better you can hit me and I'll pretend that it hurt."

She smacked him in the shoulder, her lips twitching at his words and he winced, not entirely lying, "Good one Max."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I know that this one was short but I'm setting up for some huge ass chapters to come. Okay?

Stormvind- Oh no I am so not getting the blame for you missing lessons! LOL, damn corrupting people. Yeah when is the next part of your fic coming pet? I've updated TWICE!

Geminangel-Yeah Seth as Riley, he is a cutie pie ain't he? More MAL soon.

GivenAlias- smile thank you. I am glad that you still like it and yeah poor Alec.

Raven- LOL- sorry was that a hint? Sandeman will not be making an appearance in this story- I have enough threads that right now I don't have room for him!

Moonlite star- Ahh we find out what Deck has been up to here.

Csiphile- Thanks for reviewing and I am glad that it's kept your interest. I think Max will get a chance too! 

Et- Is there a 'we hate Logan' club? Sign me up!

Elite- Questions- 1) Nah, Zack sacrificed himself for Max here he doesn't need to. 2) How does she meet her family? Uh gets invited to the reunion? 3) Do they try to escape- why would they? They are the BEST of the best. 4) Uh where is my damn pen?

Lynn- LOL, yeah you mentioned that! I wanted to hug him too! I try to update fast too. Pix wants to do more than smooch with Chance.

Ting- They needed to get that out in the open.

Talichernin- LOL, so a Joshua fan then? One thing- Quit mind reading!!!! One chap to go. 

Poo- I thought it was needed. I love that line- a magician with a pen instead of a wand. I so have to use that. Thank you!!!! Hopefully this chap will answer some stuff about why deck was there.

Jynx- takes flowers and gives a bow thank you. I'd like to thank my fans and reviewers and say a big old neh neh to James Cameron who should be ashamed of himself for the M/L thing.

m/a fan- yeah what is it about possessive guys that makes us go ahh, and yet we say we are feminists. confused Yeah I could so tell you are not a Logan fan. Hey sweets you review and I say thanks. 

Firegirl531- Hey there! Thanks for reviewing, the 09er will make a cameo and how exactly do you think I should kill Logan?

SGOU- Thanks for the email pet, it was cool and I liked that!

Cheeza- Max is the QUEEN of denial so I wouldn't quite think she's clued up yet. As for your question- answered in the start of this chapter so thanks for that! it has been written but I'm going through and altering to fit with MAL and my reviews so it's a huge ass rewrite.

Allison lightning- Ah I forgot about Kavi- oops.

Nat1- Holding grudges is healthy- right? RIGHT? Oops. Still I am glad that you keep reading even if you are slack about reviewing frowns disapprovingly and pouts But hey I rock your world so bonus there!

Sigma1- the pack thing seems to be a hit so more of that too. Ooh 452 reviews- I want 494! No actually 494 not reviews- gimme Alec!

Kim- LOL, die Log! I never said that I'll have all three but at least one will have a cameo part. Zack is watching out for this!

1red1- I got 42 for this one! I was so pleased!

Jenna- more m/a action? LOL, I know that's what you want and do I give it to you?

Fangedangel- cheers pet, I try to do my best. The shows timeline is here now!

Nora- so say them again- I have a short memory- LOL. I'm taking it very slow because that how I think it would have been. More soon. 

Chaosti- I couldn't believe it but it was cool! Yeah I have a short memory so it was 6 reasons…oops. Yeah Deck is a catalyst for many things!!

Jen30- Hey there! No Max hasn't tried to escape. In Left Behind she was too afraid of being on her own, especially since she had no idea who had made it out- or if they were alive and she was concentrating on making it through each day. When she arrived in Seattle it was no where near as bad and she has friends now and an excuse to stay in Alec. Plus she enjoys being the best of the best. Hope that helps.

Kat461- yeah what was with the bumfluff?

Jade-K- LOL, my characters have lives of their own so until they say I have no idea! 

Restive- Aw thanks pet, Seth was an addition but to be honest he wasn't really well written in the books either. Like that you picked up on my in-joke, I found it funny. A lot was short changed in S2.  

Acb- Aww pet, me too. Logan has a use for me in later chapters so I cant kill him just yet. But watch out.

Uhu girl- I have my beta's to thank for that. Okay, Grammar I can do and spelling is fine. But punctuation? I have issues! Thanks very much pet, glad you like!

Haley- A master? Ooh I like that.  I'm so sorry top keep you waiting but…

Yakiem- Cheers pet.

Lyndsay-yeah they did, a little clue there. Of course its only a matter of time…unless something bad happens to put a damper on their feelings. EG what is more important that EO? How about Ben?

Lanlie- G thanks, I appreciate the review and now you need have no guilt. I never thought she was a prissy bitch. Alec is cute as hell but I agree- exactly where does it say that he is the best? I love the guy but seriously!

Ganko- Yea fear and respect- just what Deck wants from his kids. Alec will find out about Josh later and we'll see his reaction to her words then. Nah Log isn't dead- pity.

Acidburn- LOL, nagging maybe but not brainwashing- feel free to continue!

Elfie- That's okay, I remember doing my dissertation shudders. It was a uniform jacket …ahem. The whole instincts thing is coming over more and more. You'll have to see about the 09er thing- just wait and see.

Messy missy- he likes Max, he'd want her to know about Seth. Yeah we are following the season timeline now.

Maribella- Its been like a week! You have to wait longer than that for  TV shows!

SGOU…again.- RAFLMAO- Ok so who wants to join MFA?


	17. Breaking Ties

**A/N- **First up this is a long chapter because I am going away next week for a few weeks and probably won't be able to post the next chapter for a while. I'd like lots of nice reviews when I get back, Okay? Oh and Moving Alongside I hope will get posted on Wednesday- possibly earlier if I get bored. ****

**Oh BTW, My characterisation of certain people may seem off but it's simply my opinion on what would have happened had he been understood and supported instead of being judged.**

****

**Thanks to my new reviewers who delurked and left their mark!- **Nights star**, **Lynsey Moffitt, Forbidden_soul, Claire, Sian, Lenna, The Darkness Shadow girl, Eamane-Elanesse, Dagda, Lraine and X5-220. And to my other reviewers who spur me on 50 reviews for this chap!!!!****

****

**A/N- Severe angst and tissue warning!!!!!!! You have been warned.**

****

****

****

**Breaking ties**

****

He stood in front of the mirror readying himself for the fight ahead. He knew that it would be a tough one. The man that he had chosen was a fighter. Well, before he had been a convict he had been a boxer; maybe this one had the proper faith to carry on. He hoped so. It was cold at night and the iciness of the biting air made the chase that much more real. A feral grin crossed his perfect bow lips as he raised an eyebrow to the mirror almost mocking himself. Then he turned, covering his barcode with the edges of his leather jacket, ready to face the unknown for the love of a lady and the penance of a brother.

~~

One of the perks of being in Special Ops was that once a month they were allowed a "movie night" where Manticore laid on a large screen television and snacks and let them sit and watch a few pre-pulse movies to familiarise themselves with both the media and the culture of the world outside.

Alec loved the television and so did the rest of them, it meant that for a few hours they could mentally switch off and let the pictures and images wash over them without the fear of subliminal messaging or brainwashing. Tonight's movie was some sappy movie about a doomed ocean liner called Titanic. So far they weren't impressed.

"Why was she about to terminate herself?" Mets asked stealing popcorn from Flex. "I mean she had a rich husband, great clothes and a ring big enough to form its own website, what has she got to moan about?"

The girls rolled their eyes at him and he was hit by a few pillows.

"I agree," Max said surprising them all. "What is her dealio?"

"She didn't love him and wanted out of the class division," Emma explained patiently.

"So? Ditch the lover overboard, play the distressed fiancé and then when they get to shore, get his money and run away with the pauper." Max shrugged. "That's fair."

Alec laughed uproariously at her diagnosis of Rose's options; a few of the others followed him.

"Max!" Coco rolled her eyes, "Damn girl you are supposed to be a woman, Have some compassion."

"Oh please! That fire I love about you will go out Rose, they'll win," Max mocked the character. "As if! He doesn't love her fire he loves her cleavage."

Alec shifted uncomfortably as the words hit him, the environment sucking the life out of the woman he loved because she felt trapped seemed to hit a little too lose to home.

"Maybe the guy has a point," He defended and Max looked at him incredulously.

"Alec!"

"What I'm just saying!" he held his hands up as the rest of the men groaned at him in disgust. "What?"

"Can someone please quit pulling a freaky Friday with Max and Alec?" Zan asked. "It's getting scary."

They looked at each other in amusement. Freaky Friday was one of the movies that they had watched awhile ago. It had been a favourite, leading them all to name who they would swap bodies with and what they would do during those 24 hours. Biggs, Alec and Flex had sported several bruises after that discussion.

"But Zaaan!" they echoed and everyone burst out laughing.

"You two are supposed to be C.O's," Zan said, shaking his head, "what would the other squads say if they could see you now?"

Alec looked down; he was lying on the sofa with Max's legs draped over his, his arms spread over her shoulder and her hair tangled in his fingers. He had Sunny draped over the back of the sofa with Pix at her back and Anna with her head on Alec's legs and feet on Flex's lap. Drew sat with her back to the sofa and knees nudging Carrot and Dek who were having a thumb war- bored with the movie, Aiden sat in a chair on one side with Zan, his feet kicking out occasionally at B.J who threw popcorn at Coco and Emma who were sprawled on the floor with Mets in front of him. Alec let a huge grin split his lips, "They'd be damn jealous," He nodded in satisfaction and Zan following his gaze, nodded too.

"That they would."

Their enhanced hearing caught sound of a rumble from outside and long legged Coco unwound herself and peered out of the window.

"Heavy SUV, looks like top brass," She yawned and then stilled. "I think Lydecker's back."

Max shot up, her quick movements knocking Alec to the floor as she peered out of the window, her enhanced vision narrowing in on the aging man.

"It is. What's he doing here?"

Alec picked himself up off the floor and dusted off his ass.

"Maybe he's back for more yelling at?"

Alec had been impressed with the fact that Max had gotten away with yelling at a superior officer, in fact she had yelled at the Colonel and she was still alive!

"Maybe he and Renfro are having a little something on the side."

As one they all turned to Carrot, "EWWW!" they all screamed and pelted him with left over popcorn and cushions.

"What?" he asked indignantly.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Max said, humour still colouring her voice as she watched the man walk abruptly across the yard.

"Wanna do a little recon?" Alec asked in her ear as he leaned over her shoulder, his breath caressing her neck.

She grinned up at him, "Read my mind."

Lydecker had gone to Renfro's office to talk to her about making his base of operations here in Seattle.

Max and Alec sat in the next room with their ears pinned to the wall, able to hear every word with their superb hearing.

"You know," Alec began conversationally, "for having a facility full of transgenics they don't seem worried at security issues at all. Its sad, and vaguely disturbing how easy it is to over hear everything here."

"Lucky for us," She hissed.

"Yeah maybe we should suggest thicker walls?" he carried on as if she hadn't spoken and would have said more but she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Can you be quiet for ten seconds, dumbass?"

"Is it physically possible? Yes. Is it likely- no," he cheeked and she suppressed a grin.

"I oughta--"

"Kick my ass. Yes I know," He ran a finger over her back, "But you like my ass don'tcha Maxie?"

Alec had decided a while ago that Max was far too comfortable with him. She was almost starting to treat him as a brother and that would never do, especially when his feelings were less than brotherly, so he set out to remind her in small ways that he was a man…and not a sibling. So far he was succeeding in keeping her off kilter. Heated glances and not so casual touches that had her forehead creasing in confusion just made him grin harder. 

Max shivered and pushed him away unwilling to delve into these strange feeling things again that happened when he got too close or gave her _that_ smile or _that_ look.

Then she heard the one thing that drove all thoughts of Alec and his strong maleness out of her head.

"… and 493 is here in Seattle."

~

Alec heard Max hold her breath and he too waited for Lydecker's next words but all that was said was Lydecker telling Renfro that he was staying in Seattle until they caught him. 

He left the room shortly after and Alec waited with bated breath for Max to speak even as they listened to Renfro curse and attack furniture.

After about five minutes of Max staying in the same position he couldn't take it anymore.

"Uh, Maxie, you okay?"

She shook herself out of her stupor and stood smiling blankly down at him.

"Sure, Alec, come on I'm tired."

She walked away with his staring in consternation after her.

~~

A knock startled Lydecker out of his thoughts as he stretched his hands over his head. It was early by anyone's standards and he was tired after driving in late and then spending all day with his contacts.

"Come in," he called and his hand immediately went to the gun hidden in his top drawer. His many years as head of Operations had instilled in him a healthy paranoia and the one thing he lived by was that even people who knocked were out to get him. 

The long hair clued him in as she turned to face the man who had made her childhood a hell.

"Max, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want to help."

"Help what?"

Her next words floored him.

"I want to help catch Ben."

Lydecker had the irrational thought that maybe they had placed him in Psy-ops and he had lost his mind.

"What?"

"My brother Ben, I want to catch him."

"Yes, I heard you," He just couldn't believe it. "May I ask why?"

Max stood ramrod straight and stared at the fixed point just over his shoulder.

"You have been trying to catch him for years, all of them. I believe that with my help you might succeed. I would be able to persuade him to return of his own free will and come back to us."

Lydecker's eyebrow's raised in scepticism, "Really Max, after all you've said about Manticore you expect me to believe that you've had a change of heart and decided that we are one big family?"

"I've never said anything derogatory about Manticore, Sir!" she frowned.

"Not with your mouth," He glanced into her fury filled eyes and nodded.

"I miss him," She confessed and Lydecker smiled

"Now that I believe," He laced his fingers. "What makes you think that you can find him let alone reach him?"

Max allowed herself a little smile, "I just know." 

~~

Alec had been called out of bed at an ungodly…or even unManticore-ly time and hauled in front of Renfro. He assumed that he was to be sent on a mission and cursed her for doing so at this time. Max was vulnerable, emotionally anyway and she needed him around to act as her scapegoat to take her anxiety out on; a role that he relished. She also needed him to joke her out of her dark moods and to smile at and lean in close with her unique scent and make his head spin and…

"494, at ease." 

Thankfully his body recognised the drill and made sure his mind was caught up with the fact that Lydecker and Renfro were now in the room with him and he was waiting orders, not daydreaming about Max.

"We have an assignment for you, 494, I realise that it is on short notice and not of your usual genre."

His interest was piqued, not an assassination?

"452 has requested to aid in the capture of rouge X5-493."

Only Alec's training managed to keep his jaw from dropping down in shock. Damn that Shark DNA, it was only when his own body needed to sleep that she was out of his grasp and now she had volunteered for that damn mission without telling him and what the HELL was she thinking?

"Sir," he managed.

"We are aware of your close relationship with 452," Renfro continued, "in your opinion is she a flight risk on this mission?"

"No, Ma'am," The words were out before his brain had time to process them. 

Max wasn't a flight risk; she was a pain in his ass. 

"I wish I had your faith, son," Lydecker added.

"Since you are no doubt more aware of 452 and her strengths and weaknesses, your mission is to follow her covertly and ascertain if and when she makes contact with 493, and make sure that on the way home they don't get…lost. Under no circumstances are you to reveal yourself to 452 and 493, do you understand?"

"Unless he becomes a threat to her," Lydecker interjected and Alec smirked inwardly as Renfro cringed at his overriding her command. 

"Yes, ma'am," He said. "Sir."

So he had to follow Max, without her knowledge or say so, violating her privacy as she met up with his psychotic clone and make sure that they both made it home, all without her realising that he was tailing her.

Oh. Shit.

~

Max hadn't wasted any time getting out of Manticore and into Seattle. She briefly wondered whether to go to the Space Needle just to see what it was like up there but pushed the thought away. She had bigger fish to fry right now. She had the feeling of being followed but she had doubled back and forward more times than protocol dictated trying to lose whatever lame assassin they had sent to make sure that she remained a good X5.

Max had always been the best at escape and evade and knew that no matter who it was she could lose them.

All she wanted to do was to see another brother before she lost him like she had done Seth. She needed to see Ben, see him for herself.

She had walked around the town looking at all of the churches within the last known coordinates that Lydecker had given her.

Lydecker had never been told about the Blue Lady and had never linked her to churches and so he had left this off his map of places to look. Max however had found out that the Blue Lady that Ben had spoken of actually was called Mary.

She remembered the conversation like yesterday.

_"Hey Max, can you pass me that test tube. I need to see if X7 DNA needs added Spice."_

_Max grinned up at Bill and bent to retrieve the test tube that had rolled down the table, the action caused something to tumble from her pocket._

_"What's this?" Bill asked and picked up a worn, torn and withered piece of paper from the floor._

_Max turned. It was the playing card that the guard had pressed into Jack's hands all those years ago._

_"That's the Blue Lady." She explained taking the card away from him and swiping her short hair out of her eyes. _

_"Blue Lady?" he raised an eyebrow, "Mary?"_

_Max started, "She has a name?"_

_"Yeah, some call her the Virgin Mary. She was Jesus' mother."_

_"Who?" she shrugged and Bill sighed_

_"Comparative religion.__ You'll get to that eventually."_

_"Ben used to say that she'd protect us and keep us strong. She has a burning heart here," She pointed to the fading picture. "And those teeth kept her strong."_

_Bill frowned, "Faith is well and good Max. Mary was a good woman and if you want to pray or believe in her then okay. Just don't let the lines of reality and fantasy blur because that's when instability and pain come in. Believe but make sure it has basis."_

_Max nodded, her eyes on the Lady smiling at her._

Well the Blue Lady was called Mary and other people believed in her. This meant that somewhere there would be a place for them to do that. Like this one.

She looked at the board as she passed it.

OUR LADY OF THE SACRED HEART CHURCH  
SUNDAY MASS 8:00 AM 9:00 AM 11:00 AM  
WEEKDAYS 7:00 PM  
REV. W.R. DESTRY

Max nodded to herself and walked in. Since it was the middle of the week, the place was mostly empty and had a quiet feel about it. Like the first library that Max had ever been to. During one of her first missions alone and she had been sent to a library to do some research and once she walked in, one of the hardest things she had ever done was to walk back out again.

Her time with Bill had given her a deep love of books and the written word in a way that Manticore would never know about. Just like Alec with his television, Max loved her books.

Still this place had the feel of that library and she welcomed the quiet as a welcome disruption and change from her turbulent feelings inside.

She walked to the large statue in the front and noticed a little altar in front, burning candles and incense that made her want to sneeze.

There, tucked into a little corner was a handkerchief and something made her want to touch it. Some scent that she recalled from long ago of butterfly shadows on walls and soft breathing next to hers clung to its delicate folds and she reached for it, flipping the cotton over.

Lying in the soft lacy fabric were teeth, blood congealed at the roots testimony to the fact that they had been pulled from live bodies, or rapidly cooling ones; their gruesome reality a stark contrast to the overwhelming serenity of the altar.

Max allowed herself a small smile.

She had found him and he would be back, all she had to do was to wait.

Taking a seat in an aisle about the middle, with her back to the wall and anyone that might try to creep up on her, she waited.

~~

Alec had a devil of a time trying to play catch up to Max. They hadn't been sent to Special Ops because they were fools. She was the best that Manticore had ever had at Escape and Evade and the sheer amount of times that he had lost her scent almost made him give up and he would have done if not for the one deciding factor. This was Max.

When he realised that her trail ended here and she had probably doubled back for what appeared to be the sixth time he stopped dead in the middle of the street and glared up at whoever was laughing at him up there. This was why he didn't see the figure almost crash into him.

"Hey damn fool, watch where you stop!"

He turned to see an angry African- American woman with frizzy hair and an attitude glaring at him from her bike.

"What's your delio?"

"I was just," he started to explain patiently with a charming smile.

"Oh no you don't go flutterin' baby blues at me, I don't swing that way. Now ya nearly made me crash and that woulda made me late and get me canned for you being a fool. Now I almost broke a nail stopping for you so quit acting like a useless male, get offa the sidewalk and I won't haveta come offa my ride and smack your raggedy ass down, you dig?"

"Um, sorry?" he thought it best to apologise to the irate girl, she reminded him of Max for some reason and he had a strange feeling that she really would try to kick his ass. "I was looking for my friend."

"Well unless your lickedy boo's got wings I don't think she's up there," She said sarcastically and got back on her bike.

He sighed and moved out of her way. She did a double take at his sad eyes. She looked him up and down.

"Listen suga, even though I don' partake myself you are a fine male specimen and wit' you looking like you do I doubt your girls gone far."

Alec felt better. The girl was right. Max would be around somewhere, he just had to track around Seattle for a while. 

"Hey, thanks."

She smiled, her whole face lighting up with her bright white teeth. 

"No problem, suga."

She started to ride away and then half turned on her bike 

"Hey boo, you wanna call Him," she gestured up to where he had been glaring when she had mowed into him. "I think he might be screening, try over there," She nodded in the direction of a large building nearby. 

Alec was already laughing as the girl rode off.

A church?

Yes because that's where he'd find the girl that he was in love with, who just happened to be a genetically enhanced killer and his insane clone. A church.

He glanced at the picture of Mary on the billboard and the words underneath

OUR LADY OF THE SACRED HEART CHURCH.

Oh well, he needed to have a drink and they had fountains in these places, right?

As he moved towards the doors, he suddenly caught Max's scent and he did a double take.

Well, well, Maxie in Church- how'dya like that?

Maybe He wasn't screening after all.

~

Alec crept in behind a man with a long black coat and hitched behind a post watching the tousled dark hair that he knew so well stare resolutely at the front of the room.

He glanced around and caught sight of a balcony where the church bells obviously had hung that long ago. It was a perfect vantage position where he could stay and watch and still be able to both hear and jump down should she take off. He clambered up to the balcony and sat down making himself comfortable and watched her.

It had always been his favourite past time. Max was beautiful, like all transgenics, but there was just something about her and had been since the first time he had seen her and she had kicked him across the room calling him a jerk. He grinned as he thought of the long way that they had come since then. They were friends, best friends and confidants; they had each others back and trusted each other with their lives. They were family, but not brother and sister and, unless he was mistaken, she was beginning to realise her feelings for him. Maybe soon she'd accept to be his mate and want to be with him the way that he ached for her.

He hadn't even told her that he wanted her for his mate. He wasn't sure what kind of reception that would get from her. He knew that Tara and Carrot had mated; he could always smell them over each other, liked the sappy looks that they gave each other when they thought no one was watching and knew not to touch her now without Carrot's permission; Pix and Chance were talking about it…he just hoped that Biggs never found out.

Max wasn't really aware of the mating thing going on. In a way she had been shielded from that when she isolated herself from her own unit back in Wyoming, and missed all of the pertinent facts about transgenics and their mates. Like that it was more serious than the ordinaries Marriage and that, like animals, it was for life. She remained blissfully clueless and he wasn't looking forward to being the one to tell her about it all.

But then she always did surprise him; maybe she already knew.

Maybe secretly she knew that he'd die for just one kiss, that the press of her lips against his would make him the happiest man alive. Maybe she'd love him like he did for her, with the all consuming passion and fury that filled his veins whenever she came close. The way he would move heaven and earth to make sure that she was safe and happy and the fact that if she died, he would follow, was etched into his DNA along with his charming smile and sexy looks.

She was everything to him and he couldn't imagine a time when she wasn't in his life. It wasn't all sweetness and light, fluff and cuteness and neither was she. But that was what made Max, Max. Her edge, the fire, the sass and angst that was wrapped up in her package. The mystery within an enigma.  Even now with her sitting down there yards away from him he could sense her inner light that drew him to her.

Her dark hair was curled down to her shoulder and she wore a black leather jacket that Manticore had no doubt given her to make her blend in with the crowds. Her caramel skin was contrast against the dark red t-shirt that she wore, from that mission in Monte Carlo when Alec had beaten her at speed racing.

She was cute when she was mad, she was just what he wanted, and she was…talking to another man. What?

He tuned into what they were saying.

"You sniff out honeys in a church?"

The man smiled softly and removed his scarf and Alec heard her soft

"Oh."

"Father Destry. I noticed you've been sitting here a long time. Since yesterday, if I'm not mistaken"

Alec glanced up in surprise, he had been so deep in his musings that he hadn't noticed that the day had faded and night had fallen to give way to the early hours of morning and the sun seeping in through the stained glass windows giving everything an ethereal look. It was actually kind of magnificent.

Max glared, "Is there some kind of time limit?"

Alec wanted to chuckle- that was his girl.

"Not at all. Our doors are always open. Look, I don't mean to intrude, but when people who don't come to church suddenly show up, it's usually 'cause they're carrying around something they need help with."

"I'm okay."

Alec snorted and then paused as the sound caused a pigeon that had been tapping at his feet to glare up at him. Resisting the irrational urge to poke his tongue out at the bird he turned back to the conversation.

"Do you think there are some things that are . . . unforgivable?"

Alec's throat went dry. What did she mean, he edged closer wanting to know that answer himself.

"God's forgiveness has no limits."

"That's big of Him."

Alec had the same opinion. He had killed Rachel and Simon and countless others, could he ever be forgiven for that? He knew that wasn't what she had meant. 

"He forgives things that you or I may not be able to forgive--in others, and in ourselves. See that confessional?" Father Destry went on. "It's not easy walking in there . . . but you feel a whole lot better walking out."

"Thanks anyway," Max's voice told him in no uncertain terms that the answer was no.

"Thing about carrying around secrets is . . . they have a tendency to get heavier," and with that he walked away, leaving Max and Alec to both think about his words.

They both had secrets, maybe not from each other so much but they did have things that they wondered about. Things like life and death and following orders and maybe what would have happened if their upbringing had been different. The way he had seen with Rachel and she had seen with Laura and Bill. The things that he had done had started to weigh heavily on him and he knew she felt the same.

He glanced down again at her curls and watched her shoulders slump as the heavy thoughts hit her too. The pigeon at his feet stopped to stare at him as if it could feel his thoughts and commiserated.

Then a sharp glance bought her head up and he stilled as the incomprehensible happened.

Ben arrived.

~~

Max looked up to see Alec walking down the aisle and her first thought was anger, anger that he had followed her and then relief that he knew her so well and she didn't have to go through this alone. When he bypassed her without a glance and walked up to the altar, her heart pounded loud in her head. 

It wasn't Alec. 

The barcode that showed as his lean shoulders marched proved that it was 493. Her blood raced.

Ben. 

He was here, she was here, and she had found him! The elation waned as she forced her paralyzed limbs to move.

She managed to get up from her seat and walk up behind the man. How she had somehow forgotten that he would look like her best friend was beyond her.

He was staring with deep reverence at the statute of the lady when Max came up behind him.

"Ben," She said softly, cautiously and he spun around fixing her with his dark green eyes.

He searched her face for some sign as to who she was, but seemed to come up with nothing and then his eyes met hers and his widened.

"Max?"

"Ben, why are you doing this?" she asked quietly.

"You know why." He searched her eyes and she saw something in their depths; a darkness that she hadn't seen before, not madness but loneliness. He didn't need her to tell him that what he was doing was wrong; he needed understanding from someone who could understand and slowly she smiled. 

"Yeah I do."

The darkness lifted from his eyes as she didn't judge him and when he opened his arms she flew into them hugging him tightly.

They were soldiers, of course she understood.

"Predator."

"Prey," she followed the track and nodded pulling back to glance into his familiar green eyes.

"Dammit, Maxie, I thought you were dead. We all did. Jondy said you fell through the ice and didn't come back up," His face was brightened by the little boy grin that always got Alec out of his scrapes and it reminded her for the first time of the boy who made shadow butterflies to keep her happy.

"I did, it was freezing," She teased.

"How did you escape?" he asked excitedly and her face fell.

"I-I didn't. They caught me Ben." 

He tensed and cast his gaze around as if expecting Manticore to be behind her ready to catch him.

"Caught you?" he asked when he didn't see anything but shadows.

"Sent me to Psy-Ops and Reindoc. I'm still there."

Sympathy colored his face and he touched her cheek softly.

"Sorry, Maxie. We would have come for you."

"I know," she said holding his hand with her own, "I'm all right. I missed you so much."

His expression cleared, "Well Zack is gonna have a cow when he finds out!"

"Zack's okay? I heard about Seth." 

Ben nodded. "Yeah," his own eyes dimmed with the thought of his dead brother.

"We tried to find out what happened but it was getting dangerous," He choked and then she saw the expressionless mask slam down on his features. Soldiers weren't supposed to have feelings like that. They were supposed to accept the loss and move on. But he was finding it hard. Ben had always been more sensitive than the others and Max knew how close Seth and Ben had been and she grasped his hand tighter conveying comfort. He smiled, knowing what she was doing.

But speaking of dangerous.

"Ben, you have to stop the killings. Lydecker is getting close to you. If he finds you they'll put you in Psy-Ops. You have to stop."

"I'm a good soldier, Max," his little boy voice stunned her.

"I know. The best," She reassured him, "You're doing what we know best, what we were made to do and you do it well, Ben."

His mouth quirked in a little smile as she affirmed that what he was doing was right.

"The Blue Lady will protect me; I have faith in the lady."

"I know," she soothed and stroked his blonde hair. "She will and so will I. I believe in you, Ben, I always have. I can tell Lydecker that you fled somewhere else but you have to stop making it so easy to track you, and Ben?"

Ben ducked his head, his thoughts swirling around his head. Max believed in him? For so long he'd been on his own on the outside. Zack had ensured that they didn't form any attachments or even kept in touch with each other in case they were caught. He was constantly having to move, constantly on his guard and had no one that he could talk to. There was no one to answer his questions or explain what he was supposed to be doing or set rules and guidelines for him. Manticore had always told him what to do, who to be -- be a better soldier, be an assassin, up at 0700, bed by 2100, food here, training there. The routine had been what drove him, helped him. Once he had been thrown into the world, there were no rules, no instructions, and he was suddenly lost. The freedom that appealed to the others had scared him to his core. He'd tried so hard to make sense of it all, but after the pulse, no one had any answers and things went from bad to worse. Ben grew more and more afraid and tried to get close to others only to have Zack come in and take him away. Drop him somewhere new and leave again.

His first murder had been an accident. He'd been foraging for food when he had heard a scream down an alley. Running, he'd seen a young girl being attacked by a gang of men. He'd raced in without another thought and set about kicking them away and let the girl go. He'd forgotten his strength in the exhilaration of the fight and before he knew it, the ring leader was dead in his arms. Looking down at the broken and bloody body of the cocky man, Ben felt at peace. This is what he had been trained to do. He was trained to fight and survive. Not to forage and scavenge, but to rise above it all. Manticore would provide him with what he needed. So he started to hunt, hunt those who hurt others, sort of a post-pulse Batman. Then, of course, the clincher: one girl who he had rescued called him an Angel sent by the beloved Lady. 

Ben had remembered the saviour of his youth and felt shame that he had left her behind in Manticore. He set about making amends in the only way that he knew how. Sacrifice of his victims, testing their faith and taking their teeth to feed her strength.

It seemed to work and he felt better for a while as he knew that the Blue Lady was watching him, smiling down on him with approval. So why was he still unhappy? Why was he still confused and alone? Other people found love -- hell, Tinga was married -- so why wasn't he allowed someone? The longer he had without answers made his faith waver and he was forced to find bigger sacrifices in the hopes that the Lady wouldn't leave him. He needed her to believe in him. 

Now, Max was saying that she understood and she believed in him. Max knew him in a way that the Blue Lady couldn't. The Blue Lady hadn't been there when they'd killed the convict that day. She didn't know what it was to crush out someone's life, or take them down the way that Max did. 

Maybe Max was the answer. Maybe the Blue Lady was finally rewarding him for his devotion, by giving him someone he could be with.

His thoughts were interrupted at her sigh and he glanced up.

She waited until he caught her eyes again, "Don't hate what you do. Don't give them your barcode, don't hate yourself. You are what they made you. If you hate it so much, become something different, something better than what they chose. You're free."

She knew why he had given them his barcode. It was Zack's fault, Zack with his high and mighty ways telling them that Manticore was evil, that they should be glad to be out of there. He felt guilty for being sad for leaving. He did hate what he was, what he did, and felt so damn conflicted because of what he was doing was right, why did he feel bad? Nothing did make sense and he told her so. 

"I don't feel free, Maxie, nothing makes sense out here. We never should have left," he confessed. 

"Do you want to come back?" she paused almost horrified at the thought.

"No!" he burst out, "They'll put me down there with them, the Nomilies."

She nodded, that's what they had done to Alec.

"Then you have to leave. Lydecker knows you're here. He'll find you. You have to go."

"Come with me," He urged and grasped her hands. "Together with your training and my experience, he'll never find us, Maxie. With you, I wouldn't be alone, I wouldn't feel so bad. I wouldn't have to kill. Please don't leave me alone again, Max."

If Max was his reward then it meant that he was done killing for he had appeased the Blue Lady. He would have his someone there, someone who knew him and loved him and would be able to help him to become something more; the person that he had always been afraid to be, the person that Manticore had told them that they couldn't be.

~~

Max's jaw hung half open at his desperate plea; go with him?

For a moment she couldn't even form a thought. Go with him? The escape had been Zack's idea originally and without him there coaxing them on, the notion had fled from her. Manticore, however twisted, was home. Home is where the family is. She had a new family now, Special Ops and Unit 8 were her family and she loved them dearly. Sweet Techie, fun Pix, adorable Chance, bright Sunny and Alec.

God, Alec. How could she leave him? She needed him in her life, couldn't be without him, he was her…what? Friend was too small a word for someone whose existence you relied on. Alec… She knew she could trust him he'd never hurt her, he would never turn his back on her and she had feelings for him that went beyond what she could say. She couldn't leave him, not now.

"I-I can't Ben, I'm in too deep they'd never let me go."

"Please Max, please. We could go anywhere; do anything, just me and you. I could show you where the others are. We could both finally be free," He stroked her face and kissed her forehead. "We'd never have to be afraid or lonely again."

"Ben I –," she didn't know what to say. For so long she hadn't even thought about escape and now he stood in front of her offering her freedom and the chance to see her siblings and she wasn't sure if she could. As much as she loved her new family, this was _Ben_. Thoughts of family raced in her head; Sunny's face becoming Syl's, Carrot becoming Ash and Zan becoming Zack. How was she supposed to choose between her two families? Was it even possible? Her heart pounded as she thought of choosing one or the other and it was like a physical pain. She had to make a decision; she couldn't just leave it like this. Who did she need more? The answer wasn't as clear as…

She touched his damp cheeks as tears ran down his face.

"Please, Maxie, I need you."

Max's eyes closed at the longing and desperation in his eyes as he knew that he was losing her. He was her family and he was hurting, not only himself but others. He needed help, needed her guidance and presence like she needed Alec. What would he do if she left him? How would she feel if Alec left her? Her eyes flew open as he touched her face and she met his scared and hurt gaze and her heart broke. 

And suddenly there was only no decision to make and she closed her eyes in pain. 

He needed her. 

She loved him and he needed her.

"We'll have to go now," she said resigned but torn at leaving her home and family to be with him, to help him, to save him, and his face lit up a beatific smile that reinforced her decision, no matter how it pained her. Special Ops would be fine without her; they were soldiers, whereas Ben was still very much a lost little boy. They'd be fine and Alec…oh god she couldn't think about Alec or she'd crumble.

She barely heard Ben's reply as her stomach clenched in raw pain.

"Ok." 

~~

Alec watched with bated breath as she had gone up to the vicious killer and even he was shocked when the man spun around with his face. 

Max called his name and after a few desperate seconds he returned the gesture and breathed her name like a prayer in the silent church.

He had almost thrown up when Max had gone willingly into Ben's arms and held him tightly whispering to him something that Alec couldn't hear.

Then big brother Ben laughed and pulled away, "Dammit, Maxie, I thought you were dead. We all did. Jondy said you fell through the ice and didn't come back up."

_Maxie_, Alec mocked; his heart hurting at the easy familiarity that had taken years for him to build up with her taking only seconds for this man.

"I did, it was freezing," she said in a teasing tone.

"How did you escape?" Ben seemed eager to know and Alec waited for Max to drop the bombshell.

"I-I didn't. They caught me Ben." 

_Yes they did_, Alec thought with some satisfaction, _Thank hell._

"Caught you?"

"Sent me to Psy-Ops and Reindoc. I'm still there."

Ben reached up and touched her cheek softly and Alec clenched his hands into fists, his insides screaming for the man to get his hands off her. Max was his.

"Sorry, Maxie. We would have come for you."

_Yeah and they would have got you too_, Alec thought childishly. Bitter at the thought of Max sharing something with this stranger.

"I know. I'm all right. I missed you so much."

Alec swallowed at her tone; she rarely spoke that softly and with that much emotion to him. Jealousy raced through him.

"Well, Zack is gonna have a cow when he finds out!"

"Zack's okay? I heard about Seth."

"Yeah, we tried to find out what happened but it was getting dangerous."

_We found out_, Alec wanted to point out. _Me__ and Max found what happened._

"Ben, you have to stop the killings. Lydecker is getting close to you. If he finds you they'll put you in Psy-Ops. You have to stop."

On some level he had known that she wasn't going to bring Ben back to Manticore but hearing it still made him suck in his breath and he hoped that Manticore hadn't had time to put a tracer or radio in her jacket. This was treason and could end her up in Psy-Ops or worse.

"I'm a good soldier, Max."

His tone floored Alec. _What was he talking about? He was performing ritual murder, for heaven's sake. How was that being a good soldier?_

"I know. The best," she soothed him with her touch, "You're doing what we know best, what we were made to do, and you do it well Ben."

"The Blue Lady will protect me; I have faith in the lady."

_What Lady?_ Alec was beginning to think he was missing out on some essential inner dialogue here because they seemed to be having a completely random conversation.

"I know. She will and so will I. I believe in you Ben, I always have. I can tell Lydecker that you fled somewhere else but you have to stop making it so easy to track you, and Ben?"  She soothed and stroked his blonde hair in a way that was like a physical punch to Alec.

It seemed a mockery of everything that he had ever felt for her. He wished and yearned for her acceptance and her touch and yet she gave it freely to another with his face. He wanted her to speak to him with that love in her voice but so far had been denied. At this point he hated Ben in a way that he had never done before.

"Don't hate what you do," she continued. "Don't give them your barcode, don't hate yourself. You are what they made you. If you hate it so much, become something different, something better than what they chose. You're free."

"I don't feel free, Maxie, nothing makes sense out here. We never should have left."

_Too damn bad._

"Do you want to come back?"

Alec stilled, not certain what to make of that. Did she want Ben back at Manticore? On one hand, it would mean that she had a member of her family and that she was happy, but on the other hand it would mean that she would no longer need Alec so much.

Thankfully Ben put an end to that painful train of thought: "No! They'll put me down there with them, the Nomilies."

"Then you have to leave. Lydecker knows you're here. He'll find you. You have to go."

"Come with me." 

Alec's heart froze in his chest.

_No._

"Together with your training and my experience, he'll never find us, Maxie. With you with me, I wouldn't be alone, I wouldn't feel so bad. I wouldn't have to kill. Please don't leave me alone again, Max."

For a second Alec was almost embarrassed that his brother was so whiny and then his brain caught up, the words processed and he had a sharp intake of breath as he waited for her reply.

He could see Max's back but not her face, he needed to see her face._ How can I_ _tell what she's thinking if she doesn't turn around?_ Alec thought desperately. She couldn't leave him…them…him, she _couldn't_.

"I-I can't Ben, I'm in too deep they'd never let me go."

_I'll never let you go. Never. _

"Please Max, please. We could go anywhere; do anything, just me and you. I could show you where the others are. We could both finally be free." Ben stroked her face and kissed her forehead tenderly. "We'd never have to be afraid or lonely again."

_Please don't, Max. _

While one twin begged her to go, one begged her to stay.

"Ben I –" 

_Say no._

"Please, Maxie. I need you."

_I need you._

"We'll have to go now," she said and his heart broke.

_No._

Alec didn't wait for them to leave; he jumped with transgenic athleticism off the balcony and blocked the doorway.

"I'm sorry, but you're not going anywhere."

~~

"Alec?" Max gaped at he landed in front of her. She recognized the set of his face and realized that he was angry and scared. He had heard her and Ben. He had been sent by Manticore. Asshole. His being here made things so much harder, if she had never seen him again, she could have done it- could have left without a backwards glance but he was right here. In front of her and every little excuse to stay flew back in her face. It was Alec, her pain-in-the-ass can't-live-without-him, sidekick. 

"Move," she ordered half-heartedly, her heart aching at the thought of him doing just that.

"No can do," he said, his words apologetic but his eyes anything but.

"Alec, move it," she tried again, her voice on the verge of breaking.

"What's going on, Maxie?" she heard her bewildered brother ask from behind her and she clenched his fingers tighter in her own, strengthening her meager resolve to do this. 

"Yeah, _Maxie_?" Alec mocked. "That's what I wanna know."

"Lydecker sent you?" 

She didn't really need to ask, since she knew anyway that he was the only one who could have authorized Alec being out. She glanced away at the suddenly empty church. There had only been one or two people there at this time of day but they had gone, probably to work, to earn a living, and now it was empty and as quiet as a tomb and she heard her words echo.

"Yup," He rocked on his toes. "I got to go find Max and Brother Ben."

"Yeah, well, it's the two of us against you, so move it," Ben said, the stranger with his face had unnerved him at first and made him wonder if he was, in fact, crazy. But Max's casual acceptance of his presence calmed him and he felt blessed that she was at his side. The man glared at him and he grinned back, it was odd to have a living mirror but he had lived in San Francisco, he'd seen weirder things. In fact he was intrigued, he wondered what this man was like, and did he have faith. He wondered what it would be like to literally hunt himself and then felt shame as he glanced at Max's tense figure. He didn't have to do that anymore, he had Max. 

Max was staring hard at the man with his face and Ben studied him harder. In appearance they were almost exact replicas but this man didn't have the same dark feel that Ben felt in himself. He envied him for that.

"No," Alec barely spared him a glance. "See, Good ol' Deck trusts me about as much as he does you, Max, so odds are he's on his way here. Now."

Max cast frightened eyes back at a suddenly pale Ben.

"Come on, Max, you're Special Ops, do you honestly think that they are just going to let you go?"

Ben looked at her with interest, Max had always been the baby of the group, and it was nice to see that she had taken care of herself. 

"You're Special Ops, Maxie? Way to go."

Alec rolled his eyes at the randomness of that comment. 

"You think they'll let you leave? They are still looking for the ones that escaped in '09. What do you think they'll do to someone they've spent millions on to train and teach? Think, Max."

Max shook her head, trying to sort through her feelings and thoughts.

 "Let us go now," Ben demanded and Alec's jaw tightened.

"Can't do that."

"Screw their orders, Alec!" she yelled her whirlwind thoughts too hard to be contained any more. Her loud explosion startled the birds out of their hiding place and distracting Ben from his intense perusal of his twin.

Alec whipped out a gun from his back pocket and they faced off.

"Don't make me do this," he begged with his eyes.

Max's world, which had been crumbling since she had seen Ben, suddenly snapped and all she could see, all she could feel was narrowed down to Alec and the gun.

"I'm not," she whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from her best friend at the end of a gun barrel.

Ben stared wide eyed between them as Alec tried a different tact.

"You can go," he gestured to Ben, whose mouth dropped in shock. "But she stays."

Max had felt a strange mixture of relief amidst the numbness at his allowance for Ben to go, but when he said that she had to stay her world swung again.

"We tell them that he didn't show then we can go back, like nothing's happened. You've seen him, you know he's safe," Alec said clearly.

"No. I need her," Ben began but Alec swung the gun in his direction 

"Shut the hell up! I've lost enough because of you."

Ben stared at the familiar green eyes and realised that he wasn't the only one that needed Max; that loved Max.

"Alec, he needs me," she tried to reason through her tight throat.

"Needs you for what? Bring the full force of Manticore down on his neck? Face it Max, if you run with them they will never stop hunting you both down and you'll get him caught and they'll kill him and dissect him to find out what went wrong," he spat bluntly. "Do you want to be responsible for his death? Trust me; you don't want to live with that guilt."

"No," she whispered, knowing that he was right, that what he said was the truth. They would look for her and they would find him.

She turned to Ben, tears on her face; a mixture of relief and sorrow.

"I promise I won't let them have you," She vowed and leaned up to kiss his cheek softly.

Ben stared down at her and smoothed her tears away. She would have left with him, she did love him and her staying wasn't a betrayal. She was doing this to protect him, something that the Blue Lady hadn't done. He knew that she would die to protect him. She loved him and believed in him in a way that the Blue Lady could never have, she _knew_ him. She approved of him and had given him something tangible to cling to, something better than Manticore and the Blue Lady. To him that was worth more than she could ever have imagined.

"Its okay, Maxie, don't cry," He kissed her eyelids and smirked as he saw Alec flinch behind her. "I'll find you," he promised quietly, not sure that she could hear him over the small sobs she was making.

He pushed her away and walked up to the man that held his face.

Alec dug in his pocket and threw some cash at Ben. He knew times were tough on the outside, and like it or not, Ben was his brother - more so than Max's.

"Get out of town, and for God's sake, stop the dentistry thing. It's creepy."

Ben took the money and with one last longing look at Max raced away into the bright day.

Alec tucked the gun away in his back pocket.

"Max."

She held up a hand and cut him off with a look that bordered on hatred

"Don't, just don't."

"Max, I'm sor –"

"Shut the hell up!" she screamed her hands shaking hard and her voice cracking. 

The gun was tucked away, out of sight, but she could still feel it there between them. Back in the depths of her memory, the shadow of Eva stirred with her blank face staring blindly at Max as she hit the floor, the gunshot ringing in the air. The taste of blood in her mouth swept over her as she bit down on her lip trying to dispel the memory. It was pushed aside to be replaced by the echo of the shot and hollow scream that they thought had been Seth's final gasp. Max felt bile rise in her throat as the silver gun in Alec's waistband became Lydecker's handgun as he shot her. Her hand flew to her stomach as the phantom bullet entered her, just as she remembered from '09. Guns had changed her life, shaped her world by plunging it into darkness: the death of a sister, the death of a brother and her own failure, the loss of her family and the decent into the deepest depths of hell, Psy Ops, Unit 6 and Wyoming.

Guns were her nightmare, she had tried to master them by becoming a crack aim and she had never thought that one would betray her again, never thought that one could so easily shatter her world again.

She had been wrong.

If you had asked her a moment ago who could she rely on more than herself, who would always be there for her and who would never hurt her, she would have said Alec without a doubt or hesitation. 

But he had pulled a gun on her, tried to threaten her life, her friend -- the only one that she had trusted implicitly would have shot her, sent her to that dark place and turned his back on her. She felt ice slip down to her core and she forced her shield back in place. She had relied on his existence, trusted in him and had been hurt, now she had to live with that even as she wanted to break down in tears.

"My whole life all I've ever wanted to do was find my family. I finally did and you have just made me lose one of my brothers. That was probably my last chance at having him near me. Don't think I'm ever getting over that." 

She couldn't tell him what was really wrong. She could no longer trust him with that, she couldn't trust that he wouldn't tell Manticore her weakness.

In the bitter heat of hurt, a small voice within screamed desperately for her to stop and see the pain etched into his face, but under the fury of forgotten memories it was lost.

He swallowed, "I know."

"Get out of my sight, I can't even look at you right now," She turned on her heel and marched past him her eyes swimming in hurt and as she walked down the street she heard him whisper after her.

"I'm sorry, Max, sorry for everything."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chaosti- I know, six months would have been too much. Uh but talking about things unraveling. The whole Max as Lydeckers wife thing creeped my out big time- not putting it here. Ew.

Regan- Lydecker likes to keep his enemies off kilter- makes for a good tactician. As for Eyes Only- he's important soon- unfortunately.

Nat452- it was short because I was holding this back for ya! Huge ass chapter. As for the kiss…yeah I'm evil.

Sigma1- hopefully this will make up for the shortness of the last. Although you have more of a wait between now and the next. Oops.

AcidBurn- LOL, you break easy! Aw, its not desperate, its endearing and I'm glad that you like it so much. Eye candy ahoy but watch this space!

Geminangel- Nah, she's not a traitor. LOL, you don't like Lydecker? Aww but he's such a…yeah okay fair point.

Restive Nature- Thanks, I am glad that you picked up on that. Lydecker was such a master at Manipulation. But hey talking about conflict between old and new family glares suspiciously have you been reading my notes? Plus I have to use that as a chapter heading- The cold war- Love it!!!!

Kat461- Bumfluff- another, actually quite gross name for facial fuzz.

GivenAlias- yeah there are some authors I have waiting to update for months- years! ahem Zac ahem Sue Max and Alec kissage….yeah not just yet.

Nights Star- well better late than never, and I always love to see new reviewers names! Lol, I think everyone knows my take on Max by now so I wont rant about writers and their evil Max's. What revision? Yeah I am a Brit, I know my language comes across sometimes in that!

Claire- Yeah more of Lydecker, he's playing a more important part in this last few chapters as I missed him! How's this for Ben? Competition!

Poo- Stop jumping- you'll make yourself seasick and then wont be able to read! Nah couldn't possibly make Alec's life harder could I? I'm not evil…ahem. Deck has reasons and they'll be clear soon! As for the 09er wait and see! Oh and the MFA- I love the idea! LOL.

Lynsey Moffitt- I update whenever I feel like it- normally once a week for Moving Ahead and Once or twice for Moving Alongside depending on how long the chapters are. I'm glad that you review and like it so much, cheers pet! 

Nora- Not entirely sure what language that was but thanks. I'm waiting for all my warnings to come and then I'll post them for ya.

Talichernin- I don't hate you, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy tormenting you! Things get heavier now so sorry but torture is underway- hate me if you will!

Lynn- Yeah between this, Moving Alongside, trying to get out more Coming to Terms, The Bet, In My place and me packing to go away I'm surprised you got that! LOL.

Jynx- Yeah ten days- shame the next one will be a while longer. evil grin As for Max…ooh torn between a rock and a hard Alec. 

Acb- Thank you! Someone not blasting me for it being too short! And I hope that this chap answered your questions. If not- ask again. I bet if she knew she'd be kicking herself- who wouldn't want to kiss Alec? Its not ass kissing- its motivational approval J

Ting- Of course Ben is here. He's cute, adorable and insane- what's not to love? 

Forbidden_soul- Yeah I'd feel sad but I don't! Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting. Although threatening me with hate mail- not really motivational.

Raven- Yup, ass biteage be here. Ben is such a great storyline and it had to be used! Of course Alec is persistent!

Sian- A kindred spirit, I love angsty moments- obviously- so expect more of those! Thanks for the review.

Cheeza- Hope I answered some of your questions in this chapter. There is a connection between Ben and Alec after all! UST at its finest!

Kim- Short and sweet… not like me.

Messymissy- Damn girl you got some q's!  Uh the Ben thing is answered here. The 09ers come in soon, rebellion against Manticore is not on the cards, Love Lydecker! Eyes Only appears soonpluh!, I need him for cannon fodder, Jealousy is fun and I think most reviews was 53 but it seems more for this chap- I'll get back to you on that!- PHEW!

Moonlite Star- Cheers pet, glad it amused!

Natasgi- Nah I have a mission for Ben so he can't be there just yet!

Arwen- amy- Oh Logan is gonna get his ass kicked. JC must have been on drugs. Had to be.

Fangedangel- Cheers pet, Deck knew how to push the right buttons to get what he wanted!

1red1- Foiled! LOL, love that! Yeah I didn't want their first kiss to be- did she mean it or was it comfort. Urgh! I think she's getting some idea.

Pure insanity- more Max and Alec interaction in MAL!

Stormvind- Why you little voyeur you!

La Vito- Read my mind…or my notes another suspicious glance More m/a sweetness soon!

Lenna- Aw bless ya, hope you liked this chapter too, long but bittersweet! 

SGOU- stands quietly until she finishes her rant. Okay take a deep breath and say it with me- Manticore is evil, Alec is hot. Manticore is Evil, Alec is hot. Calm now? Oh good. I always want to hug Alec and even more so at the end of this chapter.

Lanlie- Yeah it was short. I admit that. Not crazy she says as she backs away slowly- Uh Seth is dead. Sorry. Oh Ash! Yeah wait for it…

Allison Lightning- Max will meet Logan but their relationship snigger is a mystery. (well it was to me in the show!)

Jade-K- Must be in the genes, slim, pouty lips, Shark DNA, guilt factor. Sad isn't it. 

The Darkness Shadow girl- I am proud and accept your review with thanks, Hmm 10 million dollar/pound hand and brain- I like it! Oh and Pix has been such a wise ass! He said Renfro was a lesbian and then he put cellophane over her toilet seat.   

MirellaM- I had too much to add to put the eval in there as well, might do it as a flashback if you want to know though. The opportunity was snatched! I feel cheated conveniently forgets that she wrote it

Eamane-Elanesse- Thank you, I was never one for M/L so I do write M/A a lot. I'm glad that you enjoy the OC's as well. Have you checked out Moving Alongside? Any constructive criticism is more than welcomed at any time!

Dagda- I dislike Logan but he is useful in this…for a while anyway- then I can think of a graphic way to kill him. More coming up, thanks for reviewing!

Ganko- Yeah I kinda of surprised people with these mal and mah but I hope its keeping it fresh and not making it drag. If it gets that way- you'll have to tell me!

Kattie- Yeah I will be updating at my site soon and I'm so pleased that you like my pictures too! As for MFA- I'm beginning to take the idea seriously! LOL!!!

Jamie's Spawn- Nah it's okay, Uh something good to happen? Fayth shrinks back and looks for somewhere to hide…before she remembers that she is a product of the kick ass generation Got a wait for that, hon. As for the twin thing- Deck is a craft man- he knew how to get the info from Max.

Elfie- Uh I think yes to all of your questions and I hope that I addressed if not answered them in this chapter. Here's the build up to why Ben killed- Was that Okay?

Lyndsay- Cheers pet- screaming at the computer is a good sing for a fic writer! Ben's appearance…see above!!!!

Lraine- Thank you, I preferred Season 1 Max who wasn't a whiny madam and hope io keep true to her character.

Yakiem- Cheers pet!

X5-220- More Max and Alec action- uh yeah- soon honest!!!! Keep reading! 


	18. Poison Infects

**A/N- I'm back and thanks to everyone who reviewed while I was away, it was great to come back to 55 reviews and a few new reviewers so thank you to those of you!**

**A/N2- ****That said many people have slated Max's choosing Ben over her family, if she'd have neglected Ben and stayed in Seattle she'd have killed herself wondering if she could have helped him or if that made her a traitor and if she left then she would have been hurt over losing her family- there really was no way out for poor Maxie so don't be too hard on the girl. Before you go all "Yay Alec- bad Max" read Biggs' observations.**

**A/N3- **Moving Alongside should be out by Wednesday.

BTW- does anyone not read Moving Alongside who reads this?

****

**Poison infects**

****

Alec stormed into his room and slammed the door letting it reverberate on its hinges hoping like hell that it would simply give in and crash to the floor giving vent to some of his frustrated feelings. He had hauled himself back to the facility after Max and had to endure her silence as he gave his own stilted report to Lydecker and Renfro;

_"No we didn't see him, sir."_

_"No, Ma'am, we have no idea of the whereabouts of 493."_

When they were summarily dismissed he turned to Max to say something; what, he wasn't sure as his mouth had a tendency to run away without his express permission, but Max was already halfway out of the door without even a cursory look back in his direction. Alec had stared after her just letting the anger, which had been building since the confrontation in the Church, simmer and boil.

He clenched his fists as he stormed down the corridor heading to his cell, unwilling to let loose his full anger in the halls where he might be picked up by the cameras that littered the hallway.

As the door to his room shuddered, Alec tried to reign in his fury. How the hell could she be so damn self righteous? She had been a nano-second away from abandoning her freaking unit, her family, the one that she claimed to care so much about. Alec's initial worry had given way, quite rightly in his opinion, to anger, anger that she could so casually dismiss ten years of training, five years of friendship and possibly more to run away and be hunted with an insane murderer that she had known as a child.

Alec reared back and smashed his fist into the nearest wall leaving a sizable dent, as well as his fist, in the plaster.

"You know Manticore frowns on redecorating your cell."

"Piss off." Alec said without turning around.

"Mission didn't go as planned?"

"Go away Biggs. Really, now is not a good time." Alec pulled his hand out of the wall with a growl.

Biggs stared surprised, "You okay, man?"

"Beat it."

Biggs folded his arms, "I think not. What's wrong?"

Alec rounded on him, "Wrong? What could possibly be wrong? Just because little Miss 'we have to stay together' was going to bail without a second glance doesn't mean that anything is wrong. Just because she was ready to turn her back on her family and friends doesn't mean that anything is amiss. Everything here is a-okay, totally and utterly freaking fine!"

Biggs blinked, "So this is about Max then?"

"Argh!" Alec let loose a bellow of frustration and slammed his fist back into the wall watching it disappear beneath the cracked plaster.

"She was just gonna leave!"

"Max?" Biggs frowned at him.

"Yeah, Max," he confirmed, "was ready to just walk away from us all."

"Why would she do that?" Biggs sounded beyond puzzled. It wasn't like Max to turn tail and run…at least not physically, emotionally was a completely different story. He found himself growing irate. "After all of her speeches about how we need to stick together, not to mention all of the times that she called us family, where does she get off running away? What the hell was she thinking?"

Alec gave him a look, taking consolation in his friend's similar mindset, "Gee lemme think, what could possibly make our Maxie lose her common sense, display irrationality and just up and defect?"

It was as if a light came on for Biggs. "The 09ers?"

Alec pointed at him, "Got it in one. Big brother Ben to be precise."

"Ben?"

"493, my twin."

Biggs' face registered shock and it was like that that his indignation at Max ebbed away. "Huh."

"Huh?" Alec was incredulous at Biggs' casual acceptance. "Huh? No not, 'huh', 'bitch'!"

"Don't let her hear you call her that," Biggs cautioned dryly, "unless you want to walk with a limp."

"I don't care!" Alec spat out viciously. "It's not like she gives a damn about us anyway."

"That's not true." Biggs frowned, "Alec, I know Max and she wouldn't just walk away."

"Try run, tuck tail and bail like a coward."

In his pure fury Alec started to pace.

"He's a frigging murderer for Manticore's sake. He pulls out people's teeth and sacrifices them. Why would she go with him?"

Biggs sighed, "Look Alec, I made my peace with the fact that women are complicated and none more so than Max. Why was she going to leave? Because for some twisted reason she still sees the 09ers as family, family to Max means a lot."

"Don't we?" Alec's voice was pained and Biggs saw that his anger was a front masking the real cause of what was wrong. Alec was hurt; hurt that Max could just walk away like that without giving him a moment's thought.

"Of course we do," he tried to explain, "but she has always held the 09ers up as the ideals, they are like the models for us lesser beings to follow."

Alec rolled his eyes at Biggs' diagnosis.

He paused. "Why isn't this bothering you more? You're normally the first to jump on the 'we-hate-Max' bandwagon."

"First up I don't hate Max and neither do you which is part of the problem." Biggs gave Alec a slightly disapproving look which made Alec duck his head in temporary chagrin. "Secondly, maybe I'm maturing."

They both grinned at the unlikelihood of that statement.

"Seriously though Alec, the last time I let rip at Max I was wrong and it broke us all up, no one wants to go there again. You have to understand that the 09ers are idolised by Max- they are her original Unit and the ones that she will always feel at least some duty towards. Plus she has guilt feelings at letting them down by not managing to escape with them. For all she knew they had all died in the escape or even on the outside all that adds up to some serious issues as far as the 09ers are concerned. Add in the fact that he has your face and she couldn't resist taking the guilt trip with him. As much as I want to I can't yell at her for that- I'd do the same for Chance."

As Alec stared at his unusually level headed friend the words sunk in, he wouldn't have done the same in Max's place but then he wasn't Max. He knew that she had issues and having to constantly reaffirm to everyone, including herself at times, that the 09ers were misunderstood, that they weren't traitors or deserters, had to have messed up her mind with respect to her unit. Maybe she had idolized them to keep their memories fresh for the torturous abuse doled out by her new unit. Max had held up the 09ers as a model unit- she had almost deified them in her own mind, no one was as fun as Ben, no one was as fast as Jondy, no one was as clever as Zack, they represented the pinnacle of achievement and were a standard that she judged herself against even now. Could he have expected her to turn against everything that she had built up in her twisted psyche?

He knew that Max was complicated and to her it may have seemed the only choice, saving her brother to atone for some perceived weakness in being captured or maybe…just maybe she still genuinely loved her unit, there was no doubt that she was capable of those types of feelings for them. It all added up to deflate Alec's anger.

Alec glared at him in mock annoyance, "Logic has no place here. I want to rant."

"Far be it from me to waylay another man's illogically harboured resentment." Biggs waved. "Rant ahead."

_Biggs POV_

494 was the best of the best. He was the finest that Manticore ever trained no mission failures and no hint of deviancy. He was trusted and respected, revered and adored. Perfect. He was my C.O and we all loved him because he was fair and just, as well as being strong and smart. He was every girls dream man and every guys best friend- mine especially. But he always had that edge that meant that you couldn't get too close…let's just say he wasn't the type of guy to hug, not that any of us ever were but 494 had the special sort of reserve that kept him at arms length from everyone else.

He was a shoo-in for Special Ops, we all knew it and felt sad at the thought that he'd go away and not get to spend as much time with us as before, but he would always be our C.O, no matter what some idiotic Units with delusions of grandeur thought- like they could beat us with or without Alec anyway. As Max would say- As if!

That was until 452 showed up. Max. God, she was hot. A total pain in the ass but, like Sir had said, she was worth all the trouble just to look into her big brown doe eyes and see her smile.

I guess that's when I realised that there was something different about our C.O, I mean normally he was tough, never showing emotion and yet here he was waxing lyrical about some chick's eyes. She turned him inside out and it was fun to watch; fun to watch the calm, always implacable 494 turn to mush and sentimentality in the face of this bundle of bitch. To watch him being drawn out of his shell and fuss and fight with the girl.

The first time I heard his smart aleck comments I think I stood with my mouth open for a solid minute- attractively open mind you. He never did that, at least not in public or with newbies. I thought he had finally had one trip to Psy-Ops too many and had finally cracked.

I loved it.

452 was the only one who could ever joke Sir out of a black mood or make him loose that impenetrable air of aloofness and giggle like a schoolgirl.

I think I loved her for it too.

She made him lighten up; he started to smile easier and more often. He became easier to talk to and lost his aura of loneliness… and now I'm waxing poetical. God shoot me now. On second thoughts I just remembered where I am. Not a good idea to tell people to shoot you when you are at a rifle range. Don't shoot!

Of course, it wasn't all good, I mean the goofy grin was funny and the drool was a little disturbing and I did almost have a fit when he thought there was something going on between me and Max I really thought my life was about to flash in front of my eyes. This was fine because there are some moments that I wouldn't mind reliving…Lola!

But then Max is also the only one that could make him have that sadness back. When she was mad or wouldn't talk to him, like now, it's as if he's had his heart torn out and stomped on. I have never seen a man so distraught. She won't acknowledge him or look at him and it's killing him and I can tell that he can't last much longer without crawling back into his shell and maybe won't come out again. Geez the things guys go through for girls. That's why I'm glad that I stay well out of it. Women ain't nothing but trouble. Take Chance for example…and if that little shit Pix puts his hands on my sister once more I will kill him slowly and painfully. Seriously, Special Ops or not I will beat his transgenic ass down!

Ahem, anyway.

I have some idea what happened between Max and Alec, he came back ranting about leaving and Max's brother and it doesn't take a genetically engineered genius to put two and two together and get 09ers. At first I was as mad as he was, I mean we're her family now dammit not some random kids that she knew at 9 years old who got her thrown into Psy Ops and helped her to develop Manticore knows how many insecurities and social disorders. Except for one small blip we have stuck by her through everything and the idea that she would just walk away incensed me. Riding high on Alec's indignation I was ready to march down the hall to go yell at Max myself. But then he said something that made me pause- his twin, family. This was Max, she was _my_ family. Max stuck by us even when we turned our backs on her. She loves us, it is obvious in everything that she does; how she'd sit with Chance in solitary, how she sat up all night with Alec after Psy Ops, how she deflected blame from Steve for the missed training session. There must have been something else that decided her and I had to discover what that was before I made snap judgements and ruined what relationship I had salvaged with our C.O. if not for my sake then for Alec's, the guy is more than my best friend, he is my brother and I won't have him walk around like he lost an arm. The guy loves Max and it'd kill him if he lost her, I don't want to see that.

So the plan is to go talk to Max, we need our C.O's back together and in harmony and fast.

I just wish I knew what to do.

Max glared at the first thing she saw as she woke up. Her brain hurt after the surgery that she had when she got back from her mission last night. she'd had a seizure and had to be taken to the med bay by Mets, Dek and Pix to have the same surgery that they had had when they were ten- it hadn't eased with age and the after effects of her surgery made her feel grouchy, even if they were for her own good.

It was Mets's nervous face peering at her.

"You okay Max?"

Yesterday had been the worse day of Max's life…okay so maybe that was an exaggeration. Every day of her life in Wyoming had been much worse under Bulli's tutorage but yesterday had been the worse of her life in Seattle. She had thought that she would finally get to see Ben and maybe pass on some advice about lying low, catch up on the other 09ers and make sure that they were okay. Instead Ben was a mess emotionally and mentally and had said that he needed her in his life to stop him from going over the edge, but Alec had jumped in and stopped her from helping out her brother. That was a bitter pill to swallow even as it was a relief not to have to leave her new family who she loved dearly. But then the world spun on its head as Alec threw accusations at her, spite and malice in his voice that she had never heard directed at her before then the breaking point. Alec pulled a gun on her. Max had never admitted her fear and loathing of guns to anyone- after all what Soldier was afraid of guns? She made it home and then the worst of all happened- a seizure. Max hadn't had them in months and this one seemed to be an accumulation of all of the things that happened to her in months, it hit her hard and fast and she had been powerless to stop it. Only the intervention of Pix, Dek, Mets, Aiden and Steve had turned it from a potentially lethal situation. Then they had forced her to go to Dek's nurse friend, Mary, and have the surgery that they had all had at age ten when the seizures hit their peak.

So on top of losing her brother and her only link to checking out the family that she so desperately missed, Max also had Alec's perceived betrayal and the after effects of surgery to deal with and it was one more thing that she oh so desperately didn't want to handle this morning.

"Urgh." She said and covered her face with her hands again.

Mets laughed, "Come on Max, time to get up."

"Bite me," she grumbled.

"If you don't want to be hauled in front of Trainer Banns and questioned, we need to get to morning drills."

Max sat up, wincing at the soreness in her head. Electrotherapy and needles in the brain as the whole area was subjected to specific radiation treatment wasn't conducive to a good nights sleep.

"Screw Trainer Banns,"

Mets shuddered, "Please for the good of my sanity don't ever use those two words together again."

Max swung her legs off the edge of the gurney and shrugged, "Okay whatever."

Mets frowned, "Are you feeling okay Max? I could get Dek's nurse if you still feel rough."

"Nothing that a little training won't cure." Max tried out her smile on him.

"Biggs was looking for you earlier but I told him that you were tired out from your mission and didn't want to be disturbed, I didn't tell him about the operation as you said not to."

Max stared as a usually suave and charming Mets started to ramble under her silence.

"Thank you." She managed. She could guess what Biggs wanted to talk to her about- probably a variation on the whole- Alec is king why did you go off at him?, speech that she got back when he went to Psy Ops.

"Anyway I told him he could talk to you later."

"Can't wait." She mumbled. So she had to go to training with a headache the size of Lydecker's ego and play nice with Alec and then face his best buddy Biggs' recriminations while the rest of the team cheered them on. Classic, mix in a little Psy Ops and it's her best day ever.

_Sunny POV_

I was the brightest and fastest back in Wyoming in my Unit but my C.O would never let me be all that I could be because it would make him look bad. 427 was elected squad leader based on arrogance, not ability, not unlike Max's own Squad leader Bulli. My Squad Leader was good at commanding, as people just tended to follow him mindlessly, but he had a pride indicative of Manticore upbringing and hated it when we were able to upstage him. He told me that C.O's had to go first and that I had to curb my speed and my intelligence or risk getting taken away. I believed him because he was my C.O and was supposed to take care of me. Then I heard others say that that wasn't the way it was supposed to be, that the C.O was supposed to bring out your strengths- if the "09er" could make 2IC, or even field commander on occasion, then we should be able to as well. I started to resent my C.O for holding me back but kept quiet, like Max, building up myself for when I could be free of him; hiding my resentment behind the fluffy smiles that everyone came to expect from me. Sometimes it's not so easy to keep that smile but I try. For the sake of my sanity I try.

Then when we took the test for the elite Lydecker told us to prove to ourselves that we were the best and so I ignored my C.O for the first time and went all out. Of course I won a place at Seattle and the rest is history but that thought- that the C.O knows best -was hopelessly lost. Until now.

Max and Alec together represent Manticore's pinnacle achievement. C.O and 2IC interchangeable but unique, they work so well together that to separate them would be impossible without detrimental effects to the rest of the squad as we have discovered on a few occasions. They instil confidence and faith in the rest of us and make things easier.

Or I should have said 'did'. Something has gone wrong in our little world and Max is in pain. I can see it, even through the blank mask she presents which Manticore tells us is essential to a good soldier. She hurts through and through and it has something to do with Alec. She can hardly look at him and he feels it.

Boy does he feel it. I can see him cringe every time her blank eyes have to look at him, even though she doesn't make eye contact. They won't talk and she won't acknowledge him at all. It hurts him.

It's also hurting the rest of the squad. We don't know where we stand anymore. I noticed recently that we were becoming so close that we thought nothing of hanging over each other, finishing each others sentences and touching each other. But with Max trying to pretend that Alec doesn't exist we don't know what to do. Do we carry on touching, taking comfort in the sense of pack that made this hellhole place less hellish, and risk Max pushing us all away again or do we keep contact to ourselves and lose out on that feeling of safety and family that we had cultivated between us?

I am always the chirpy one, the one that people like to talk to because I make them smile; I have faith that things will turn out for the best, that everything will be okay. Max once called it the 'Pollyanna' effect after some book she had read on the outside but the fact remains that I was called Sunny for a reason. But I don't feel Sunny right now. In fact the sky is clouding over and I don't know what to do.

There wasn't a single one of the X series who didn't have some idea that there was something wrong between the two top C.O's by the end of drills. Not just due to the tense atmosphere and stony silence between the two but due to the fact that all of the X5's seemed to hum with anxiety. No one dared to make an additional sound other than the yells that they performed during drill formations and no one put a foot out of line. It wasn't as if they usually made mistakes but the stomp of three hundred boots hitting the floor simultaneously without even a flicker of interest on any of their faces was unnerving- even for the Trainer who packed them off into assignments as soon as possible.

As they paired off all eyes went to see which way the wind was blowing by whom Max chose as her partner. If it was a good day she would pair with Alec, Aiden or Pix all of whom she could be guaranteed to get a good fight out of, and on a bad day she would fight with Coco or Flex- where strength counted against her temper. Today she bypassed them all and chose to fight both Anna and Drew.

Chance bit her lip, "Why is she sparing with both of them?"

Pix was thinking the same thing, Anna was known as being a hot head rushing in where fools feared to tread and Drew was commonly regarded as a psycho. If Max wanted to take both of them on then there was only one thing they could say and Pix did.

"We're in trouble!"

_Zan's POV.___

I always regretted not standing up more for Max back in Wyoming. So I fought Bulli a few times and did put the fear of…well…_me_ into the little shit but I knew she was under going some pretty horrific stuff. It wasn't until we got to Seattle and I broke into the med room and snatched her records that I knew how horrific. I put holes in my walls that night and had to spend the next day in the Med bay with both hands in splints as I worked off my frustration. What I read burned down to my soul and it bolstered my respect for Max by 100%. How she had survived and not gone crazy I'll never know.

I hate Bulli with a passion that not even I thought I was capable of, the hardest thing I ever had to do was sit and watch as Alec and the others gave them what they deserved. I enjoyed every blow, every squeal and every scream as if I had done it personally and I felt vindicated by their blood.

I guess Max inspires that in some people.

I remember her telling me that I reminded her of her big brother Zack. I was both elated and hurt. Elated because I had such high respects for 599 as a C.O and person, he was great at bringing out the best in people; he inspired you to better yourself. But I was also kind of hurt because I don't want Max to think of me as a brother.

I'm not her brother.

I want to be close to her in a way that no brother ever should and I want to kiss her and be with her in a typically unbrotherly way. I thought I might have been in with a chance, we work well together, Max and me, we have the same sense of humour and we get along great.

Back when we first arrived in Seattle we spent a lot of time together but no matter how much time I spend with her I can't get close to her in the way that Alec does…or did.

No one really knows what went on, although Biggs seems to have some idea and neither of them is saying a word about it. Just that there was difference of opinion. Yeah right, I know Alec, know him well…after all you do try to get to know the competition, and there is no way that a "Difference of opinion" would keep him from Max.

So whatever it was, it was something big. They need to get over it. All I want is for Max to be happy, after all if anyone deserves it, she does. For a while there with Alec, getting to know him and all, she was genuinely happy. Although I wanted her it was clear that Alec was forerunner for her affections and I graciously stepped aside so long as he kept that smile on her face and that sparkle in her eyes. But her smiles are becoming rarer and she won't talk to Alec at all. I figure Alec blew it and what Max needs is a sympathetic, understanding friend. No hassle, no pressure. Unless she needs a shoulder to cry on.

Alec watched as once again Max walked into the room, saw him and walked out again. This was killing him and he felt that he had to do something about it soon or just go plain crazy. His anger with Max had faded even though the hurt at her actions still remained and all he wanted to do now was to sort things out with her and get back to the way they were before this all happened.

Alec exchanged glances with Biggs, who nodded slightly, and stood up walking briskly out of the room.

He glanced down the corridor to see Max heading for the recreation room.

"Max?" he called but she didn't stop and just walked away faster. "Max?"

He began down the hall after her, half of him berating himself for chasing the girl and the other half urging him to walk faster to catch up with her. It had been three days since they had come back from the mission, three days without Max talking to him or even looking at him. He missed her so damn much even though she was right there in the room next to him. He missed their verbal banter and their physical fights, he missed talking and sharing things with her, going over command issues and organizing the troops. He missed playing games with her in the Rec hall and coming up with ridiculous excuses to touch her. Most of all he missed the way she would smile at him and his whole heart would lift up in response. Dammit.

Alec rubbed his face as he peered into the Rec room to see Max go and sit with Drew and Dek, joining in their card game.

While the Units knew there was a rift- they'd have to be pretty stupid not to, and one thing Manticore didn't raise was fools- none of the others knew what to say to either of them about it. They didn't want to push and pry and cause rifts but it wasn't possible to be the way that they had been before, when one C.O couldn't stay in the same room as the other for more than five minutes at a time.

With a heavy sigh Alec abandoned the thought of going to talk to Max right now and turned to go back to his cell to do some thinking.

_Feen's POV_

Just what the hell are they playing at? It's been three freaking days now and they still can't be in a room without Max walking out or going quiet and stoic while Alec looks like his dog just died. We have missions to go on and training to do and they need to quit this shit and pull together. It's not just affecting Special Ops, its affecting us too and I can't push it off with a cheerful smile like Sunny does I won't shrug it off like Dek and Drew. Chance told me that I just have to deal with it but I don't want to dammit, I want things done. Anna and Coco agree and I know we are the most outspoken ones so everyone else must be feeling the same. With all due respect to Max because she is a great girl and all but this is down to her. No, not because she's a 09er or anything ridiculous like that but because- like she said in her own story- She's the one who brought life to us and now she's taking it away. Well we are going to fight for that life; she thinks that she can just withdraw? Well she has another think coming. She needs to hear some home truths and we are just the girls to do it.

Max held herself rigid until she felt Alec disappear from the doorway. She relaxed and smiled at her two friends.

"Y'okay Max?" Drew asked gently.

"Fine." Max's clipped reply made known that she wasn't in the mood for touching and sharing with them.

Skye glanced up from her place across the room and rolled her eyes. "Sure you're fine, you won't talk to Alec but all's well."

Those in the Rec room held their breath as Max slowly turned to Skye, her eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me?"

Skye folded her arms, "What has he done now that is so bad that you are deliberately blocking him?"

Everyone in the room had paused in whatever they were doing and pretended not to be listening.

Max cocked her head and regarded the bitchy X5. In Max's head this was the start, the part where everyone turned on her whilst supporting Alec. The time when she would be left all alone again and this time have no one to stand by her. She could feel their sympathy for Alec every time he turned those puppy dog eyes to her that she had tried to build up immunity towards. Her heart ached at the thought of what she would have to go through alone. She swallowed her heart hardening, well, fine, if they wanted to cast her aside she'd help out. She wasn't just going to lie down and take things this time. They had told her to stand up for herself and she would.

"I'm sorry," she replied sweetly, "but when is that any of your business?"

"Since it affects us all." Skye replied smoothly not in the least put off by Max's dangerous tone. Dek edged back a few places.

"My life is exactly that, mine." She abruptly stood up and Dek slid even further back.

"Touchy much?" Skye said amusedly.

Max stalked towards her and got in her face.

"Look Skye, I have had enough okay, if I want to ignore him then I will,"

"His name is Alec;" Cece interjected and then held her hands up as Max's glare rounded on her "Him is fine too."

"If I want to attack Renfro with humus or walk naked around Manticore- I will."

"I vote for that one!" Zan said eagerly, trying to dispel the tension.

"You forget Skye that I am C.O of Special Ops and you have no business questioning my actions, soldier."

Everyone stopped breathing and forgot to pretend, all ears were on the conversation now. Max had never pulled the rank card before. She always said that she was just the same as the rest of them and that rank didn't matter.

Max's eyes gleamed harshly as she faced the dark skinned transgenic.

"Hey now!" Steve pushed himself between Max and Skye. While it was well known that Skye could stand up for herself, she was still his sister and he couldn't stand by and let her be berated by Max. "Cool off, okay?"

Max's eyes narrowed.

"I am sick of my every action being questioned, shut up and follow or get the hell out of my way understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Skye saluted automatically, her eyes wide.

"That goes for anyone else. No one knows what happened and it isn't your business to."

No one said a word as she glared harshly at them all.

"But I'm sure that he wouldn't mind the sympathy and camaraderie that you are all dying to offer him. So go, feel free to protect him from the big bad bitch. I don't care."

With those parting words Max turned and walked away from the room, her head held high.

There was a silence for a moment and then Steve turned to his shaken sister.

"You okay Skye?"

Skye nodded, "Yeah just need to schedule a retrieval Op."

They stared at her "Huh?"

"To remove the foot from my mouth."

The small joke broke the tension.

"What the hell was that about?"

"She's had a rough few days." Drew said, "We need to cut her some slack."

"We can cut it all we like," Chance bit her lip. "Truth is she's right. We can't question and we can't choose sides. They are both our C.O's and unless we want things to end up like they did when Alec went to Psy Ops we need to support them both."

"Right Drew? Drew?" Dek looked around but the brunette was gone.

_Carrot's POV_

I'm worried. On so many levels right now it's not even funny and I seem to have nowhere to go because everyone else is worried too.

Sunny is trying to smile and keep up cheerful appearances but with Max looking like a target in live ordinance it's not really happening. Biggs keeps shooting Alec worried glances and trying not to argue with Max. Feen, Coco and Anna seem to be scheming and Zan is following Max around like a puppy.

Normally I'd talk to Max…but she has her own issues right now, or to Alec and I really don't think it wise to be talking about my love life to a man's whose has just been flushed.

Tara is gone.

Not just gone, but gone on a solo mission, as in alone. We have just started to mate, in the very early stages. After Tara made the first overtures, if you can call stripping in my cell an overture and we mated for real we advanced to the next stage of the mating process. You know the one where you hug and kiss and sneak glances and rip the head off anyone who touches your mate- that stage?

Although Tara and I are far more soldier-like than the others in the unit neither of us wants to give the other up. We have been rigorous in following orders all of our lives, we don't even bend the rules like the others but for each other we will bend, break and destroy the system.

We were together during her heat, although we were careful. Females are more fertile when in heat and neither of us wants her to get pregnant. What I meant was that we stayed together; I helped her out with her… well you can use your own imaginations. All this was oh so skilfully hidden from Manticore brass thank you oh so very much, when they called her away to go on a mission. Her heat was over- thank goodness- but there was something about her mission that she wasn't sure of. It made me feel uneasy; maybe it was just that she was away from me. But I think it's something more.

Something worse. I don't want to feel this bad, I don't want to pace and feel frustrated but that is what is happening. I think I'm unravelling at the seams and everyone is too damn busy being pissed to help me.

Dew found Max standing on the roof staring at the darkening sky.

"Nice speech."

"Go away, Drew."

Drew ignored the order and came closer to where Max was standing dangerously close to the edge of the tower.

"I used to always want to prove to the boys that I was one of them, that I was as hard, as strong, as fast as they were and twice as good at everything. I remember this one time someone had thrown a dummy grenade or something on top of the kitchen roof; it was twenty feet or so high- a big height for some small kid. No one wanted to go up there to get it down, so I crawled up to the very top of the kitchen roof during gym and threw it down but I miscalculated and fell with it. I broke my leg in two places but I wouldn't say a word about it. All of the boys were looking at me with a mixture of horror and respect but all I could focus on was the dismay and worry in Dek's face as he saw my pale face. I waved them away, didn't want their help and walked back to barracks by myself."

Max waited until Drew finished, "Nice story."

"Point is Max; I know what it's like to push yourself, do what comes naturally and to see the one who is supposed to stand by you hurt you. The point when you know that you are the only person that you can rely on stings like a bitch. I don't know what Alec did to you but I know that you and he were as close as me and Dek are. I know how much it hurts when they don't understand you as much as you thought. But it doesn't mean that the rest of us will automatically turn on you."

Max opened her mouth but Drew wasn't done, "I know we don't have the best track record Max but we do, genuinely care for you and I, for one, will never turn my back on you."

Max closed her eyes and looked down at the ground.

"All my life, I have had to be the strong one." Max's voice came out thick, as if she was on the verge of tears. "After Zack left there was no one to take care of me, I knew that I shouldn't need it because I was a soldier. But it didn't stop me from wanting it and I wanted it so bad, not someone to baby me but someone to understand me, who would be there when I needed them and would back off when I didn't. I thought that, in Alec, I finally had that someone who could match me and still help me."

"He screwed up?" Drew guessed.

"Big time." Max gave Drew a quick run down of what happened on the mission with Ben.

"It was so strange seeing them both standing there, my past and what I thought to be my future. God, I didn't want to leave. I love you guys but Ben needed me."

Drew nodded understanding the predicament that Max was in, torn between need and duty, love and loyalty. It was a hard choice for anyone and, for it to be the twin of the one that Drew was staring to suspect that Max had been falling in love with; well it amassed to a whole bunch of issues.

"I was doing okay. I made the decision to go and help Ben, after all, he needed me."

"You'd be able to make up for not being there for him when he originally needed help." Drew hit the nail on the head and Max laughed derisively at herself.

"Talk about guilt complex. Then Alec was there with such anger and hatred and he…"

"What?" Drew prompted after a while.

Max bit her lip and stared out at the night that had fallen as they spoke, her hair fluttered in the light breeze but she didn't notice as she stared at some forgotten point on the horizon.

"He pulled a gun on me," she confessed.

Drew sensed that there was more to this than just that; after all they fired at each other all of the time in combat training.

"He…back in Wyoming, when we tried to escape Eva was shot by Lydecker," Max sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees. "It was the first time I had ever seen someone killed and she was doing it to protect me. Her body lay there lifeless and her eyes open. The gun at my feet. I can't sleep sometimes, I'm haunted by her face and the sadness in her eyes, it hurt so much to see her helpless when she was such a strong soldier. Sometimes I can even hear the bullet enter her body. Then we tried to escape and I fell through the ice, nearly drowning. Jondy left and I had no idea if she made it or f my carelessness meant that another one of us was dead. Then Lydecker shot me. I can still feel the bullet enter my body."

She sighed as Drew sat beside her.

"I was nine and the man I had looked up to, as a…a… God almost, shot my sister and then me changing my life forever. Lydecker had always said that he was the only one that we could really trust and we did, even as we were scared of him we trusted him to take care of us and protect us from…whatever. And he betrayed that trust. Because of those two gunshots I went through hell. Caught and placed in Wyoming- Bulli's division, I went through _hell_." She choked. "I…Then the brother I never got to see again was shot down on the Needle while I watched from right here. Guns change lives, they tear apart families and destroy hearts, my existence has been ruled by the damn things, they send me back to the darkness of Bulli and Psy Ops and I mastered**_ them, _**I thought I'd won. I became a crack shot and mastered them so that they didn't master me. So they'd never have power over me again."

A single tear slipped down her face.

"It didn't work, the one man that I thought I could trust more than anything- again, was going to shoot me. How can I look him in the face again knowing that at any time he could turn on me, the way that Manticore always intended? That he could pull a gun on me and send me back to the darkness?"

Drew curled her arm around Max's back and pulled her close.

Alec had done the unthinkable; he had pulled a gun on Max, shattering her belief that he was the one constant in her life. He had destroyed the trust that Max had in him and he had done it in the most painful way possible. Manticore had trained them well to blindly follow orders and be prepared to turn on those they loved. Reindoctrination against the 09ers was a classic example. But would Alec have really shot Max? She wanted to say, no way. But Drew couldn't tell Max that because she wasn't sure that she believed it- after all she, herself, had problems with control and that was Manticore trained, was pulling a gun any different?

Drew wanted to tell Max that there was no way Alec would ever turn on her, that he wouldn't have shot her, she wanted to explain that Manticore didn't rule their lives like that, that Alec had been bluffing. But she couldn't.

She had no answer.

_Pix's POV_

Things are bad.

Tension in the ranks, dissention and pain all around from every quarter. I had actually thought it had gotten as bad as it could get when Anna and Max went at it in the training room, fists flying and kicks swinging, and it took four guards to break them up, oh and the first one who tried will be fine when he come back from the hospital. I thought it had gotten as bad as it could be when Sunny burst into tears in Common Verbal usage and stormed out. I thought that it had gotten as bad as it could be when Biggs caught me and Chance making out and tried to rearrange my innards…from the outside.

But then Carrot went mad.

He deliberately provoked a guard into a fight and nearly killed him. It was only when Max and Alec held him down that he stopped and broke down, crying that Tara was gone and they were too stubborn to help him. They both looked ashamed at that and called a Special Ops meeting; I think that it's the first time that Max had spoken to Alec in weeks. We all went and sat in the Rec room. Unlike last time when we all lolled over each other and touched each other we all sat on opposite sides of the room. Then Max got up and hugged Carrot, soothing his hair. Anna apologised tearfully and hugged Max and one by one we all came into the hug, I was wrapped around Emma with Aiden at my back and Mets on my right and I looked up. Max still had her arms around Carrot and she was facing Alec. He looked up into her eyes and I swear they were begging but instead of acknowledging that and taking his hand; she turned her head away.

I never believed that you could truly see someone's heart break… until then.

I saw Alec's heart break, tears welled in his eyes and he slowly extricated himself from us all.

So the rest of us have kissed and made up. Max won't withdraw anymore and laughs and jokes with us. But to her, Alec doesn't exist.

Like I said, things are bad.

* * *

IF ANYONE REVIEWED AND I DIDN'T MENTION IT HERE (SINCE FF.NET IS PLAYING UP AGAIN)- SO SORRY AND THANK YOU!

Black Rose 9 – I don't know why ff.net isn't showing your review but I get emails send to me when someone reviews so I have to say a HUGE HUGE thank you to you for your fantastic review. I wasn't having a great day but your review really made my day. The way you pointed out all of the best parts that you enjoyed and what I need to concentrate on, especially since you are a M/L fan and not m/a was wonderful. I would love to chat over the points in your fic but I think it would be longer than the story so I have to just say thanks again. you rock!

Jade- K- Hate me, congratulate me, send me money- whatever J glad it blew you away!

Arwen-amy- Ass kicking is always fun, expect a few more angst chapters before they get back again.

La Vito- I prefer…no wait…evil works. Trust gained soon.

Restive Nature- Thank you, it was hard to write that, it had many many revisions but I think it came out how I wanted in the end. I cried writing it! And at least you appreciate the struggle that Max had- she was a loser either way. And Lydecker has more of a handle on things than we think.

Poo- Wow- I think that says it all- thank you so much pet, even incomprehensibility shows the feelings. Thank you.

Cheeza- Evil is fun! LOL, I know but I NEEDED to get away ands now I'm back. See it works and you survived. As for Max- she was torn and like I said she'd be a loser either way. Read the A/N2.

Claire- I take it you didn't like the angst rather than the actual writing of the ending. At least I hope so!

Yakiem- Of course, glad you like.

Acb- Yup, you know me, I don't really do fluffy very well. Angst is fun and there will be pay off at the end. THANK YOU, someone understands Max's decision. Its what she would have done, right or not. As for Alec's rage- see I added!

Sigma1- Uh me and depressive? I like it! But feel free to comment further J

Acb- LOL, two reviews to add things- I like that!

Nat1- cheers sweetheart, rocking your world is great, I love that I can do that! HUGS back as a huge thanks to a great reviewer.

Shasy-Why? Because I can! Mwha ha ha. Oh there is no way you are blaming me for the assignment. But if you want I'll write you a note.

Kim- Uh not as long as you were waiting for this one? I think you are the only person who found it amusing but I'm glad that you did. Aww you love Special Ops- all of them?

Tabitha5- Sorry it was so long but I was away, hope you like this too.

Chaosti- I know- what were the writers thinking? Talk about creepy! Yes the good author will eventually get those two crazy kids in the same ring…um room. Mini OC appearance! No time machine sorry!

Lynn- I know! Where does ff.net get off deleting my long reviews? Grrr. LOL, saying that I update fast and then having to wait three weeks- sorry!! Its great that you feel that way about my characters, its wonderful to know that they touch you as much as they do me.

Messymissy- I know, I always hated the show's versiomn- you could see in Ben's eyes that he was happy to see Max and then she blurted out "why" and judged him. Grrr. Glad you are behind me 100% on my decisions for Max and Alec- even Alec being the little bad guy this time- though no one else seems to see that. As for more angst- that's pretty much a given.

Talichernin- Hate you? Uh not specifically. Sorry I reduced you to incoherent babbling!!

m/a fan- heart hurting may sound bad but it means you like my stuff so bonus to me. We'll get back to more m/a action soon- promise!

Dagda- Hey chick, glad you like it. Keep reading I will update soon.

X5-220- things heat up from here on out! Watch this space!

Faeries Twilight- Thank you and hello! Both stories are hard work which pays off when new people review! So thanks.

SGOU- see this is the reason I love your reviews- they make me thin of things that I never would have done otherwise and you also get the little things- like the Jack/Rose environment thing. Glad you picked up on that. Alec's touch philosophy was a good one. OC is always cool. Plus after I thought about it you were right, Alec was mad at Max too. It made sense so I added that in. Thanks. Glad you liked Ben too!

Ganko- Fair enough- I complain when my fave authors don't update fast enough as well. It love to confuse my readers with humour amongst the angst- in my original draft there was a whole lot ore with that Pigeon but I thought it detracted from the situation- hmm maybe I should do a chapter from the pigeons point of view.

Nights star- Hey Brit! Urgh same as my sister- she's doing A levels and is stressing 24/7 its great to share a room with her right now! evil person but excellent author- I can deal with that! Everyone happy? Do you read many of my fics? LOL.

Kat461- Hey pet, glad that you liked this, and that line cracked me up too- vintage Alec.

Jane-Aw well its the thought that counts (damn ff.net) Alec shouldn't have resorted to a gun and he'll get his.

Lynsey M-Kiss me? Oh go on then if you must!

Fee- FASTER? Damn girl my fingers are smoking- I did this chapter I like a day and half!

Ally- Yup its Alec0- he's a cutie pie!

Crimsonshadoe- Uh…okay. Too angsty to think about? As for the request- I don't think I've read it but I will. If Sarah doesn't mind, I'd have a go but you'd have to ask her permission first.

Elizabeth Annette- Alec may have done the right thing but he went the wrong way about it. I think it was miscommunication and mistakes on both their parts.

Spunky Panda- I'd be very interested to know which parts you think are rushed or flawed. As the writer I can't see them myself so that is what reviews are for. Criticism is fine, but make it constructive and help me to be a better writer. Feel free to email me.

Lyndsay- Ben always struck me as misunderstood and way underused so I expanded. You are right that Alec had right to be hurt as much as Max but Max holds grudges way better. Its not for nothing- I pick up things from these reviews that I use along the line. That line is a favourite I think.

SGOU- Could this, would this? I said Zack would make a cameo and he will. Zack and Coco? Interesting. Ben and Emma? Not so sure about that but I'm open to suggestions. The BJ and Anna thing will be explained later. Sorry to make you insane with waiting.

JADED73- Thank you, Ben was a sweetheart and I never thought he was insane!

Shaz- Hey pet, I know most of the stories don't appeal to me either- I go to NWP and Agora. Its great that it had an impact and I hope that your workmates didn't look at you too strangely! No way does the chapter end just there, so much more to happen!

Starr Light1- I know, I know, I'm evil but its fun! Zack and Ben and the rest? Huh read the next chapter. As for Lydecker well he didn't say much but we see more of him again soon.

TikigirlK16- Thank you pet, I liked that quote in the show and felt it better used here.

Tyna- Well at least you were prepared for it this time! Wow to the run of emotions- I felt the same!

Sassycanuck- Wow, that is kudos indeed and hey well done for reading them in one sitting! I always feel better if things are taken slowly, I don't buy the whole see him- fall in love in 24.3 seconds and into bed by lunchtime- it doesn't happen that way in real life…unless you're Johnny Depp- in which case we'll forgive you. So pleased that you love my stuff- thanks for the review.

Lynsey Moffitt- The show was off with Ben, I think the writers had issues personally.

Dagda- not rude but read the A/N if you want to know. I was in another country!

Stormvind- 'm home! I'm back and updating as fast as my little fingers will tappedy tap tap. I've been on another continent!

Silvia- Hey pet, it was great that you popped up to review even if you prefer lurkerdom! I appreciate that. I love strong Max but I wont forget that she hurt Alec too. He has a few things to say to Max before things are resolved. Hey put it anywhere, I seem to be meshing the chapters all over the place- Dek/Drew all the way! And damn that's high praise- this review made me smile all day- as good as Zac's. huge smile

Elfie- I think Max was referring to things that she has done in Manticore rather than just what Ben was up to. and no, other than Alec none of them know what Max did to the convict- not sure they will either-it's a huge ass bombshell. He'll find her…soon- perhaps. Watch this space. I went to New York and Las Vegas for my holiday! I had a wonderful time and stayed with some friends I made from writing fanfic!

Geminangel- take deep breaths- it will all be over soon. I'm back now!

Dagda- LOL, damn girl chill!!!! Seriously, take a nap!

Nat452- no that wasn't it- I'm on holiday! But back now so updates a plenty!

Lanlie- No that's fine, my brother hated the movie- but he did go into town to get it for me on the day it came out so he's forgiven. That is funny isn't it! twins hello! Are they all the same age? Uh pretty much, some are older by a year or two but the youngest is Chance, the oldest is Mets.

Poo- far too long. I am here now though so there we are!

Jynx- well I'm home now so enjoy this!!

Nora- Glad that your exams are over now! hope you get good grades. As for the list- ff.net keeps deleting my reviews so that sucks!


	19. Outside Looking In

**A/N- Okay, I know that this isn't exactly what you were expecting…me either actually when it comes to it. It was at this point that I started writing Moving Alongside but this chapter is pivotal to the story.**

****

**A/N2- Even,**** If you don't read the other story- still check out Chapter 17a/b of Moving Alongside as it explains Max's seizures that are talked about in the next few chapters and we find out Alec's reaction to Max's attitude.**

****

_Very Short BUT it is setting up for the next few chapters in which we see what __Tara__ is up to and meet a certain Journalist who shall remain gutless…_

****

**Outside looking in.******

The room had gradually been filling with people during the day. One by one, like rats deserting from a ship and just as cautious, they filtered in, making sure and doubly sure that they hadn't been followed; that they had left their nightmares behind them.

The first to arrive and secure the location had been the one who had called them all, but he wouldn't show himself until last; making sure they were all there before making his appearance, unwelcome as that might be. Instead he watched from surveillance cameras as they greeted in various states of elation, long lost friends who had arrived.

The room wasn't posh or even very expensive, having been set up years ago and left to a state of blissful neglect, regular upkeep a thing of the past. The chairs and ratty sofa had been covered with dust sheets, the tables with clothes and the lights with gauze to keep away the untamed brightness that may have occurred should one of them be foolish enough to turn it on. There was a thick layer of dust covering the windows and anyone outside would just see another abandoned building, disused rooms and they'd ignore the shadows that passed in front of flickering candlelight, dismissing them as vagrants and squatters, maybe even drug dealers and would stay far away. But the room itself didn't care. It had just waited for this day. The day when it would be needed for this rendezvous- the one they swore would never happen and yet here they were. Waiting.

"What the hell are we doing here?" A dark haired girl burst out "This is not tactically smart!" She stood tall and proud, her back almost as straight as the back of the chair she was grasping, clenching her fists in her frustration. Her dark eyes flashed and her black pony tail scraped back gave her beautiful face a severe look as she glared at everyone.

"Chill Jace." A tall redhead said casually from one corner with a smirk. "I'm sure Zack has a good reason for the 911 call."

Zack blinked at Jondy in apprehension. "I didn't send the call out."

"No that would have been me."

Ben thought it was time to make his appearance and leaned on the doorway. It was amusing to watch them all leap to their feet and take up fighting stances. Eight soldiers, ready to kick ass, it would have been frightening if it hadn't been so damn funny.

Ben surveyed his brothers and sisters with a grin. They were a lovely bunch, sadly depleted of course recently, what with Seth dying of natural causes…well natural for an X5 anyway; and Brin dying of Progeria as Zack rescued her from Manticore and Lydecker.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Ben?" Zack asked in that condescending voice that had always annoyed him as a child and grated as an adult. "You know that that voice mail was for emergencies only and we were never, NEVER to all meet up, dammit it's too much to risk, Lydecker catching us all at once." He scanned the room as if expecting the creature of their nightmares to pop his head out of the futon and yell surprise. His blonde hair, the only unruly thing about the rigid X5, flopped into his face and he pushed it out of his eyes with a gesture that was one part irritation and two parts habit.

"Had some news, didn't want to relay it a million times." Ben shrugged, not caring about the ramifications- he knew that as soon as Zack heard him out anyway they'd be in the same boat.

"How'd you hack into my v-mail anyway?" Zack asked, almost grumpily and Ben smiled.

"Now I know you're not the only one who excelled in diagnostics and repair, in fact I think I was remarkably better than you at hacking too. Wasn't I?"

Ben delighted in teasing his stern big brother and felt satisfied as Zack bristled. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and rocked on his heels expecting a verbal fighting match to follow.

"Guys? Can we not?" Tinga said, her thick braided hair thudding against her back as she shook her head. "I have to be home this weekend, Case has his school play."

"What part is he playing?" Zane asked interestedly. The broad man with dark blonde hair was built like a pro-football player but was surprisingly gentle and good natured, especially since his upbringing had been less than perfect. His blue eyes twinkled as he gazed at his sister curiously.

"A rabbit. It's about some guy with a huge boat and a load of paired animals. It took me hours to make his costume- those damn ears. You'd think that Manticore would have included creative costuming in basic training, but nooo." She huffed and sank back on the sofa, shuffling her feet under her and picking at the arm of the ragged seat in a move that would have got her son, Chase, a firm glare. "Anyway I'm not missing it."

"Got a weekend pass from the bar." Jondy threw her long leather clad legs over the sofa arm and lit up a cigarette much to the disapproval of health freak Ash, who kicked her leg and gestured to the cigarette. She grinned and flicked it out, shaking her long deep red tresses as she yawned, stretching her arms over her head in a lithe move that would have made a dancer proud.

Syl shrugged, her borrowed jacket, two sizes too big and billowing around her as she sat hunched in an oversized armchair. It almost swallowed the petite blonde making her look child-like. "I'm free all week, hit me up big brother."

"All right, lend me a twenty," Krit sassed. "I'm broke."

"I meant info wise jackass," Syl reached over and smacked his head.

"Who are you calling Jack ass?" Krit tickled her.

"As long as it's not Jace-ass."

Jace rolled her eyes at Tinga's lame joke.

"Kids!" Zane laughed at them. "Look Ben, its great to see ya and all, but I haveta get back to the garage. My neighbour will only feed the mutt for, like, a day, okay so can we make this short and sweet?"

"I know you got better places to be." Ben rolled his eyes at the way Zack's fingers scraped though his blonde hair as he got more annoyed with Ben's procrastination.

"I wouldn't call New York better." Krit said pulling a face.

"Well I would, better than Nowheresville, Texas." Syl moaned.

"Oh well I'll let you get back then," Ben said with a shrug. "Just thought you'd want to know about your sister."

He could sense that he had them all now, the way he did when they were kids listening to his stories.

"What?"

"Oh didn't I say?" Ben smirked. "I found Max."

You could have heard a pin drop…even without transgenic hearing.

"What?" Jace whispered.

"That's not funny Ben," Jondy swung off the sofa arm and planted both high heeled boots on the floor. "Max's dead."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. "Swears pretty good for a dead girl."

At the subject of his sister, the dark haired Krit lost his joking tone. "What the hell are you talking about Ben? Jondy saw her go through the ice back in 09."

"And ran," Ben added, "She didn't see her drown."

"It was below freezing," Jondy protested, "there was no way she could have survived."

"And yet," Ben sighed, "there she was bold as brass, clear as day."

"You sure it was Maxie?" Zane asked, hope in his tone.

Ben turned to look at Zack who had frozen; his face set in stone. He waited for Zack to meet his eyes, knowing that Zack would need to meet his gaze to believe him.

"Positive."

"How can that be?" Tinga wrung her hands. "Where has she been all this time?"

Ben reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah about that. She got recaptured."

There was a hiss of redrawn breath.

"C-captured?" Zack managed, his tone no longer that of their confident leader; but more like that of the boy he became every time they mentioned her name. They all knew of Zack's love for their baby sibling and how it had changed over the years to a sort of reverence.

"Yeah," Ben knew it was a blow. All this time they had lived in the world, unaware of the fact that their baby sister needed them.

"Oh god, how could we leave her there?" Syl sunk back into the sofa and Krit was suddenly there with his arms around her.

"Interesting little fact number one," Ben continued, hoping to get this over with, "They have three bases."

"We knew that." Jondy growled, still reeling from the news. Her hand immediately went for her cigarette pack, much to the annoyance of Ash who got up and moved away as she lit up with a sigh.

"One is in Seattle," Ben finished glaring reprovingly at her, "which is where Maxie is."

"You sure?"

"I followed her home," He shrugged. "Far as I could anyhow without being caught."

"So she's one of them," Ash said disgusted, only to be silenced by Zack's heavy glare.

"No she's not."

"How the hell did you find her?" Zane wanted to know and this is where Ben didn't want to go.

He had been on his own, just like Zack had wanted. All the news that they had on each other had been what Zack had deigned to pass along. He knew about Tinga's kid and her bakery job, he knew about Syl's bad luck with men, he knew about Ash's bid for his own gym- which Zack had turned down. But personal stuff they didn't have clue about. He hadn't made contact with any of his siblings and the last thing he wanted was for them to know about his little habits. He knew that they wouldn't be as forgiving or understanding as Max had been.

"She found me, said Lydecker was on my tail and that I had to get out of dodge A.S.A.P," he smiled. "She's still our Maxie, they didn't break her."

There was a grin from several quarters as a relieved sigh went out. The thought that they might have to hurt their baby sister, who they still loved, didn't sit well with any of them. Not even Ash, who was at heart the biggest pragmatist outside of Zack.

"Interesting fact number two, she wants out. Was going to come with me if not for extraneous circumstances."

"Like what?" Zack wanted to know and Ben rolled his eyes again.

"Do shut up big brother. As I was saying, she wants out."

"How did she find you?" Tinga asked curiously. "Why was Lydecker on your tail?"

Shit.

"Had some jail thing…look that's not important," he breezed, ignoring the suspicious looks. "She found me because of interesting fact number three," He paused building up his audience in the way he did as children when they hung on his every word.

"Which is?" Ash fed him the line.

"Max's Special Ops."

"No way."

"Max?"

"Maxie? Our Maxie? Special Ops?"

"Way to go!"

There was an explosion from everywhere, even stoic Zack had something to say.

"That's my girl."

"Our girl," Ben corrected.

"So what do we do?" Syl pulled herself together starting to look more like the soldier that she had been. Her authoritative tone rang out loud and clear and spurred them into action. "I'm not leaving my baby sister in that place."

"Me either. We have to get her out," Tinga seconded, looking around at the determined faces of her family. "She'd do the same for us."

"I'm in," Jondy said decidedly.

"Me too," Zane agreed.

"Agreed," Ash said with a nod.

"Wouldn't be a party without the piper," Krit said.

They all stared at him.

"What?"

Krit rolled his eyes, "Crack a book sometime, sheesh."

"So brother Zack you in?" Ben asked the serious blonde.

A smile slowly slid over Zack's face.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

48

aleclovemax- sorry that it made you feel that way. I realise that I overdose on angst sometimes- I guess that's a by-product of having depression. I'd promise to write no more cliffy chapters but I'd just do it anyway- sorry!

Geminangel- I did and I'm glad you liked it. Max doesn't hate Alec, she's just pissed- as is he. I'm starting to feel for Alec too!

Natasgi- Sorry! I won't do it again…actually I probably will. Time and again. its fun.

Stormvind- LOL, you really yelled that? I was having a blast in NY and Vegas, but at night I scribbled new chapters and new stories for you guys so they'll be up soon too! Promise it wont be 4 weeks again!

EJW- You make it sound like I'm a drug- gotta get your fix! LOL.

Black Rose- I did get it, even though it didn't show up on the site- makes me wonder how many its missed pouts. Glad that this fic has you thinking, especially as the show was very one dimensional itself- Zack was so damn brave for doing that and the others too for following. Don't see Max as incestuous- but I guess it could seem that way. The Eyes Only meeting happens next chap.

Lynn- Had a blast- stayed with fans and fellow writers and it was great. I don't know what is with ff.net recently- the formatting went to hell in that last chapter! Its is great that you feel so much for the characters even if they make you annoyed. LC says she was driving everyone crazy!

Poo- Trip was cool thanks for asking. I'm so pleased that someone else is on my side with Maxie and how Alec was wrong- but I think I have made the poor guy suffer enough now!

X5-220- Of course they will- I am a M/A shipper after all!

Sigma1- That I am. How could you forget! LOL, thanks pet. Good point, I think she meant someone that she cared about. But I should have qualified it. Thanks.

SGOU- DAMN! That was a long review! Glad you liked the pic- despite Alec's hair! I added it coz you said about Alec being angry- see what reviews will do?! The Biggs/Max talk was originally intended to be in Moving Alongside but got dropped for some reason-I may do it in a flashback. Yes Alec will find out about the surgery- not intentionally- fireworks are so pretty! Max was pretty messed up last time and so she probably remembers things differently, we'll see how that plays out sometimes you need someone to sympathise rather than try to help and that's what happened with Drew and Max. Max talked to the one person who wouldn't/couldn't help as she has similar fears. They need to get back together and soon! Did you really cry? Oh pet. New Characters that have no flaws are Mary Sues and they are my pet hate- even more so than Bulli and J.Cameron's plans for S3. Thank you for that fabulous review- much appreciated!

Jade-K- LOL, I really would love to bag Max and Alec's heads together and as for pride- they have it in spades and truckfulls.

Claire- I'm old enough to get drunk and young enough to know better. LOL, thanks anyway sweets, sorry it made you cry but glad at the same time.

Isa- hello! Sometimes things have to get worse before they'll get better and that is what happened in this case. Rest assured that when they get back, they'll get right back and beyond. Emotionally it was tough to write but a great feeling once it was out.

AcidBurn- I was on my comp the moment I got back! I missed my baby like Max misses her Ninja! Read, reread constructive criticism is appreciated.

Feenian- more to come I assure you. Ben wasn't a psycho! At least he was a cute one, you know like a care bear with a machete.

m/a fan- gee you'd never have guessed! LOL, anyway Alec's pov is in the next chap of Moving Alongside so watch out for that. Very Hot future!

Lolitaro- I know, poor Alec, even if he deserves it. don't worry it wont be for long.

Star- Light1- of course I delight in being evil- and I'm good at it!

Acb- LOL- not a hardship, I'm glad about that and yeah Zan does have a thing for our Maxie- like everyone!

Ganko- Yeah I had fun, the girls I stayed with were great! I know! Imagine Biggs being the mature one this time around the mind boggles! Carrot will make himself heard sooner or later- worry not.

Jane- Hello. Rebuilding trust will take time but they are both capable of it. And I don't want to kill them just yet! We find out about Tara in the next chapter.

Fangedangel- calm! They'll talk…amongst other things. Max's hair is like it was at the end of Season 1- Naturally curly about shoulder length- not fussy at all.

Cheeza- Oh I so want to see the happy dance. You felt how I felt- so damn torn up about who I wanted to comfort. Alec doesn't get it yet. But he will, I'll make sure of it! Mwah ha ha. Ahem back- evil twin! I think the gang probably should lock them ina cupboard! But then with X5 strength they'd break out too damn quick.

Jynx- RAFLMAO- oh there are some fics that I have done that for too! YAY crash NO!

Yakiem- more soon.

Lanlie- LOL, too much angst for you? Ok then its definitely time to call it quits! I don't think I have EVER been called a mouth-breather maker before. Uh Hypnosis? Different!

Allison Lightning- Good that you don't blame Max, that wasn't my intention at all. Max's fear of guns was a great plot device!

Raven- As always, life is boring without a little angst! But enough is enough! Well get them back don't worry!

Tikigirlk16- I liked the emotion. So glad that you did too. Updates soon.

Kim- Of course not. I updated as soon as I got back! I was sop pleased that my reasons for Max's actions made sense and weren't too farfetched, even if it did make people hate Max briefly. Oh you fickle people! Lol. I also found morbid situations amusing- we can be weird together.

Nat1- Glad you thought so. But I think if I made you wait three weeks between updates again you would kick my ass! The younger X's are around. I just didn't have enough room for them in what I was writing. Maybe in the sequel whimpers at the thought of a sequel

Nat452- It will take some doing but they can get back to where they were! As for your comment- STOP READING MY NOTES!!

Nora- well I wouldn't go that far. But the list was great. I will start adding to that! How did the test go? Sorry about the flooding!

Moonlite star- This was written before I even started writing Moving Alongside which is why all of the POV. This was before they even had characters and names. And ff.net screwed the format somehow.

Messymissy- don't think you forgot anything. I know just 300 more reviews before 1000, think I can make it? Drew was sympathising with Max, not really apologising. Max needed a hearing ear ands she got that in the one person who really understands. Biggs gets more het up about Pix- its fun to write! And we find out what is going on with Tara in the next chapter. Yeah, mixed reviews on that quarter but since I am the author I get to decide- OH the power! I hate Stories where Alec is Mr Perfect and never gets anything wrong- that isn't a character- that's cardboard!

Dagda- Try reading Chapter 17 of Moving Ahead- it's very Max-centric and you find out about her seizures. But glad that you read this…and my A/N.

Elfie-it was hot and great! Mom said it was hot back here too. It showed that Biggs is growing as a person and they have all grown that much closer. Something Max will call to mind- honestly. Anyhow I wrote this chapter BEFORE I even **started** writing Moving Alongside and it was in fact thinking of this that inspired the other- damn shows how fast I've been typing that story! That's why the two stories seemed reversed this time as I couldn't find any other way to reverse it. if there is one thing that Max can do its hold a grudge!

Chaosti- I know what you mean. 48 reviews for this chapter isn't bad at all and I love hearing what people think. So far I'm getting that I have too much angst! I'm not sure it counts of half of the fb is about a flamethrower but hey who am I to say since I wax lyrical about my own!

Jasmine- Hello there, welcome to the world of fanfic, have much fun and ask for recommendations! Next chap should be out on Wednesday…unless I get bored and then it will be out beforehand.

Given Alias- You're forgiven, I understand. It is a few steps back but then again I have a plan. A cunning plan. They will kiss don't worry!

Lyndsay- You've mentioned that Drew rocks and I agree, she is one of my fave characters. I always want to hug Alec but then especially. Don't worry I love them and wont keep them on outs for too long!

D- I have been told that Moving Alongside is becoming Max-centric- especially Chapter 17 which is all from her POV, so if you don't read any more than just chapter 17, I know I often wish for more Max stories! This isn't finished yet so sequel may be a while!

Alaize- Sorry- I tend to forget Agora and NWP sometimes but I do update here and promise I will try harder to remember to all of them. Just need a little reminder now and then.

Divya-It was sad but you knw what they say- things can only get better.

Kat461- Yeah for some reason it only lets you review once per chapter which, as my sister would say. Is stink. But hey. Glad that you are still interested in this chapter

Amr- Feel free to complain, I know not everyone is as into angst as I am and I hope that the jokes scattered here and there make it bearable.

Care189- Hey fic monster I have updated and argh she found me! LOL. Plus I can see you like to rant! Its all good!


	20. Missions of Mercy

**A/N- Ok sorry for the delay guys but I am still really not well. The next chapter mayn't be out for a week or so- depends on how crap I feel. Coping has become a huge issue but anyway- hope you enjoy this!**

****

**READ- **Before anyone else asks, the angst is over next chapter okay? That's right, I finally take pity on Alec and throw the poor guy a bone!

* * *

****

****

**Missions of mercy.******

Max cleared her brain and stood to attention in front of Renfro.

"Ok 452, you asked for any assignment, may I inquire as to the reason for this sudden need to be out?"

"Yes ma'am. I was feeling the need to be useful right now."

"I see," Renfro nodded commiserating. "This is to do with X5-493 isn't it? You miss your former unit mate and need something to take your mind off things."

Max swallowed pushing away the thoughts of her brother. "Yes Ma'am."

"I see, well actually we have a matter that is delicate and I was hesitant at allowing you, in particular, to assist. However I assume I can rely on you to be professional?"

Max nodded, wondering what it was that Renfro hadn't wanted Max to do. "Yes Ma'am."

Renfro deliberated for a moment. "Alright, 452, I'd like you to assist X5-677 out in the field. Apparently she is having some trouble with her assignment; she radioed in for help this morning."

Max held back a smile. This was great, this way she could help out Carrot, by keeping an eye on Tara and get away from people that she couldn't be around right now.

"What's her assignment?"

"She was keeping an eye on a certain journalist by the name of Logan Cale. Intel believes that he is digging too close to the Manticore project and may have dealings with that annoying cyber terrorist Eyes Only."

Max started and Renfro nodded, letting Max know that this was the reason she hadn't wanted Max in on the mission. Eyes Only was the reason that another of her brothers- Seth- had died. It was rumoured that Seth had been under the employ of Eyes Only, who sent him into overwhelming odds. Seth was shot by Russian Mafia bosses seconds away from his capture by Lydecker and retrieval Ops. Max truly hated Eyes Only but knew that she had to at least appear professional. She reigned in her emotions and nodded to Renfro.

"Her mission was to infiltrate the newspaper where he writes and try to get close to the man himself… by any means possible. She has had a few weeks in the field and has been unable to get what we need. I think that perhaps we need to have you go and evaluate the situation. We were going to send someone else but since you want the opportunity." She paused to see if Max would refuse the assignment. Max stayed silent so she continued.

"Your cover would be better as a prospective insider for him; he has been putting out feelers for some information. We've established a cover as an upcoming gene expert, cutting edge stuff that would interest Mr. Cale in his newfound hobby. You get in and aid 677, extract any information and get out, shouldn't take more than a few days."

"Yes ma'am," Max saluted taking the info file away and walking to the door.

"Oh and 452?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"You have a sterling record, don't blemish it now," Renfro grinned mirthlessly and Max nodded fully understanding.

-----

"What do you mean she's gone?" Alec exploded.

Biggs shrugged, "Said that she was away on a mission for a few days and that she'd see me when she got back."

Alec sagged and sank to the floor, "Shit."

Biggs raised an eyebrow, "Man. She's Special Ops; best of the best- she can handle an assignment without you holding her hand."

"I know," Alec glowered at him, "I just wish I knew she was going. But of course, that would mean her actually giving a damn about me or caring enough to tell me that she wasn't going to be around."

"Max cares," Biggs said, his voice doubtful even to him.

Alec gazed at him sceptically."Right."

"She does. Look I know what went off between you two but you need to keep up hopes Alec; she'll come around. Try talking to her again."

"I've tried, but every time I get within two feet of her she suddenly finds some reason to bail on me. I can't even try to apologise for whatever the hell it is that I did so freaking wrong, if she won't talk to me."

He kicked a nearby pebble and they watched it sail into a desert mole who was practising manoeuvres. It hit him upside the head, but by the time he had turned around to see who had thrown it at him, the two men had blurred around a corner.

Biggs grinned at him but was dismayed to find Alec not even close to being humoured.

"Sir, you have to stop this whole Max thing it's driving you crazy."

Alec ran a frustrated hand through his hair and suddenly straightened. "You know what? What do I care?"

Biggs started. This was a turnaround. For weeks Alec had been moping that Max wouldn't talk to him, Max wouldn't look at him and now he was fine? Yeah right.

"She was the one that was going to bail," he gritted his teeth, this point still sore with him. "It doesn't say a lot for her staying power and after all there are plenty more fish in the sea right? I mean Coco is hot as hell, Anna is fiery. Chance is…"

"Off limits," Biggs warned. He knew that his little sister had—something—going on with Pix and if it was the last thing he did he would make sure that the dumb transgenic knew how to treat a lady. Even if she could kill a man without breaking a nail.

Alec conceded, "Okay, but Feen is adorable, and she likes me. Drew is great and Sunny is…"

"Off limits," Biggs said absently, he snapped back to attention as Alec stared at him and ran over what he had just let slip. Shit.

"Really? You and Sunny?"

"No, no. Hell no. I'm not getting into the whole mating deal, no way." He categorically denied, even if he felt something for the girl. "Women are like dogs, nice enough to have around but one false move and they can take your head off. No way am I getting mixed up with that."

"But you are starting to have feelings for Sunny?"

"No," Biggs said decisively. He wasn't. Really wasn't.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So if I said that I found Sunny attractive?" Alec prodded, a grin colouring his tone; his own love life forgotten.

Biggs shrugged, his shoulders tense.

"And she'd be a great kisser?"

"Whatever."

"You know she liked me during her heat."

"So?" Biggs bit off moving away from Alec suddenly not as fond of his C.O as he had been moments ago.

"She is kinda adorable."

"Didn't notice."

"You think she'd go for me?"

"Maybe," Biggs replied coldly. You know Alec wasn't _that_ great looking.

"Yeah maybe I should try Sunny. A welcome change to beatings and hatred."

"You do that," Biggs voice slipped into icy territory.

"Maybe I will."

"Fine."

Alec grinned, "Good."

"Great."

A beat.

"You're not really going to are you?"

"Of course not, you're my best friend."

"Oh thank God."

"Whipped."

-----

Max hefted her shoulder purse higher and sleeked her hair back behind her ears showing off her expensive new earrings. Then she stuck out her hand.

"Hello, Mr. Cale, I'm Amy Glasser."

The bespectacled man in the wheelchair took her hand and shook it in his own soft palm, "Please call me Logan."

She smiled slightly at his charming grin and held back a frown as she realised that there was something familiar about this man.

He gestured for her to follow him and he wheeled the chair around in the tight space of the office.

"So, I understand that you specialise in gene splicing and technology."

"That's right," Max surreptitiously glanced around the spacious penthouse apartment. There were several paintings that she had seen in her Cultural Arts classes and knew that they were worth thousands, if not more. Statues of Egyptian goddesses and gods and Ming vases adorned every surface. It was a thief's paradise and the cat burglar within ached to take this old man for everything he was worth…which appeared to be quite a bit.

"So Logan, I understand you are interested in the more radical aspects of my work. Cloning and such forth. I have to say that I was surprised to hear from you. I rarely have such keen interest in my work…at least of the good kind."

The man wheeled back with a tray on his lap containing two wine glasses and a tray of entrees.

"Pre-Pulse red."

"It's a little early for me." Max lied smoothly, she didn't fancy wine much. Preferred frou-frou alka seltzer's like the one Alec had…_dammit- he's not here don't think about him!_

"Besides you wouldn't want to waste it on me; pre-pulse, post pulse, it's all the same." She shrugged.

"How can you say that?" he appeared mildly scandalised, but the way he smiled made her feel less like a country fool. "It's very different. In fact Ms Glasser, perhaps if you were to stay for dinner you could sample some then?"

He cleared his throat nervously and scratched the back of his head in a way that was endearing, almost cute and oh so familiar. She recognised the move as one that Alec used when he was nervous. Dammit.

"I'd love to."

"So why did you want to be a journalist, Mr. Cale?" Max asked as she sat with her feet up on his sofa, letting the pasta go down and sipping the wine he had talked her into trying.

"Logan," he corrected, "I wanted to try to make a difference, let people know about all of the goings on in the big bad pre-pulse world."

"It's so bad?"

He wheeled over to the window and gestured for her to look out onto the dim streets.

"Look around at all this. Built by people who got up every morning, worked hard trying to make a better life. Then the pulse happened and everyone got scared. They blinked and before they knew it they turned over the store to a bunch of thugs who were happy to take it off their hands. Overnight, the government, the police everything intended to protect the people had been turned against them."

Max smiled at his idealism, it was quaint, "So you miss the good old days. Even though there were still poor people who died from diseases when they didn't need to, and rich people who still spent obscene amounts of money redecorating the house to match the cat. Those good old days?"

He smiled softly to let her know that he understood her humour, "Even if they took it for granted, they still had a choice. Now they don't."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Something," The tone of his voice made her senses tingle. There was something here, added to the fact that he definitely seemed familiar was sending off signals to Max.

"Personally, I'm more interested in messing with my chemistry set than giving myself a headache over stuff I can't do anything about."

"You accept the way things are and you're an active participant in making them worse."

Max cocked her head, his words seemed so damn familiar but she couldn't quite…. Her skin crawled, the smile leeched from her face and ice slipped down her spine as the realisation hit.

_This is a Streaming Freedom Video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in the city. There are certain men who move through the world with impunity. Their actions, no matter how vile, are immune from consequence. Edgar Sonrisa is such a man. You've seen him, smiling at political fund-raisers. He owns shopping centres, a trucking company and the largest medical supply company in the Northwest. He also runs drugs and guns up and down the West Coast. He's very obviously dirty. Journalists who have attempted to expose him have been gunned down in the street. Their blood is the ink of our modern news. Those who've opposed him have vanished. All of that is about to change. Eyes Only won't accept the way things are._

Max glanced at Logan Cale who was staring out of the window at the corrupt world below.

_"You accept the way things are."_

_"Eyes Only won't accept the way things are."_

Logan Cale was Eyes Only.

Her breath caught as she stared at the man that was responsible for the death of her brother and for trying to expose her own existence. Her hands itched to wrap themselves around his neck and snap it. Max found herself raising out of her chair to do exactly that. Her heart pounded and her palms sweated at the idea of finally taking out the man she hated more than Bulli. The man who was responsible for taking away the brother she had never got to see again.

As she reached for him, Renfro's voice echoed in her head.

_"However I assume I can rely on you to be professional?"_

Taking slow deep breaths Max hauled her self control back. Renfro had told her to be professional and that is what she had to do. She'd be professional, even as her heart screamed at her to kill him. She'd be professional if it killed her.

She had to find Tara and work out what they were up against. Is this why the girl hadn't reported or finished her assignment? She needed to get to the med-tech and talk this out before making rash judgements.

In the meantime she had to make nice with the man that she could happily have slaughtered.

She faked a grin and gently chided, "Is the social studies class over for today?"

He laughed derisively, "Look at me, I get a beautiful woman in my home and all I can do is talk shop. Let's talk about you for a while."

_Oh please let's talk shop_. Max thought as she loosened her grip and sipped some more wine.

--

Max was surprised that Logan Cale had been so eager for her company, she had thought that Tara was supposed to be trying to get closer to him- unless he was playing two girls off against each other. And as much as she wanted to believe that Eyes Only was capable of every sort of foul misdemeanour, his gentleman's persona didn't seem to allow that kind of subterfuge.

Well anyway, Mr. Cale had been keen for her company and who was she to decline? Especially when it meant that she was close by Eyes Only and maybe able to catch some of his secrets. She had also managed to wrangle an invitation to look around his work place the next day. Here she hoped to introduce herself to Tara and let the girl know that she wasn't alone and determine what assistance was required.

She walked in at about lunchtime and listened to her heels clicking on the tiles as she made her way up to the editorial floor in the lift.

Logan's desk was the first one; wheelchair access needed, obviously and his desk was littered with news clippings of various crooks and bad guys doings.

"You know the old saying, "all work and no play"?" She said amused and his head snapped up.

He fixed her with a grin, "Amy."

She raised an eyebrow to his clutter and he grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess I do live my work."

"It's not all bad." She understood it, when you had nothing else to live for you could live to work. Besides, it wasn't just his day job she thought darkly, her hands itching again. She ignored his eager smile and reigned in her temper.

"So you wanted to see the inner workings of a news desk?" He rolled himself towards her.

"Well I did, but now I'm not so sure, seems very testosterone orientated. I mean I can't even see another female here!" She teased and he caught on.

"Sophie!" He called and Max was relieved to see Tara come around the corner.

She bit back a laugh. Tara was dressed in a severe tailored suit and large glasses, her luscious hair was scraped back and she wore make-up – badly. Talk about being undercover! No wonder she needed help with the mission.

"This is Sophie Weston, she's our new ad agent. Sophie this is Amy Glasser, she's interested in seeing the workings of a news desk."

"Really?" Tara smiled and shook Max's hand, "I'm sure you'll be enthralled. What field do you work in?"

"Genetic enhancement and DNA splicing," Max gave her a broad grin, sharing the joke. "Mr. Cale was interested in some of my work and wanted to interview me for the paper."

"Uh research purposes." He cut in smoothly.

"Mr. Cale is dedicated." Tara raised an eyebrow as Max nodded, showing that she was on the same wavelength. _Dedicated to his cause_.

"So what is it like to be the only female here?" Max asked.

"Sophie isn't the only female, we have many on staff but they aren't on this floor."

"It really is an equal opportunity employment, not segregated. Is your field similar? Any problems?" Tara asked Max. Her eyes begging for news about home.

"Not really, although I'm afraid the majority is still male, but women are fighting back."

Logan smiled at the easy camaraderie between the ladies. He frowned suddenly and reached for the vibrating pager at his belt. He grimaced at the number.

"Sorry Amy, I have to go see my editor now, can you show her around Sophie?"

"Sure," Tara was relieved that they didn't have to come up with a reason for being together and conversing now.

They waited for the squeak of wheels to echo down the corridor before Tara turned to Max.

"Thank God you're here."

The desperation in her voice startled Max.

"What is it, Tara?"

She sighed heavily. "Everything was going according to plan. I was here, he was interested, we had dinner he made a move and tried to kiss me."

"You uncovered his alter ego?"

Tara nodded. "It's as bad as Superman's disguise- glasses and a wheelchair."

"Yeah, he must feel so damn bad about the starving masses from his penthouse suite," Max gritted her teeth. "So what went wrong?"

Tara slumped to the edge of Logan's desk. "I couldn't do it, Max. I was supposed to get as close to Logan as possible but I just can't. I can't do that to Carrot."

"Ah." Suddenly Max understood the problem.

Tara dropped her face into her hands, "It's worse now we know who he is. Renfro would want me to sleep with him and gain his trust to such an extent that he'd give me all of his suppliers and contact details. She may even make it into a long-term assignment- marrying the guy. Either way I'm screwed. Either I put up, shut up and lose Carrot or I refuse and screw the mission and get sent to Psy Ops like Alec," she wrenched off her glasses and swiped her eyes. "I've dolled up like a tech so no one will get close but I've been dying here, Max."

Max rubbed her back and put Tara's head on her shoulder, tucking her close and thinking hard.

"We need a plan to get through this bitch," she announced. "We will work it out."

"I knew you'd be here for me, the second I saw you I knew you'd make it all okay," Tara looked up and Max was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Carrot means so much to you?"

"More than anything Max, he's my mate. We're together for life now."

Max looked baffled, "Mates?"

Tara sniffed, "Yeah mates."

Max shrugged indicating that she was none the wiser.

"Oh I forgot, when you were in Wyoming, you didn't have much to do with your unit did you?"

"Not if I could help it."

"Well we all learned about mating I guess by trial and error. It's like the ordinaries idea of marriage. Two transgenics come together, your instincts collide and you need each other. After you've decided to mate then you could, theoretically, have children together. But it means that neither of you go with another nor hurt each other. Basically it's all to do with instinct; we have it more than ordinaries because of our animal DNA- animals are fiercer. All animals find one mate to spend their lives with and procreate and protect." Tara seemed more confident on her own territory of science.

Max smirked, "The Black widow doesn't."

"No true, but then you wouldn't actually eat Alec, now would you?"

She started, "What's Alec got to do with anything."

Too late Tara realised her mistake, she wasn't aware of Max and Alec's latest fight but she knew that Max was in full denial over her feelings for him. "Nothing, a few of us just thought that you two-"

"You thought wrong," Max denied flatly and the topic was suddenly off limits.

"Sure," Tara's voice was much quieter as Max moved her arm and her comfort away.

Max raked a hand through her hair removing the careful style that she had tried for.

"Ok, I have a plan."

##

"So explain to me why 677 didn't fulfil her part of the mission." Renfro instructed Max. The blonde always put Max on edge. Maybe it was her people skills… or lack thereof.

"X5-677 was doing well in her mission parameters, unfortunately Mr. Cale himself presented the problem in that he refused to take things further. However I believe that my presence was the deciding factor in the lack of success."

Renfro lost the easy smile and her eyes narrowed.

"Explain."

"It appears that Mr. Cale was more interested in my company and abandoned relations with 677 when I appeared." Max flushed; embarrassed at the confession, neglecting to mention that Tara had already broken off association with him at that point.

"I see," Renfro's lips quirked, "some gentlemen prefer brunettes."

Max ignored her and she turned to Tara.

"So 677, how far did you get?"

"I ascertained that Mr. Cale was alarmingly close to Manticore, however whilst he was otherwise occupied I managed to destroy or at least corrupt the data that he had on us, ma'am."

"Good work 677," Renfro nodded. "Any additional data?"

Max carefully avoided looking at Tara. Due to Tara's situation they decided that they couldn't inform Renfro of Cale's true identity- just yet- and while Max was quite happy to simply remove the guys head from his shoulders, Tara convinced her that at this point it wasn't tactically advantageous. What they had to do was send Renfro in the right direction whilst remaining out of it. Renfro could find someone else to deal with Eyes Only.

Besides he might come in useful.

Personally Max doubted that he could ever be useful as anything other than fertiliser, but kept her opinions to herself and proceeded with the plan.

"Yes, he has a room locked in his apartment that I was unable to gain access to in the time frame. I believe he may have computers there, however due to his paranoia he may also have an elaborate security system set up and rigged, I noticed several power surges and machine humming." Max grinned. "He was quite the conspiracy theorist." _And asshole._

"That presents a problem. We'll do a trace and see what kind of interference we run. We'll have to send another team in to get rid of that info and possibly him."

The two women nodded.

Renfro suddenly grinned.

"I trust keeping him occupied would have been no problem for you 452."

"Ma'am?" She cocked her head not knowing what the woman was getting at.

Renfro looked up surprised, "Seducing him, 452."

Max's face must have shown something other than a blank expression because Renfro paused.

"You do understand what I mean, don't you 452?"

"Not really, Ma'am." Max answered honestly.

"I'm going to ask you a serious question, 452. Have you had sexual relations?" Her tone was slightly patronising and Max bristled.

"No, Ma'am."

"Off the record."

"No, Ma'am."

Renfro gaped, "Kisses?"

"No, Ma'am." She repeated wondering at the shock on Renfro's face. She felt the need to explain herself.

"We are sequestered away during our heat cycle, which we monitor carefully and I was under the impression that it was frowned upon."

"Scenario 452; You are deep undercover in a long term mission and you are trying to uncover top secret facts about the installation you are based at. The head director approaches you and professes an interest and takes you into the headquarters for what you assume is not quite professional conduct. Vital information is stored in the building, which has restricted access except to him. What do you do?"

"I take him out and use the time to sift the information. By the time he regains consciousness I would be long gone."

"And if your continued presence was required at the facility?"

Max bit her lip. She may be a soldier but she was still only a teenager, she could flirt but that wouldn't be enough to secure the position.

Renfro nodded at her silence, "I see."

She stood up and walked around with her hands behind her back.

"You may be unaware that 624 also returned from her mission yesterday."

Max didn't know that Coco had gotten back already; she was supposed to be out there for a few weeks on a mission in the south.

"Apparently the head of her company made a pass at her and she dislocated his elbow, fractured his jaw and was fired."

Max tried not to let her laughter show as she imagined Coco maiming the head of the company for feeling her up.

"We considered putting her in Psy-ops but decided to use one of our dummy corporations to sue him for sexual harassment instead," She waved away the thought as redundant.

"But I think it may be more than just a blip if you too are unable to use your given attractiveness as the weapon it could be. We appear to have been remiss in some of your teachings. I need to think about this. Dismissed."

Max and Tara glanced at each other once the door was shut.

_This can't be good._

* * *

YesI **_know_** her pseudo-name was Rachel Glasser but honestly i think there was enough Rachels in the show without confusing us even more. And also it was a desert mole- Not our Mole.

* * *

Ok first up- sorry for not doing individual responses but, like I said, I'm still not feeling great and I thought you'd prefer the story rather that me wait to feel up to writing to you all.

Thanks to the Newbies to review- Helen, giftedrouge, Mrs Ackles, SmilinStar, Bluie Twilight Star (This better?), Sanna (you will LOVE the next chapter! Is Sweden nice?)

Answers to Questions- Anna was against Max basically through a little guilt of her own. She saw Max's actions as something that was berating herself for which was why she attacked her- twisted sort of penance. We will find out more about Anna and B.J in the future chapters of MAL.

Max was always able to hold a grudge and then be too stubborn to know when to let it go- but that isn't to say that she is totally in the wrong. But wait for the next chapter.

Find more about Carrot/Tara in MAL.

No the 09ers don't know about Ben's dentistry crash course, they'd be annoyed at him giving away their position but because they, like Max in DA, have been on the outside and been indoctrinated with morality- they'd see it as "wrong". Plus they have to know about Manticore- after all they were drilled by Lydecker- KNOW YOUR ENEMY.

With thanks to- Starr Light 1, talichernin, Moonlite Star, Natasgi, feyechelon, Raven, Cheeza (thanks! Horrible and yet loved.) sassycanuck (don't worry- I have a plan.), nat452 (sorry about lack of notes- feel bad) Nat1 (how many ways?) TikigirlK16, Crimsonshadoe (I understand believe me. Q'sanswered below.), Sigma1 (awe is nice, plus MAL is much longer), ganko (see below), Kim, X5-220, Nora (good luck with French), feenian, Stormvind (forgive ya this time.), Poo, Jynx, fangedangel, Geminangel, marielle, arwen-amy, Acidburn (aw bless ya, more ninja…I mean more story as soon s I feel better), Lyndsay, willow98002, Mely's the name (back on that chair!)

Special Thanks to- Care189 (Ash enjoys baiting Jondy- it's a guy thing) Jade-K (nice a.k.a.) Lindsey Moffitt- (for making me laugh!) Elfie (Crazy dance. As for the Logan dig- I actually typed in Guileless but the comp changed it (poss typing too fast.). He isn't gutless but even you have to admit that the guy needs an edge- he is way too straight!) Lynn (New characters are fun to play with!) messymissy (I have issues with cardboard people!) Restive Nature (selfish and selfless- how human!) SGOU- (For keeping trying! Love ya for it!)


	21. Watching You Forgiving Me

**A/N- Yes she updated, don't faint in shock! Thanks to those that asked, i'm a bit better. **

**A/N2- 3 to go! To those that asked the last two parts of Moving Alongside took place within the last chapter of Moving Ahead. We are caught up now okay? Thanks to Itay and Kat.**

****

**Changing rating- hope that's not a problem!

* * *

**

****

**TISSUE WARNING! ****As promised, this is the culmination of angst and as such possibly requires a box of Kleenex.**

* * *

****

**Watching you forgiving me.******

_All things considered she was doing just fine,_ Max thought as she slipped from rope to rope. Everything was just great.

She could go on missions and hang out with her family and there was no weirdness at all. None. No siree, not even a little. There was no Alec-shaped hole in her life.

Dammit.

She gritted her teeth and pushed herself higher on the ropes. She was still mad at him. Really, really mad, but it was fading fast… or had been until she had seen him whispering to Feen and watched her snap her head back in full throated laughter like the bitch…

She almost lost her grip on the rope but managed to grab it before she fell to the floor.

She wouldn't even be thinking of the insufferable jerk if it weren't for that damn dream last night.

Max slithered down the rope, her head hanging as she recalled the vivid images that had woken her up shaking.

Alec stalked into the room while Max leaned into the nearest rope and hung from the ceiling, lost in thought.

"Max!" He yelled, his strong voice resonating in the otherwise silent gym.

Max jumped, she hadn't been aware of his presence. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard him enter. She glared as she fought for purchase on the ropes.

"Piss off." She mumbled and tried to ignore the stinging in her hands at her new rope burns. Like it wasn't already hot enough in the damn gym, plus all of her exercise making her sweat, now she had sore hands. She glared harder- he was a jerk.

"No," he stated resolutely, "this has gone on long enough. Get your ass down here."

Not even dignifying him with an answer Max scaled higher into the rafters and swung idly from her rope, wiping sweat from her forehead casually, letting the salty drops fall to the ground far below.

"Don't make me come up there!" He called, watching as she hoisted herself higher. She was being impossible.

"Go away." Max said her first words to him in weeks- he could have hoped for better.

"Come on, Maxie!" He pleaded, reaching for the rope in front of him. "I hate the way things are between us, just come down and talk to me."

Max closed her eyes and dangled upside down by her feet, ignoring him.

"MAX!" Alec yelled irately and then, with a sharp breath he launched himself in the air catching the rope halfway up.

Using his feline grace and transgenic speed he scaled the rope.

Max opened an eye to see if he had left, only to see him climbing towards her at an alarming rate.

"Go away!" She bit out and dropped her feet to fall over her head. She pushed away from the rope and flew to another, further away.

"Not until you talk to me!"

"So hang around." Max smirked and slid half way down her rope and twisted out her feet, capturing the end of the rope that Alec was swinging from. She used her nimble toes to give it a quick twist and watched in undisguised glee as Alec was hurled back and forth by the swaying rope.

"Shit!" He cursed as he had to hold tighter to stop from being flung off. "That wasn't nice Max."

"Gee, and you are always a paragon of virtue!" Max replied with narrowed eyes. "Oh wait…you're really not!"

"Hey!" Alec replied, affronted. "I was always damn nice to you," he considered that, "mostly."

"Leave me alone." She snapped, bored by the conversation and soared higher towards the ceiling, the air denser higher up.

"Oh, no you don't." He hissed and flipped onto her rope, scaling it as fast as she was, making her sway.

"Cut it out!" She called.

"Oh, so it's okay for you but not for me, that's always the way with you Maxie; one rule for you, one for me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Max's temper flared.

"Just that it's fine for you to go off on a mission and not tell me, just sneak out, but I can't do the same without you getting majorly pissed off."

"Is _that_ what you think this is about?" Max sprang to another cord, avoiding his reaching hands as he tried to make her stay still.

"What else could it be?" He asked as he tried to stop her jumping the rope. "I've racked my brains for anything else I did."

"Your whole brain?" Max said scathingly, "I bet that took a whole minute."

"Dammit Max, I'm trying here."

"I'll say," she snapped back, pushing him away with her knees. "I'm pissed, go away."

"Stop being so damn unreasonable!" He yelled, finally angry. "I want to talk this out like adults, so get off your damn high horse and talk to me! It takes two to fight you know!"

Max stared at him, his eyes flashing in hurt and anger and his face flushed from chasing her this high in the air.

He saw her watching and lowered his voice to a softer pitch. "Please Maxie, I am so, so sorry for everything, whatever I did. I'm sorry." His hand reached out and touched her flushed cheeks, his fingers lingering on the heated skin. "Stop running away from me, I need you and I ...I…"

Max wrenched away from the intensity in his eyes and scaled the rope she was on, climbing high. She glanced over her shoulder at his sad face and sighed.

Max slid back a step and clenched her knees tight, falling back to hang by her legs, now at eye-level with Alec, albeit upside down. She folded her arms over her chest and pinned his sincere green eyes with a reluctant look.

"You what?"

"I… I… love you."

Max's jaw dropped- or would have had she not been hanging upside down, "Say what now?"

He swallowed and she could see his knuckles tighten on the rope, his nerves showing. "I love you, Max."

He loved her? What the hell was she was supposed to say to that? She almost lost her grip on the rope in her surprise but Alec was there to grab her shoulders.

"I got ya," he said with a smile.

The smile. The honest, open loving smile that he only ever gave to her.

_ Oh god, he's serious. _Max trembled. _ He loves me_.

"A-Alec, I-I don't know what to-"

"Just give me a chance, please? To make it up to you?" He stroked her face with his fingertips. "To love you?"

He leaned forward on his rope and softly caressed her full pouting mouth with his smooth lips. Gently nudging the top lip down until he could capture her bottom lip in his teeth, nipping it gently. Max breath caught as he trailed his mouth up toward her chin, nibbling her upturned jaw line to her neck, freed from its usual medley of curls as her hair hung down, powerless against gravity.

He licked her pulsating pulse point and one hand ran through her curls whilst the other snaked out to drag her rope closer to his own, swinging them wildly.

Max gasped as her swaying rope brought her closer to Alec's hard body, she was prepared for a head on collision when he grabbed the cord just below her head and grinned hard.

"Got cha."

"Again." She said softly.

"Always," he vowed and pulled the rope closer to catch her mouth again, snaking his tongue into her mouth to search out its honeyed taste.

His free hand reached up to the hem of her t-shirt.

"Aren't you hot, soldier?"

"You tell me," she teased around his silky lips and kept her eyes closed as he dragged the shirt down, over her head and let it flutter, unbidden to the floor so far below.

"Hell yeah," he groaned at the sight revealed to him by his actions. His fingers fluttered up her throat, toward her collarbone and journeyed further; tickling her sides with his gentle touch and stroked around the base of her breast, tracing its curving shape with trembling fingers.

"Perfect." He murmured.

"Thank my Petri dish." She said and grabbed onto her rope, flipping right side up and letting go of her hold as she fell, wrapping her legs around Alec's waist, holding tight to the cord above his head.

Their eyes were at the same level and their bodies pressed impossibly close with only a thick woven rope in their way of full body contact…well, that and clothes, but that was easily dealt with.

Alec grabbed the back of her head and fused their mouths together.

Max moaned as the kiss was even better the right way up.

His hands stroked up and down her back as she fumbled with his shirt, trying to get closer body contact. In her eagerness to feel his skin she ripped his shirt down the centre with her teeth and let it fall down to meet her own discarded garment. As his chest met her own she shivered in delight, the vibrations carrying down to where they met most intimately.

Alec gasped as the action thrust her harder into his pelvis.

"Oh God, you're going to kill me."

"I could stop."

"I'd kill you."

Max giggled against his lips and rotated her hips again. Alec's grip slipped and he slid down the rope, his hands grappling for hold on both Max and the rope.

"You know, this is dangerous." He indicated their precarious position.

"So is pissing me off." She purred and nipped his ear, swirling her tongue around the shell.

"Amen to that," he rasped and his hands seared with more rope burns as he slid down further, his lips finding the sensitive spots on her collar bone and neck, sucking gently in time to her rhythmic ministrations.

"Love you, Maxie." He murmured into her skin and Max paused.

Alec pulled back, pinning her with worried eyes. "Max?"

"I-I - think," Max swallowed, lowering her legs.

Could she say it? Was what she felt love? Trust, even after what he had pulled; desire, even after everything; friendship, even after her avoidance; need, want, comfort, home.

Alec.

"I t-t-think I-I l-l-love you, too."

His grin could have supplied the whole world with power enough to forget the pulse ever happened.

"I can work with that," he kissed her fiercely. "Later."

Max giggled as he purposely let go of the rope and tugged her closer to his body. As they fell through the air, Alec draped her legs around his waist again and captured the rope with one hand, swinging them lower like a genetically enhanced Tarzan, lowering his Jane gently to the floor. The two of them not even noticing their ragged clothes lying metres away as they got lost in the feel of each other.

_STUPID DREAM!_ Max growled as she snapped out of her vision and took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart as the conjured images taunted her.

Ok, so she really had to get her head around this. There was _no way_ she was in love with Alec and there was _no way in hell_ that he was in love with her.

Pushing aside the pain and disappointment that that thought brought about she cleared her mind and put forward her case to herself resolutely.

Alec's a jerk; he made me lose my brother.

_Or he saved you from making your brother's life hell by bringing the wrath of Manticore down on him._ The treacherous voice inside her head, that she was uncomfortably suspicious was her conscience and common sense, whispered insistently.

Alec can't be trusted; he followed me without telling me. She countered.

_Or he told you as soon as he could because you did sneak off without telling him you were going._

Alec is Manticore, something that I've had despised since I was nine.

_Or he's just as confused as you are about all this and don't you dare take the moral high ground, Miss .C.O. of Special Ops. You haven't exactly been trying to override the system._

Alec is…

_Your best friend.___

Yeah, but Alec…

_Is hurting.___

Ok, so I was a bit of a bitch but it wasn't like he didn't deserve it.

_How the hell did he…._

He pulled a gun on me.

She pushed away the sudden vision of his hurt green eyes and kissable lips trembling in pain, and envisioned Alec staring at her from the other end of the gun, his eyes hard, lips tight in anger and hate.

That shut up the arguing voices and with renewed determination and anger she vaulted up into the air again like a demon, determined to take her anger out on the ropes.

----

Crawling on top of the hill felt a little too much like when they were younger; edging closer to the top, hidden in the brush, hoping like hell that no one could see them. It was a little too familiar for Zack who had always hated the 'seek and destroy' missions of his youth, and it wasn't just the fact that Ben was better at them than he was.

He would never forget the look on the convicts face as they tore into him, scared beyond measure at seeing the manifestation of one of their most horrific nightmares. The man's ice cold eyes staring blankly up at the bloody soldiers still haunted him sometimes. It had been the first time that he had ever lost control. Truth be told, that was the night that Zack had first decided to leave.

He had gone back to his dorm after the dressing down by Lydecker and had stood in front in the mirror looking intently at the blood-streaked face that stared back at him.

-

He raised a hand to his face, shocked to see it shaking as he recalled with perfect clarity the horror on Lydecker's face.

"Whoo hoo that was such a rush!" Ben enthused as he stripped off his T-shirt.

"We sure showed that nomily." Seth agreed with a grin, dropping his pants to the floor and kicking them into the laundry pile.

"I hope this comes off," Syl said peering in distaste at the blood on her t-shirt. "Dried blood makes my clothes all stiff."

Zack swallowed, his heart pounding as he stared at his siblings in the glass reflection.

Ben's triumphant, gleaming eyes as he stripped and jumped into the shower followed by Seth and Ash who didn't seem to care about the lecture they had from Lydecker. Eva and Brin giggling as they splashed Krit.

"Hey, stop that!" Krit protested weakly, knowing that his two sisters would continue to torment him. "Come on Jondy help me out?"

But sweet, shy Jondy just ducked her head under the spray and ignored the games of her family.

Zack blinked and let his gaze drift to the window. As if against his will, his feet pattered over to the frame and he looked out over the woods that surrounded Manticore.

Behind him, he could hear his family laughing and joking and resentment flooded inside him. They seemed so oblivious to the fear that coursed through him- Lydecker had been afraid of them. What did that say about them?

As Zack focussed on the tracks that led through the woods, an idea started to take shape in his mind. What would it be like to be out there, instead of in here?

How would it feel to not have to get up every morning and do drills and endless formations, to not have to fire guns all the time and be punished for every little infraction? What would it be like to have no responsibilities and to know that those you loved wouldn't be taken away?

He had read some of those advanced books in the library that were used to train X3s for their missions on the outside. Human culture, customs and lives that seemed alien and yet so appealing to the boy that had had his first kill before he had begun to shave.

As the thought blossomed into a plan, Zack held his breath worried that the slightest hesitation would blow it away before it had time to form.

Escape. Freedom.

Beyond those woods where he had just killed that man, beyond the rifle range where Trainer McCarthy had whipped Jace, beyond the trees where Jack was buried, beyond the fence- what was out there?

Zack wanted to find out.

His fists clenched and his nails dug into his palms.

He was going to leave.

_Deserter, rat, plague, betrayer, traitor.___

The thoughts assaulted him but he pushed them away, if Manticore was so adamant that there was nothing out there for them; why were they so insistent that you had to stay? Surely being allowed out would make you see for yourself.

Well Zack planned to see for himself. He'd have to go at night, it was tactically advantageous and he could sneak a weapon from drills to defend himself should he need it. The best way would be through those trees towards the perimeter fence and he could follow the road that they peeked when they did Live Ordinance training in the fields. It was bound to lead somewhere. Maybe he could even hide under one of the truck compartments and sneak out that way all he had to do was-

"Zack?"

He turned to see a half-dressed pixie with a cap of black cropped hair and a concerned look on her face.

"Are you all right?"

Zack smiled softly and held out a hand.

Max slipped her small fingers into his and edged closer.

"You were thinking deeply," she said as she snuggled into his side.

"Heavy thoughts, Maxie." He confessed.

"Ben says we did good," she hesitated, "but if we did why was Colonel so angry?"

Zack stared down in surprise at his smart little sister and ran his hand over her soft shorn hair.

"I think we scared him."

Max's eyes flew open, "Really? But he's the Colonel."

Zack shrugged. "Maybe he's not perfect."

Max giggled, rolling her eyes. "Silly."

Her beaming smile as she gazed adoringly up at him filled Zack with a familiar sense of happiness and he tugged her closer, burying her head in his neck and smelling her scent.

Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply. "You smell good, Maxie."

"I smell like blood," she corrected, "I need a shower and so do you."

"Are you saying I smell?" He said in mock outrage, his plan expanding as he teased Max.

In his plans he hadn't thought about Max, but as he stood here with her tucked under his arm he knew that there was no way he could ever leave his baby sister here in the clutches of Colonel Lydecker and Trainer McCarthy. They'd hurt her too much and she was too special. He'd have to take her with him.

The splashes from behind him grew and he could hear Eva screech as Tinga got soap in her eyes. Zane laughed loudly and pushed Jace under the water.

He had to take them all.

"What would you say is beyond the trees?" He asked.

Max wrinkled her nose. "More trees?"

"Beyond those?" He held back his amusement.

"Probably bugs," Max said in distaste and then she smiled shyly. "Although I did read in one of the books in the library that they have buildings as tall as mountains that you were allowed to climb. Sky Scratchers or something like that."

"Would you like to see them?" Zack waited.

"Yes, and I will one day. Colonel Lydecker says that my aim is so good on the range that one day I might make a marksman or even assassin!"

Her smile grew. "Just imagine Zack!"

"Yes," Zack nodded. "But what if-"

"Hey, Maxie Max!"

Max turned in Zack's embrace to see Ben standing in the middle of the floor, dripping wet.

"You are messing up the floor!" Zack said, annoyed that Ben had intruded on his private talk with Max.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Come on you two. The water is warm for once and you both have to shower."

"So you can dunk me?" Max shook her head. "Not likely."

Ben pouted, "Come on Maxie, would I do that?"

"Her name is Max." Zack reminded.

"Maxie!" Ben taunted, knowing full well that it was annoying Zack.

"Ben!" Zane laughed, "Stop annoying Zack."

"Can if I want, Maxie, Maxie, Maxie."

Max giggled and pulled away from Zack. "Come on big brother. Let's drown him!"

Zack grinned. "Great idea, we'll make a Captain out of you yet."

As one they had turned and rushed Ben who had darted back into the shower with a yelp of glee.

-

Zack shook the memory off as he stared down at the base, so identical to the one he had plotted escape from. The woods he had just crawled through resurrecting memories that, he felt, were better left buried. He had made it, he had escaped and he had taken most of his family with him. Now he had to compete his task and get the last remaining and, to him, the most important member of his family out.

But he still couldn't shake the image of the convict's ice cold eyes.

-

Ben grinned as if sensing his brother's thoughts and felt a rush that his previous actions had never afforded him. This was better than chasing some useless convict to test his faith in The Lady. Going up against the perpetrator of his most heinous actions and his more terrible nightmares sharpened his senses and made him feel alive in a way he had only realised he lacked after he had met Max again.

Max.

Even the name was enough to send a rush through his veins. She was alive! She was also the only one who could ever have understood what he was doing and why. She hadn't chastised him or made him feel inadequate about his less than stellar approach to his self-hatred and doubt; instead she had told him that she believed in him and, not only that, she had given him a purpose.

Max was his purpose now and, as he gently crawled through the brush to the top of the hill where the compound lay, he knew that it would be his own defining moment.

-

The eight of them had taken up positions around the perimeter and further a field just in case something did go sideways with this simple recon. After all this was Manticore they were going up against, not some dinky military base. They had comms and radio's and had decided that Ben and Zack would scout from the east while Zane took the west, Ash and Krit would go north, Tinga and Jace would be south and Syl back up.

They had also decided to go in full daylight; that way there were less likely to be guards at the perimeter and they could mingle in crowds if they were caught.

Not that it was likely. Zack hadn't drilled into them the necessity of staying hidden for ten years for nothing. And drill them he had, over and over:

_"Maintain a low profile."_

_"You must not be caught." _

_"No contact."_

_"Keep your head down."_

_"Don't attract attention."_

_"Keep moving."_

And yet, all of that was forgotten with Ben's revelation. Escape and evade had turned to seek and destroy.

Still as exhilarating as it was for them to be here, they didn't want to let on that they had missed this from their childhood and wished to see the facility. It would have been a slap in the face for everything they had been through since running away. A betrayal to the memories of those who had fallen in the struggle, like Eva, Jack, Brin and Seth.

So each of them held their breath as they caught sight of the compound for the first time; it was just like the one back in Wyoming; high buildings with iron gates and armed guards, turreted walls and bustling with activity. There were Trainers teaching everything from martial arts to obstacle courses to transgenics from young adults to toddlers. The camouflage fatigues added uniformity to the place in a hue of grey and white, and the bark from Trainers and Professors blended into a low hum magnifying the feel of military precision.

It was like a hive of activity and suddenly they felt a pang of homesickness.

Ben watched as the soldiers below fought each other and struck drill poses in perfect unison and he caught his own breath at the poetry and just…rightness of it all.

Unconsciously he began to echo the drills under his breath.

"One, two, huh, hi, huh. Three."

He heard it echoed down the radio as Zane too watched from his position.

"Enough." Zack snapped, creeped out at his brother's' behaviour. "Unless you want to join them, shut the hell up."

Ben fought the urge to tell him that that was exactly what he wanted to do, when he suddenly sighted something down that caught his attention.

"Zack, down there!"

"What?"

Ben swallowed.

"Max."

----

Special Ops was all together for a change, they had been recalled from the field and were taking the opportunity to go through some drills together. They had finished their rotation and knew that their precision was as impeccable as it had always been. They really were the best that Manticore had ever made.

"Ok guys, it's been a while since we had a free fight," Trainer Green said with a grin. "So how about we get 810 and 521 to go for it."

Sunny smiled at Flex and the memory of the first time that they had fought, back on her first day at Seattle.

As before, they were evenly matched and both were trying not to grin as they hit each other.

"Enough!" Trainer Green called out and they bowed low and went back to their positions.

He grinned. "Ok, so if we are following tradition I guess that means 452 and 494 go next."

Silence fell as heavy as a brick as all eyes went from Alec to Max.

"Uh Sir, maybe that's not the best-" Pix started only to be cut off by Alec's

"Shut up."

"Shutting up." He stepped back and waited, like the others, with bated breath for Max and Alec to enter the ring.

Special Ops glanced fearfully at one another and even the Trainer picked up on the vibes as the two transgenics watched each other.

"Well Maxie, it looks like you finally can't avoid me." Alec said perkily as he stepped onto the mat.

Her eyes narrowed with anger. "Don't push me."

"Oh she speaks!" He said sarcastically, hoping to goad her into retaliation. At least that way she would be actually acknowledging him.

They circled each other on the mat, not losing eye contact as they waited for the other to make the first move.

"Don't wait for me Max, I've been making the first move for the past few weeks, it's your turn."

Max glared at him, not believing that he was about to air their affairs in front of the Trainer.

"Shut up."

-

"Where?" Zack grabbed the binoculars from Ben and scanned the training grounds but he couldn't distinguish one group from another.

"Down there."

"Ben, there are about a hundred freaking transgenics down there. How am I supposed to-" his breath caught as his frustration mounted.

"A group doing hand to hand on the mats down in C yard," Ben gestured. "She's just stepped onto the mat."

It was then that Zack caught the first sight of his sister since that fateful night in '09. Her hair was down past her shoulders, curling in waves, and she walked with a confidence that he didn't recall. Other than that it was definitely her, from her gesturing mannerisms to the sweeping her hair off her forehead- when it wasn't shorn.

It was Max.

Zack's breath whooshed out of him as he stared down at her. For so long having believed that she was dead, it was like a physical punch to the stomach to see her alive and well.

He hadn't believed Ben when he proclaimed that she was alive but now, he thanked the stars, the Blue Lady and Ben himself for leading him back here.

His little Maxie was okay, she was still trapped, but he'd get her out and things could be the way they had been planned all those years ago. Zack and Max ducking and diving Lydecker. The two of them running from place to place, keeping each other company, and evading Manticore together.

"Uh Ben?" Ash's voice crackled with static down the radio "Not to be the one destined for Psy-Ops, but that guy down there looks like you."

"Yeah he was with Maxie in Seattle; I think he might be my clone or twin or something," Ben said dismissively and saw Zack's head turn to gape at him at the edge of his vision.

"What?"

"You didn't think to mention that you had a twin down there?"

Ben shrugged, actually he hadn't. His life was strange. Why broadcast the point?

"So that's Maxie huh?" Zack heard Zane whistle down the radio. "Damn baby sister grew up fine."

Zack frowned at him but was forced to agree as her lithe body stretched on the training mat in preparation for a fight.

"Tight waist!" Ben grinned.

"As fabulous as this drool fest is, can we please remember that some of us do consider her as a sister?" Krit asked dryly.

"Please," Jondy added, "Incest has its place and that is not here."

Zack ignored them and stared down as the dark haired girl circled the man she was on the mat with.

"I hope he doesn't hurt her," he murmured, "I'd hate to have to kill a clone of my bro."

"He could kick your ass," Ben glowered indignantly. "But I think Max can take him. They seemed to be friends."

"Shit! I feel like I'm on Jerry Springer," Jondy sassed, "I'm here to break out my baby sister from a secret government facility for the genetically empowered, who isn't actually dead as we all thought but best friends with my brother's clone."

"Won't work unless you are sleeping with one of them," Krit joined in, his tone obviously joking. "Try Ben, he's easy."

"Am not!" Ben said affronted.

"Did we all skip the lesson on radio silence?" Tinga's voice came down the line amused.

"Be quiet," Zack agreed, "Baby sis is about to fight."

----

Max had waited long enough to take her frustrations out on Alec and with a half grin of glee aimed a punch at his chest. He danced backwards and taunted her.

"Sloppy Maxie. Haven't we been paying attention in class?"

She kicked at his legs only to have him jump.

"Probably coming up with more ways to avoid me," he continued.

She ignored him and swept her foot out and caught him a blow on the shin, he stumbled, his legs buckling with her snap kick. He grunted in discomfort.

"Get your head in the game, boy." She shot back icily.

"You call this a game?" He asked angrily as he punched her in the shoulder, spinning her around.

Max shrugged, slamming her fists into his solar plexus with all her might.

Alec fought for breath as he dodged her next blow.

Max had been waiting for that and she backhanded him as he came up from his bend, sending him off balance. She pressed her advantage and smacked him in the jaw, feeling satisfied as she felt a crack under her small fists.

She followed her assault by two more punches into his chest and, as he swung by her, one in his kidneys. Alec fell back gasping and hissed.

He dropped to the ground, snaking his feet out to trip her and slammed his elbow into her back. Max flipped to her feet and leaped, jumping over him to land behind. Alec had spun and was ready as she landed, executing a fast punch to the jaw that sent her reeling.

"Come on Max, hit me properly." He taunted and grinned when it became apparent that she was losing her temper with his taunts.

"Can't you shut up for five minutes dumbass?"

"I would but you suffer from too much silence as it is, Ice Princess," he jabbed at her ribs. "I talk because you don't, is that a problem, Maxie?"

"Don't call me that." She growled as she feigned to move left and slammed her foot towards his calf. Alec skipped to the side, a sarcastic smile on his face as he threw a punch at her ribs. Max ducked under his arm and drove her elbow into his lower back.

He grunted at the force and only just managed to stop himself buckling and spun, dropping to one knee, trying to sweep her feet out from under her. But she jumped, executing a perfect back flip to manoeuvre around him and land behind him, lashing out at his legs, knocking him to the floor. Her face split in a smirk as he glowered from his position on the mat.

He did a back spring and was on his feet before she could totally regain the advantage. He snapped a foot out catching her in the chest and sending her reeling backwards. Max shot her foot out as she fell and booted his calf dropping him like a sack of potatoes.

They both were on their feet and circling again and were so fixed on each other and their dance that they didn't even see that all activity in the whole place stopped as they were watched by the entire compound.

----

"Wow." Zack said, as his baby sister blurred around the guy like she was born to do this…which she probably was. The man landed a few good hits but she gave as good as she got, her movements sure and strong. He felt pride sweep him as she landed the man on his back again.

----

"Are we done with the silent treatment yet?" Alec asked for the fifth time as he smacked her onto the mat.

"Shut up, Alec." She hissed as she drew blood with a well-aimed head kick.

Alec had enough as he brought the back of his hand to touch the blood running down his face.

"Well, come on then." He abruptly stopped fighting and held his hands wide open. "Work your frustrations out on me Max, I'm giving you a free shot. Hit me, kick my ass, come on!"

"Fight, already." She spat.

"No, hit me! Or better yet, talk to me!"

"God, can't you let it go!" She shrieked at him, her fists in balls at her side.

"No!" He yelled back. "Come on!"

"Fine!" She booted him in the ribs, not hearing a crack in her fury. "That was for your initial greeting, to welcome the 09er."

"Hey that was…." He began to defend himself only to have her smack his jaw shut with an audible crunch as he bit his tongue.

"That was for the whole smart ass comments thing the next day- my family didn't purposely leave me behind!"

"That wasn't my inte-"

She cut him off with an upper cut and a jab.

Alec wondered if she was going to list every single one of his screw-ups, and if he was going to be allowed to regain consciousness in between sessions.

"That was for following me."

Ok now that really wasn't his fault and he wouldn't have had to if she'd told him where she was going.

"Orders," he clipped out and punched back at her.

"That was for making me lose my brother. Twice."

Twice? Alec frowned and then recalled that she blamed herself for telling Lydecker about Ben's dentistry habits. She'd said that she'd lost her brother through her betrayal. He was so caught up in trying to figure out a way to convince her that that wasn't the case that he didn't see her attack.

She knocked him back into the ring of transgenics, sending Techie to the floor in a heap of limbs. Alec leaped to his feet and he came back swinging.

"It was that or Psy-Ops baby." He kicked her in the jaw, making her fall back, she swept her legs around in scissors and he joined her.

----

"Um, I thought you said they were friends." Jace's uncertain voice came down the radio as the male Max was fighting hit the floor again- hard.

"I thought they were." Ben frowned as she kicked the man in the stomach as he lay on the floor.

"Remind me not to be friends with Maxie." Krit winced.

----

"And that was for whatever stupid thing you do next."

"Might as well," he waved his future transgressions away and backhanded her. "Got it all out yet, Maxie?"

"Stop calling me that!" She shouted. "We are not friends, we are not pals and you are not my family so stop it!"

"Why Max, what did I do?" He dropped his hands and stood across from her panting heavily, hurt etched in every corner of his face. "I said I was sorry for everything. What did I do?"

How could he not know?

"Shut up, Alec."

"What did I DO?" He yelled

"You pulled a gun on me!" She screamed back and silence fell all around as heavy as thunder. "Dammit Alec, I trusted you, with _everything_, and you pulled a gun on me!"

She suddenly felt a wave of relief pass through her as it finally came out.

He gaped and understanding passed.

"Maxie."

Overcome by a wave of anger at herself and him she did the only thing she could think of, she pulled back her leg and kicked.

Four hundred males hissed and bent in sympathy as Alec dropped to his knees cradling his groin, tears in his eyes.

----

"I don't want to be friends with Max either." Zane hissed and even Zack squirmed in pity.

----

Max stared as Alec struggled for breath, her own chest heaving.

Abruptly she spun on her heel and walked away, the crowds that had been watching the fight between her and Alec parting like she was Moses and they were the Red Sea.

Alec only just managed to keep on his feet by strength of will and immediately he was surrounded by several of Special Ops who tried to help him stand. He pushed them away and stood, shakily, tears still clinging to his eyes and went after Max. It was painful but he had seen that she was open and this might be his only shot.

She had covered half of the training ground before her anger had even begun to ebb away.

Anger at herself, how could she lose control like that? In front of everyone no less.

And Alec, he had just taken it. He should have been furious with her but he just kept pushing and pushing and she had…

"Max?" She felt a touch on her arm and turned around to see a wincing Alec stop her.

----

"Uh I'm thinking history," Jondy said as they watched the hobbling transgenic hurry across the yard to catch up with Max. He was obviously in great pain and standing was excruciating but there he was trying to catch up with her.

"He must have balls of steel," Ash commented. "Mine have retreated just watching that."

"Yes that's exactly what I wanted to hear," Tinga said, "like I want to know about your soldiers."

"I was just saying." He shot back defensively.

"I wish I could lip read," Zack said as he watched Max turn back to the hunched man.

----

She didn't say a word, just stared at him.

"Max?" He tried again, thankful that they were far enough away so that this couldn't be overheard by everyone else.

"I trusted you. With everything. I told you all about Bulli and Zack and Ben and everything and you pulled a gun on me," she said, her voice shaking with strained emotion. "You turned on me."

"No, no, not at you Maxie." He pleaded.

She nodded. "At me, I felt it."

His eyes half closed. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Sorry!" She clenched her fists. "Sorry doesn't cut it."

He ducked his head bracing against the onslaught.

"I lost a brother. Again. Because of you." She pushed back wanting him to feel as bad as she did. Not knowing that he already did.

"I didn't want you to lose Ben, Max; you know that I don't want you to be unhappy," he said earnestly knowing full well that this might be his last and only chance to get through to her…but he wouldn't lie. "But I won't apologise for that. If I had to do it again, I would."

Her jaw dropped.

"Even if you hate me, even if you never speak to me again. It was worth it to have you here. Have you safe, not hunted, not afraid for your life. To be near you, even if you won't talk to me; it was all worth it." He poured out his heart.

Max's bottom lip trembled and her eyes filled with hot tears.

He carried on.

"I won't apologise for trying to save your life Max, you mean too much to me for that and I won't lie to you by saying that I'm sorry you stayed here with us either," he spread his hands wide. "So go ahead, hate me. But I won't lie anymore."

"So what, that's it?" She croaked.

Alec's face dropped in exasperation "What am I supposed to say Max? I've apologised until I'm blue in the face. I've let you hit me. I don't know what else to do… to tell you. What do you want from me? How can we get back what we had? What do you need me to do? Do you want me to tell you how bad I feel? I do. Do you need me to say that it hurts every time I see you and you won't even acknowledge me? Do you want me to say how much I miss you, how scared I am every time you leave the facility and you won't tell me where you've gone? You betrayed me too Max!"

"What?" Her tone was incredulous.

"You were just gonna leave, like we mean nothing to you. We're your family Max, more so than some kids you knew at 9! God, after everything we've been through you were just going to walk away."

"It hurt," she began but he cut her off.

"Yeah, ME! You don't think it hurt to know that you could just up and go without giving me a second thought? My partner, my fellow C.O., my family, my mate, my best friend. YOU Max. You would have ignored everything and gone with him."

"He needed me!" She insisted, their audience forgotten in her anger.

"_I_ need you Max. _I_ need you in my life and you…you…you're killing me." He choked out and a tear dripped down her cheek as she stood stunned at his outburst.

"Don't… you don't get to do that. You don't get to hurt me like that and…" She stammered and turned her back intending to walk away with her pride intact, her heart shattered but her pride intact.

Alec groaned as she turned away from him, his last chance blown and his heart breaking. The motion caused him to shake and then he hissed in pain, doubling over as his ribs hurt and his crotch stung like a bitch.

Max spun back as she heard him moan in pain.

"Alec?" Concern was etched in her face and he gave a pained smile.

"See you do still care."

She gazed into his deep green, pain filled eyes. The same as the ones in her dreams, the same as those that had stood there in front of the altar and begged her to leave with him…to stay with him. Alec needed her as much as Ben.

Something about his intent look finally pierced the hurt that she held around her like a suit of armour. His words penetrated. Oh God, did he think that she had betrayed him? The most difficult and heart wrenching decision of her life had been to leave with Ben. Did he think that it was easy? Had she really turned her back on him?

"I need you Max."

She wasn't the only one suffering here. Now that she looked she could see the dark circles under his eyes and the expression that revealed more of his tortured psyche than he would admit. Seeing that she held the power to take away that pain cracked her fragile hold on her anger and it drifted away, cut loose like the driftwood it should have been weeks ago.

Slowly she walked over to him and he straightened gently holding his ribs and keeping his knees bent to cradle his sore…soldiers.

She stood close and kept her eyes locked with his, admitting to them both what she had only just realised.

"I need you too." She whispered, tears falling gently as she put her arms around him in a gentle embrace.

Alec wrapped his arms around her back and sniffed her hair relishing the feel of her in his arms again. He closed his eyes in relief.

He had her back.

There was the sound of loud applause behind them and they turned to see half of Manticore with their hands clapping for their favourite transgenic C.O.s.

"Eyes Front!" They yelled simultaneously and the applause stopped as people tried to make it appear that they hadn't been watching the tender moment.

Max looked up into his warm eyes and chuckled, she pulled away and he winced.

She kept her hand on his back supporting him and grimaced.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine." He flinched. "But I may need some help getting to med bay to ice the jewels."

"Ew." She said as she tucked her shoulder under his arm to help him along. "T.M.I, thanks."

"You pack one hell of a kick, kid."

At his pain she felt a rush of remorse.

"Yeah, well. Sorry."

He gazed fondly at her, glad that she was talking to him again. "Worth it."

She was surprised at that. "You have issues."

He laughed even as she rolled her eyes.

"Serious issues."

----

Zack stiffened as Max went into the arms of the man she had all but maimed.

"Lovers spat?" Zane asked down the radio.

"I'll kill him." Zack promised and Ben choked on a laugh.

"Get in line," Krit said, "me and Max shared a test tube, I get first dibs at beating the boyfriend."

"As cute as this overprotective guy thing is, can you please drag your Neanderthallic eyes away from our baby sister's ass and love life to get the recon info we can actually use?" Jondy asked amused down the mike.

Zack shook himself. Now was not the time to think about the creep with Ben's face. Now was the time to find a way to get her out of there.

"You know, they seem quite popular," Ben offered as they watched the whole of Manticore applaud their reconciliation. "Makes you wonder exactly what Max's been through here."

Zack nodded.

That it did.

----

They sat in med bay while Alec held a huge pillow of ice on his lap.

"Am I steaming?" He joked and she bit her lip.

"It's okay Max; we're okay…aren't we?"

She blinked.

"Max?" His voice took on an edge when she didn't answer him straight away.

"We have to talk, have stuff to get through but we'll be okay." She refused to lie and pretend that this would be easy and slowly he nodded. Acknowledging that she was right. As much as he'd love to go back to where they had left off, this would have consequences for them both and their friendship, not least of all would be the trust lost and suspicion gained. But get through it they would, he had faith…and tenacity like you wouldn't believe.

"That we do." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him resting his forehead against hers. "But we will get through this Maxie. I won't lose you."

Her face split into a smile

"No you won't."

He swallowed, not wanting to bring it up but having to know. "About the gun thing."

She pulled away and wrapped her hands around herself. He felt the loss of her warmth keenly and cursed himself for bringing it up. All he had wanted was for Max to be in his arms and warm and happy for little while but he had to go and screw that up. Now she wore that haunted look that he had come to hate, because it meant that there was something else about her life that was horrible that she hadn't told him about.

"When we tried to escape it was because of my seizures, did I ever tell you that?"

"I think so."

He said nothing about the one that Zan had told him about. There would be time for that later.

"Well the guards came in to take me away and my brothers and sisters fought for me. Eva managed to get hold of a gun; it scared away the guards but not Lydecker. He shot her."

Alec's mouth dropped in shock.

"Then during the escape…he shot me too. I was nine." She shook her head and pulled her arms further around herself. "I hate guns Alec. I learned how to shoot and be a damn good shot but I never, ever want to see someone I trust look down at me from the end of one. Reminds me of Eva, of the sister who died to protect me."

It was the tip of the iceberg but it was enough for now.

Now he knew.

"God Max, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I know but it doesn't stop it from hurting." She moved closer to him and his warmth and he put an arm over her shoulder tugging her close again minding his bandaged rib cage.

The bell sounded for dinner and she grabbed at his arm.

"Come on, I'm starving!"

Alec winced as he slid off the metal table and let the ice pack down; he took her hand smiling at the shocked look on her face as she took in their linked fingers.

"Me too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**Okay, I was told that this chapter would get 70 reviews or I'll receive a flamethrower from Chaosti. Now the flames thrower would be useful but I know that 90 people have me on author alert so AT least that many read the story. A teeny review even- "good job" or "Crap" would be appreciated. PLUS i'd really like 1,000 reviews for this story by the end. Flutters eylashes unconvincingly.**

**BTW- feeling kinda loopy and in pain so if the reviews are scatty- my fault...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaosti- 70 reviews right? I'll count.

Jade- K- No more angst… for a while anyway- actually I think I'm angsted out! Yeah okay Dek and Drew I have a plan!

Bluie Twilight Star- Ooh you'll have to wait and see. Thanks pet, I'm glad you like the stories!

Geminangel- was that sarcasm?

Black Rose 9- You know for a moment I thought you meant Dek- I'm way too obsessed with that guy. I'll try to get Deck back in for ya.

Restive nature- LOL, was that enough of a knock upsides the head? Yeah Max wasn't _that_ clueless… she had to know it was Eyes Only. Sibs ahoy!

Lynn- Thanks for the offer sweets. I always want to hug Alec but hey?! Unfortunately I need Logan in the next few chapters but feel free to suggest ways to off the guy.

X5-220- I know this was a while in coming but enjoy anyway.

Poo- Sex Ed? Where do you people come up with these crazy ideas? glances around suspiciously as she hoards her papers Damn spies!

Eden-I was obviously an evil mastermind in a past life but I hope that this makes up for it! Are you a med student or something? Because in Coming to Terms (yeah I am planning on finishing the damn thing one day) I'm having issues with certain med terms.

Care189- Someone else has an evil plan! Ooh evil plan club! LOL. Are we going to get nookie? On "let me censor you" ff.net? are you kidding? WAIT! I get Alec on top…. Rules are made to be broken!

Talichernin- Hehe, can't read my mind, I have a special helmet!

Lynsey Moffit- That she does.

SGOU- me too! Oh she would so not fall for Logan, she has taste after all. No I cant kill Logan just yet, I need the guy! I'm almost done with angst, I want to lighten things up for a while now! see I'm not totally evil!

Sigma1- I know Moving Alongside is taking over at the moment, damn it's a major story!

Acb-I noticed the Sam thing too, hello did we run out of names or did James Cameron just owe someone called Sam a lot of money?

Feenian-It's not boring at all. I love it. as for the sex thing- hey trust me! EG

Sassycanuck- it's great that someone is patient! glances around back to Normal soon!

Jynx- Yay! I made a Max fan! I get shirtless… wait how come you get nekkid Alec how is that fair?

Raven- I wouldn't say I'm up to par but thanks anyway. Yes the angst is almost at an…well the middle anyway, but Max and Alec are friends again so that's good right?

Allison lightning- Don't let anticipation kill you! Take antacids- no wait that's indigestion. Sorry I'm feeling random today.

Fangedangel- end of angst did I promise that? JOKING of course it'll be…drastically cut down. I think the class on seduction was in a fic, JC wouldn't allow that on his show!

Anna Kristina- M/A- Yeah but think that Max has been hurt many times by people that she loves and she does have that protective thing. B/S- check out Moving Alongside! Lip-lock, F/T- That he did! You want another girl talk? T/C- we'll see! Renfro- Sex Ed? Whatever gave you that idea? C/P- Hehe, again see MAL. 09er- here they are to save the day…no wait that was mighty mouse…

Alaize- feeling better-ish. Yeah Alec was thrown a bone here. Poor guy!

Claire- Hey, thank you for the praise pet. Hope you enjoy my ideas of the '09ers to come.

Dagda- Yeah, the poor guy has suffered enough- and so have I! The last chapter of Moving Alongside (20 and 21) will have the different POV of this fight and what's going on in Max's head)

Nora- I don't know who could hold Alec's interest for that long. Max is his girl.

m/a fan- less moping, more kick ass- that's our Alec! Gee Max and Alec paired for Sex Ed- where would the fun be in that?

Nat452- more ? Yeah okay like this. This is good right? How do we kill the Log?

Moonlite star- he he I did say that I had a plan! It's a good plan, I like my plan. runs off to find more tablets

Arwen amy- or make more problems, you know whatever works evil grin

Kim- itty bitty break and now we're back but hopefully the angst is almost over. Sex Ed is a fun way to do things!

Natasgi- things are heating up now ready to get to the crescendo! It's all good!

Ganko- That's pet, I get the feeling woozy part and I ramble too. More soon, honest.

Lozz452- hey. Well done you, that must have taken some time! Did you read Moving Alongside too?

Mrs ackles- work sucks, I'd much rather be writing!

Givenalias- Renfro has her won agenda- bitch that she is! Is she gonna die? Um. Pass.

Sanna- Evil Queen Renfro- that's her exactly! I hate bastardisation of characters if actually they aren't evil so yeah even the Log has layers…doesn't mean I can't kill him horribly later! Many times. Mwah hah hah. Yay the more reviews the happier I am right now.

Messymissy- Aw my clueless little transgenics! Ain't they sweet! As for your last comment- stop reading my mind! I swear I'm going to make a tin foil hat! Was this scene anything like what you imagined?

Elfie- rationality goes out of the window when someone you love is hurt. Not sure if I'll bring Kendra and Walter into it, we'll have to see. I promise, solemnly that angst is now kept to a minimum. I have 3 chapters left after this- it can't be that bad!

Kat461- the bashing of Logan is a prerequisite…for me anyway. Oh ain't Biggs cute!

Carebear369369- That's great to see, Renfro wants to add something to the curriculum! Her own spicy touch!

Aleclovemax- Hey girl, enjoy this too!

Sanna- Thanks pet, i too was feeling slightly crazy but hey at least you are enjoying it! weather sounds great...in summer anyway!


	22. Floating in the Dawn

**A/N****- WOW the 99 reviews were amazing thank you so much to everyone who replied! There were so many that in order to reply I had to post them on the next page instead of a chapter, Thanks to Itay and Kat!!!! My betas!**

**A/N2- Well spotted those who noted Alec called her his mate. Yes I am feeling better now thank you to those that asked- you guys rock!**

**This is to everyone that asked after Joshua. **

* * *

****

****

**Floating in the dawn**

****

Forward, two, three, pause. Back, two, three, pause. Forward, two three, pause.

Zack was pacing… again, his face set in a furrow of concentration and his hands clasped behind his back. He paced the same six feet of carpet and had been now for over twenty minutes. Well, twenty-one minutes and fifteen seconds and if he did one more circuit, Ben was going to forget his own promise to Max and knock him over, wrench Zack's teeth out and make a frigging necklace.

"Zack, quit it!" Jondy finally yelled. "The guy will turn up when he bloody well turns up! If you pace once more, I swear I'll garrotte you!!"

Everyone stared at the irate redhead as she clenched her jaw, some in empathy, and some in amusement. Jondy pushed her flaming red hair over her shoulder and swallowed, her smile forced.

"Thank you."

Ben hid a grin from them all, it seemed he wasn't the only one with control issues!

Of course he was sure that Jondy wasn't likely to attack Zack literally, although he could live in hope.

They were all sat around the abandoned house waiting for a contact to arrive so that they could put their plan into action; it was a good plan and one that relied on precise timing and information that they had gathered the other evening.

Ben calmed down as he thought of those few precious moments when he had seen Max again, her hair flying as she fought with passion and vigour, showing that clone, or twin or whatever, who was boss.

The sound of squeaking startled him out of his musings and alerted them that someone was coming down the hallway.

Zack's head snapped up and he slipped behind the door. Ben rolled his eyes and lay back on the sofa.

"Tense much?" he offered and Zack glared at him.

"Well, he knows we are supposed to be here," Ben held his hands wide and grinned. "Besides what are you gonna do, jump out and say boo?"

Zack moved with as much dignity as he could and smacked Ben upsides the head so that he moved and Zack could sit on the sofa too.

"Dumbass."

"Jerk."

They hissed at each other.

"Hello?"

The voice echoed through the hollow corridor and they all turned away from the antics of their brothers to greet the man who came through the door.

Tinga was the first to speak.

"Hello, Mr Cale."

----

Alec edged slowly down the hall trying to keep out of reach of the guards who prowled around on the night watch so that he could reach his destination without too much trouble. It wasn't that the guards would report him if they found him out of bounds, they were more loyal to him that to Renfro, but if it came down to being loyal to him or keeping their jobs so that they had a steady pay check to feed their families… Well, he'd rather not have to make them make the choice.

He was headed to Max's cell, he knew that there was still some things that they had to talk through, issues of trust and other things that needed to be said and, to be honest, he missed just being able to sit and chat with her about anything. He missed the way she'd cock her head and bit her lip when she was really listening and the way she'd absently rub his back or his shoulder in sympathy. The few minutes that they had had earlier in the Med Bay weren't enough to go through everything and as C.O.s they had a lot to talk about.

_Lame excuse._ Alec grinned to himself as he made his way down the deserted corridor to the wing where Max's room was located.

He knew that she would be in her cell tonight, even with her Shark DNA. The gym was being refurbished after two females went into heat unexpectedly and the resulting male cat-fight led to three walls with serious structural damage and a Trainer shaped hole in one door. That was one of the only places that Max felt comfortable going during her nocturnal ramblings and without that safe haven she'd be in her cell, probably pacing.

He knew from watching her how much she relied on the time that she spent in the gym, it was a way to clear both her head and her angst. He had lost count of the amount of times that he had stood in the shadows, down in the gymnasium and watched her swing from rope to rope, even when she hadn't been speaking to him, he had just loved to watch her as she demonstrated her flexibility and feline grace, trawling up and down the ropes. Of course, the fact that he was watching her was one of the things that he would never mention to her… not if he ever wanted to be able to have children someday at any rate.

Alec reached Max's cell and knocked quickly on her cell door, glancing up and down the grungy corridor just in case anyone was around.

After a few seconds of not hearing anything Alec tapped again and peered into the small window set in the door, he could just about make out a body shape under the bed covers.

He imagined walking in and slipping under those covers with her, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her into his body, feeling her warmth flow over his chest. He'd bury his nose on her hair and inhale that sweet honey scent that was pure Max and she'd stir in her sleep, muttering softly. Alec would let her turn gently in his arms until her sleepy eyes met his and she smiled softly. Then his lips would slowly drift down until they covered hers, coaxing a sigh from her sensual mouth and she'd blink drowsy before her lids would drift down in passion and longing and she'd turn to him, her arms open and accepting.

Alec grinned at the images and tried to push away his reaction to them as he unlocked the door and edged in silently.

"Max?" he whispered quietly knowing that it was loud enough, with her transgenic hearing, for her to wake up. He frowned when there was no movement from the thin coverlet.

"Maxie?" he sang and waited.

Nothing.

Alec frowned, Max never slept that deeply.

"Hey Max, you okay?" He reached down, taking the scratchy cover in one hand and pulled them back in a grand gesture. The cover fell from his hand as his jaw dropped. Instead of a luscious but sleepy, and probably pissed off Max, were two stone cold breeze blocks.

She was gone.

"Oh god!"

Alec felt like someone had snuck in and stolen his lungs, he couldn't drag breath into them and his breathing grew ragged as his head spun.

Where the hell was she? Why wasn't she here?

For some reason he felt his knees give way as the only reason for this subterfuge penetrated his brain.

Max had escaped.

She'd gone. After everything that had gone on in the past few weeks Max had finally had enough and had left.

As he sank to the floor in bitter realisation and disbelief, his mind absently registered dirt beneath his knees and he looked down and under the bed to see the hole in the wall where the breeze blocks had been.

Where Max had gone.

A burning desperation to see her, to find her and drag her back screaming and kicking filled him and he slithered under the bed, through the hole and down the wall to what appeared to be the basement.

It was as dingy as he could recall it being, the wall grungy with age, disuse and damp. The flickering lights gave only minimum light to show the way down the deserted hall way. To his left and right were locked iron doors with only mini windows covered in bars set into the cold metal that hosted various growls and other bestial sounds that made Alec's heart quicken more than he would care to admit.

He hadn't spent that much time down here, not time that he wanted to remember anyway. His time in Psy Ops was, unfortunately, not as deeply repressed as he would like and the scent of old blood, dirty copper and hot metal surfaced in his memories, grabbing at him, trying to force him under its thrall, try to cripple him with fear and stop him from concentrating on what was important.

Alec clung to the wall, his breathing ragged, his palms starting to sweat as the memories swamped him. Hot, pain, drills, laser.

Who are you?

494.

No wait, that's not right.

Alec fought with himself, there was something that he was supposed to remember.

What was it?

What was important?

_Max._

The thought cleared out the traces of panic and forced Alec away from the wall that he was desperately clutching at.

He straightened.

Focus on Max.

He couldn't believe that she was trying to escape… or had escaped. After everything that they had just been through, or was it because of what they had just been through, she was just going to leave? Did she really hate him that much, had he messed up that desperately that she was trying to get away from him?

He choked back a sob that he hadn't even realised had been building, the emotions of the place as well as those dredged up by her absence overwhelming him.

He had to find her and convince her to stay, he needed to let her know that—Wait, was that voices ahead?

He rounded the corner and peered through the variety of steaming pipes and hissing machinery to find who was speaking.

Max was sitting cross legged on some boxes, her arms draped casually in her lap, laughing at someone that Alec couldn't see. But he could hear a strong male voice resonating with laughter.

He clenched his jaw.

"So then while I was standing at the window watching, Biggs punched Pix making him drop to the floor, screaming about his sister and then Chance launches herself on his back and they were all just standing there, no clue what to do and then out of the blue Pix yells that he loves Chance. God, you should have seen Biggs's face. He couldn't have been more surprised than if Renfro had hit on him and told him Lydecker was a transvestite."

"Pretty whack!"

Alec tensed. Who was she telling all of this to? So, it wasn't exactly secret but it was personal. For a brief heartbeat he had the scary thought that Max, the '09er, really was feeding information to Lydecker or Renfro about them all.

The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth even as he dismissed it as blatantly ridiculous. Max wasn't a traitor, she proved that every day and he knew that she would never do that, never stoop that low. But, then, who the hell was she talking to so friendlily?

There was a sudden growl and Max paused.

"What's up?" She had lost her happy tone and an edge had risen in her voice.

"New smell," was the reply around the snarl.

Alec stiffened when he realised that he had been found out and with a cocky smile plastered to his lips he stepped around the pipes.

"And I just showered too," he smirked at Max who had jumped into a fighting stance. Her eyes widened when she saw Alec and her hands fell.

"Damn it Alec, you scared the shit outta me, what are you doing here?"

Alec turned to see her companion-- Holy shit! What the hell was that?

Joshua growled at the man that had intruded on his talk time with little fella and bared his teeth trying to intimidate.

Alec stepped back quickly in horror as the monster snarled at him, drool hanging from sharp, decidedly aggressive teeth.

"Whoa, easy big fella," Max soothed as she put her hand on the monster's arm.

Alec couldn't believe it; she was treating it like an actual person.

"Max, what…?"

"Easy Big fella, this is Alec. My friend."

The snarling stopped and the monster sniffed again.

"Cat, cat in cocktail."

"Like me." She smiled up at the seven foot tall man.

"It talks?" Alec croaked.

"Joshua talks," Max glared at him. "Alec this is Joshua, Joshua this is Alec."

Joshua, the giant dog-man, put his head on the side and regarded the man.

"Little fella's friend, Joshua's friend." He held out his hand.

"Uh yeah," Alec hedged as he shook hands, paws… whatever with Joshua while still keeping back- way back.

Joshua sniffed again recognising Alec's scent from before.

"Screaming friend," Joshua suddenly looked sadly at Alec. "Bad screaming, uh Alec, all better now?"

"Sure," Max jumped in, knowing what Joshua was talking about even though it was plain that Alec didn't have a clue. "He's fine."

"Screaming?" Alec frowned wondering what was going on. "Max what are you doing down here with… sasquatch?"

"Joshua," Max emphasised his name.

"Nice name, is it one of yours?" Alec asked sardonically, folding his arms over his chest.

"No. Father named me. First. Special," the man said proudly.

"Uh huh." Alec was none the wiser.

"Joshua was the first transgenic ever made. By Sandman. He doesn't even have a barcode," Max explained, "and no one knows he's down here so you keep quiet, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Max."

Alec regarded her, taking in her casual stance and clothes realising that she wasn't running away, she was… visiting. He grinned relieved that she was down here with… whatever the hell Joshua was and not escaping.

Meanwhile Max turned back to her big friend and hugged him.

"Gonna head out, big fella."

"Okay, little fella."

"Does that make me medium fella?" Alec asked quizzically. But Max ignored him.

"Here's the food I promised and I'll come see you again soon, okay?"

"Max blaze," Joshua grinned.

"Uh Joshua? Drool?" Alec pointed to the dog-mans face and Max elbowed him sharply.

"Later."

-

Alec followed her back down the tunnel, deliriously happy that she wasn't running away, she was just visiting her pet dog-man in the basement. He rolled his eyes at that statement.

Only in Manticore.

"You know you didn't have to be so mean to Joshua, he hasn't done anything to you," Max remarked as she scaled the wall back into her cell and waited for him to crawl in after her.

He handed her the breeze blocks and she slotted them back into place, dusting off her hands and sitting on the bed.

"Well, excuse me if I was a little rattled. I mean, I sneak out to see you in the middle of the night to find you gone and then when I go to find you I see you sitting having tea and cake with Jo-Jo the dog faced boy. I was a little freaked."

"First up – Josh-u-a, nice name use it," she mock glared, "Second up, where the hell did you think I was?"

He shrugged and avoided her eyes, not wanting to taint their newfound relationship or let her know that still didn't really trust her. But Max took one look at his face and she realised.

"Dammit, Alec! You really think I was going to bail? Like I couldn't find easier and less creepy ways of getting out of here. I go on missions all of the time, for Manticore's sake."

"Sorry!" he said meekly. "I was concerned, we haven't really kept in touch and I have no idea what's up with you just recently. That's actually why I came to talk."

"Not to see if I was going to run away?"

"Well, for all I knew you had met some gorgeous transgenic male who was already mated and you were dying of a broken heart and needed to leave to get over him."

Max stared at him.

"Did I tell you that you had issues?"

Alec grinned. "Uh huh."

"Believe me," she emphasised and then smirked, "Smart ass."

"That's smart aleck, and it's Mr. Smart Alec to you."

Max stuck her tongue out at him.

"So where did you meet tall, dark and drool-some?" Alec sat next to her on the bed feeling her warmth against his arm.

"Around," she evaded and he elbowed her gently

"No more secrets, Maxie."

"Ok then. About a year ago Pete came into my cell and told me that my best friend was in Psy-Ops. So, despite all misgivings I went down to the basement with the nomilies." She shivered at the thought and he slung his arm around her silently commiserating with her on that. The basement wasn't exactly his favourite place either.

"There I found Joshua. He helped me find you. In Psy-Ops."

Alec tensed and his heart battered against his rib cage.

"You saw me in Psy-Ops?"

"Yeah," she muttered without apology.

He didn't know what to say to that, his mind blank as it tried to reconcile the fact that Max had seen him at his worst and she then went on to blow his mind.

"Every night."

"What?" He turned to face her, his face a mask of horror.

"I didn't want you to be alone. So every night I crept out of my cell and went down to the basement and stood by the door where you were."

Alec jumped off the bed and paced over to the corner. Max smiled dryly.

"See I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"Told me! What the hell were you doing there?!"

"Phoney sentimentality," she whispered and he spun around.

"What?"

"I thought that perhaps you could… I don't know, maybe feel me there or something, and it wouldn't be so bad," she shook her head at her own foolishness. "I was trying to give you some kind of comfort by just being there. Dumb, huh?"

Alec watched her face as the Manticore mask bled down, masking her real emotions. He knew that she had been to Psy-Ops herself on more that one occasion and that she knew how it was, she knew how it worked.

He was angry that she had heard his weakness, heard him scream and beg and cry and yet _somewhere_, somehow, he was unbelievably touched that she would have been there for him. It showed that she cared enough about him to put up with those sounds and those feelings.

He knew that he hated to even hear the words 'Psy-Ops', let alone to actually go and listen as someone he cared about was being tortured. Max had been several times to Psy-Ops and yet she had stood outside his door listening to her nightmares all in the vague hope that it would comfort him.

It was at that moment that he realised how much Max cared about him, because no force on this earth could have made her go to Psy-ops unless she was half in love with him herself.

He moved forward with transgenic speed and before he could control himself he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist burying his head in her neck.

After a few startled seconds he felt Max's hands tentatively slip over his back and hold him against her.

"Sorry Max," he said, "It's not dumb. I'm glad you were there, I know how hard it must have been for you."

He pulled away and she looked into his sincere face.

"No big. I'm here, you're here. Safe as houses."

He frowned, trying to lighten the mood. "But we can break into houses."

"Good point," she frowned. "Huh, well there goes that saying."

He chuckled and rested back against the wall and they sat in companionable silence for a few minutes until Alec couldn't take it anymore.

"So, you aren't really dying of a broken heart, right?"

Max slapped him upsides the head with her pillow.

----

Logan stared at the youngsters that surrounded him in the small apartment. There were nine of them, all lounging over the furniture in casual stances that seemed somehow wrong to him. If they hadn't all been dressed like they belonged to a gang he would have said that they were movie stars. But outside of biker movies, he wasn't aware of any movie stars that wore biker boots, denim jeans and leather jackets.

And yet, despite their movie-star good looks, there was something about them, some edge that made him feel uneasy.

The girl who had spoken stood up and walked over to him holding out her hand. He had to look up high to her, showing her to be at least 5'8. Her dark skin cast her face in shadow and as she moved her waist length plait slapped against her back.

"My name is Tinga. I heard that you could help us."

A tall blonde man on the sofa snorted; his frame tense as he glared at Logan and Logan bristled at the slight.

"I hope so, ma'am," Logan replied courteously.

"We caught your cable hack... I mean Eyes Only's cable hack." The blonde grinned nastily, making sure that Logan knew his slip was intentional.

Logan started at the implied statement, okay so they knew he was Eyes Only. That was… unexpected.

His cover had always been meticulous and no one had seen through it before. He swallowed and decided that it was probably best to start his plausible deniability.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," his baffled tone was worthy of an Oscar.

But it obviously wasn't as convincing as he had hoped as the blonde rolled his eyes.

"Please."

"Zack!" A redheaded girl in the corner growled at him. "Chill."

"We don't have the time for this!" The one called Zack growled back at her.

"Excuse our brother. He has a few issues with Eyes Only," Tinga explained.

Brother? Logan looked around at them in surprise, there was no way that all of these people were related. The leggy redhead with large smouldering eyes was in way related to the small wiry dark haired boy with Hispanic undertones. The dark blonde with the dangerous aura playing with the knife wasn't a sibling to the African looking woman sitting ramrod straight in one corner and there was no familial resemblance between the elfin blonde tucked in one chair and the burly, sun tanned man sprawled on the floor.

Unless they were a religious cult, there was no way that Zack truly was a brother or Tinga.

"Why's that?" Logan asked not liking the feral way that Zack stared at him, as if seeing his weaknesses and contemplating how to prey on them.

"Well, actually all of us have issues with you, but we're too mature to snarl," the Hispanic dark haired, serious-eyed boy joked.

Logan started to feel like he had stepped unknowingly into the Lion's den and that made his response harsher than his usual dulcet tones allowed.

"I don't know you and as far as I know Eyes Only hasn't done anything to you. We don't cover gang warfare."

"We? This guy has identity issues," the serious-eyed boy stated.

"Krit," snapped the ice blonde in one corner.

"C'mon, Syl. We all know he's Eyes Only," he whined as she glared at him.

Logan had two more names to add to his database and search when he got back. Zack, Tinga, Syl and Krit-- there was something that taunted the edges of his mind at those names and he was determined to find out what it was.

"I'll be leaving now," Logan pushed the wheel chair back. He had grown increasingly uncomfortable with them, especially the dark blonde on the sofa who's very being cried out danger. Logan just wanted out.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Cale. We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to," Tinga said apologetically.

"Ok, can we all take a chill pill?" The redhead took out a cigarette and lit up much to the annoyance of the man sitting next to her.

"Mr. Cale, we know you are Eyes Only, no point in denying it, and you will help us, no use in denying that either. You owe us," she said with a grin, tapping her cigarette between her long fingers.

"How do you figure that?" He quietly reached his hand down to where he had hidden his gun within the spokes of his chair. None of them had made any threatening moves towards him but he had seen too many strange things in his time as Eyes Only to discount the danger that he might be in.

"Name Seth ringing any bells?" Zack spat out and Logan's hand froze.

Seth? Seth as in transgenic Seth. The surly man that had aided him on many missions. They had formed an uneasy alliance after Logan had found him trawling the streets, looking for fights. Logan had Seth go on missions for him, Seth agreed in return for Logan's help getting some papers to leave the country and also in finding his brother Zack.

Zack?

Oh shit!

"What?" He did a double take, too surprised to deny association with the man. "You're _that_ Zack?!"

"Yeah. You got my little brother killed. We all have issues with you. But right now we have the chance to save another of our family so we put aside the fact that we all want to kill you and you help us and maybe save your own skin in the meantime, okay?"

Logan swallowed. So these were Seth's brothers and sisters. Seth had been a fireball of teen angst and they had rubbed each other up the wrong way from the first time they had met, when Seth had been picking Logan's pocket. Instead of handing the man over to the sector police, Logan had invited the man back to his apartment to talk about his skills and maybe entice Seth into doing some of the same work for him. That had all fled when he had seen the barcode on Seth's nape. Eyes Only had been looking into the Manticore project for years and the idea that one of the infamous escapees of the top secret project was sitting in his living room was more than Logan could believe. An uneasy truce had been started when Logan tempted the man into doing some jobs for him. Seth just wanted the cash and his family and Logan had finally come through on the man's papers.

On his last mission Logan had sent him up against some drug lords and mafia types not letting Seth know that Manticore was right on his tail. If the boy had known that Manticore was even in the same state he would have fled in heartbeat and dropped Logan's mission. The last he had heard was that Seth had plummeted to his death on the top of the Space Needle. He lived with the guilt that he had wiped out that young life… no matter how annoying Seth had actually been.

If these kids were half as efficient as Seth was he would have been dead already if they wanted him to be. But the fact was they were willing to give him a chance and not kill him. It made him relieved as well as nervous.

"What do you need?"

The sandy haired guy sitting on the sofa, who looked more dangerous than all of them put together, finally spoke; his eyes gleaming as he smiled.

"Did Seth tell you about Manticore by any chance?"

"Yeah government facility. Like boot camp without the charm," Logan answered deliberately vague.

"As if," The redhead snorted indelicately.

"Jondy, please dump the cigarette," the man next to her asked. "I'm dying here."

"Oh please, Ash. Like your genetically enhanced lungs are gonna suffer," Jondy sassed.

"You might be used to smoke and smog in Frisco but where I live I like clean air!" Ash grimaced as smoke curled towards him.

"Shucks, you're breaking my heart, nature-boy."

"Am I gonna have to give you two a time out?"

Jondy and Ash looked at Tinga who looked embarrassed at her outburst.

"Sorry. Mom mode."

The other blonde who hadn't spoken yet grinned at her in an easy-going manner.

"Isn't it about time you called Chase anyway."

Tinga's eyes gleamed. "I need a secure line, Zane."

He threw her his cell phone. "Make it quick."

She squealed her thanks in a way that most unbecoming of a mother and left the room.

Jondy stubbed out her cigarette and popped some gum in her mouth, quickly snapping it as she glanced daringly at Ash.

He gave a patently fake smile. "Thanks, the popping is so much better than the poisoning."

"I live to serve," she said.

Logan stared bemused at the family bonding. It was surreal that these genetically enhanced soldiers sounded much like his own family at Christmas time… without the insincerity.

"So what about Manticore?" he drew the attention back to himself.

"We want to break in and get one of our own out."

Logan frowned, "One of your own? If my sources are correct, you all left in 2009?"

"We missed one," Zane said hesitantly.

"I'm not sure how I can help. I mean it's not like they'd just let me walk in and out," Logan said.

"Or roll," the scary one gestured to his chair with a smirk and Logan fought the urge to yell at the man.

"You know, it's bad manners to bring up another's disability."

"It's bad manners to send my brother to his death. Deal with it." His grin held no humour.

Logan knew he wasn't going to win.

"Ben, please." Syl leaned forward and caught his attention. The scary one-- Ben-- nodded and sat back, his eyes never leaving Logan reminding him of a panther in the jungle watching its prey hungrily.

"We're fed up of Manticore being on our tail. I for one am done hiding and running," Jondy said assertively, her attitude standing out a mile.

"We want to take the whole place down and what better way than exposure?" Syl added, her voice lilting in the air with indifference and a command that made Logan feel like saluting.

"You, Mr. Cale are about to make the Eyes Only broadcast of a lifetime."

----

Max stretched her arms over her head and peered at Alec who was trying not to look too fascinated with the flat expanse of soft skin that had shown when she had lifted her arms above her head.

"So what was so urgent that you made your way over here this late at night, shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep?"

Alec scoffed, "I hardly need it."

Max smirked and sat back, one eyebrow raised as she waited for his response.

Alec swallowed. "Truth Max, I was worried about us."

"Us?"

Alec nodded. "It's important for C.O.s to be able to have implicit trust in each other to complete their missions and rely on each other."

"Ah," Max nodded in understanding, "and you're worried that after what happened, we don't have that."

"Do we?"

Max sighed. "A few weeks ago, if you'd asked me who the person I trusted most in the world was, I would have said you without a doubt. I still trust you with my life Alec, but…" she trailed off.

"Not with your heart." Off her look he amended, "Uh…I mean emotions." He raked a hand through his hair. "I have to admit that I don't understand the whole gun thing, and why that destroyed your trust in me."

Max tensed and he turned to face her, taking her hand in his.

"Max, I want to understand it. You mean so much to me and the idea that something I've done is still hurting you is… inexcusable. I more than want you to trust me, I need you to."

Max rubbed her arms as if cold and in truth she was. Cold from the memories of what had happened to her, talking about it was one of the last things that she wanted to do, but that intense look in his eyes made her sigh again, rubbing her neck before fixing him with a look.

"This isn't easy, Alec." She held up a hand before he could speak. "I guess the first time was when Lydecker shot Eva. That was the first time I had ever seen someone close to me get shot, shot down like she meant nothing, like she hadn't been protecting me. I still remember the gun skidding out of her hand at my feet. That was the first time that my world turned on its head. That gun was the catalyst for our escape, the first time that I realised fully that, to Manticore we were nothing but toys and tools." She drummed her fingers on the bed as she collected her thoughts and Alec watched as the emotions passed over her face. Anger, sorrow, regret and pain- so much pain.

"That realisation-- that we were nothing-- rocked my world, made my existence unstable and for the first time since I was born I felt… alone, hurt. Then we escaped into the woods surrounding the facility, I could hear the dogs baying for our blood, then the shots ringing out, screams from my brothers and sisters, and then I fell through the ice."

Max shuddered, remembering the cold, the pain, the feeling of ice in her lungs as she fought for breath, the certainty that she was going to die.

_Not going there,_ she decided. "Then I saw Lydecker and he shot me too. I can still feel the bullet enter me. That was my last night of normalcy. Every day from then on for six years was pure torture, and I don't just mean Psy-Ops. Some of the things that those kids put me through made Psy-Ops seem like a holiday."

As he listened to her and felt her hand in his, Alec wished he had taken time to torture and kill Bulli when he had the chance.

Max continued, "The second gun was a catalyst for turning my world into hell. Lydecker had been the only one that we implicitly trusted, he was our…father? Judge, juror and now executioner. Funny how fast one man can fall from grace," she mused. "I trusted him to take care of me and he betrayed that trust."

Alec was beginning to understand and felt more like a fool than ever before.

"My life was changed by those two bullets and I vowed that guns would never blindside me again and they didn't… until Seth. The night we sat on the roof and watched the fire fight on the Space needle and I didn't even know that my brother was being killed, shot. More bullets taking away what I so desperately wanted to have back, even for a second."

Alec closed his eyes. "Then me."

Max smiled softly, tears in her eyes. "I trusted you more than I have ever trusted anyone before in my life, even more than Zack, even more than Lydecker. And there you were, the one person I thought would always protect me and lo- take care of me was about to take away my safety and put me back into hell and uncertainty."

"God, Max." Alec hauled her into his arms, shuddering hard at her words.

"Why Alec?" Max tried to blink back tears when all she wanted to do was cry. She clenched her fists in his shirt feeling the soft material beneath her palms.

"You were going to leave me, Max," Alec tried to explain. "I was never a very outgoing person; I wasn't a 'people' type of guy, until you showed up in my life. It was like, everything was in black and white and I was just going through the motions. Then you kicked me across the room and it was like seeing colour for the first time." Alec ran his hands through Max's hair, loving the silky texture under his fingers. "You made me come into life, you made _me,_ Max. When I saw you take his hand and turn to leave all I could see was that I was losing you." The memory still hurt and he clutched her tighter. "Losing the one thing that made life worth living in this hellhole. All I wanted was to stop that, protect my family, keep you safe and with me where I could make sure that you were okay. I don't even really remember pulling the gun."

Max had stilled. "You wanted me safe?"

"Of course," he decided on honesty. "Don't you know that you're the most important person in my life?"

Max pulled away and blinked. "I am?"

Alec chuckled at the bewilderment in her voice. "These past weeks have been hell."

"Oh, Alec." Max ran her hands over his chest and shoulders pulling him in.

For wild moment Alec thought that she was going to kiss him and his heart sped up and he felt it thud painfully in his chest but she rested her cheek against his chest and curled up in his lap.

Alec was more than willing to just hold her; he had missed her so much and was so eager to get back to where they had been. But there was something that he had to know.

"Why were you going to go with him Max?"

Max played with his shirt for a moment. "I know that you guys wouldn't really understand, you're still with your unit, at least some of them but me and the '09ers were still family. In my mind they were perfect, I clung to memories of them while I was going through hell and they were always there for me, at least in my head. When Bulli would hit me, Zack was there telling me to get off the floor and hit back. When Simper would put barbed wire on my bed, Ben was there making shadow puppets on the wall while I got it out, helping me to stay awake. When Airy shut me in the utility room, Syl was there making me laugh and when Dredge held me under the water in the tank, Seth was there showing me how to breathe."

Max laughed even as tears dripped down her face. "The link between me and them never broke. I guess I idolised them. Ben especially, we were always so close. When he said that he needed me, it was like seeing my little brother in pain and crying for me. I couldn't turn my back on him."

She looked up at him begging for him to understand.

"Little brother?"

Max smiled. "I know you're older, that he's older but I wanted so badly to protect him."

"You have, Maxie," Alec protested, "by keeping Manticore away from him he has your protection."

"Thanks to you," she said softly.

Alec nodded. "But you have to see that how you felt about him, we feel about you," his tone dropped as he added. "Did you even think about us?"

"Of course, I'm not totally heartless Alec. But you guys don't need me like he does- did. Special Ops are trained to be perfect, you don't need me."

"Beg to differ," Alec stated firmly.

Max frowned. "Hmm?"

"Haven't you seen how we fall apart when we're not together, when you're not with us? Carrot's breakdown, Drew's angst fest and even Tara- can't you see that they need the both of us. We're in this together, Max. You and me. A … couple if you will."

Max paused. "Couple?"

Alec swallowed and tried to make light of it.

"Couple of loonies."

Max laughed. "I guess that's right anyway! I never thought of it like that. But I was blown away at seeing him and all."

"I get that, Maxie," Alec admitted, "I understand now, thanks for sharing it with me."

Max smiled against his shirt. "Hey we're friends, right?"

"Right. So you've forgiven me then?" he teased with an undercurrent of real nerves.

"Yes." Max's firm statement made his heart relax, until a thought occurred.

"Trust me?" He waited with bated breath for her next words.

"Ye-s. I think I do, still."

Alec pulled her closer, his heart relieved and his emotions high. The words that he so desperately wanted to say to her were just waiting on his lips. But he wouldn't tell her, not just yet. She wasn't ready.

It was a while later before either of them spoke again, content as they were to lay there in each others arms, Max breathing in Alec's scent and Alec combing his hand through her hair.

Max was the first to break the silence.

"Alec?"

"Yeah, Maxie?"

Max yawned. "Did you go see B.J.?"

Alec remembered the visit he had made to the man before coming to see Max. "Yeah."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Short version: back in Atlanta, Anna went into heat on a mission. B.J. had sex with her and then tried to make her his mate. She, brutally, turned him down and ridiculed the poor guy in front of everyone. It broke him."

"Anna's a bitch," Max yawned again and snuggled into his chest.

Alec chuckled, rubbing his nose into her hair. "In her defence she was probably embarrassed at the way he went about it, the guy came on a little too strong."

"Hmm," Max sounded sleepy, "I never understood the whole mating thing. Tara mentioned it while we were away, but I never got it."

Alec bit his lip. It wasn't until after their fight that he had realised he had called her his mate. He'd wondered if she had picked up on it at all, and if she did if she understood the significance of what he had said.

Obviously not.

"Uh well, we first found out about it back when the first of the girls went into heat," he recalled with fondness that day. "The scientists wanted to know what other animalistic traits we unexpectedly had and so did tests. Not like Psy-Ops but behavioural tests with the older generation Xs. They found that there was a high statistic of…" he tried to find a way to put it, "um, pairings I guess."

"Pairings?" Max said softly.

"Like animals, a mate is a partner that they chose to procreate with." That sounded too cold and clinical. "The facts were that when two Xs decided to mate it was because they had the most in common, like Tara and Carrot being most militaristic out of all of us. Actually, from what the Trainers and scientists found out it was mostly subconscious, certain pheromones reacting best with each other. Anyway mates mean that they'll stay together, like the ordinaries idea of marriage." Alec struggled to explain what they had found out, it was like describing red to a blind person, you had to experience it for yourself, and he hadn't, at least not yet. "What they also found out was that there was a high degree of possessiveness between mates. A… mark is left on that one so that no one else touches that mate, they can sense things about each other, know when they are in danger, that kind of thing."

"Hmm."

"Yeah, they also hate being apart, hence Carrot's little breakdown. He must have sensed Tara's unease and that drove him to attack the Trainer. A mate is…" he paused wondering if this was the best time for this. "A mate is someone you cherish and love. The bonds of mates are tight and last for pretty much forever. You're tied to that person but you don't care because you love them. I-Is that something that you could see yourself doing, Max?"

He held his breath.

Nothing.

"Max?" Alec looked down to see her upturned lips inches away from his and her eyes firmly closed, her breathing soft and deep and even.

Max was asleep.

Alec chuckled to himself as he lifted her and laid her on the bed, pulling the cover over her sleeping form.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you had the worst timing ever, Princess?" he whispered as he leant down to kiss her forehead, "Shark DNA, my ass."

He stroked her hair once more and then headed for the door, pausing and glancing over his shoulder to give her one last look.

"Night, Max."

Max shifted slightly in her sleep and a small smile curved her lips as the door shut quietly. A whisper escaped her in a gentle exhalation of breath.

"Alec."

Then all was quiet.

---------------------------------

We find out more in depth on BJ and Anna in Moving Alongside which should be posted on Friday!

see next chapter for review notes! 99 reviews i can't believe it! did i mention that i love you guys?


	23. Sensual Exploration

**A/N-**I received an email from just before I was going to post this last week telling me that I had infringed the rules of the board by posting reviews instead of a chapter as chapter 23 and as a result I was suspended from the site for a week and unable to upload. Any future infractions will have me kicked off. so don't blame me for the long time between posting! Don't I feel loved?

One Chapter to go!

* * *

****

****

**Sensual exploration.******

Max stood in front of the X6s and tried not to appear too amused at their over-eager expression.

They all stood ram rod straight, with their eyes fixed just over her shoulder at exactly the right angle and with exactly the right expression of blankness and obedience. It was almost cute how hard they were trying.

She exchanged glances with Alec who mirrored her amusement, his eyes dancing in delight.

This was an old part of their training that they enjoyed. Upon Renfro's orders they took a class of X6s each week to train in some manner.

It was supposed to teach them the value of training and drills and command just in case they ever had to train an army of unprepared civilians to a battle situation. At first both Max and Alec had been loathe to teach the younger Xs but with each session their enjoyment grew at being able to impart knowledge and experience to a group of kids who plainly idolised them.

Max and Alec were almost celebrities of Manticore Seattle, Max being CO of Special Ops with Alec as 2IC made them the best of the best and always in the spotlight and hailed as the model for them all to follow.

The bedtime mantra of each X-series was to someday be as good as 452 or 494 and those who were taught by them were desperate to be noticed by the illustrious duo.

The X6s were so eager to prove themselves to their COs and the most elite of Manticore that they practically hummed with tension.

Drills were a success simply because the X6s looked up to and respected X5s and none were more respected than Max and Alec.

Max glanced back at Alec and wasn't surprised to see his eyes on her again. It seemed like, since they had made up, he couldn't let her out of his sight for more than a few seconds and it was a heady feeling to know that that something hidden in his intense green gaze was directed at her.

She thrived on the fact that he couldn't go more than an hour without talking to her or touching her, even in the smallest of ways.

It was almost as if he had to reassure himself that she was there and that she wasn't leaving him.

Not that she had any intention of leaving him now. That night that he had held her and told her that he would do anything to keep her safe marked a changing point in her feelings for the cocky transgenic. He was still a pain in the ass but he was _her_ pain in the ass and she lo— well, she adored every inch of that cocky ass and bad boy persona. He could turn her to jelly with his smirk and his husky voice made her shiver and every time he touched her… Max shivered.

She could always see beyond the sarcastic, veiled, confident man to the vulnerable man within and some part of her had always wanted that for herself. The only problem was that she wasn't sure how to get it.

She hadn't ever tried the whole seduction deal and didn't think that would work with Alec anyway. He'd probably feel her forehead and ask her if she was okay. How else are you supposed to get a guy's attention?

She'd asked Drew, but Drew said she had no idea how it had happened, but it was probably because she had known Dek forever and he just knew what with up with her.

That hadn't been helpful and so Max decided to ignore how she felt for now and maybe she'd figure this bitch out herself. Hopefully before she spontaneously combusted.

Alec grinned at Max as she gave him a shy glance and turned back to the X-series. He had smiled more in the past day than in months and that was thanks to the raven- haired girl at his side.

Once Max had talked things through with him, Alec had never felt better and it was testament to his feelings that whenever she was around he couldn't stop touching her. It was like a compulsion that he had to make sure that she was around and hadn't vanished.

Plus, she was soft.

Once he had recovered from first the fight and then the scare that she had run away, Alec had firmly decided to let Max know how he felt about her and he would.

Soon. Really.

The only trouble was that he still wasn't sure about how she felt about him. Oh, he knew that she cared about him and a hell of a lot if she had stayed behind with him in Psy-Ops but did she love him? Did she ache to feel him like he did her? Every time he was near did her skin tingle and her heart pound like his did? Did she spend hours thinking about his lips like he did hers?

Was she as crazy as he was?

So he had continued with the abandoned seduction scenario of teasing glances and soft touches, slow husky innuendos and casual hints on the hope that she would tell him how she felt.

Okay, so he hoped she'd throw him to the floor and have her wicked way with him but that was neither here nor there.

He snapped back to attention at the muffled giggles around him and smiled sheepishly as he realised that Max had been calling him for the past few minutes.

"Nice to have your back with us, 494," she teased.

"Aww, did ya miss me, 452?" he sassed and heard more giggles from the congregated Xs.

"Like a disease," she said wryly and then smirked, "Did I hit your head too hard?"

Alec glowered. They had chosen to show the Xs how to spar and despite unsavoury memories of sparring with Max, Alec had agreed, albeit reluctantly. It was clear that, this time at least, Max wasn't looking for permanent damage and she had kept her dirty tricks to a minimum but still had managed to land him on the floor several times, in between lecturing the avidly watching X-series who were so enthralled at the opportunity to watch the best of the best spar that Alec thought they might wet themselves. Not that he was adverse to a little hero worship mind, in fact he was heavily in favour of some treating him like a hero, but it did get a little unnerving.

"Why 452, wanna kiss it better?"

This time there was definite laughs from the kids and Max shook her head with a smile.

"The poor man is deluded," she said sadly to the girl in the front row with wide eyes at being addressed by her CO as if she was friend. "Its sad when good Xs go mad."

"Mad about you," Alec whispered in her ear and Max fought down that blush.

"How about we get back to the lesson?"

"Go ahead," Alec motioned.

"X6-809!"

The girl jumped about a mile and her eyes widened at the CO knowing her name. She was a tall girl with a short crop of dark red hair who Max knew excelled at Diagnostics and Repair, she enjoyed tinkering with things trying to fix them causing Max to nickname the girl Fixit. Not to her face, of course.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Scenario. You are deployed in the field when your mission takes an unexpected turn what do you do?"

"Call command for instructions, Ma'am," the girl snapped quickly and almost beamed as Max nodded in approval.

"And if you are unable to break cover?"

X6-809 hesitated, her face falling and Max took pity on her expression of anxiety.

"It's all right 809. Thus far you have no training as to that circumstance. That's what we are here for today," Max gestured to Alec and herself, "We'll teach you to be better. To adapt to new circumstances, think outside the box and to fight better."

"You are old enough now to start out on assignments and sometimes circumstances beyond your control crop up that require alternate plans. You can't call command every few minutes, sometimes you need to make the call," Alec said remembering some missions that had, indeed, gone 'sideways'.

"You have come far in the few weeks that we have been training with you and now it's time to step up," Max continued pacing up and down the rows, "time to use the brains that Manticore deigned to give you."

"Always remember that being able to think for yourself is a privilege and not a right. Understood?" Alec called and only Max understood the heavy sarcasm in that statement. She hid a grin and then her face fell slightly as they took him to his words.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" the X6's chorused to her dejection. They were so innocent and so eager and just didn't have a clue that Manticore was using them. Not that it mattered one way or another but it would have been nice of they went so trusting.

Suddenly that train of thought railroaded her lesson. "Your abject trust of authority is misplaced."

"Max?" Alec hissed his eyes wide.

"How do you know that what we are saying is the truth?" Max ignored him, "Learn to question. That is part of thinking for yourself. Trust the instincts that Manticore gave you. In future drills we may have miscommunication and misdirection and you will learn to have to heed the signs that what we are saying is right."

"Permission to speak, Ma'am."

"Granted."

The lanky boy with a flushed face looked perturbed, "I don't understand , Ma'am."

"What if a command came from the field, telling you to do something that against what your instincts say is right, how are you to know if command is compromised? How do you know if the enemy is calling the shots?"

"Ma'am?"

"X7- 932?"

The girl blushed, "I-I read somewhere that when that was a danger there was a prearranged signal that the command use for verification."

Max smiled at her causing her to blush harder, "Well done, yes a code-word. From now on, in drills and in everyday life the only way that you can totally trust what I or 494 tell you is if we say the codeword which will be unique to us. Any other time you MUST doubt the veracity, suspect the message. Trust yourself and seek out the truth. Is that clear?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

"Ma-_ax_, what are you doing?" Alec sang through his teeth turning worried eyes to her.

"Educating," Max hissed without looking at him.

"Spread this to the other soldiers as the misinformation will include them too, remember to only trust the code-word."

"What is the code?" 809 asked with urgent eyes taking in everything that Max said.

Max looked at Alec, "946. That's the code-word. Can anyone tell me why?"

One very young girl raised her hand, "It's 452 and 494 together."

Max nodded to her, "Correct."

Alec stared at her in surprise. She was freaking him out. This was supposed to be a routine training and she seemed to be on the verge of subversion. At least Renfro wasn't around to see it and then she used their combined designations to mean truth and his heart pounded. What did she mean by that?

The two of them together were… what? He regarded her uneasily. Was he reading more into this that there was?

Well, whatever, he was going to have a word with Max about all of this later.

"Good," Max's smile was scarily absent and Alec took over.

"We'll start by a quick fire drill. Atten-SHUN!" he yelled and there was the delicious sound of four hundred pair of shoes slamming down as they all stood to attention.

Max shook herself and seemed to calm down from whatever fear had gripped her and she gave Alec a reassuring nod to which he let out breath of relief.

"Left punch."

"HYAH!" the Xs called as they took the first defensive stance.

"Left two," Max ordered and showed them the stance.

"Hyah!"

Max saw something in the corner of her eye and turned to see Renfro approaching, her high heels clicking over the tarmac. Her sharp tailored suit looked out of place among the Khaki, but by the way that she carried herself you could tell that she didn't care. She was in command and she knew it.

Max stood to attention.

"Director Renfro in presence."

Everyone snapped to attention and Renfro smiled at their mindless obedience even as Max ground her teeth in distaste and hatred of the woman who wielded power over them like some Dark Queen.

"At ease," she said in a sanctimonious tone as if belittling the children who looked at her with fear. "I'm afraid I have to take your trainers away from you today. I have a replacement." She gestured to Trainer Green who walked forward nodding to Max and Alec with a twinkle in his eye. Alec placed his hand on Max's arm to calm her as they as followed Renfro into the building.

They came to the large lecture hall to see all of the X5s sitting quietly.

"Take a seat," Renfro ordered and took the podium waiting for Max and Alec to sit down.

They found seats together with the rest of Special Ops who squashed up to admit them. Max's body was tightly packed between Alec and Zan's bodies and she could feel their warmth against her sides. It was comforting… until Alec started to draw circles on her leg with his forefinger, a slight smirk curving his lips. Max wiggled feeling warmer than before and glared at him from the corner of her eye.

Max grabbed his fingers and glowered, "Move 'em or lose 'em, pretty boy."

Zan chuckled at her side, "Is he getting fresh, Maxie? I could take him outside and beat him."

Max pretended to consider it while Alec started stroking her hand. He was sending sharp sweet tingles up her arms and she was hard pressed to think through the sensations.

Drew, one of Max's best friends in Special Ops, turned in her seat and grinned up at Max, "Hey Max, we saw you in the courtyard kicking Alec's ass."

Max grinned glad that someone had seen her display and Alec glared down at the Raven-haired girl. "Thanks Drew, you do a lot for my ego."

Max rolled her eyes, like his ego needed any help.

"It's all right, man, I saw the spectacular roll," Dek, Drew's boyfriend and one of Max's favourite guys, said and then smiled up at Max, his eyes slyly avoiding Alec's. "Did he hurt you huh, darling?"

Alec growled.

Dek was as bad a flirt as Biggs and his favourite object to tease was Max, basically because of the reaction that he could get out of Alec.

"No, I'm fine thanks, boo," Max said, her eyes watching Alec's reaction, "Although I did hurt my hand slapping him upside the head."

"Want me to kiss it better?" Dek held out his hand for hers but before she could place it in his palm, Alec grabbed her wrist.

"Maybe we should listen to Renfro?" he said darkly, his eyes narrowing as he scowled at Dek who just grinned innocently before shooting a wink at Max.

The blonde Director of the facility looked up to stare at the rows and rows of super-soldiers. Each one was supposed to be genetically engineered to perfection and yet they just looked like inordinately good looking students, ready to listen to whatever wisdom she could impart to them.

It gave her a tremendous feeling of power to stand there and know that with one flick of her finger, the whole lot of them would be dust and ashes. They may be genetically enhanced and supposedly superior but they'd burn just like any other animal. Not that she was allowed to use them as such; according to _him,_ she wasn't even supposed to think of them like that. _He_ said that they were more than just tools, more than a means to an end.

He was almost as maudlin as Lydecker. Renfro's teeth gritted at the thought of her rival who was still gallivanting around the country trying to find those pathetic twelve that escaped back in '09. He was so damn eager to find 'his kids' and so proud that they could still evade him even after all this time.

Renfro was careful not to let anyone know of her admiration for the soldiers, they were what she had made them to be after all. But, unlike that fool Lydecker, she wasn't sentimental enough to think of them as progeny, at least not of hers.

She bit back a mocking grin as they watched her carefully knowing full well that she held the power of heaven, hell or death over them.

Well, she about to exercise that authority and hand them a brand new set of instructions.

She cleared her throat and watched as they sat up and pinned her with all of their concentration.

"As you may well be aware you are now in the throes of what human's term adolescence. Your bodies are more advanced than that of humans your age in terms of strength and development. It has come to my attention that we have been somewhat remiss with teaching you about your bodies and in particular the more, pleasant--" she smirked to herself "--aspects thereof."

Oh, this was fun.

She stepped out from behind the podium and walked across the room, her black stilettos clicking on the cold tiled floor.

Max exchanged a tense glance with Tara ignoring the whispered queries from around her.

She felt Zan place his hand in hers and she grabbed at it as almost a life-line, she had a sinking feeling that she knew where Renfro was going with this and the thought was enough to make her stomach churn.

Renfro carried on.

"Several missions have been placed in jeopardy because of the lack of knowledge of basic human functions such as flirting, teasing and seduction."

Coco stiffened at the implied insult. He last mission had been cut short after she had maimed the Company Director for feeling her up. It wasn't because she wasn't aware of how to seduce, but because she was enjoying the attentions of another employee in the facility and didn't want to hurt his feelings, but the way Renfro told it, she was naive and had been unable to complete the task due to her innocence. Coco and Max both glared hard at Renfro.

As some of the Unit, who weren't aware of what Coco had done, giggled, Max pulled their minds back to the point of the lecture.

"Pay attention," Max chastised seriously, "This isn't a joke."

"This is our fault," Renfro was saying, "in our haste to segregate females in heat and our failure to recognise the need of transgenics to have healthy sexual relations we have neglected an essential part of your genetic make up.

"You were made to be perfect and the ability to appeal to humans is a weapon. One that you must be trained to use like any weapon and practise makes perfect. To this end we have devised a structured program that allows you to develop these qualities."

"Sex Ed?" Alec smirked, "You're kidding?"

"Ooh, sounds like fun!" Biggs chuckled.

Max bit her lip, not as amused as the rest of them, "Somehow I don't think this is a lesson we're going to enjoy."

It wasn't that Max was overly cynical, but her time in Wyoming had taught her that, when it came to Manticore, their sense of humour was verging on this side of sadism.

Back in Wyoming when she was on her way back from one of her many Psy-Ops trips Max had stumbled into an open lab by accident and seen something that shook her to her roots. There on the table was a small foetus, hideously deformed, hooked up to monitors and being injected with something. In one corner in a cage, still bleeding heavy was one of the anomalies that Max had always been so deathly afraid of. It—she—was covered in sandy skin with two sets of eyelids and claws for hands. It— she looked like something that had originally been designed for use in the desert but had somehow gone wrong. Now she lay in the bottom of the cage, her hands— claws— gripping the iron bars and keening wildly for the small creature that was helpless on the table.

Max had taken one look at the scene from a horror movie and ran, but it had always stayed with her and as Renfro carried on, she sought comfort in Alec's arms.

Alec started in surprise as Max snuggled into his side. She wasn't usually so affectionate and he felt his lips curve into a satisfied smile as she tucked herself in tight. The he felt how tense she was and his intended sensual embrace turned instead to one of comfort.

As Max tensed further, her body stiffening Alec could see the rest of the Unit start to sit straighter and the sense of unease grew.

Renfro scanned the group in the hall and her smile grew nasty as if she knew the bomb that she was going to drop and the effects that it was going to have.

"I'll hand you over to our expert in this field, Dr. Rebecca Wilson."

Alec turned to woman with chestnut hair stalk purposefully into the middle of the room.

When she spoke her voice carried to the back of the room in a strong tome that belied her elfin features.

"Sexual attraction is almost always based on first opinion, so you need to get your subject's attention and you do this by accentuating your assets. Clothes are weapons."

"She's obviously smelled Steve's boots," Alec said dryly trying to cheer Max up.

It didn't work.

"Quiet," Max replied shortly and Alec frowned at the waves of apprehension that she was emitting.

"Come on, Maxie, it can't be that bad."

"I didn't think you were so naïve," she said absently, biting her pursed lips.

Alec stared at her for a second wondering what it was about that sentence that sent shiver up his spine.

She, of all people, knew that he wasn't naive. But he honestly couldn't see the harm in a lecture about sexual scenarios. The way Max was acting you'd think they were being forced to breed or something. He understood that something was bothering her deeply and he knew that she would have to tell him before long.

With that thought he turned back to the Dr.

"The opposite sex are attracted to your body, you were designed to take advantage of that fact. So from now on you need to start paying attention to the way that you dress when on missions. Is your best asset your breasts, your legs? Dress to show this, low cut tops, tight shirts, and low jeans. A cat-suit shows off curves, bikini's show off skin. For guys, are you showcasing your muscles, your eyes, your ass?"

Alec tuned out slightly as he watched his Unit, their eyes were trained on the figure of the woman as she paced back and forth lecturing and then his attention was captured by four little words.

"I'll need two volunteers."

The entire assembly of transgenics froze. An old Army saying was 'never volunteer' and that was almost a law for transgenics.

Volunteering was tantamount to suicide in a facility where 'light punishment' meant having red hot lasers fired into your eyes.

There was no way that anyone would volunteer and Renfro knew it, which was why her strident voice echoed with.

"X5-344 and 521."

Both Sunny and Aiden looked ill as their designations were called. They looked like they were on their way to death row as they made their way down the stairs that led to the podium.

Alec looked over to Biggs and saw his hands clench and unclench as he stared down at the front of the room, his eyes set and cold.

It was starting. Why Max had been so worried was becoming apparent to Alec and the rest of the Xs as they seemed to edge inwards, craving contact from their nearest and dearest.

As the Doctor lectured and posed Sunny and Aiden, Biggs knuckles turned white and his face started to flush with anger.

Alec's eyes were fixed on his friend as he searched for a way to relax him. Despite all of his posturing it was obvious that Biggs really liked Sunny and watching her flirt with Aiden had to be tearing the poor guy apart. Alec knew that even the thought of Max kissing anyone, flirting with anyone other than him was enough to send him into a jealous craze but if he had to sit there and _watch_…?

It wouldn't be nice.

He watched Biggs' lips mutter something and leaned over.

"Her hands are practically white, she's so nervous. If it were you she'd be enjoying herself so much more."

Biggs started and then, after a few moments hesitation a grin swept over his features.

Alec had said just the right thing.

"Thank you," he said sincerely and Alec nodded.

"It's all right."

Max eased back and smiled at him, "Nicely done, pretty boy."

"Yeah well, I understand how he feels."

Her eyes widened as she looked from the podium and the blonde girl back up to Alec.

"You and Sunny?"

"Hell, no!" Alec laughed and gave her an intense look, "But watching the… _a_ girl that you like, flirt with other guys, it's hard."

Max blinked and bit her lip. Her attention was caught by Sunny and Aiden making their way back up to their chairs so she didn't have to think of an answer to that. Not that her brain was working right now.

What did Alec mean by that? Did he find watching her with other guys hard? Why would he, its not like they were together or anything.

She could hear Coco's voice in her head at that _Just who do you think you're fooling?_

No one. Max swallowed and watched intently as Biggs welcomed a shaking Sunny back into his arms.

"See what I mean?" she asked Alec and he nodded tensely.

"What now?" Hissed Dek and Max didn't want to know the answer even as Renfro flicked her eyes over them.

"I think that 219 needs a way to pay attention."

Zan swore under his breath and squeezed Max' hand before making his way down to where the woman stood, her arms folded impatiently.

"And X5-511 will make a good match."

"Shit," Alec swore after glancing over at Pix and a scared Chance, "this is sadism."

"No, this is Manticore," Max corrected, her eyes sought out the worried girl and nodded reassuringly. "Sadism is for fun, this is for spite."

Pix edged over to Max, "Max?"

"This is Zan," Max soothed, "he won't do anything to hurt her."

"I'm not afraid that he'll hurt her," Pix said wryly.

"If it makes you feel any better I think he's just as nervous about what you'll do if he screws up."

Pix thought about that for a second, "Actually that helps, thanks Max," he grinned and sat back.

Renfro laughed out loud at something that Chance said; it was a harsh sound that grated on the sensitive ears of the transgenics.

"No!" she stated vehemently, "On the outside, people have _names_, although you aren't humans, you have to be able to mix in and to do that you need to use a name, we can't expect you to understand the importance of names—"

Max didn't hear anything else as a red haze settled over her, she couldn't recall being this angry before. How dare she? How DARE she?

Just because under half of their DNA was animal didn't mean that they weren't, at least in some part, human.

They walked on two legs, had two eyes, had brains and could talk. They bled red and had feelings and emotions and just because they could jump twenty feet in the air and punch through concrete didn't mean that they had no conception of the importance of names.

Max snarled, her hands curling until her nails bit into her palms, her eyes narrowing at the blonde bitch that stood there talking to them like they were inferior to her.

But neither that blonde bitch nor her doctor friend noticed the bristling of the transgenics at that speech.

It rubbed them up the wrong way too and Feen couldn't contain it.

"Bitch!" Feen growled.

"Easy, tiger," Alec spun and soothed the irate girl behind him, "we are human, partly and we have names. She doesn't need to know that."

Drew nodded in front of them and Feen calmed slightly.

"Calm down, Max," Alec stroked her arm, "it'll be okay. You're the CO and you need to show the guys that you are calm."

Taking discreet breaths and plastering a blank look on her face was so damn hard, but Max did it. For her Unit she did it.

They sat back and watched as Chance was ordered to flirt with Zan, sit on his lap and whisper things in his ear. After a few strained seconds Chance seemed to loosen up and Max could see mischief glittering in Zan's eyes.

Pix seemed to be watching in amusement at his girlfriend being pawed by another man but Max could see the telltale twitch in his jaw despite his happy-go-lucky façade.

Everyone was relieved when Dr. Rebecca called them off and they sprang apart like naughty children, casting furtive looks up at their friends who were torn with amusement and sympathy.

Of course amidst that spectrum were other emotions. Biggs was grinding his teeth in hatred of Renfro while Sunny writhed in embarrassment in his arms. B.J., whose sense of humour was twisted at the best of times, seemed unable to stop his shoulders shaking in silent mirth and Aiden was shooting hesitant looks at Biggs hoping he wouldn't get called on his attentions to Sunny.

Unaware of this tension Dr. Rebecca went on, "By this juncture you should be able to ascertain through objective analysis and intuition if your seduction attempt has been successful. If he is not engaged in conversation, if he is not looking at you or making much eye contact, if he is not appreciative of your attractiveness or seems distracted, checking his watch or refrains from touching you, then you need to initiate contact. Run your hands over his chest, take his face in your hands or verbally proposition him. Or you could move in for a kiss."

Zan blanched and Chance's eyes opened.

Pix stopped laughing. Okay it wasn't even the slightest bit funny now.

"Perhaps new volunteers, Director?"

"Of course," Renfro smirked checking her list again, "X5- 148."

Emma shuddered in Aiden's arms and slowly drew away from him.

Amidst Emma's DNA was a liberal amount of empathy and as such she had been able to tap into people's feelings and emotions at a young age. This was great in the field for predicting the way a conflict would go, but here surrounded by hundreds of hurt and frightened transgenics? It overwhelmed her and she was shaking as she made her way out of her friends comforting embrace and down to the floor.

"It'll be okay, Em," Aiden said hesitantly as she walked down the stairs.

Renfro tapped her fingers on her crossed arms, "and X5- 361."

Steve slowly stood up and made his way down to the centre where the woman began to lecture on the right way to kiss.

"I'm suddenly feeling like a twelve year old," Dek said, "why is that?"

"Just because some of us prefer to maim our dates, she thinks we need step by step instruction on how to kiss," Cece said with a sly glance at Coco.

"Bite me!" Coco glared at Cece and Max leaned over tapping her hand with her own.

"Cool down, Coco, relax." She gave Cece a stern look, "Enough from you, I don't find this funny at all."

And she didn't, other than the fact that Renfro was using already paired couples to practise on, Max could feel that there was something fundamentally wrong with having seduction lessons. What about free will?

"Nor me," Biggs agreed as his hand reached out to grasp Sunny's.

"Do you think Emma's okay?" Zan asked as he settled back in his seat by Max and nodded to Pix, "She was about to combust earlier."

"I think if Steve calms down she's less likely to bail," Skye said intrigued as her brother—Steve– settled down into the kiss with her friend.

"Ew!" she grimaced.

As they all watched the uneasy grimaces turned to grins as the two on the floor seemed to enjoy their lip lock.

Skye was whining about how she didn't want to see her brother do that when Steve's hand drifted from Emma's hair.

"He puts that hand where I think it's going and Renfro'll have his head."

Alec smirked as Steve pulled Emma closer, "I don't think he cares right now."

Renfro cleared her throat and they jumped apart, faces flushed and hair dishevelled.

"Go 148!" someone catcalled and there were various chuckles and whistles as the two made their way back up to their seats.

"So it seems that you can continue the exercise once you have begun which is encouraging," Renfro mocked inclining her head towards Dr. Rebecca, "At least we don't have to have an active demonstration of copulation."

"Oh, thank Lydecker!" Max said with a sigh of relief, "I don't think I could have handled watching them do that!"

And she _was _glad, for a moment she wondered how far Renfro was going to take it and what she would have to do if pushed.

"Yeah," Alec nodded in agreement, "Porn is one thing but watching your family do it is another."

"Now I really need to hurl!" Skye whinged, her hand touching her stomach.

"As it stands you still have to have these techniques and," Renfro took a breath," to that end we have engineered a program in which you have the freedom to practise what we teach in these sessions and… experiment for yourselves. There are, of course, certain rules that you must adhere to. No copulation during a Heat cycles, the last thing we need at this juncture is a pregnant X5. Only copulation with the designated partner and within the designated time frame. Attachments are severely frowned upon and any infraction upon this will result in immediate removal from the program and introduction to Psy-Ops for the guilty party and we expect to be informed as to the success of said pairings."

Flex frowned, "Say what?"

"No pregnancies, no sleeping around, unless ordered and if you have feelings for them you get punished," Max's tight voice reiterated for him, "Oh, and Renfro wants to know when we have sex."

"Voyeur!" Flex's joke fell flat.

"The Sexual Education program runs once a week at this time in which we expect you to be at this location on time. Two nights a week for a two hour time-window you will be paired up and may demonstrate the skills that you have leaned firstly by trying them out on each other."

"You have got to be kidding," Max heard Biggs hiss behind her and she tensed herself at hearing that.

"I have asked our lab techs to pair you off in random pairs. This person will be your partner for this session only. You may flirt, tease, copulate and otherwise. There will be instruction provided if you find it too hard," Renfro smirked condescendingly. And then her hand went to her belt as her cell beeped, she glanced at the number.

"Oh god," Zan sniggered nervously, "She's joking right?"

"Bed buddies?" Pix looked at Chance.

Flex choked on a laugh close to hysteria.

"We don't get to choose," Sunny said softly and they lost all traces of humour. That wasn't amusing. They had begun to pair off and chose their own partners. Those who had started to mate wouldn't bear another touching what they considered theirs, Max exchanged glances with Alec as they realised what a disaster this could turn out to be.

"Of course she'll rotate partners," Max muttered to Alec, "wouldn't do to get attached to a bed buddy. Shit, Alec, this is gonna be a mess."

"Maybe we could rig things once or twice, but once a week with different partners? We're screwed."

"Unfortunately," Max's joke was in poor taste but Alec grinned away.

"We'll come up with something Maxie, we always do."

"They won't win!" Max vowed and turned to look down at the obnoxious little tech ready to read off designations.

"Failures will be reported to myself or a lab tech," Renfro continued unabated, "I will leave Victor here to hand out designated partners." And with that she turned and walked out of the room talking into her cell phone.

Victor, a small scrawny lab tech with wiry hair and a tendency to sniff, stood up with his sheaf of papers and began to reel off numbers matching male and female.

"These are the couples that have been fixed on, tonight is the first session between 2100 and 2300 hours in the female's cell," Victor cleared his throat and started to read designations, "433 with 529, 189 with 611, 291 with 191."

Anna looked at B.J with whom she had just been paired and smiled weakly, her stomach turning in sudden nerves. B.J.s face lost all its colour and he glared horrified at the tech who just pushed his glasses up his nose. To say that B.J. and Anna didn't get on was a vast understatement; they couldn't be in the same room for more than ten minutes without contemplating grievous bodily harm to each other. They rubbed each other up the wrong way and their history was… complicated to say the least. To be forced to have sex? Well, this was a nightmare for both of them.

"511 and 418."

Pix heaved a sigh of relief and avoided Biggs's glare as he locked gazes with Chance with who had just been paired. Pix and Chance were a great couple despite her brothers misgivings and Alec was glad those two were together, at least he wouldn't have to interfere there. He stopped his musings as he caught his designation.

"494 with..."

----

Renfro glared as the two bands of red and blue writing swirled above the two mocking eyes.

_…Project Manticore is funded with billions of your tax dollars. Eyes Only will make those responsible for the suffering of those children pay. I am closing in on your location. You will pay restitution for your crimes. This has been a streaming freedom video bulletin. Peace out._

Dammit, was the only thought circulating her brain as the television turned to static.

"Please tell me we can get a trace on this asshole?"

"Negative, his signal is bouncing all over the world. He could be next door and we'd never know it," the lab assistant said trying to be unobtrusive so that the ire of his boss wasn't likely to spill onto him..

"Little piss-ant, he's jeopardising the whole operation," she growled and sighed when her phone rang.

"Oui Ces't Renfro," She sighed again as she listened to the voice on the other end, "Oui monsieur, que Je comprends. Je regarderai dans lui monsieur."

Renfro made a face at whoever was chewing her out at the other end of the line, "J'obtiendrai les données prêtes juste au cas où. Oui Monsieur Je suis bien informé de celui. Deniability plausible. Serrure vers le bas. D'accord."

(Yes sir I understand. I will look into it Sir. I will get the data ready just in case. Yes Sir I am well informed of that. Plausible deniability. Lock down. Okay.)

She hung up and glared at the phone as if that little piece of plastic was responsible for all of her woes at the present time.

"Ma'am?"

"Get me the location of this Eyes Only asshole or the Committee is going for scorched earth," her voice may have been confident but her wide eyes betrayed her fear for her project. "I need a full back up of every piece of data we have. Now."

She bit the edge of her phone as the techs scurried to do her bidding.

Damn this 'Eyes Only' guy. If he revealed their position it would give away everything that they had worked so hard for. The Committee would torch the place, destroying billions in R and D and she would be bunked off to some crappy assignment somewhere else, where she didn't have the power that she had now. Maybe even under that degenerate, alcoholic Lydecker, who would be rabid at the loss of more of his "kids". She would be back to square one and what's more she would have failed _him_.

She didn't even want to think about what Sandeman was going to say about all of this.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People keep asking me what is going to happen well, Uh I'm going to set charges and blow, Max/Alec and Manticore to kingdom come and have the 09ers burn in the fire- then they can all be one happy family in heaven… or maybe I'll reincarnate them and write it all over again! MWAH HA HA. ß officially flipped!

Chaosti- I am an evil person for forgetting you pet, evil in a glass- so so so sorry can you ever forgive me? My Manticore is pretty much 24/7 without time off for good behaviour and the staff work on a rota basis, the transgenics do get evenings to themselves and Sunday afternoons but most of their rec time is also monitored to things that would be useful during missions- driving lessons, flying lessons, dancing etc I was a Buffy fan way back when it wasn't all about Buffy and Spike (EW) and some of the sayings are second nature to me now its all subconsciously done, and Lydecker as a dominatrix? Yes thank you sooo much for that image, I didn't want to eat anyway.

Mely- LOL, I think you'd have a fight on your hands if you want Alec to hug ya, least of all Max would have your head. buti'm thinking it might be worth it!

Tina N Blair- I know! It drives me crazy all her talk about Shark DNA and she falls asleep! Argh I could kick her- no better yet I'll get Alec to do it.

Restive nature- If that is you incoherent then I am in awe. I meant to review the last chap of CG story- wonderful smutty stuff, I get too embarrassed if I have to write that so kudos to you. I always loved Jshua, he was a great character and so much fun to use. He is as much family and hopefully will play a huge part. We'll have to see how it goes.

Sassy canuck- it's like DA my way! I love that. Glad you liked having Josh back, I missed the big guy! No one likes Logan though- which is fine by me! Ill kill him off and enjoy doing it. which makes me sound a little unstable!

Maxie- no! LoL, If you review I post faster see! Love ya pet, thank you!

Orli43- sorry you won't be able to read but that anticipation makes it sweeter right? I'm sure your family would appreciate your spending time with them too. There is a possibility of a sequel- depending on if I survive the finale!

Ronda TIW- rooted to the computer- ooh sounds painful! You want Max/Alec smooches I'll see what I can do. hehe I have a cult member hehe

Care189- Uh huh, okay I will remember Agora- it seems not many M/A stories are being posted though. No not three chapters left. Uh actually just the one now. what is going to happen? Huh, I guess you'll find out next chapter. The island thing was done by Valjean wasn't it? cool fic that one (novel sized!) Survivor and Big Brother Transgenic style? Oh no way am I touching that one! Does everyone want Logan to die? And if not- why not! Intro to Italian? Cool! Feeding the fic monster!

Lolitaro- soon enough if let me post- but I'm not bitter- as you can tell.

Kim- Oh Ben and Logan together- combination made in hell or what? I really wish they'd met on the show. Teeth heheh. A sequel and a prequel? Left Behind was a prequel! oh this is never gonna end Sobs The finale? Um its set and we have a few surprises and …OML I'm gonna get lynched aren't I? Quit my day job- I wish I could but I have to eat! But if you promise to buy my book then I will damn well wrote one! You made me smile- thank you!!!!!!

Kristfan000- thank you.

Tiggi- she was asleep, it had been a long day- poor girl and she was wrapped warm in Alec's arms and listening to his soft sensuous voice… just… lulling her… to…. zzzzz

Moonlite star- Manticore going down? Um, pass! don't wanna spoil the surprise!

Sigma1- were you tigger in a previous life? girl you bounce! Have you read the DA books? They are quite good and don't dwell on Logan- thankfully. But one does explain about Seth. It wasn't short- I've been spoiling you with super long chapters!

Raven- beautimous? Oh good word. That she did, the girl just needs to face up to her feelings. She will soon, I won't let her do this forever! All leading up to something? Yeah the end!

Geminangel- of course, they may be run away 09ers but damn do they know how to plan! Uh have a good time in Wales!

Charmed one- Thank you. More soon I promise.

Black Rose9- yeah he should have woken her up and kissed her. ahh well.

Poo- eat lunch its important! How will I kill Logan? Ooh the possibilities!

Diesel- cheers, glad you like. I always thought the -09ers were underrated for what an impact they have on Max in the show. M/A are always cute togther they just need to show it more!

Ellenemi- LOL, the reviews as entertaining as the fic? LOL, oh I so need to try harder! Ben's threat was just beautiful- so totally him! You're printing it out? Oh my life- you'll need a rainforest! But just remember to eat the chocolates and savour the story and not the other way around! No mutiny please!!!!

Aisling- I got threatened and my membership was suspended for a week. One more infraction and I get kicked off.

Natasgi- oh what fic do you write, I must admit to not seeing it- except that I'm useless with who wrote what and probably have already read it and just not noticed that its you.

Fangedangel- LOL, oh I can, glad that you like it still. The 09ers are funny!

Ricter- I didn't mention it but I assume the same way that Max did in the book- watched a news report that tied Seth with Eyes Only and Zack went info-gathering. Being in the world they have more a sense of independence than Special Op who have to rely on the chain of command. Plus they go long periods without seeing Zack so he's not as in charge- if he gave them an order they'd do it but it is more laid back and they haven't all been in touch so they aren't as close.

Lafleurdumal- ye-ah, about that sticking together thing…

Honey00- I do try to acknowledge, when lets me anyway. I appreciate the reviews and its only polite. I much prefer the journey to them getting together- that's why I have dragged it out.

Senorita-dhl- much thanks- and enjoying your story too!

Aleclovemax- wow you have been reading for a while- I think I started this back in feb so that's 5 months on a story- I'm the one who needs a life!

Geminangel- I know what you meant. I also have trouble spelling when I'm tired. Or feeling lazy.

TikigirlK- aww thank you pet, glad you like. I enjoy writing tense confrontation- so more of that!

Lynn-50670- they were good ideas, update soon- if lets me- note sarcasm.

Givenalias- You are more observant than Max- well done you! Not that its hard when it comes to guys she's clueless!

Talichernin- tease, moi? hehe

Ladeia3- so you want a sequel to the sequel? Huh, well it's doable. Got hundreds of unfinished M/A fics yeah ill get around to them too! Bens obsessiveness is so fun and we'll see more of Logan. Unfortunately.

Acb- not forever- just a while. What am I going to do? I have them in my evil clutches and… have no idea!

Jynx- he he he made sense to me! I'm happy too, its all good.

Mrsackles- hey pet, hope you liked this too, one to go!

Ganko- oh no I don't want you to OD, maybe I should postpone posting the last chapter fro a few weeks? EG

Jade-k- Alec= adorable. If slightly silly at times- why not just wake the girl up?

Sanna- damn that is a long post! Long name for Logan- I prefer 'dumbass' myself. Well done for guessing on the bj/anna front. Congratulations for bringing your cousins up the right way and ensuring that they have taste. Spike and Alec- girls after my heart! Need the sequel, hmm guess I better start writing then! How was this for Renfro's evil plan? Nice dialogue BTW.

Arwen-amy- yes she heard it not sure if it went in but we'll see about that.

Miasalter- LOL, I think Max would win sweetheart. Glad I get the characters for you. It annoys me when a character is OOC but some are well written. Like Zacbele.

Yakiem- getting good? Its almost done!

Kat461- cheers pet, enjoy!

Ennahar- I can't accept that either and I'm writing it, its like the end of an era! No way is there emotions between Max and Logan- except hatred on her side and fear on his!

Nora- 8 is my lucky number. No idea why. Have a great holiday in the states- if you go to NY you might see BJ on a billboard!

Messymissy- Yup Josh is back. They have this habit of just missing out on each other and its getting annoying! He should have…wait a minute, I'm writing the damn thing! Breaking Max out- ye-ah. That's the plan. Hehehe. Logan is too stupid to notice just yet.

Elfie- well I've certainly had enough ideas for new fics- 'what the '09ers did', Life and times of a Trainer, Baby Xs- the mini skittles series. Its all good. Alec did treat Joshua like that at first in the show, in Designate this he was a bit of a prat. Seth was in the book- Before the Dawn and I guess he was in contact with Zack- everyone else seemed to be- or maybe, like Max, Zack saw the broadcast and went through the channels to find his bro. No idea! Anyway it doesn't matter what order you read them although mostly MA comes first.

Gabbie760- thanks pet, glad its not bad at all!

Lyndsay- cheers pet, glad that i managed to amuse still! it'll be slow going but i think theyll magae it. Hehe Logan will never win against Ben! tooth necklace!


	24. Implausible Accountability

**A/N- Here we go, all done. Damn this was fun and I thank everyone for joining me on this adventure. I hope no one was disappointed, I know I wasn't and I would love for people to say what they thought. (plus 1,000 reviews would be cool for the story) there is a remote possibility for a sequel if people are interested but it will be a while in coming. Feel free to email me to ask _me_ to send _you_ an email when it's posted.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed from chapter 1 to this- I love you all. Blue Lady Bless.**

**AN2- Mini thanks to Max Allan Collins for Kelpy—who I don't own and to Itay and Kat for being my betas.**

**I guess that's it, except to say ****Tissue warning.**

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Implausible accountability**

"You're mad."

"I'm not mad."

"You_ are_ mad."

"I'm not mad."

There was a beat.

"Are you sure you're not mad?"

"I'm fine."

Silence.

"Can you pass the salt?"

"I _knew_ you were mad!"

"I'm NOT MAD!"

The crack of glass and the tinkle of shards made them all look down at the smashed salt pot in his hand.

"Okay, maybe a little mad," Alec admitted reluctantly, shaking glass splinters from his palm.

Biggs looked frantically around the table to the amused and pitying glances that littered his friends' faces. They so didn't want to be in his shoes, but that didn't mean that they couldn't commiserate.

"It's not my fault you get that, right Sir?" he asked desperately.

"Biggs, will you chill?" Chance asked, rolling her eyes in disgust, "You are seriously freaking me out. No one blames you. Least of all Alec, right?"

"Right," Alec replied tightly with a grin that was as fake as the sentiment.

"That's why you haven't said two words to me since…" Biggs moaned and banged his head on the table and resting it on the wooden surface.

"Oh lord, please tell me we didn't share a test tube. The madness might spread," Chance grimaced as she pushed around the food on her plate.

Biggs glared at her without moving his head from its prone position on the table, "At least I can walk and talk without falling over."

Flex choked on a laugh and Cece hit him.

Alec had decided to sit with Unit 8 at dinner to let them know that they were still his unit, no matter what anyone else said or did.

As it was he wished he had sat somewhere else. On another planet, for example.

Biggs was trying to apologise and make him feel better when all Alec wanted to do was hit him, preferably with something large and heavy. Victor maybe.

After all it was that damn geeky, chicken-necked, penicillin pushing freak that paired him with X5- 901, otherwise known as Mouse, while Biggs got paired with Max.

Not that Mouse wasn't sweet and all, but Biggs and Max.

Biggs and _Max._

He looked down to find his fingernails making half moons into his palms and Biggs sweating nervously.

"I need a walk." He pushed away from the table and stormed out of the hall.

"Huh," Feen nodded at Techie who rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so he's in love. You win." He handed over his chocolate chip muffin and she grinned, taking a bite as they all ignored the sounds of Biggs repeatedly bashing his head against the table.

---

"So are we ready for it then?" Zack asked impatiently, running his fingers through his blond hair. He was more than frustrated by the constant interruptions and was just ready to throw explosives at the facility to get Max out.

Even though there was a niggling doubt that she wanted out. After watching her at the facility, she just seemed to fit in. The applause that she received when she and that no-good, pretty boy, clone of his brother made up had placed doubts in Zack's mind that he was doing the right thing. Max had always been the strong one, despite her young years she had been the one to lift up her head and carry on no matter what the Trainers did. Max was strong and she had seemingly learnt to survive Manticore, but what if it was more than survival?

What if Max no longer wanted to be free of that place?

No, she had to. There was no other way about it. Zack shook off the thought and turned to the man in the wheelchair.

"I have the broadcast ready to go out," Logan nodded at Zack as he ran through the computer program again, "I just have to hit enter."

"Not until we receive signal that troops are in place," Syl ordered, her voice clear and concise and Logan found himself nodding at the authority in the girl's voice.

Although they were all soldiers, it was obvious that they seemed to have their own specialities and abilities, Zack was the obvious leader even though his shaggy hair and hard muscles made him look more like a male model that a military commander. Syl with her elfin looks and baby fine blonde hair wasn't the obvious choice for second in command and yet there was no denying her commanding presence, she also seemed to be the weapons expert for the group.

The sandy-haired, good-natured Zane seemed to be the Diagnostics and Repair expert, laying out the equipment for maintenance and restoration while dark and serious Ash was more at home with Logan's precious car, Bessie, fitting added 'extras' that he wasn't sure he wanted to know about. Zack said that Ash was a farm-hand and so his love of tinkering with machines sort of made sense, as much as any of it did.

Tinga was very much the 'mommy' of the group specializing in Organization and Heuristics, mapping out every possible scenario for the upcoming escapade.

The fast talking, snappy red-head Jondy handled Munitions and Explosives grinning as she described, in detail, the effects of certain levels of alcohol in Molotov Cocktails. Krit, the apparent crack-shot of the group as well as Field Medic, was laughing in delight at her expressions as he masterfully assembled his own explosives. Quiet Jace was standing in one corner, her eyes fixed on Zack as she watched the body language of those around her, and she was the Surveillance and Intelligence expert and unnerved Logan just a little with her ram-rod posture and military precision. She sought approval from Zack as being the one most loyal to his teaching and exclamations of constant vigilance.

Lastly, Ben was the Computer Technician and vocal spokesman for the group. He hadn't said much but when he did open his mouth everyone was captivated by the way he spoke, Jondy said that he could take a horse to water, make him drink and make him pick up the tab afterwards. Ben was the one that disturbed him the most out of the nine of them. His mocking smirk beneath his haunting eyes was enough to give Logan nightmares even if that selfsame smirk wasn't directed at him. He'd asked what the missing one's speciality was and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Lemme see," Ben had drawled, "Before you killed him, Seth was Advance Scout and Seeker, before Brin died of Progeria she was Master of Statistics and Aviation and our little Maxie, before she got left behind was Martial Arts expert and general aide. But two are dead and we aren't gonna let that happen to the third, stop chatting and do your research thing already. That answers your question?"

Logan had gone back to his computer.

"Ok. What do we have?" Zack asked quickly pulling Logan out of his thoughts.

"Russian-made RGN-3s, fragmentation pattern explosion." Syl threw one at him and Zack nodded in appreciation even as Logan winced at the casual handling of the grenades.

"Nice!"

Logan looked at the pile of weapons that had been amassed from the few soldiers.

It was like disarming a small country.

Explosives, grenades, machine guns, hand guns, Tommy guns, M16, HK 94's, pistols, C4, plastic-explosives and detonators.

It had made him uneasy to have that much fire power piled in his living room. Lord alone knows what Mrs. Moreno would have said if she'd walked in. At the thought he'd glanced nervously up at his ceiling hoping that the slightly batty neighbour wouldn't suddenly appear.

He was slightly more relaxed now that they had relocated to an abandoned warehouse near the military base. At least if things went wrong it wouldn't take out his security deposit.

He actually wondered briefly at the convenience of the presence of an abandoned warehouse so close to the military installation but just like actors in a cheesy action movie, he didn't push his luck by asking questions.

"Bizon 2. Russian Pistol machine gun. 66 rounds in cylinder.," Krit pulled out two machine guns and Jondy hissed in approval.

"Cute."

"I got some L96 sniper guns," Zane said and handed over a few rifles to the ever growing arsenal at Zack's feet.

"What about you big brother?" Jondy asked Ben who was sharpening a knife, "You packing?"

"I prefer my kills up close and personal," Ben's smile was bordering on psychotic and Logan wondered if they were doing the right thing by taking him into the field. He was sure than Ben would be better used elsewhere— like in a straight-jacket somewhere a million miles away from him.

His nervousness around the slightly crazy transgenic was showing and so Zack switched the subject.

"Are we all clear?"

"Oh no, can we please go over it again?" Ben pleaded with excessive sarcasm, "I don't think our genetically enhanced memories took it in the first twenty times!"

"Don't forget, Ben, sweetie, we have an ordinary with us," Jondy sang as she examined her nails.

Logan tried not to look too offended.

It wouldn't do any good.

"So, Logan waits until we radio in our positions. We have plans for the facility thanks to Eyes Only's radio satellite link up," Zack ignored Ben's scoff and nodded his thanks to Logan who was slightly mollified at the acknowledgement. "We go in and take out the DNA labs so they can't make any more of us."

"Yeah coz seeing one twin is freaky enough," Ben said suddenly standing up and stretching. None of them questioned his tenseness; he had always been like that just before a fight.

"Especially one that looks like you," Jondy teased, "Lord knows we couldn't handle it!"

Ben preened before she added, "Just think, two vain egomaniacs with combat skills, it'd be deadly. The fight for the bathroom mirror would devastate small populations!"

Ben rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Jon!"

"Then," Zack continued unabated by the byplay, "Eyes Only broadcasts and the place is thrown into confusion. We punch out command and hope to hell we can get Max out."

"She'll know it's us," Ben replied confidently, "She'll be waiting."

It didn't occur to him that Max might not want out. In his mind she had been ready and willing to come with him and had only stayed because his twin had convinced her that, by staying, she was saving his life.

She was selfless like that, even though he knew that she wanted to be with them more than anything.

She needed him as much as he needed her. It had been obvious and he couldn't wait until she was by his side again with her big brown doe eyes smiling up at him with love and trust, faith and confidence.

He shivered and danced on his toes.

What was the freaking hold up?

"What about your twin?" Jondy asked suddenly. "Do you want big brother to come along?"

"He's Manticore," said Ash dubiously and Ben shrugged.

"If Max says he's okay… no wait, he was the one that said she had to stay behind," Ben bit his lip. "I think Ash's right. He's too much of a risk."

Which was a shame, just think of all the tricks they could pull on people with the whole 'twin' thing.

Zack nodded and continued.

"Syl and Krit will proceed via service corridor 4 alpha to the main and auxiliary generators and set charges. Zane and I will take the basement to the east airshaft and proceed to the DNA lab. At 0430 we set charges. By 0440 the firing sequence will commence. Ben will go to service corridor 5 beta with Ash and check out the cell allocations. They'll locate Max's and proceed to her cell to let her out. Meanwhile Jondy, Jace and Tinga can lay down fire from these positions to cover us and lay down escape."

"We'll detonate the charges from there," Jace nodded to her position as pointed out on the map by Zack.

As Logan watched he was amazed that they had gone from squabbling siblings to confident soldiers in less than two breaths. It was a remarkable transformation as their spines stiffened, their faces dropped into seriousness and maturity and all by-play was put on hold. The conditioning that they had gone through as children seemed to have held even after ten years and it just reinforced what Logan had been told about the place that they had called 'home' for the first nine years of their lives.

Although most of the time they all seemed to regard Zack as an annoying older brother, once he changed from the quiet calm young man to the Military commander and had begun to give out directives their attention was riveted, their respect and allegiance assured and Logan got the impression that they'd follow him into hell if he gave the command; which, if he could believe everything that he had heard, was pretty much what they were doing.

Distracted from his thoughts it was several seconds before Logan heard a bleep from his computer, "I'm in," he said needlessly as they had all turned at the sound, "I've accessed the internal surveillance system. I'm copying loops into each camera feed so they won't be able to see you, but we will. So we can monitor you, steer you around any obstacles."

"We?" Ben drawled, "That'd be you and Mr. Invisible Eyes Only would it? Or did you name your computer?"

"Ben," the reprimand in Zack's voice was clear and Ben backed down without another word.

Zack nodded to Logan in acknowledgment, "We rendezvous here by 0448," he glanced around at his family, "Questions?"

"Yeah, what if I need a bathroom break?"

Everyone just looked at Krit who pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

"You know, I can't wait until we get Max back, she'll appreciate my humour," he said sulkily and slumped back in his chair.

"Only if they gave her a lobotomy," Tinga teased ruffling her little brother's hair.

Krit glared and pushed her away, his eyes dancing in mischief.

"Thanks, mom!"

"Hmm," Tinga paused, "sounds so much cuter when Chase says it!"

"Am I ever going to meet my nephew?" Krit asked and the talk slowed as everyone surreptitiously stared at Zack.

Zack sighed, "Meeting like this was a bad idea, and if everyone knows where everyone else is the chances of us being compromised are that much stronger. It isn't tactically smart to gather in groups, we've been over this!"

"And yet here we are," Jondy pointed out quietly and Zack stiffened.

He'd been trying so damn hard to keep them all alive and safe; after all it was his idea that they all leave the relative safety of Manticore for the insecurity of the outside world.

He was responsible for their well-being and he wasn't going to fail them. Not like he did Brin and Seth and… Max.

He swallowed as he recalled the last time he had seen Brin.

He'd been relaxing, for once, in the Midwest when he'd gotten a call from Brin in LA saying that Lydecker was on her tail and she'd had to leave pretty quickly, she was spooked and needed her big brother.

Zack had hot-wired a truck and been in LA to meet her, barely managing to keep her from Lydecker's Black Ops Unit.

He'd brought her back to his apartment and told her to rest. The next night she looked like she had aged ten years.

Over the next week Brin had deteriorated further and Zack had watched as his baby sister got worse and worse until finally, one night, she lay sobbing in his arms, pleading for him to save her, and took her last breath.

Zack would never tell the others how close he came to calling Lydecker, finding him and handing Brin over so that she could be well; so that, even if she was in Manticore, she was alive. He'd buried her himself on a hill overlooking the city that she loved so much, the sweat of his back and the tears he cried soaking the ground, christening her grave.

She deserved so much more than that. They all did.

More than an unmarked grave and an un-mourned passing, and Zack was going to make damn sure that that is what they were going to get.

Even if he had to move heaven and hell to do it.

"It's okay Zack, we get it!" Jace said and patted his back in that rigid way that made him despair that she'd ever grow out of her soldier mind-frame.

He looked around at his siblings.

Had he been too harsh, too demanding? Should he have let them stay together, pretend to be more human, less soldierly and let them just be 'normal?

Suddenly he heard Max's voice in his head. Max who always knew how to make him feel better.

_Nah, they're all alive aren't they? That's down to you. You're a great big brother, Zack!_

Even the phantom voice made him feel better and he smiled at Jace and Jondy, "Well, we need to get Maxie out, don't we?"

"Too true!"

And the tension was broken like that.

Ben grinned and clapped Ash on the back and the boy winced at his brothers' exuberant slap.

"Is it tactically advantageous to set the charges and then try to find Max? We won't have a lot of time to get to her if she's not where they say," Ash rubbed his sore back.

"I don't like it either," Zack said with a small glare at Logan who'd come up with the plan. They wanted to have the charges set and ready to blow before anyone realised that they were there, which they were sure to do once the boys started hacking to find where Max was. That was the only reason that Zack was going along with the idea.

"There's no "I" in team Zack," Logan said sarcastically as he felt another wave of unease at being the only human here.

"No," Ben snapped, "but team is an anagram of meat- which is what you'll be if you screw this up and get Maxie hurt. Meat."

There was silence for a moment and then Jondy breathed,

"Did someone forget to give Ben his Prozac?"

----

Max sat on her bed, with her knees drawn up to her chest and her back to the stone wall, and tried to control her breathing.

In and out.

In and out.

There was no need to get panicked about this for Manticore's sake.

Just because she'd had the same lead feeling in her stomach from when the tech had first mentioned her designation didn't mean that she was ill nor did it forebode some great disaster.

It just meant that she wasn't attracted to Biggs in that way.

At all.

This was fine by her. He was sweet in that cheeky little boy way but Max had never had any use for boys; least of all flirtatious ladies, men with egos the size of small countries.

Not that Biggs wasn't a nice guy, he was; it was just that he wasn't her type.

Until recently she wasn't even sure that she had a type.

Until she had curled into the arms of a certain tousled blond who made her feel safe and comforted and cared for. Until she had realised that she missed him more than anything and that the hole in her heart only filled when he was around.

Until he smiled down at her and said that he would do anything to keep her safe. Until he said that she was the most important person in his life.

Until… Alec.

She loved him. She needed him.

She was terrified.

Not of Alec, but of how she felt. What did she know about love? She was a genetically engineered super-soldier who was trained to kill, not love. What was she supposed to do with this feeling inside her?

It was just crazy, they didn't need seduction lessons, they needed lessons on these damn emotion things.

Unfortunately the thought of the damned seduction lessons brought back her apprehension about what was going on now.

Biggs.

She took a deep breath and released it slowly waiting for her heart rate to calm down. Biggs was her friend. There was no way that he would ever force her into anything, Alec would kill him if he did and Max could maim him herself pretty well too.

No, Biggs would be fine and he'd cover for her with Renfro… Right?

She stiffened as she heard footsteps coming towards the door and she braced herself, listening as they slowed to almost stopping.

It seemed Biggs had the same reservations that she did. The thought made the knot in her stomach ease and she let loose a small smile of relief.

He was her friend.

The handle on her door turned and she looked up with a smile of welcome.

"Hey, Max."

She blinked.

"Alec?"

----

Ben and Ash waited silently at the perimeter fence and stared at the monstrous building.

It really wasn't much to look at, not really. White walls and chain link fence— probably electrified— and concrete yards. It could have been a strict boarding school, or a high security lab. But instead inside those cold stone walls was the most sophisticated in Military technology, the most advanced soldiers and the biggest torture chamber of the last decade.

It was home to those inside but this wasn't home to them, oh it was a version of the Wyoming facility, almost identical and that was enough to inspire the memories.

But this place was Ben's nemesis the place that he, and his brothers and sisters, had been running from all of their lives but never quite managed to shake off. They were never quite able to rid themselves of the training and lessons that were inculcated in them from birth.

No matter how hard they tried.

The same thoughts of Wyoming and drills and torture ran through both Ben and Ash's minds and they didn't need to be Psy-Ops to know that Zack, Zane, Syl, Krit, Jace, Jondy and Tinga all felt the same.

"All teams Ready?" Zack hissed down the radio breaking the reverie which they were grateful for. They need their heads in the game.

"Check," came from the strong nasal voice of Logan Cale; briefly Ash wondered what Logan would be like if he had some girl to obsess about rather than the fate of the world. Maybe a bit more laid back?

Like anyone could make the man more laid- back. He was trying to save the world for crying out loud! Ash dismissed the thought as irrelevant and steadied his breathing feeling his brother do the same by his side.

-

"Here goes," Syl breathed in her silk voice.

Krit shrugged, his eyes dancing. "Who wants to live forever anyway?"

Syl glared at him, "Well, not _forever_ but I don't want to die tonight."

He rolled his eyes at her and spoke down the com link.

"Team wuss, ready."

Syl smiled sweetly at his little joke, not amused.

"Did you go before we came?"

-

"Are we sure we're related to them?" Jace asked Jondy as Syl and Krit's bickering came down the wire. "I'm sure we never used to be that immature."

Okay, that was a lie. She distinctly recalled tying Seth's shoes together and hanging them out of the window before drills one morning. And then again there was that time with the Trainers cat…

"Mommy team ready," Tinga said with a smile throwing her long dark plait over her shoulder and Jace sighed.

"I stand corrected."

-

Ash looked at Ben, "Do we have to come up with a goofy team name too?"

"Team Maxie is a go."

Ash smothered a laugh as Zack bit off a curse.

"I think you stole Zack's thunder."

Ben grinned wickedly.

-

"Alpha team ready to deploy," Zack turned down his radio. In a very childish display he poked his tongue out at the radio and ignored Zane's smothered laugh.

"We could always leave Ben there instead."

Zack considered that for a moment and then shook his head. "Nah, they would definitely come after us if we left him there."

"Yeah and you wouldn't wish that on your worst enemy," Zane grinned.

Zack paused, "Are we talking Ben or Manticore?"

"Ah, whatever," Zane shrugged and it was Zack's turn to grin.

"Come on, bro'. Let's go get Max."

They took deep breaths.

"All teams set…deploy," Zack ordered and they jumped into action spurred on by the image of their baby sister.

---

"Hey Maxie." Alec leaned against the door jamb sheepishly.

Max was curled up against the wall and she was looking so relieved that it was balm to his ego.

"What are you doing here?" She let a smile slip over her lips, "I thought you'd be with Mouse."

"Change in plan," he said and walked in, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow.

He ran his fingertips over the wall as he walked slowly around the cell. "See, after lunch Flex and I went and had a word with Victor, our assignment manager and he made a few…alterations at my behest."

"Uh huh." She wasn't buying it, "Out of the goodness of his solid ice Manticore heart, huh?"

Alec smirked and stretched his bruised knuckles. "Pain is such a great motivator."

Victor had, at first, been unwilling to help them out at all. He had basically called them mindless animals who wouldn't mind copulating with each other. He'd changed his tune pretty quickly once Alec was through with him.

Max burst out laughing at the image, "So, lemme guess, Biggs got reassigned to...?"

"Sunny," Alec nodded, "and Mets went to Mouse. Cute couple."

"Adorable," she agreed, glad that that was settled at least. "But that means you are stuck with me." She teased playfully, her eyes lighting up.

"Can't think of a better place to be," he murmured staring at her bright expression and just wanting to walk over there and throw his arms around her.

"What?" she didn't quite hear him. She reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear smiling up at him in a way that made his heart leap in his chest and his throat tighten. Damn she was so beautiful and not just because Manticore made her with perfect genetics, but because of who she was.

She was the one that pushed everyone to be better and she was the girl who went out of her way to make everyone feel good about themselves. She was the type of girl to save her enemies, tend their wounds and yet still be a soldier. She was the girl who had survived several kinds of hell and yet could still light up the room with a smile. She was a true blue soldier but she would defy orders and risk death for the ones she loved and their families. She was the girl who sat up all night with a girl who was afraid of the dark and told her stories. She was the girl who made friends with a dog-man even though she was afraid of anomalies. She was the girl who faced her worst nightmare just so that he could take comfort from her presence.

She was the girl… no, she was the _woman_ that he had fallen head over heels in love with.

And it was about time she knew.

Alec took a deep breath, "Max, there's something I need to say to you."

---

Clearing the fence had been eerily easy and as Zack and Zane raced down the corridor towards the labs they wondered if the level of security had always been this low or even Manticore had grown complacent with age.

When they were nine it had so hard to escape and yet they had practically strolled in the front gates.

"Too easy?" hissed Zane.

"I don't know, maybe the Director of this facility isn't as harsh or paranoid as Lydecker was," Zack hushed back with a half shrug as they skittered down the halls. It was strange how alike they were to those at Wyoming, the grey walls with muted green bars stretching down the silent corridor distending to make them seem even longer and lonelier. They were so cold that Zack could feel his breath turn to fog as it hit the atmosphere. Or maybe that was the chill within as echoes of thousands of young footsteps pounded the floors. Memories of drills filled him, memories of everlasting exercises that he had to be best in, that he had to push and try and work harder and harder, he wasn't allowed to fail, he had to lead, he was squad commander and he had to excel. Failure was not an option. X5-599 was the best and if he fell short of the mark they'd take it out on his squad, they'd take it out on Max and Jack as the youngest two. Jack couldn't take another round with the Tank, he hated the water and was growing more afraid every time that Lydecker locked that steel door and ordered them to strap in. The poor kid winced every time the metal screeched shut and he was panicking even before they had tied the metal down. If he wasn't careful he was going to end up like Merie; drowned in the Tank. And Max— his precious Maxie— looked so delicate, especially as she lay sleeping. She wasn't ready. He had to protect them, he was their big brother. He had to—

"Zack?"

Zack was jolted back to the present as Zane's apprehensive face turned to him. "You okay, pal?"

Zack nodded, his hands shaking as he tightened his grip on the barrel of his gun. He shivered and poked the mike in his ear.

"Team Wuss?"

They both heard Krit call down the comms, "Nada, you see anything in the south corridor, Logan?"

Logan's voice came heavy over the wire, "You're clear all the way to the generator."

"Copy that."

Static fizzed as Krit signed off and Zack sighed knowing that part one of the plan was underway.

"Logan?" Zane called after looking at his CO's troubled face. He knew that Zack didn't have the most pleasant memories of this place—an understatement— none of them did. And it was bitch to be back here, running down the halls that could have easily transported them 500 miles and ten years past. It was understandable that the shadows that chased the all would attack here and now. Besides, after all that they had been through Zack had earned the right to some distraction.

"I got you, Zane," Logan said, interrupting his musings and he tuned back in. Okay, it was all right that Zack took a 'time out' but one of them had to be focussed.

"We good to go?"

"You're clear."

Zane and Zack edged down the halls, careful to avoid the cameras even though Logan was overriding them to show the same looping tape in which nothing that had happened for the last twenty minutes and would continue to happen while they destroyed the heart of the facility.

They reached the entrance to the DNA lab. It was such an innocuous door for a place that held the results of years of scientific research and sadism. Just a plain white door with a small glass panel and a security code box.

Zack took out a switchblade and flicked it into the control panel. Then he typed in the twenty digit code that Logan had found on the computer. The computer flashed.

"SECURITY CLEARANCE APPROVED."

"Twenty digits, can you say overkill?" Zane spat disgustedly and then shrugged, "It worked. We're in."

They entered the DNA lab and looked around. The bright room was lit with fluorescent lights that cast supernatural shadows on the white-washed walls which were covered in floor to ceiling shelves and compartments, each equipped with barcodes for identification. The icy metal tables were overflowing with bizarre glass vials and apparatus that looked like something from a Victorian Gothic novel. Frankenstein's lab, come to life in a modern setting but with the same nefarious agenda. Playing God.

Zan steeped forward nervously and ran his fingertips over the codes scrawled on the walls.

"Hey Zane, it's you…and me…and Max."

He seemed stunned to see evidence of his existence written out on the wall. For someone who had never even owned a birth certificate, this was unflinching evidence of his own life and it strummed something deep within. He was alive.

This was proof that he existed, that he was a person, that he had been given life. His hand trembled.

"Yay look ma, I'm a frozen Popsicle," Zane grimaced not noting the serious mood that his brother was in. "This place is giving me the creeps, can we go already?"

Zack nodded tearing his eyes away from the profound revelation and shaking himself off.

He was alive and he had a mission.

He pulled the plastique from his backpack and pushed the C4 into the corner of the large white unit. Zane followed him around the lab setting the charges.

"What's with the white?" he remarked playfully, "I mean I thought the villains went for the good old black on black?"

"Manticore always did go in for denial," Zack said abruptly, still unsettled by what he had seen.

Zane clapped him on the back and offered a sympathetic smile, letting Zack know that he knew how he was feeling.

"They want denial? Let's drown them in it."

-

Ben kicked open the door with malicious glee and shot the two guards before they time to register that he was even there.

Ash glanced worriedly at his delighted smile.

"You enjoyed that."

Ben shrugged, "Sue me."

Ash pretended to think about it. So Ben enjoyed what they were doing. That wasn't a crime. He was looking forward to kicking it back at Manticore himself. "Nah."

Ben rushed to the computer and began to hack into the personnel and barracks files.

Ash slid next to him, his eyes raking over the scores of codes and designations urging, "Come on, come on give me 452."

Ben glanced up to see the vid feeds of what was going on over the facility. "Creepy kids," he said staring at the pictures of X7s in barracks twitching at each other.

"Like we were normal!" Ash laughed not turning away from his task.

"Normal is as normal does," Ben added with a grin feeling his eyes flit back to the unnerving children. He flicked the channel over to what the other Xs were doing and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Oh, Blue Lady!"

"What?" Ash spun and his jaw dropped. "Are they allowed to do that?"

"What, is it the porno version of Manticore?" Ben choked and flipped the switch to cut the picture of the Xs in X-rated action.

He exchanged glances with Ash who reached to switch it back on. He slapped his hand away.

"As entertaining as it is, we aren't here to get cable," Ben smirked. "What if Zack found out we were watching that instead of looking for our Max?"

"What if one of 'em _is_ Maxie?"

"Best not be!" Ben growled at the thought of one of those slimy Manticore creeps with his paws over his baby sister. He shuddered, "We need to get Max and get out."

----

"Tell me what?" Max asked worried at the look of intensity on Alec's face.

"Did you want Biggs to be your…recreation partner?"

Max blinked at the sudden subject jump, "No."

"Really?" He searched her face as if the answer was important to him and she grinned.

"Actually, I was planning on kicking him across the room and telling him that that was the only physical contact we were going to have."

"Ouch!" Alec said as he had been on the receiving end on Max's kicks before and felt sympathy with whoever else she inflicted them upon. Except Victor and Renfro obviously-- those two deserved to be beaten.

"Yeah," Max continued, her grin mischievous, "but I figured it was overdone."

"And painful," he grinned and slid net to her on the bed.

"What about you and Mouse?" Max feigned nonchalance at the question that she had been dying to ask.

"I'd tell her she was a unique creature, unlike any other," he teased.

Max hit his arm and he chuckled and pushed her hair behind her ears letting his finger stroke through the strands as he watched her.

"You okay?" she asked, he was acting weird.

"Fine. Actually better than fine," he edged closer and she edged away warily.

"Really?" her voice was sceptical.

Alec was amused at her nervousness, he didn't often get to have Max off kilter and now that he did he was so scared to push things. But this constant dancing around wasn't helping. She had to know how he felt before something like this happened again. Before she found someone that wasn't afraid to tell her and they took her away from him.

"Max," he hedged, "I know we promised that we'd tell each other the truth from now on. No secrets, right?"

"Right," her voice was edgy.

"Well there's a secret that I've kept from you for a while now."

Max stiffened as if her worst fears were confirmed. "What?"

He bit his lip and ducked his head. "I want to tell you… but I'm afraid it's going to screw up things between us."

"I see," she nodded thoughtfully as if in understanding. "However if you don't tell me, I will be forced to kill you with your shoe laces."

---

"Charges set by Team Wuss," Syl said as Krit pushed the last of the plastic explosive in. She signed off and turned to the small dark-haired man. "By the way Krit, nice name."

"In honour of you darling, Syl," he grinned and she slapped his shoulder.

"Dammit, what is it with you and violence?" he rubbed the sore spot. "No wonder Fred left you."

"No, Fred left me because he realised that he was enjoying banging the cabana boy. Peter left because I hit him."

"I thought he left because _I_ hit him?" Krit asked confused

"Two broken arms, two broken ribs whatever," she shrugged. "Cheat on me and see if I care."

Syl really had lousy luck with men. She enjoyed her job as mild mannered school teacher but she really didn't meet the best calibre of men. They were either middle aged losers or jerks who went for the young looking teacher for an easy lay. Not that they got it. But it did tend to put her off the male gender. Except for Krit.

He was the only one, other than Zack, who had found her and he had refused Zack's orders to spilt and cut off all contact with her. They stayed in constant touch and he was her cornerstone.

Krit snaked an arm around her, aware that she was upset. "Let's get out of here and get a beer."

Syl nodded, her mood lightening, and hitched her gun higher on her shoulder whilst yanking her blonde hair out of the way.

"You're buying."

"As if!"

-

Logan waited patiently until all of the charges had been set and then took a deep breath. This was it. This was the biggest that Eyes Only had ever gone up against; his defining moment. The moment of truth.

He knew this was going to come back and bite him on the ass.

"Ready to transmit the Eyes Only broadcast."

"Go Eyes." Zack commanded, "We are in position."

Logan turned and hit enter.

_"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. Your location has been revealed. Your secret is out. And now Manticore will be held accountable for its crimes. Manticore's facility is located an hour southwest of metropolitan __Seattle__."_

----

Alec laughed at her threat, "Okay. You know you really have a way with words, Maxie."

"That I do," she admitted and smiled up at him, her lips pouting. "So, what's the deal, Alec?"

"What would you say if I told you," he took a deep breath, "that I was completely, undeniably, irrationally, insanely head over heels in love with you?"

Her jaw dropped.

"What?"

Alec grinned, "Max, I'm completely, undeniably, irrationally, insanely head over heels in love with you."

Silence and Alec had the singular experience of seeing Max speechless and at a total loss.

"Oh!" she breathed eventually, her eyes glazed. "Okay then." She swallowed, "Well, that's…I mean I was…you know…Alec."

He grabbed her flailing hands and pulled her closer to him cutting off her rambling with his finger against her mouth.

"Shut up, Max." His gaze dropped to her lips.

---

Although many would doubt its very existence, at the sight of the bands of blue and red, Renfro's heart plummeted and, as the television grew static again, she swallowed hard.

Eyes Only had just revealed the location of the base. Years, decades of secret work and frantic searching and now because of the pretensions of one upstart pseudo-Batman-esque journalist with a hero complex they were screwed.

Her cell rang.

"Yeah, what?" she snapped, angrier than she could ever recall being in her life. Even more furious than when Lydecker had crawled out of being severely reprimanded for the loss of several soldiers.

She was just about to shout at the person on the other side when her world shook.

Literally.

--

"Shut up?" Max raised an eyebrow, glad to be back on familiar turf even though her heart leapt. Alec was in love with her. He was IN love with her.

She just couldn't believe it. No one had told her that they loved her since Zack and Ben, but she knew that he didn't mean it that way. He wasn't her brother. He loved her the way that she assumed she would never be loved and it made her dizzy even as she grabbed his hands.

"Yeah," he breathed moving his head closer and cupping her cheek with his hands, stroking her silky smooth cheek with his fingers. His eyes glistened with emotion as he gazed at her as if she was perfection itself and it hurt to look on her.

Max stared into his eyes, into his soul and then down at his lips. A smile curved her full mouth.

"Okay." She ducked her head and moved closer. He could feel her breath mingling with his and his eyes drifted closed.

---

The explosion was sweet as Tinga blew the door charges.

"Fire!" yelled Zack into his comm. as he raced down the corridor and Jondy answered jubilantly.

"Lit, baby!"

The resounding boom and force that almost knocked him off his feet let him know that they had indeed let the charges blow. The DNA lab was effectively charred ruins.

He heard Krit and Syl call, "Clear."

"Sparked!" Jondy called, enjoying herself immensely as she remote detonated the charges and the lights overhead suddenly flickered and went out dousing them all in darkness so that they could make good their escape.

---

Renfro snarled as the lights went out, her eyes darting up at the ceiling.

"Scorched earth? They want it, they got it," she spun on her heel and glared at the techs that surrounded her looking worried. "Lock down the barracks. Full alert we are under attack. Someone get auxiliary power back on."

She stalked over to the console, her heels clicking on the ground and flipped a switch. A disk ejected and she slammed it into her briefcase.

"Plausible deniability," she whispered and turned to the men swarming around. "Well, what the hell is going on?"

"We've got teams sweeping the compound, but according to control, there's no one out there," a tech muttered as he tapped away at his console and Renfro rolled her eyes pointing to the still pictures of the surveillance cameras.

"Yeah, that's because they hacked a fake feed into the damn surveillance system."

She made him override it to see several unknown Xs running down the halls. She might not like the damn animals but she sure as hell knew their faces and those were unfamiliar.

They moved like Xs and unless Lydecker was into sabotage…

"Damn '09ers!" she cussed and her heart sank as they exploded the DNA labs.

"NO! DAMMIT!"

She spun on her heel, "Well they want to play rough? Give it to them; cauterise the site," she glared at the fractured images of the soldiers running through the halls, "Burn them all."

---

"What the hell was that?" Max pulled away as the lights went out and an explosion rocked the compound. She shot to her feet and wrenched open the door. She could see out of the window at the end of the row flickering lights and she stood on tiptoes able to make out flames.

There was a fire in one of the buildings!

Her transgenic sight could make out people running in and out of the building which housed the science bases.

"Alec?"

All she could hear behind her was a thumping and she turned to see Alec banging his head against the wall.

"Someone up there hates me."

A smile played over her lips as he moaned at being thwarted.

"Alec? Earth to Alec. I think Manticore is under attack."

"Figures," he pouted and slumped on the bed glaring at the heavens and whoever he held responsible for the interruption.

They heard the sound of sliding bolts and Max raced over to the opposite cell. She tugged on the door unsuccessfully.

"Alec, it's locked," she said panicked and went back into her room which was only unlocked because she had thrown it open in her haste to see what was going on.

"Lock down. Standard procedure in an attack," he shrugged unconcerned until they felt the earth begin to shake.

They braced themselves as another explosion rocked the place.

"If the fire spreads and we're locked in, we'll all die," she caught his eye and he stood up quickly.

"We need to get to command and override the system to unlock the damn barracks."

She nodded and moved out of the doorway pausing when she reached the door jamb. "I'm on it. Oh, and Alec?"

"Yeah?"

Max spun on her heel and raced back in, grabbing the back of his head and dragging it down to hers. She captured his soft lips in a fast, furious kiss before bolting back to the door. She popped her head back in before he had time to move and grinned at him. "I love you too."

Then she headed for command leaving Alec with a stunned yet satisfied grin on his face to chase after her.

---

"There!" Ben called. He had finally spotted her after scrolling through hundreds of designations. "Cell block 4a, alpha quad sector 2."

"She better appreciate this," Ash moaned rubbing his head, "One more designation and I was about to get seasick."

They shouldered their guns and ran down the halls, hearing the booms of explosives going off indicating that their siblings had completed their parts of the mission.

The hall was rocked by one nearby and Ben swore and stared at Ash, "We didn't do that."

They had specifically chosen the sites to minimise damage to the barracks and civilians. That explosion was way too close to have been one of their charges, which meant…

"Oh shit!" Ash flipped his comm. channel, "Zack, they're cauterising the site. Burning it down."

"Retreat, I repeat all units retreat!" Zack ordered his voice harsh.

"What about Max?" Ben called irately.

"Get out, Ben!" Jondy called, her voice tense.

"I'm not leaving without Max!"

"Go," Ash pushed him along, "We'll find her."

-

Syl and Krit froze as they heard the instruction from Zack.

"We'd better get out of here," Krit said even as his heart sank. They couldn't leave Max here and he knew that Ben would stop at nothing to find her. Dammit, he couldn't lose them both.

They rounded the corner and saw two guards who fired before they could dodge.

"Son of a bitch!" screamed Syl as she was hit, blood spurting down her arm as she hit the trigger.

"SYL!" Krit screamed and dragged her against him shooting at the guards and taking them down in two shots.

"Syl is hit. Repeat Syl is hit!" he called frantically.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Zack yelled again. "I'm coming, Syl, location?"

"Section 4b hallways 9, 10, coming to Junction 3a, come on Zack meet us half way."

Krit ripped off his jacket and wrapped it around Syl's arm trying to stem the gushing wound. Her face turned ashen and she grit her teeth against the pain.

"Damn that hurts," she hissed.

"Just keep cussing," Krit begged, "Zack's on his way, he'll get us out."

"They're going to grill everyone!" Syl said horrified as another explosion rocked the compound.

"We'll get out," Krit vowed as they struggled down the corridor, "we'll get you home and I'll buy that drink and… where the _HELL_ is Zack?!"

----

Max and Alec hurtled down the halls and ducked under the closing doorway. They knew this place like the back of their hands and had taken three shortcuts across the facility gaining vital seconds.

They reached the control room and Alec kicked down the door.

"Ooh manly," Max smirked and he poked his tongue out at her his face a mask of delight at her teasing. He could still taste her on his tongue and couldn't wait until he could kiss her back. He had to stop himself from grabbing her right now and…

Max reached over and tapped in several commands on the console and looked up on the vid feed as the barracks spilled open and all the transgenics spilled free. Hundreds of Soldiers raced into the halls in their khaki's and fatigues.

"Ok we're done. Let's..." she trailed off as she stared at the locations of the fires. Alec followed her gaze and all thoughts of romance were eradicated from his mind.

Their gaze was caught by the control panel showing the locations and it showed multiple fires breaking out at strategic positions all over Manticore.

It wasn't random damage.

"Alec," Max said slowly, "We're not under attack."

"We're being barbecued," he finished and they exchanged horrified glances.

"We need to get the hell out of here," he said grabbing her hand.

"No!" Max's voice was fearful. "We can't. We have to help them." She pointed to the milling transgenics who had no idea what was going on.

Alec shook his head, "The fires are spreading, Maxie, we have to get out of here."

"We can't leave them!" she said frantically.

"There's no way we can get to them all in time and making them believe it?" His face was a mask of desperation. "Impossible!"

Her head was shaking in denial, "I won't let them die! I'm their CO—"

She broke off her eyes flashing as she had an idea, her hands searched for the PA system.

Her fingers flashed on the keys and she grabbed the microphone.

---

Ben rounded the corner and his heart sank. Her cell door was open and it was empty.

"She's gone."

He couldn't believe it, she wasn't there!

"That's good," Ash comforted, "that means she's out. Probably looking for us. She'd get out."

Ben nodded relieved at the simple explanation.

"We need to…"

There was a loud click and the doors around them swung open and transgenics spilled out. Ben and Ash tensed and grabbed their rifles.

A dark haired man who was tugging on his shirt raced towards them and they got ready to shoot but he was half grinning.

"Alec, what's going on?"

Ben looked at Ash who shrugged.

"Is Manticore under attack?" the man asked and Ben found his voice.

"Uh yeah. Everyone needs to get the hell out."

"Yes, Sir!" The man saluted. "I'll get Chance and Sunny to spread the word."

"Whatever," Ben waved his hand unnerved at the man's deferential attitude.

"Do we have a rendezvous point yet, Sir?"

Ben glanced at Ash who shrugged again

"You're not being helpful," he glared at his brother.

"Sorry, Sir!" Ash smirked.

"Not at the present time. Uh go to…" his mind went blank.

"Ground?" the man supplied.

Ben pointed, "Yes, go to ground."

"Meet you on the outside," the man grinned and raced off.

Ben stared after him thoughtfully.

"Ok-aay."

---

One of the techs turned to Renfro.

"We've got a security breach. Someone's unlocking the cell doors."

Renfro watched as the transgenics scrambled out of their barracks and headed for the outer doors. She panicked. Oh this wasn't good!

"Well, override the system. Lock down those doors."

"I can't," he trembled, "Control conduits must be burned out."

They watched as blips headed over the screen towards the perimeter.

Renfro's heart sank further as things spiralled out of her control.

"They're in the yard, heading for the fence."

"Well, stop them," she screamed, "No one gets past the perimeters. Shoot them!"

The tech relayed her command to the gate command when the PA system crackled into life.

"What the--?"

----

Max took a deep breath, "Halt!" she ordered, "Do not panic, this is X5-452 speaking. Code-word 946. Listen to me," she took anther deep breath. "You are being betrayed by your command; Manticore isn't under attack, except by your superiors. Head out and go to ground, repeat head out and go to ground. This is **_not_** a drill. Do not accept any other correspondence than that, which is coded, do not trust any other. Wait for my signal to reconvene. Repeat. You are being betrayed by command; redeploy, take your unit and go to ground. This is 452 and 494 out," she hesitated, "Good luck."

Alec stared at her, "Damn Max, when you declare war!"

"Why do things half-assed?" she smirked.

"Can we go now?" he asked and she started to nod before her eyes opened wide.

"No wait. Joshua!"

Alec heaved a sigh and sagged, "Max, come on we have to get out."

"He won't know what's going on and the basement grids are on a different switch, we need to get to the psych room to unlock them."

He deliberated for a second and Max's big brown eyes swayed him.

"We'd better hurry."

He grabbed her hand and they raced down the halls hand in hand passing panicking transgenics.

"Sir?" several called, "where do we go?"

"Get out of Manticore," they yelled, "Head for the hills and go to ground anywhere. We will send for you!"

The soldiers who now had a purpose moved with decisiveness rather than the chicken panic that they had before the alarm call. They formed lines and raced to follow the orders.

---

Max screeched into the psych room, skidding on the shiny floor. She reached for the controls to open the basement doors. They were on a separate grid because Command didn't want anyone to let the freaks and rejects out, even by accident. It would be bad for business for people to see what went wrong with their tax dollars but, as Joshua had proved to Max, he was still a person and deserved to be saved, not roasted alive.

She flicked the switch, relieved to see the panel light up as the door bolts unlocked. She spun and turned to leave when she caught someone moving from the corner of her eye.

She edged forward ready to tell whoever was there that they needed to get out when the door swung open, she gasped.

"Director?"

Renfro smirked, "Well, well, my own little traitor 452, I caught your show!" She pulled a gun from her back pocket and aimed it at Max who took a step back. "Nice piece of work, destroying their faith in command and ensuring that recapture would be impossible. I knew when you first showed that the '09er would be trouble."

Max eyed the gun, "I was never a traitor."

"Oh really, 452?" Renfro laughed haughtily, "You instigated the biggest revolution and ruined decades of scientific research, you are a picture of allegiance."

"Lady, you're tripping!" Max held her hands up, "You are the one blowing the place up."

"It's your fault!" Renfro yelled, "You and your stupid Unit. Animals!" She shook the gun at Max, "I worked hard to get here 452, damn hard!"

Max had enough, "Oh, I'm sure that torturing kids was so rewarding, you psychopath!"

"I made you better soldiers!" Renfro insisted, "You are alive because of me."

"We were in hell because of you!" Max screamed, "If we were so god-damned important why the hell are you torching the place?"

"It's the data that's important!" Renfro yelled, "You are just meat to me 452," she pulled a computer disk out of her pocket, "This is what is important, with this I can start over anywhere."

"Then what did you need us for?" Alec said distracting her and Max took the advantage to twist the gun out of her hands.

Renfro gaped as the tables were neatly turned on her and she stared down the barrel of the gun.

"Now, now, 452, you won't get anywhere with this!"

"It's Max, you bitch!" Max hissed, "I'm just meat to you, what the hell should I care what I do now. According to you we're animals."

Renfro swallowed, "You don't understand. It was his idea, Sandeman. He needed to do this to prove to _them_."

"Uh, not to break a good soliloquy but we have to go unless we want to be char-grilled," Alec insisted.

Max glared at the woman who had been responsible for so much suffering, from sending Alec to Psy-Ops and ordering him to kill Rachel down to the sadistic seduction program. Her eyes had glittered in triumph as her chosen victims had to kiss and caress. She had mocked as they came out of Psy-Ops and had gloated when they completed missions. She had lorded herself over them at every opportunity and she had revelled in her power over them.

Max had always thought that Lydecker was the devil, but he, at least, wanted them safe. She was, if not evil, then pretty close.

She had flipped the switch to kill them all without blinking an eyelid.

Alec twitched, "Max?"

"What are you going to do, 452?" Renfro smirked, "Shoot first and ask questions later?"

Max calmly raised her hand and fired.

One shot.

Renfro's face went slack as she fell to the floor, blood seeping from her temple, pooling around her head like a macabre halo.

Alec stared at Max who looked evenly back at him.

"There was nothing I wanted to ask her."

Alec nodded and held out his hand, "Let's get Joshua."

Max stepped over Renfro's prone body and without a backwards glance raced down the hall again, her heart pounding and her grip on the gun tight.

----

Joshua pulled on the iron door worried about his fellow anomalies and transhumans. The first of the explosions had scared him and as the fire crept closer he was in a state trying so desperately to help his fellow transgenics.

"Let us out!" screamed Gabriel all six of his arms pulling at the bars as he sobbed.

"Trying!" Joshua called nearly in tears. He could feel the flames as they came closer. He could hear Kelpy crying and Dill trying to calm Oshi and he felt the rise of fear and frustration.

Then it came, the magical sound of clicking and the doors flung open.

Joshua called frenzied, "Move. Move. Go! Free! Free! Move!"

"JOSHUA?!"

He turned to see his little fella racing towards him pulling the screaming man—Alec.

"Little fella!"

"Is everyone getting out?" she called worried about his friends.

"Kelpy can't," Joshua pointed to where the chameleonic transgenic was caught in his Plexiglas box.

"I'll get him," she let go of Alec's hand and rushed into the cell. Alec yelled.

"Everyone out. Head for the hills and go to ground!"

"OUT. GROUND!" Joshua roared and ran with the hoards as they made their way out.

"Max, c'mon!" Alec called loudly, trying to be heard over the screams and yells. "MAX?!"

-

Max raced into the room and looked around, all she could see was a white Plexiglas box in one corner that seemed empty.

But Joshua had said that someone was in here. Plus why would they have a locked empty box in the centre of the room?

"Hello, is someone in there?"

"Me!" came the strangled reply and a there was a flicker of something in the box. "Help me, please, I don't want to die!"

"Don't worry," she said. "Everybody's getting out."

Max squinted, trying to make anything out, another flicker of a dark colour made up her mind.

She glanced around for anything to use and noted a steel bunk in one corner. She pulled it up and wrenched off one of the steel legs.

"Okay, stand back!"

She saw another flicker of something move back and she raised the bunk leg, crashing it down on the Plexiglas box with all of her strength. The plastic around the metal lock shattered and the door opened.

Max reached in and grabbed hold of something.

As soon as it touched the blistering air the flicker became stronger until she could see the outline of something, a person. In a straightjacket.

Max swung him around and tore it off, the tattered remains hanging low on the floor as he shrugged it off.

"Down the hall to the right," she said, her voice calm. "Follow the crowd, stay close to someone, and we'll all get out of here."

He nodded and she squinted, looking closer at him. He was so nondescript. Fair skin and dark hair, dark eyes and medium build, she would have passed him and never even noticed.

She glanced at the box and then back at him. He must be a chameleon; able to meld in with his surroundings which was why she hadn't seen him in the plastic box.

He was shaking as he stared at her.

"Can you talk?"

"Yes," he managed to stammer.

"Good—you can help. Keep people moving, follow the crowd. Got it?"

He nodded again and Max smiled at him nodding her approval. She pushed him towards the door and headed out, almost getting swallowed up the crowd. She turned to try to see Alec who she knew would have waited for her.

That was when the explosion hit the basement and a ball of fire swept through the hallway like an express train hurtling straight towards her.

-

Alec pushed against the tide that swept him along and he jumped trying to see Max. He started to choke on the fumes that filtered through the vents and down the narrow hall filled with bodies running and screaming.

"MAX!" he yelled.

In the smoke and the confusion he had lost her.

"MAX?"

He panicked and his heart sank. He had just found her, just got her back he couldn't lose her again. Not so soon, not when they had just admitted they had feelings for each other.

He battled against the floods of transhumans who pushed against him in their rush to get out. He felt himself being dragged along towards the end doors.

"Come on," Joshua said grabbing his arm. "Little fella will make it."

"Let me go, Sasquatch. Max!" he called but the man was too strong and he was dragged outside into the fresh air and the unwelcome sounds of heavy artillery fire.

"They're shooting at us," Joshua yelled and dodged, sprinting for the fence.

"No shit!" Alec ducked as bullets flowed all around and he saw several soldiers fall. His heart sank as he recognised one or two of the younger Xs that he had trained. His eyes stung with a mixture of smoke and frustration. His eyes swept the courtyard.

"We're taking friendly fire," he called to a nearby transgenic with a gun. "Shoot the damn guards out!"

"Yes, Sir!" The boy—an X8— pulled out his gun and aimed for the perimeter guards.

Several others took his idea and started to return fire at the guards taking them out with perfect night vision and crack aim.

The flow of transgenics was slowing as they all hit the fence and sped for the hills; thousands of people looking for safety in a new world racing to escape the nightmare that awaited them here.

Alec turned, his eyes darting around as he frantically searched but he couldn't see her. There was no tell-tale whip of raven hair and no lithe goddess racing from the burning building. Alec wanted to scream her name again but it was so loud with the fire roaring so close and the sounds of gunfire echoing in his ear.

Suddenly there was a deafening boom and the whole of the block he had just run away from exploded sending clouds of rancid smoke billowing into the night sky.

The force of the blow knocked him off his feet and he lay on the ground staring in horror at the sight of the whole place going up in flames.

"No," he hissed. Not again. He couldn't lose anyone else in a ball of fire and a spark of light.

The deep reds and yellows of the blaze taunted him as he staggered to his feet and breathed hard as the ash rained down on his shoulders. The grey dust settled and he didn't care that he was starting to look like a snowman, he didn't care that he was a target for the guards, he didn't care that the flames might just burn him too.

He just didn't care.

"Fire pretty," Max said as she slipped her hand into his. He jumped, his eyes wide as the pretty woman smiled at him, her face almost ethereal in the fire-light.

"Max!"

She smirked and his breath left his body in a whoosh.

"Can we go now please?"

He let loose the biggest grin and grabbed her hand tightly and spun, dashing for the perimeter fence in a blur.

They jumped the fence with one transgenic leap and landed in a crouch, never once letting go of each other, and headed for the hill and the forest that covered it.

Scrambling up to the top of the grassy enclosure they stopped and slowly turned to see Manticore burn.

The windows exploded with fire and jets of flame spurted from every crevice as the firelight caught the glass shards sending spouts of colour as they fell to the ground in a shower of sparks. The roar of flame and rumble of collapsing buildings turned the once secure facility into a parody of hell as their place of torment turned into a literal fiery furnace.

Max and Alec stared down at the burning ruins and he edged closer wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

It had been the place where they were tortured, a place where they were trapped and denigrated and deindividualised and pushed past endurance. Yet it was also the place where they had met, the place where they found friends and family and laughter and love.

"Alec," she said quietly and he watched her profile, alive in the reflection of the dancing flames.

"Yeah?"

She swallowed and said softly, "That was my _home_."

"I know, Maxie. Mine too."

She rested her head on his shoulder and a tear slipped down her face as they watched the only home they had known burn to the ground.

---

Ben reached the vehicle and watched as Krit staggered with Syl under his arm and Zack's. His shirt was soaked with blood and Syl had passed out already. Zack panicked as he draped her on the floor and threw the med kit at Krit.

"Move out!" Zack yelled.

Tinga pulled them in and adjusted her jacket under her sister's head.

Jace fired up the engine and the van roared to life.

"Hang in there, sis. We'll fix you up," Jondy maintained as she passed gauze to Krit.

"What about Max?" Ben called over the sound of fire and machine guns. They hadn't found her yet and he didn't want to go without her. What if she was hurt?

"We'll find her," Jondy yelled and put her hand on is shoulder. "I promise." She glanced through the trees at the mess that they had left behind. "Quite a calling card we left. We will find her. There is no way she's going back, Ben."

With one last look at the raging chaos around them Ben allowed himself a small satisfied smile and jumped in the van.

"We'll find you, Maxie," he vowed and the van roared away.

----

The sounds of gun fire faded and Max and Alec moved further into the dark clearing, hiding amongst the trees and breathed for the first time in what seemed like hours.

Max closed her eyes. Damn, so she was finally out. What the hell was she supposed to do now? They were all out, so many and she had told them that she would call for them.

She placed that behind her for now and rubbed her arms trying not to think too hard.

"Ok, before anything else happens there is something that I have to do," Alec said decisively and Max glanced at him.

"What?"

Alec grabbed her shoulders and crushed her against his body, fusing their lips together in a kiss.

Max clung to him, moving closer, lost in her first real kiss as he angled his mouth better and moved them backwards until she was against his hard chest and the tree. He reached his hands up and tangled them in her soft dark curls and tasted her.

She tasted like honey and he could drown in the luxurious feel of her forever. She nibbled on his bottom lip and he traced kisses down her neck and jaw line. Her hands fisted in his shirt as she tugged him in closer and purred, the sound doing delicious things to his insides.

"Max," he groaned looking into her eyes. They reflected the light of the fire and the fire that she held inside and it made him catch his breath.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed his eyes intense as they held all of his longing for her and he caught her mouth again.

This one was softer, still as passionate but not as fierce.

He broke away first and buried his face in her hair.

"I love you," he whispered, "so much." He felt her run her hands through his hair.

"I love you too," she breathed.

He grinned at her words feeling a rush in his heart.

"I've wanted to do that for years," he confessed and she chuckled into his ear.

"You should have done," she pulled away reluctantly and twisted in his arms to stare back at Manticore.

"What if they didn't make it?" she clenched her fists. "We have to find our Unit, if they survived, I- I don't want to lose them, Alec."

"We'll find them," he looked down at the compound and slowly tugged her away.

"What do we do now?" she bit her lip feeling unsure as they slipped through the trees. She sounded almost defeated and Alec smirked.

"I don't know, Max. But it's going to be a lot of fun finding out."

She rolled her eyes at his impishness and almost grinned as she felt her fight returning. He always brought that out of her.

"I can't believe they unleashed you on the world."

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm prime material!"

"Somewhere you are depriving a village of its idiot," she retorted as they made their way through the forest.

"And yet I got the girl," he kissed her quickly and they walked off into the darkness, unsure of what lay ahead, but knowing that, together, they'd face it head on as they moved ahead.

The End.

-

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouch! It's done, its over. It hurt! SOBS Thanks for riding the Moving Ahead express, for those catching the adjoining Moving Alongside flight we'll see you there, for those disembarking now we hope you had a pleasant flight and will fly with Fayth Airlines again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Chaosti- see didn't forget you this time. I promise I will reply to your emails! You know I care. Mwah!

EMI- I know ?sigh but hey, someone has to be! Hope you had a great birthday pet, I did make him end up with Max- aren't I good to you? BTW love your book covers and thanks for the two of my stories, love them!

Restive nature- Renfro makes my stomach turn at the best of times. Evil wench. I blushed a tonne! Even more so with the last chap of MAL- I had to change the rating! Urgh! I'm plenty evil but those that read MAL knew why! Heheh.

Ronda TIW- Crazy enough to work in a twisted way. Which is what you should expect from me by now! yeah the suspension sucked so now I have to be extra careful. Thanks to my devoted cult member!

Kat461- evil? Who me EG I will update for your sanity, sweets…and mine!

Raven- Urm, I went both ways sadistic and then nice. So I am evil but trying to redeem myself- does that work? LOL- aww you don't trust me?

Geminangel- 6 hour car journey? Eesh! Next time print out a m/a fic to keep you occupied. I'd suggest this one but I don't think the rainforests could take it. too damn long!

Sanna- LOL, thank you… I think. So sorry that you had a bad and I am pleased that I could make it even the slightest bit better. Big hugs for ya and hope the week improves.

Tina N. Blair- Hmm, Alec does knock her own but that girl has him on the run big time. Jealous Alec- ooh that was fun to write!

Givenalias- yeah possibly, evil is fun. I think we got plenty of '09ers in this chap and we see more sex-ed in MAL. Enjoy that!

Sigma1- Hehe tigger sigma. She was such an evil bitch but damn that was fun, it was like letting the inner Fayth take over and I find that truly scary. The books are okay if you ignore Logan.

Mely's the name- take deep breaths and try to relax. It'll all be okay. Twisted square indeed but they'd both be more secure. But nah I like the angst. I know it feels final- uh because it is? Sequel?

Gilly loves smut- expecting M/A action? Well in a way obviously. Check out Mal for action!

Care189- hehehe dead nerds! What are you going to do when this is over? Hmm, reread it all again? what am**_ I_** going to do? I miss them already!

Lolitaro- why do you have that feeling? Its because you know me very well by now to know I love mixing things up!

Sassycanuck- not as sorry as me, I love the characters and getting inside their heads was fun in the extreme. I may have to write a sequel just to keep up with them.

Moonlite star- yeah I tried to line it up with the shows timeline so it would all fit in nicely when this chapter happened. damn it was a headache, but hey I'm there now. so were you right?

Kim- I hope so, I need 55 reviews to hit 1,000. that would be so so so cool! The 09ers growing up? Doable, but I so could go on forever doing this. Best not to start. Who is ordering Renfro? No idea just yet, two parts Sandman and one part the committee.

Crimsonshadoe- ooh questions. Okay, they don't have to copulate but have to show some signs of using the lesson- so sweet talk etc. there are cameras in the halls that can look into the windows of the rooms but none on the rooms themselves. Does she know about the relationships? Yes. She's evil. Do any of them notice the cuddling- the trainers don't say anything because they actually like the Xs (most of them) and Renfro is too underhand to say.

Fangedangel-really I can't? Damn I was so sure wait a sec… Flips through author handbook yep see Chapter 10 under death threats 'you have the right to end the chapter as you see fit.' I sooo can. LOL. DON'T blow them up? Damn are _you_ sure? As for the sequel-it's looking more and more likely that it will appear. whimpers at the thought.

Natasgi- how could I be so cruel? Um residual hard feelings to ? Latent sadism? Take your pick G Tamah- that's not a M/A fic is it? I thought it was A/Oc.

Aisling- Its okay, I'm back, I just have to be careful. I don't always give the obvious choice but in this case…

Honey00- that was the plan- sort of setting you up for the grand finale. Now we know and it was all sorted- enjoy?

Miasalter- Death to Renfro- damn that was fun- what did you think?

Bluie Twilight star- Not to much of a cliffhanger here for ya.

Senoirta-DHL- okay I posted soon, couldn't leave you to combust! I want to see how they all end.

Starr Light1- does he get to be with Max- yup. An uprising? Hehe ESCAPE! Mutiny and outbreak.

Silsecri- I think the chapter title was somewhat misleading- I make up for it in MAL though so check that out. This was a kind of happy ending, worked in designate this anyway. Expect the unexpected.

Anyone- Hey there! Now we know!

Feenian- would I do that to you? I don't do forced sex, if they do it it's because they want to. I'm mean but I'm not THAT mean.

Jade-K- bad Fayth? Yeah okay it was a tease. The codeword was a lead into this. I love Dek too, poor guy… I mean uh- wait and see.

Lynsi-LOL- I don't know if I want to be likened to Manticore? Oh the cliffhnager? sheepish yeah well, it was fun. blowing everyone up? It was sort of a joke…kinda.

Jynx- uh not that I was aware of, but hey. Evil, I know I keep getting told that. 494 with… everyone. Mwah ha ha ha.

Lyndsay- no spontaneous combustion! It's not allowed, you have to review this chapter and tell me what you think. I wont write a sequel if everyone is going to explode pouts, it's not fair!

Poo- isn't that a variation of the dog ate my homework? Well then Ms. Poo, I expect twenty lines from you and to stay after class. Is there a sequel- possibly.

Talichernin- hehe damn she knows me too well!

Ganko- AAHHH put those two thumbs down! You'll fall! aww bless ya, love ya too. You kinda guessed where I was going, well done you! Don't balance on the cliff- coz when you get high- you'll fall off. She has a heart but it's stone- bitch. A little violent? Rrr-ight. I hope they came together in way that was natural and not forced. Yup Maxie setting up her won revolt. Came in handy actually.

Arwen-amy- aww so sorry sweetheart, I promise no more hurtful… well actually.

Sanna- POUTS, I did it because I wanted to keep people guessing. I love you all really, don't hate me sobs remain faithful and I will sequelise. Uh… were you calling me a dumbass?

RPGirl2- - hey welcome! Wow, you had a lot to read pet; did you read Moving Alongside too? It has a lot of M/A interaction in that isn't in this fic, plus you see more of Max's family. Glad someone else doesn't go for the quick fix, but I hope you like the ending.

Aimee- yeah everyone was expecting smut, but it didn't really end up that way- it was intended but hey that was why I wrote MAL. Renfro is evil!

Balckrose9- YOU squirmed? I was in stitches and eesh, not pleasant! No Lydecker in the seeable future- but lets not rule him out.

Elfie- they were equal up to a point…the point where I watched the first few eps of season 2 and recalled what a jerk Alec was. Adorable, sexy and fit as hell, but a jerk. He's CO of Unit 8, that's enough for now. yeah setting the Xs up for escape and life on the outside. The promised land? LOL, fair do. Max and Pix were the ones to catch on but he was preoccupied, check out the reasoning in MAL for that. BJ has a twisted sense of humour- kinda like me, only more so. Yup Jace's Viktor- little shite. How am I going to wrap it up in one chapter? Got ya guessing! Be careful?? Shudders.

Kristibella- LOl, where were you? Glad you liked it thus far, well done for joining us. I did get the review for left behind thank you and I hope you enjoy Mal. Too! Hugs

Stormvind- hey wondered where you were! You okay pet?.

SGOU- Yeah I was both looking forward and dreading it too, it's the end of an era. Yeah I do have hundreds of unfinished fics to write, which I should get to soon. Ahh its great to know that my sense of humour is appreciated the people around here just think I'm strange. I am but that is not the point. The revolution was fun to plan and even more fun to write. Max is a cynic and that works well with Manticore. Dek rocks, I've said it before and i'll say it again and often. Max and Alec are now back the way they should be and its been a great ride to be with them. I love their interaction and I know you have too. Thanks for saying thanks- means a lot. Love ya!

Nora- ooh I went to NY- loved it so much, I was in Las Vegas for my 23rd too, that was a blast. Enjoy this too.

Orli43- have a great vacation, or at least try. Yeah I was waiting until the last chapter but it was a fun ride to give them at least, hope this entertained you.

Jaded- no familiars in this story- I didn't like them so much but Sandeman is there as a kind of fail-safe for my possible sequel if people are interested. Max's DNA isn't important to me anyway. I prefer to think she did it all off her own back rather than have the cheat of mystic DNA.

Lynn- hehe I can imagine you jumping like a crazy girl. I did wonder where you were. Logan was smart to be afraid after all Ben is scary as all hell, teeth necklace notwithstanding. Yeah Alec going to see Max and then finding she wasn't there was cruel but it needed to be done to get things rolling again. yep one more—this was it. I hope you had as much fun as I did. I cried so I'm sure you will. Check out MAL for the sex-ed class. Yeah it was all x5s. they won everyone's heart? I think that is the nicest thing anyone's said to me. hugs and kisses

Shyleigh3- oh well, better late than never! I think everyone loves Dek, he is cool and sexy and ahem. Wow, the best? Huge kudos thank you so much that means a lot to me. The codeword was an addition that I was pleased with myself and I am glad that you are too. I am planning a sequel to the story.

Queen of the Myrmidon- Great name BTW. So glad that you love this, thanks for the review!

Eden- I'll be patient, I can wait… just like you can. Cheers pet, I look forward to hearing from ya.

Sanna- yeah here ya go, just for you guys. Quick update.


End file.
